How To Achieve Balance
by QQSuited
Summary: What happened to Bianca and Maggie after their latenite flight out of Pine Valley? This is a BAM story. BAM, BAM, BAM, femslash. And Mimo, too. It's a romantic comedy, emphasis on comedy. R&R, please.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

1Paris, France

July 2005

It had been 5 months since that night in Pine Valley when Maggie literally left everything behind in an effort to take back her life. As the days passed, she could feel herself getting a little more control, spending precious time rebuilding a friendship nearly shattered by the events of the past year.

In those ensuing months, she, Bianca and Miranda had done it all. They had visited Notre Dame with its incredible flying buttresses, been to the top of the Eiffel Tower in daylight and at night to enjoy the view of Paris at their feet. With the excuse of introducing Miranda to the incredible art of the Masters, they toured the Louvre on many occasions. While Miranda seemed to be taken with the alabaster marble sculptures like The Winged Victory and the Venus de Milo (though Venus had no arms, and that freaked little Mimo just a bit), none of them could quite grasp the fascination of the Mona Lisa.

They stood for 20 minutes in a room filled with 200 other people, watching those people stare at the painting that sat behind 3 feet of protective glass as though they expected the woman in the sitting there to actually do something. Unable to get any closer than 15 feet away, Bianca and Maggie stood back, heads cocked slightly to the side, two sets of brows knitted in confusion. Yes, it was a beautiful work of art, but please...

"Bianca," Maggie said softly.

"Yeah," came the reply.

"Does anyone realize that there are other paintings in this room?"

Bianca chuckled softly. "I don't think so, no."

"Good grief, I may not know everything, but isn't that Gainsborough's Blue Boy right over there? Everyone's staring at this thing like they expect her to break out in a song."

At that Bianca laughed outright. "That 'thing'," she said, "IS the Mona Lisa, you know. One of the most famous paintings known to man."

"It's a painting of a woman sitting in a chair," Maggie snarkily replied. "And what's with that smile?"

"It's enigmatic."

"That's not enigmatic, that's glum. She was probably sitting there saying to herself: 'are you finished yet? Are you finished? I've been sitting here for 15 freakin' years, are you finished yet?'"

"I knew this whole culture thing wouldn't be lost on you," Bianca replied with a laugh in her voice, grinning down into Maggie's eyes.

That made Maggie grin back as she gave Bianca a sideways look. "That's why you brought me along, isn't it?"

Bianca smiled her own little enigmatic smile as she watched Maggie make her way out into the main hall. "Well," she whispered to herself, "that's not the only reason."

On a particularly beautiful spring day, the three girls visited Sacre Coeur Cathedral in Montmartre. The sparkling white cathedral sits high on a hilltop in the Montmartre district with a spectacular view of Paris and on this day, like on any clear Parisian day, it could be seen from 40 miles away. After taking the tour of the church and then visiting the beautiful smaller church beside it, Saint-Pierre-de-Montmartre which was started in 1134, they strolled through the district of Montmartre, which is famous worldwide for its artists and outdoor cafes.

They visited the Paris Opera House on the Avenue de L'Opera, toured all the elegant boutiques and galleries in The Marais, wandered aimlessly through St. Germain-des-Pres admiring the aristocratic mansions of the 18th century. They walked the Pont Neuf daily, enjoying the pedestrian bridge the crossed the River Seine. They dined at places like Le Petit Cochon (translated meaning The Little Pig), which Maggie thought was particularly funny. They enjoyed an entire day of strolling the grounds of Versailles, making jokes the entire time of how Marie Antionette lost her head over the place...

As the days passed, Maggie slowly found her balance again. Truth be told, her balance had actually begun to return the minute she stepped foot onto the Cambias jet that foggy February night in Pine Valley. And she discovered something that she'd truly known all along, but had kept buried deep inside. From her first days in Pine Valley up until this very moment, Bianca had been her balance. The times when her life seemed to be spiraling out of control where when she and Bianca had fought, or distanced themselves from one another and the happenings of each others lives. Or simply denied their feelings for one another. Now, away from the prying eyes and condescending attitudes of many from Pine Valley, Maggie realized that this was where she belonged. Where she was meant to be, where she needed to be. It was Bianca, and now most certainly Miranda as well, who where her balance. They were her center, her core.

Her world.

Chapter 2

Maggie stood on the balcony of the apartment she shared with Bianca and Miranda, watching the day begin around her. In the early morning sun, cars were already whizzing up and down the broad Avenue Foch below, Parisians were heading to work or taking early morning walks, the scent of a local bakery filled the air. She turned around and leaned up against the balcony railing, crossing her arms over her chest and grinning at the scene before her. Despite the beauty of the events on the street below, watching Bianca feeding little Miranda breakfast was one of her most favorite things. She smiled and thought back to the day they arrived in Paris and came to this place they now called home.

The Cambias driver had picked them up at Charles de Gaulle Airport where international U.S. flights arrive, and driven them into Paris through mid-day traffic. They passed Versailles, crossed over the Seine and caught a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower before the car turned up the Champs Elysee. Before they reached the Arc de Triomphe, though, he turned and made his way up a wonderfully wide tree-lined street.

"Eh, viola," he said over his shoulder. "Avenue Foch."

They would later discover that the Avenue Foch was the widest avenue in Paris, created in 1854 as passage from the Etoile to the Bois de Boulogne. It was lined along both sides with huge apartments that housed the wealthiest citizens of the city and both sides of the Avenue were lined with parks, giving the impression of quite living while steps beyond the trees a 4-lane street busily hummed.

The Avenue ran straight up to the Arc de Triomphe and the Champs Elysee about 2 miles from the girls' building. It was incredible to be living mere steps away from the most famous street in the world.

Bianca and Miranda's things had been brought separately from the airport so they were able to quickly make their way up to the 6th floor to the apartment that Cambias Industries, Europe, had purchased for the new Chairperson of the Board. Bianca unlocked the front door and pushed it open. She and Maggie walked through the marble entryway and then came to a sudden and complete stop.

Bianca gasped. "Holy…."

"…shit," Maggie breathed.

Bianca gave Maggie a solid nudge with her shoulder. "Watch your mouth, Stone," she admonished, glancing down at Miranda.

"Oh, sorry," Maggie replied. Then she grinned. "Holy Merde."

"Maggie!" Bianca exclaimed, trying hard to fight back a laugh. She knelt down beside Miranda to hide her amusement. "Please…"

The baby, for her part, was happily chewing on her fist, taking in her new surroundings with ever-drooping eyes. "Oh, come on, B," Maggie said, watching the dark-haired girl fuss over her daughter. "We're Americans living in France. She's going to learn both English and French cusswords. It's only natural that the munchkin is going to be bi-." Bianca's head snapped up. "-lingual."

Bianca eyed Maggie's evil grin. "Very funny, Stone, very funny. You know, talk like that would absolutely give my mother heart failure."

"Hmm, interesting. I shall file that away for future reference."

"Please don't, because I think she actually likes you. I'd hate for her to eventually have you killed."

"Okay, okay, I'll be good."

"Well, now," Bianca replied with an evil grin of her own, "I didn't say that." She smiled down at Miranda, having left Maggie speechless for a moment. "Let's check out our new home, what do you say, honey?" she cooed to her daughter.

They stepped into a two-story apartment that would be better considered a mansion. Four thousand square feet, 5 bedrooms, 4 and a half baths, a gourmet kitchen, formal sitting and dining rooms and the balcony over-looking Paris. The informal den had a plasma screen TV and all the bells and whistles of a home theatre, including an endless supply of DVD's. They also discovered they had satellite TV and more channels than they would ever want to watch.

"Think we could pick up WRCW on that thing?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

"Probably not," Bianca responded with a chuckle, "but I'll bet we could find Hayley's show if we looked hard enough."

To Bianca's relief, she noticed that 2 of the bedrooms were on the opposite side of the apartment from the master suite that featured an attached smaller bedroom that would be Miranda's. She'd give Erica her choice of those two rooms to do with as she pleased, as long as she didn't expect to be sleeping across the hall from her daughter and granddaughter.

Maggie pushed open the heavy door to the master suite, then whistled. Dominated in light colors and huge dark furniture and with what were probably original works of art on the walls, the room featured a giant four-poster bed that looked as though it belonged in a queen's sleep chamber. Covered in pillows and a thick down comforter, the top of the bed appeared to be 4 feet above the floor.

"I don't know about you, Binks," Maggie began, "but I'd be really wary of any bed that requires a staircase to get into." She motioned to the small set of steps beside the bed. "Not to mention how hard it's going to be for Miranda to get up there with you when she starts crawling out of her bed to get into yours."

"Oh, I think she'll figure it out," Bianca replied, giving Miranda a little squeeze. "Won't you, sweetie?" The only response a little gurgle, as Miranda had finally succumbed to sleep. "Well, okay, then. How about we put you down for a little nap?" An open door inside the suite led to Miranda's room, which was totally done in Disney characters, most notably Winnie the Pooh. While Maggie leaned against the door jamb and watched, Bianca changed Miranda into a sleeper and put her down in her crib. Then she leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Sleep well, baby." She turned to find Maggie had silently moved to stand next to her. "I think she's out."

"Yeah, a little jet-lag, I think." Maggie leaned in to add her kiss to Miranda's brow. "I think it's starting to hit me, too," she murmured, trying not to yawn.

"I know, I feel like a just hit the wall. Um, there's the spare bedroom across the hall, if you want to lie down."

Maggie grinned at Bianca and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, I think I'll do that." With that, she started out of the room, trying to stifle yet another yawn. "Sweet dreams, B."

"Mags?" Bianca said softly, turning away shyly. "That room over there is yours if you want it, you know. I mean, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but, well, just so you know…"

"Thanks, Bianca. I think I might just take you up on that, okay?" Maggie paused and grinned shyly back. "I think- I think I'd like to stick close to my girls."

As Maggie slipped out of the room, Bianca smiled to herself. Just like that, this house became a home.

From that day forward, a routine of sorts was established. Maggie would rise at the break of dawn (which at first scared the bejeebers out of Bianca because Maggie was not known as an early, or particularly happy, riser) and take an early morning run. Each day was the same, a run up the Avenue to the Arc de Triomphe, across the Champs Elysee and down to a small bakery she had found one morning. She would buy croissant, brioche and palmieres, then make the return run back, trying to keep her hand out of the paper bag she carried. She would shout a "Bon jour!" to the old couple she passed every morning, and they would smile and wave back.

Up six flights of stairs and into the apartment Maggie would run, straight into the kitchen to start the coffee brewing. By this time, Miranda would be awake, and occasionally Bianca would be, too, but not that frequently. Maggie would find Miranda lying in her crib, playing with her own feet and talking to herself. After a few moments together, she would quietly take her in to Bianca's room, settling her on the bed so she could find her way to her momma. Then they would end up on the balcony, having breakfast, talking and enjoying the perfect start to their day.

"What are you thinking?" Bianca's voice broke into Maggie's thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"Did you know there are 2, count 'em 2, McDonald's up there on the Champs Elysee?" Maggie replied, shaking her head. "Sacrilege." She paused. "Actually, I was thinking about your reaction to this place when you opened the door for the first time," she answered honestly.

"Please, me?" Bianca replied, laughing. "You're the one who put a wholly expletive filled description out on the place."

Maggie's eyebrows shot up. "Expletive filled! It was one word! One!" She held up her index finger to make her point.

"Yes, but it's seemingly become your _favorite_ word. I swear to God, Stone, if Miranda's first word is-"

"-Watch it!-"

"-I'll tell my mother what you taught her granddaughter!"

"Oh, wow, now _that's_ a threat."

"And don't you forget it."

Maggie winked at Bianca and stole a croissant, making faces at Miranda as she ate. Man, her heart felt good again. She grinned again, then started for the door, stopping to pinch Miranda's chubby little cheek, which earned her a delighted squeal. On impulse, she gave Bianca a kiss on the top of her head then slipped inside, heading for the shower.

Bianca let go of a sigh that she'd been holding in all morning. It's the same sigh she breathes every day after Maggie heads in to take her morning shower. This time away from Pine Valley, from Jonathan, from pressure, have given Maggie her life back, for which Bianca would be forever grateful. That her best friend was back, and slowly becoming the woman she once had been, was a prayer answered in Bianca's mind.  
While Miranda chattered to herself, Bianca smiled and nibbled on her brioche and let her mind wander. She thought about the people here in this country. The French were a touchy-feely people, outwardly demonstrative with their affections. Women walked down the street holding hands or with their arms interlocked. Men kissed each other hello on the cheek. Everyone hugged everyone else, patted cheeks, touched each others hair. And this was certainly not lost on Bianca, nor on Maggie.

As time had passed, they had fallen back into that very familiar state in their friendship. The place where touching, hugging and friendly pecks on the cheek were the norm. It felt really good again. It was wonderful to have her Maggie back


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bianca, Maggie, Miranda and the citizens of Pine Valley are the property of ABC and _All My Children_. The fictional characters they meet in Paris are mine. There is no harm intended, since I am in debt, it would do you no good to sue me. So, please, don't sue me...

Paris, France  
June 2005

Chapter 3

"Mags."

"Bianca."

"Maggie."

"Binks."

"Maggie!"

"B!"

"Maggieeeee!!!"

"SHUT UUUUP!"

From the back seat Miranda whimpered softly at the loud voices. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Maggie apologized soothingly, reaching back with a hand to catch one of Miranda's feet and rubbing it gently with her fingers. This seemed to settle the little girl and Maggie smiled at her in the rearview mirror. "But your Mommy is driving me CRAZY!"

"Mary Margaret Stone, put that hand back on the steering wheel this instant," Bianca snapped.

"What," Maggie replied, holding her right hand up in front of Bianca's face. "This hand?"

"Maggie!" Bianca pleaded.

"Tell you what," Maggie said, giving Bianca a quick glance. "I'll put my hand back on the steering wheel if you'll stop shoving your foot into the floorboards like you've got a brake pedal there."

Bianca looked down to see that she did, indeed, have her foot shoved down hard on the floorboard underneath the dash and willed herself to relax. Next to her, she heard Maggie sigh. "Relax, Bianca, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, it's not you I'm worried about." Bianca muttered under her breath. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Maggie snickering beside her and she fought a desperate urge to pop her a good one.

They were caught in the roundabout that circled the Arc de Triomphe at the head of the Champs Elysee in the sleek Midnight Blue Mercedes sedan that had been provided for them by Cambias Industries, Maggie at the wheel, Bianca nervously seated beside her and Miranda cozy in her car seat in the back. They had decided to venture outside of Paris to some of the sights to be seen on the periphery of the city, their first chance to actually do so now that things had settled down and slowly developed into a routine. Things had been going very well until they all buckled themselves into the car.

As Chairperson of the Board for the European arm of Cambias, Bianca was not involved in the day to day running of the vast Cambais Empire; that fell to the CEO, CFO and the minions below them. Her job was to make sure the stockholders were happy and made money and that the Board functioned as one, a job she took seriously since this was her daughter's legacy. She spent many days and nights reviewing expenditures, acquisitions, divestitures, stock reports, budget reports and more financial data than she thought she would ever understand. And while she had Uncle Jack to help her, and he certainly did, she was still determined to do this on her own. And to succeed spectacularly while doing so.

As time had passed and things became more comfortable, she found that this gave her an immeasurable amount of free time since she wasn't required to be on hand constantly. This also gave her the opportunity to spend that time with Miranda and Maggie. In May they had attended the French Open, having the chance to meet and speak with U.S. tennis stars like Andy Roddick, Serena Williams and Jennifer Capriati. There were fetes, or festivals, taking places at all times, and Miranda so enjoyed them that they attended as many as they could, if only to hear the baby laugh and clap at all the fireworks shot off nightly. A lot of time was spent wandering through the many parks of Paris, most especially the 166 acre Butte-Chaumont, which was once, unbelievably, an unsightly landfill. They ate all the wonderful foods at as many different restaurants as they could find, dined whenever they had a chance at a sidewalk café and strolled the boulevards talking and laughing.

For Maggie's part, she had decided to wait and enroll in the fall term at Universite Pierre et Marie Currie in their medical program. Her credits from PVU, plus a glowing recommendation by the U.S. Ambassador to France on her behalf assisted in cutting through some red tape that may have delayed her resuming her studies. This gave her more time to slowly adjust to this new part of her life, which she was enjoying more and more each day.

She reached out and grabbed Bianca's hand in hers, giving it a quick squeeze. "Relax, B, they don't give you driving privileges over here without you having some idea of what you're doing."

Bianca sighed as a tingle raced up her arm. "As much as I like you holding my hand, Stone, I sure would appreciate it if you'd put it back on the steering wheel. And I'm not so sure about that little comment, because all I see are a bunch of maniacs driving around in what they seem to think are bumper cars."

They were wedged into the 3rd of the nine lanes of the roundabout which encircled the Place Charles de Gaulle and the Arc de Triomphe, between a bright yellow Lotus Esprit and what appeared to be World War II-era Volkswagon Beetle. Bianca could swear they left the apartment an hour ago, only to get caught 2 miles up the street in this circular hell on earth. Suddenly, the Beetle lurched ahead and jammed its way between the Mercedes and a Mini Cooper, causing Bianca to give a little shriek of surprise. Maggie laughed.

"Not funny, Stone! Not funny!" Maggie laughed harder. "Goddammit!"

"Bianca Christine Montgomery! Such language! And in front of the baby, too…"

"Oh, I am so getting you for this, Maggie. Seriously, you are so in trouble."

"Honey, you need to calm down or you're going to hyperventilate," Maggie said, still chuckling.

"Get me the hell off this street and we'll talk about it," Bianca snapped back. Quickly, she gave Maggie a look out of the corner of her eye, wondering if the small blonde realized the term of endearment she had used just a moment ago. Bianca was trying so hard to stand by her assurances of no pressure, but each day spent with Maggie and Miranda like a family made it that much harder. _Man, I am soooo screwed_, she though to herself. _Ha, interesting turn of phrase…_

Suddenly, Maggie saw a bit of daylight, flipped on her turn indicator and hit the gas, making her way to the outermost lane, and then turning away from the circle. They were now on the Champs Elysee, a street wide enough for Bianca to take a deep breath and relax, the Arch receding in the distance behind them.

"I can't believe you actually used your turn indicator," Bianca muttered. "I'm surprised the cars over here even come with them as standard equipment for all the use they get."

"Force of habit," Maggie replied. "Okay, can you breathe now? I can't imagine how freaked you'd get if I tried to read these directions and drive at the same time, so I need you to navigate. Can you do that without lapsing into a coma?" Bianca shot Maggie a particularly nasty look. "Okay, poor choice of words."

"Extremely." She snatched the papers Maggie had printed that morning off the Internet.

"Where are we going, by the way?"

"Vaux le Vicomte," Maggie stated smugly.

"Vaux le Vicomte?"

"Oui."

"Okay, history, please."

"The castle was built in the 17th century and purchased in… 1641? Yeah, 1641, by a 26 year-old parliamentarian, Nicolas Fouquet. He was Louis the 14th's finance minister. In 1661, I think, the chateau and incredible gardens were completed and Fouquet and his wife had a huge housewarming party which included good old Louis as a guest. Well, apparently, this was a party to end all parties and Louis was pretty pissed off about it because he wasn't the center of attention. Two weeks after the party, Louis had Fouquet arrested and thrown in jail for embezzlement, which was completely untrue. Fouquet was sentenced to life and died in prison and his wife was exiled. Louis took possession of the castle and decided that he'd do it one better. While he kept Vaux le Vicomte, he hired the exact same architect that Fouquet used, La Vau, to design and build Versailles, which was a bigger and better Vaux le Vicomte."

"Wow," Bianca whispered, thoroughly impressed.

"And, and, and," Maggie added, holding up her hand to make a point. "Fouquet was actually arrested by D'Artagnan of the King's Musketeers."

Bianca grinned. "Okay, now _that's_ cool."

"Yep."

"How long did it take you to memorize all that?"

That made Maggie chuckle. "About 3 days, because that's how long I've been researching this place." Bianca laughed with her and Maggie reached out to catch Bianca's hand in hers again. They had reached the outskirts of the city and were moving onto the highway. "Okay, now?"

Bianca felt her heart rate speed up, but decided to keep that little tidbit a secret. "Yeah, thanks" she replied, settling back into the soft leather seat. She laced her fingers with Maggie's and was pleased when Maggie didn't make a move to pull away. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment. "But please use both hands more often." Bianca's eyes snapped open. "On the steering wheel, I mean!" she stammered. "When you're driving, you know…" She slapped her free hand over her eyes. "Oh, God…"

Maggie just chuckled softly. "It's okay, Binks, I get it. Man, you need to relax a little. Maybe you should cut back on your caffeine intake. You think?"

"Please, just kill me now."

"Oh, no," Maggie replied. "This is just waaay too much fun."

"Oh, yeah, a laugh riot."

Maggie laughed harder. Bianca covered her eyes again, shaking her head in mortification. Miranda giggled from the back seat.

Vaux le Vicomte was 55 kilometers, or a little over 35 miles, from Paris, so the three settled into silence, broken only when Bianca gave Maggie an update on the directions to their destination. Miranda fell asleep in her car seat, lulled by the gentle thumping of the cars tires over the pavement. Maggie handled the beautiful Mercedes sedan expertly, thinking how this was absolutely nothing like her Toyota P.O.S. back in Pine Valley.

Glancing over her shoulder to check on Miranda, Maggie smiled to herself. She couldn't recall a time she had so thoroughly enjoyed herself as she had the past few months. The talk, the laughter, watching Miranda grow, the complete and total sense of self and belonging. Unconsciously, she rubbed her thumb back and forth along Bianca's, enjoying the soft feel of her skin, thinking over how things were so vastly different in France than they were back in the States. Nobody cared if she held Bianca's hand here. No one cared if, as they walked down the Rue de Rivoli, she put her head on Bianca's shoulder. No one thought anything of it if, as they strolled, Bianca wrapped an arm around Maggie's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze, laughing as she kissed her on the temple. And certainly no one seemed to notice anything wrong when Maggie hugged Bianca around the waist, looked up into her eyes and smiled as her heart filled to bursting, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

No condescending narrowmindedness to affect what she was feeling. No bigotry to tell her she was wrong to feel that way. No prejudice for feeling that way.

Maggie sat up suddenly. Dear Lord, she'd just had an epiphany. For the rest of her days, Maggie would remember the date, time and place she came to the realization that she was truly, hopelessly and completely in love with Bianca Montgomery and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. As her friend, her partner and her lover. On July 9, 2005, 11:38 a.m. Paris time, driving through the picturesque town of Melun, France, Mary Margaret Stone finally admitted to herself that this was her destiny.

They arrived at Vaux le Vicomte a little after noon and decided to take the tour before eating at The Squirrel café on the grounds.

The tour began in the main hall, then worked its way through the main floor of the chateau. The rooms were massive and ornate, filled with artwork, murals, tapestries and heavy lavish furniture. Virtually each room had some unique feature, from the intricate friezes to the huge chandeliers to the huge dome in the Grand Salon. Each room was more impressive that the previous one and Bianca thought if she said "Wow" one more time she would get the "Ugly American" treatment from the tour guide.

In Fouquet's bedroom, the murals on the ceiling caused neck aches for both Maggie and Bianca as they tried to take it all in. The garish red bed with its red and gold canopy had both girls speechless. Its opulence was almost too much and Maggie heard Bianca chuckling to herself.

"Good," she whispered to the taller woman. "I was afraid it was just me."

"Oh, no," Bianca murmured back. "Can you imagine living like this? Talk about a brocade overdose."

"It looks like a tapestry factory threw up on the place."

They both laughed, then crossed the floor to try to catch up with everyone else. The tour had paused at the door to the next room, so Maggie took a moment to study the frieze that bordered the room. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Bianca pushed Miranda's stroller toward the door to follow the group, then noticed Maggie was not behind her. She turned to find the blonde staring intently at the frieze that circled the room where the wall and ceiling met. Maggie's head was tilted slightly to the left and the totally fascinated look on her face had Bianca curious as to what had her so mesmerized. She pushed the stroller in front of her until she was back at Maggie's side. Miranda cooed quietly to herself as Bianca focused her attention on the artwork that had captured Maggie's eye. It was in intricate border featuring all types of frolicking squirrels, which was actually the word Fouquet in one French dialect and the former finance minister's family symbol. Squirrels abounded in the chateau, so proud was Fouquet of his family and his name. As Bianca looked closer, her eyes opened wider and her jaw dropped. Those squirrels…

"Oh. My. God," she whispered in awe.

"Bianca," Maggie breathed as they both stared upward.

"Yeah?"

"Those squirrels…"

"Yeah?"

"Are they…"

"Yeah?"

"Gettin' busy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence as they both tried to comprehend the subject matter of the frieze, then Maggie suddenly shook her head, gave the squirrels one last amazed look, then hurried after the tour group. Bianca started to laugh, and laugh hard, quickly chasing to catch up. Once back at Maggie's side, she bumped shoulders with her. When Maggie met her eyes, Bianca made a face at her. Suddenly, they both burst out in a fit of laughter, unable to believe that this lovely old chateau featured x-rated squirrels in the artwork.

A little while later, they sat at an umbrella-covered table in the courtyard, eating a light lunch before attempting to examine the gardens that dominated the rear of the chateau's grounds. Maggie gave Miranda a wedge of apple to gnaw on while Bianca dug into her salad and grinned at her daughter and best friend.

"Okay," Maggie began with a shake of her head. "That most certainly was not in any of the research I did on this place."

Bianca started to laugh again. "I wish you could have seen the look on your face," she replied. "It was a MasterCard commercial, I swear."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, 'Entrance to Vaux le Vicomte, 12 Euro; lunch in the courtyard, 24 Euro; seeing Maggie Stone's face when she notices the humping squirrels in Fouquet's bedroom, priceless'."

Now Maggie laughed, laughs that suddenly began to escalate into uncontrollable giggles. "Oh, my God, who thinks of something like that! And what artist says, 'Oh, yeah, I can do that for you. Where do you want it? Around the ceiling? No sweat'." She shook her head, trying catch her breath. "I'll never be able to look at a squirrel the same way ever again!"

Bianca grinned evilly. "Have you noticed they seem to be quite abundant around the grounds? Look over there, they beg for food from the people eating out here."

Maggie shook her head. "Please, no. I can't look at squirrels right now. Seriously."

Bianca laughed, which caused Miranda to start giggling. Suddenly, Maggie was laughing again so hard she was snorting. That set Bianca off on another fit of laughter, which had Miranda chortling anew. It kept happening throughout the afternoon, for no apparent reason, the squirrels would pop into their heads and they'd burst out into laughter that they could not control. By the end of their exploration of Vaux le Vicomte, their bellies and cheeks ached from laughing so hard.

The drive back into Paris was spent the same way as the drive out. After stopping for a late dinner in Melun, Miranda fell asleep in her car seat, Maggie took Bianca's hand in hers, and they drove home in comfortable silence. But this time they managed to avoid the roundabout at the Arc de Triomphe.

Once home, Bianca went to put Miranda to bed, the little girl exhausted by her all day outing. Maggie went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of Margaux Cabernet Sauvignon, filled two glasses and headed out onto the balcony. She sat at the table and propped her feet up on the railing, waiting for Bianca to join her. Suddenly, the lights in the apartment behind her went out, except for a small lamp glowing near the stairs to the second floor. A moment later, Bianca stepped out onto the balcony and joined Maggie at the table.

"It's a beautiful night," Bianca murmured, accepting her glass of wine.

"Isn't it incredible how you can hear the city?" Maggie replied, letting her head fall back and closing her eyes. "I can hear music and people talking and laughter."

Bianca smiled in the darkness. "I think that's the Ferrarre's television down on the 4th floor," she joked.

Maggie laughed. "I'm serious," she said. She looked over at Bianca. "Close your eyes," she instructed. After a moment, she watched as Bianca's eyelids fluttered shut. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she watched her best friend sit quietly in the dark, thinking to herself just how beautiful Bianca was. "Listen," Maggie whispered. "Can you hear the wind blowing through the trees across the street, the leaves rustling? Do you hear that music from the bar around the corner?" She paused a moment. "There's a group of people on the street down below, talking and laughing together." She watched as Bianca cocked her head a little to listen. "What are they saying?"

Bianca listened for a moment. "Breakfast, tomorrow at Le Notre," she whispered. "Michel is paying." She opened her eyes and looked over at Maggie. "Okay, that's pretty incredible."

"See?" Maggie looked down into her wine glass. "You know, I love this balcony. I think it's our new boathouse."

"Oh, my God, I never thought of that. It's perfect!"

"You think?"

Bianca smiled. "Oh, yeah, I do." She held up her wine. "To our new boathouse," she toasted.

Maggie returned Bianca's smile. "To our new boathouse," she echoed, touching her glass to Bianca's. They both drank. "You know, since we're in the boathouse, I've got something very important I'd like to say."

"Okay."

Maggie took a deep breath, ready to bare her soul. "Bianca, I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I have never been in a better place in my life than I am right now." She drew her feet back from the railing and turned in her chair to face Bianca, to look in her eyes. "It's because of you. You and Miranda," she whispered in a husky voice, feeling herself getting a little choked up. She swallowed. "I'm done with being scared, Bianca, and most of all, I'm done with being confused. It's time – actually, it's well past time, for us to take this forward. To wherever it leads us."

"Maggie, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying so very poorly to say is… it's time for us to get involved."

There was silence for a moment. "Oh, God, those squirrels really got to you today, didn't they?"

"Bianca, I'm serious!" Maggie grinned at her friend, who was trying so very hard not to laugh. "Now, really, listen to me, okay?"

Bianca became very serious, suddenly hoping against hope. "Okay," she replied, holding her breath.

Maggie steeled herself and continued. "Do you remember when I said on the plane that maybe we could wait to get involved? Which, by the way, is the second stupidest thing I think I've ever said, right after that whole 'I'm into guys' fiasco- I don't know why you didn't just smack me upside the head right then and there, I mean, come on-"

"Maggie!" Bianca called out, laughing over her best friends ramblings and cutting her off mid-sentence. "Deep breath, honey. Slow down and breathe."

Maggie stopped and heaved a sigh. "Sorry, I suddenly can't seem to shut up." She blushed bright red, even in the darkness Bianca could see it. "Okay, this is stupid." Quickly she ran her hands through her hair then turned back to Bianca, leaning close over the table and looking deep into her eyes. "No more waiting," she said softly, with a shake of her head. "Let's get involved."

Bianca's breath jammed up in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat, then started thudding in her chest. Thudding so loud she was sure Maggie could hear it. Dear Lord, could this really be happening? Was her fondest desire actually coming true? Oh, please, she never asked for much, but she was certainly asking for this. With all her heart.

"Maggie, do you mean it?" she asked, then held her breath. Waiting in fear that the rug would be yanked from under her feet yet again.

"I've never meant anything more in my life." She stood up and went around the table, taking Bianca's hands in hers and pulling her to her feet. "It's real, it's right, and by God, it's time." Maggie took another step closer. "From this moment forward, I'm never going back on anything I say to you. I'm never going to give you hope then try to take it back, I'm never going to be confused or wishy-washy or just plain stupid. I'm just going to be yours. I want this. I want you. I want _us_."

"So do I," Bianca whispered.

Maggie felt her knees go weak for a moment, but she quickly straightened up. "Um, you know, every time we seem to kiss, it's either me kissing you or you kissing me. We've never had a mutual kiss, you know?"

Bianca smiled. "I know."

"That's not to say you didn't kiss me back when I kissed you that day. God knows I kissed you back when you came to see me in January."

"I know that, too."

"So, I've kissed you and you've kissed me. You think maybe it's time we finally kissed each other?"

"Yes, Maggie, I do."

"Me, too." Bianca started to dip her head when Maggie suddenly leaned back. "Just so you know," she whispered, "I go better to my left than my right."

Bianca chuckled softly. "That's good to know. I hate it when noses get in the way."

"Yeah," Maggie breathed, "me, too."

And then their lips met.

It was more than either of them had ever dreamed it could be. As the kiss deepened, Maggie slid her arms around Bianca's waist, pulling her closer, reveling in the warmth of her touch. Bianca gently held Maggie's face in her hands, enjoying the feel of Maggie's lips beneath her own. After moments, or possibly hours, they pulled apart. The heavy-lidded look on Bianca's face made Maggie's heart lurch in her chest.

"I think my hair caught on fire," Maggie said breathlessly.

_That_ made Bianca laugh.

* * *

TBC - 


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bianca, Maggie, Miranda and the citizens of Pine Valley are the property of ABC and _All My Children_. The fictional characters they meet in Paris are mine. There is no harm intended, since I am in debt, it would do you no good to sue me. So, please, don't sue me...

Paris, France  
July 2005

Chapter 4

Bianca rolled over in bed, nestling deeper into the down pillow beneath her head. Maggie would be back from her morning run soon and Bianca wanted to be awake when she returned. Since their talk on the balcony just- wow, was it only four days ago? –it seemed to Bianca that she had awakened from a black and white dream into a Technicolor world. Laughing sheepishly at her melodramatic thoughts, she covered her eyes with her hand, then yanked the covers up over her head.

"God, Montgomery," she muttered to herself. "You are one lovesick sap…"

Since Saturday night, things had changed between Bianca and Maggie. Okay, not so much changed as evolved. It was as though the last of the walls Maggie had built around her heart had come tumbling down. There were lingering touches, frequent kisses and long stretches of comfortable silence while they simply reveled in each others presence.

Bianca lowered the covers and listened for a moment, trying to hear any noise coming from the nursery next door, but there was not a peep from her daughter. It seemed like the baby insisted on waiting for Maggie each morning to wake her up with kisses and tickles. _Hmm, lucky baby…_ Bianca thought.

The front door opened downstairs and Bianca smiled. Maggie was home.

After getting the coffee maker going, Maggie trotted upstairs, tossing her windbreaker into her bedroom and grabbing a dry t-shirt to pull on before heading in to get Miranda.

"Hey, little girl," she whispered softly, reaching into the crib and lifting out the sleepy baby. She kissed Miranda's forehead. "How's my little munchkin, huh?" Miranda squeaked sleepily, then nestled her head under Maggie's chin, grabbing a handful of Maggie's clean t-shirt in her little fist. "Oh, what you do to my heart, little one." Quickly, she changed Miranda, put her in a clean outfit and lifted her off the changing table. "Come on, honey, let's go check out Mommy's bed head today."

"I heard that!" Bianca called as Maggie headed through the door into the master suite. Unconsciously, though, she smoothed a hand over her hair.

Maggie stopped in the doorway, holding Miranda up so she could see her mother still tangled in the sheets. Maggie's mouth went suddenly dry and she swallowed quickly to regain her composure. _Dear Lord,_ she thought, _is it always going to make me crazy when I see her looking all sleepy and sexy in bed like that? Oh, yeah, I'm sure it will. It always has before…_

"Look there, Miranda," she mock-whispered in the baby's ear, quickly recovering from her wayward thoughts. "Mommy's actually awake today. And it's not even seven a.m."

"Oh, ha-ha, Stone," Bianca cracked. "I get up when you come back from your run so we can eat on the balcony. Every morning."

"Yeah, after Miranda has crawled all over you and pulled your hair a couple times." Maggie started for the bed, gently setting Miranda down on the comforter. "Seriously, Binks, sometimes I don't think a stampeding herd of elephants could wake you up."

"Yeah, well, at least I don't snore," Bianca replied.

"It's better than drooling," Maggie retorted. She started for the door, thinking about making a quick getaway, before she climbed into that bed and held both her girls close in her arms.

"Maggie."

"Yeah."

As though Bianca had read her mind, she pulled Miranda into her arms and said, "When are you going to start joining us here every morning, instead of dropping Miranda off and racing out of here like your hair was on fire?"

_Their lips met._

_It was more than either of them had ever dreamed it could be. As the kiss deepened, Maggie slid her arms around Bianca's waist, pulling her closer, reveling in the warmth of her touch. Bianca gently held Maggie's face in her hands, enjoying the feel of Maggie's lips beneath her own. After moments, or possibly hours, they pulled apart. The heavy-lidded look on Bianca's face made Maggie's heart lurch in her chest._

"_I think my hair caught on fire," Maggie said breathlessly._

Maggie shook herself out of her daydream. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, moving back toward the bed. She kicked off her Nike's and climbed up the 2 little steps to settle on the bed beside Bianca. Miranda squirmed free of her mother's hold and settled herself between them. "I think there are still some things I need to work through before I've got stuff settled in my mind."

"It's not like we've never been in the same bed before. Maggie, you've held me as I cried myself to sleep more times than I can count."

Miranda crawled into Maggie's lap, tugging playfully at the hem of her t-shirt. Maggie took the baby's hands in hers; making faces at her until she laughed. "Well, B," she said with a crooked grin, "I think we're in a completely different place here. That was for comfort. This," she waved at their surroundings, the pillows, the incredibly soft mattress beneath them, "this has nothing to do with comforting you."

"Actually," Bianca assured her, "you sitting here with me and Miranda like this every day would be very comforting."

Maggie shoved a pillow behind her back and settled against the headboard. "Good, because I'd like to spend every day sitting here with you two like this."

"Of course, it would be even better if you showered first."

That comment earned Bianca a pillow in the face.

A half hour later, they had adjourned to the balcony for breakfast. Miranda was attacking a bowl full of grapes and chattering away as Maggie and Bianca nibbled their croissants and drank their coffee.

"Now," Bianca said after a long moment of silence. "You want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"What do you mean?" Maggie replied, taking a sudden great interest in the flaky crust of her croissant.

"What do you need to work out in your mind? About us?" Silence. "Come on, Maggie, talk to me."

"Okay, here's the deal." She paused and took a deep breath. "God, this sounds so stupid now that I think about it..."

"Maggie, quit stalling."

"Okay! I don't want to put any pressure on you! There! Happy?!"

Bianca burst out laughing. "_You_ don't want to put any pressure on _me_. _You_." She pointed at Maggie. "On_ me_." She poked her finger into her own chest.

"See?" Maggie snapped. "Didn't I say it was stupid?"

"What are you talking about, Maggie? I'm the one who's gay here, there's no black or white where I'm concerned in all this. How could you possibly think you'd be putting _any_ pressure on _me_?"

"Bianca, this last year and a half has been so... beyond crazy for you." Maggie looked into her coffee cup, not seeing the dark liquid, but rather all the events they'd lived through the past 18 months. "I'm feeling like I'm ready for us to actually have a real relationship and I'm not taking into consideration anything that you might be feeling. Especially considering all you've gone through."

"You think _I'm_ the one who may have reservations?" Bianca asked in amazement.

"Let's recap, shall we?" Maggie began ticking off points on her fingers: "Well, rape." She cleared her throat, still enraged over that harrowing event in Bianca's life. "Being terrorized by Michael Cambias. Pregnancy. Um, _killing_ Michael Cambias. Me kissing you, freaking you out. Natural childbirth in some remote cabin with Babe as your midwife. Helicopter crash. Losing your daughter- or should I say, being made to _think_ you lost your daughter. Small bout with temporary insanity. Me finding you in bed with Babe and _me_ freaking out. Jonathan and your shirt. Breaking up with Lena." Man, it was hard to force that name out of her mouth. "Jonathan and your _letter._ Finding out Miranda was still alive. Confronting J.R. in Florida. Half gainer off the balcony. Coma, nearly dying. Getting Miranda back. Trying to save my sorry ass. Being treated so badly by me because all you wanted to _do_ was save my sorry ass. Being terrorized by _Jonathan_." She took a breath and glanced at Bianca. "Have I missed anything?"

"There might have been a couple things, but I think you got the gist of it."

"My God, Bianca, how much of that was _my_ fault?" Maggie put a hand to her forehead, thinking over that list again. Suddenly unable to stay seated, she jumped to her feet and moved to the railing, leaning her forearms on the wrought iron. She rested her head on her crossed arms and closed her eyes. "How many times in that list was I involved?" she croaked. "Or Jonathan was involved because of me?"

"Maggie-."

"How many chances are you going to give me to get it right?" Maggie whispered, feeling ashamed for all the times she'd hurt the one person she cherished most in the world. "How can you keep _giving_ me those chances?"

Bianca moved to Maggie's side and put her hand to the small blonde's back, rubbing in gentle, comforting circles. "Maggie," she said softly, "none of that was your fault. You got me _through_ after the rape. If I recall correctly, you held a knife on Michael. You took care of me throughout my pregnancy, watched out for me. As far as Jonathan goes, that was all Jonathan's fault, not yours." Bianca touched Maggie's shoulder, urging her to turn and face her. Taking Maggie's hand in hers and holding it tightly, Bianca smiled reassuringly into her eyes. "I'm going to give you as many chances as you need," she stated. "Because I love you."

"I love you, Bianca."

"Come here." Bianca pulled Maggie into her arms and they stood there on the balcony, holding on to each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

Suddenly, Miranda chirped happily behind them. When they turned to look at her, she had a foot in each hand and a huge brioche-crumb grin on her face. Both women laughed, the tension finally broken.

"Okay," Bianca said with a sigh. "What were we talking about?"

"Oh, yeah," Maggie replied with that trademark crooked grin. "Why _I'm_ not putting any pressure on _you_."

"Ah, yes, all the turmoil that has been my life the past year plus."

"It just seems like I'm changing gears on you, _again_, and you haven't even had a chance to recover from anything else."

"Well, Mags, honestly, this gear change I really like. And if you want to really know the truth, out of the past 18 months this is the best thing that's happened in my life. Making this move, being here with my daughter. And you."

"I just don't want you to think that, well, you know, Maggie's finally come to her senses, I better jump on this right away before she changes her mind again." She looked at Bianca and smiled. "I'm not changing my mind. We don't need to rush anything."

"Okay, Maggie. You've convinced me. We'll take this at any pace you'd like. Something comes up, we'll talk about it. Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

Maggie took Bianca's outstretched hand in hers. "Deal." Before they could shake, Maggie tugged on Bianca's hand, pulling her close. Then she reached up and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I prefer to seal the deal this way," she said with a grin.

After a stunned moment, Bianca smiled. "I like the way you think, Stone. I surely do." They returned to the table, resuming their breakfast. Bianca wiped Miranda's face with a napkin. "So," she said, "what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I thought we'd take it easy today. You know, maybe go to the park, then come home and watch a movie or two. Sound okay to you?"

"Sure." Bianca gave Maggie a curious look. "Okay, Mags, what's the deal?" she asked curiously.

"What's today?" Maggie asked back.

"Wednesday?"

"The date, you goober."

"Uh, July 13th."

Maggie grinned. "Tomorrow is Bastille Day."

"Oh, yeah!" Bianca smiled as she thought about it. "The French Independence day."

"Actually, more like French Revolution day," she corrected. "There's a military parade up on the Champs Elysee, and about 5,000 festivals going on all over the place. I thought we'd rest up today and make tomorrow an all day thing." She gave Miranda a little tickle. "Then tomorrow night we could go over to the Eiffel Tower for the fireworks. Deal?"

Grinning, Bianca leaned across the table and caught Maggie's lips with her own, kissing her thoroughly. After several incredible moments, she sat back. "Deal."

Maggie's eyes were still closed. "Huh?" she squeaked. Then she opened her eyes and saw Bianca's mischievous little grin. "Yeah, you're right, that's the only way to seal the deal."

Beside them, Miranda squealed happily and clapped her little hands, seemingly giving her stamp of approval.

Wednesday was spent at the park, eating lunch under the sun, swinging Miranda on the swings, and taking a walk along the river. Late in the afternoon, they returned home and watched a couple of movies, "Finding Nemo" for Miranda and "Miss Congeniality" for Bianca.

"Oh, my God," Maggie exclaimed, during the swimsuit competition. "You've got the hots for Sandra Bullock!"

"No!" Bianca denied. "What? No!"

"Yes, yes, you do!" Maggie started laughing. "You're hot for Sandra Bullock!"

"Okay!" Bianca shrugged a shoulder. "I think she's pretty in that if I was to ever get involved with a movie star who's almost 20 years older than me, she'd be the one, kind of way." Maggie stopped laughing and gave Bianca a look. "I think she's hot, okay?"

Maggie just shook her head. "You're weird."

"And yet, here you are."

"I know, sometimes I just have to question my own sanity."

This time, Maggie took a pillow to the face.

That evening, they walked up to the Champs Elysee for dinner. After strolling a short way, they decided on Le Vesuvio Café for a change from French food to Italian. The weather had been so mild and pleasant that they jumped at the chance to dine on the terrace, directly on the grand Parisian avenue. Foot and vehicular traffic was heavy as people prepared for the festivities the next day.

Miranda sat and raptly watched people walking by, laughing and clapping, squealing in delight when someone strolled by with their dog in tow. Seeing her reaction to the animals had Maggie wondering if they possibly needed to get a pet of their own.

"I know what you're thinking," Bianca said in warning. "Don't."

Maggie gave her an innocent look. "What?"

"You're thinking about a puppy or a kitten. No."

"Oh, come on, Binks, don't you think the munchkin deserves a pet?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "What you really mean is, 'don't you think Miranda and Maggie deserve a pet'," she corrected.

"Well…"

"Yeah, I can read you like a book."

"A comic book, maybe…"

Their food came shortly thereafter and they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, broken only when they sampled each others meals, or laughed at Miranda's antics with her bowl of spaghetti. The evening was so beautiful that they lingered over dinner, enjoying coffee and a shared dessert of tiramisu.

"Maggie!" Bianca exclaimed as she caught the blonde giving Miranda a small bite of the rich dessert. "Don't give her that! Those ladyfingers are soaked in Cognac!"

"So she'll sleep well, what's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal' is that it's liquor!"

"Actually, it's liquer, which is different. Plus, hey we're in France, kids here drink alcohol their whole lives."

Bianca gave Maggie a look. "I don't think they start as toddlers."

Maggie grinned. "You never know…" Once they'd paid the check, Maggie wiped Miranda's face again then looked at Bianca. "Ready?"

"Let's go home."

They made the walk back in leisure, Maggie pushing Miranda's stroller, Bianca with an arm hooked through Maggie's so their shoulders bumped gently together with each step.

"Do you believe this night?" Bianca asked, raising her face to the night sky. "It's spectacular."

Maggie looked up to see the Bianca walking with her eyes closed and head tilted back, the moonlight caressing her face. "Spectacular," Maggie whispered, not thinking for a moment about the night, but rather about her companion. "That's a good word for it."

Bianca glanced down and caught Maggie staring at her. She gave her a smile, then squeezed her arm gently. "Everything has been spectacular."

After arriving back home, Maggie went to put Miranda to bed while Bianca set about cleaning up the den and turning out lights before retiring for the night. She reached the top of the stairs just as Maggie was slipping out of Miranda's room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Everything okay?" she asked the smaller woman.

"Just fine," Maggie replied softly. "Not a peep out of her at all. I think she's wiped. She's going to need her rest for tomorrow anyway."

"You've planned everything out, haven't you?"

"Yep, tomorrow will be a very full day, so you should get your rest, too."

Bianca gave Maggie a smile. "Okay. Good night."

"G'night."

And neither one moved. They stood there in the hallway for a long moment, just staring at each other.

"Well," Bianca whispered. "Good night."

"You said that already."

"Yeah, I know."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Bianca, what are we doing? I mean, seriously, _what_ are we _doing_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know why I'm still here in the hallway. Why are you?"

Bianca shook her head. "I don't understand."

"God, sometimes you can be so dense." With that, Maggie stalked up to Bianca, took her face in her hands and planted a liplock on her that Bianca was sure she had never experienced before in her life. Just as she recovered and started to return the kiss, Maggie pulled back and winked at her. "G'night, Binks."

Bianca decided that she would be better off not moving until Maggie disappeared into her bedroom, since Bianca's legs suddenly had the same consistency as the cooked pasta she'd had for dinner just hours before. "Great," she muttered under her breath, after watching Maggie's door close. "Like I'm going to get any sleep _now_."

* * *

TBC- 


	4. Chapter 5

Paris, France  
July 2005

Chapter 5

Maggie flopped over on her back restlessly, tugged the sheet up over her head, then shoved it back down to her waist. She checked the clock on the bedside table. Not even five a.m., too early to get up for her run, although with all the restless tension she was feeling, if she went now, she could probably make complete a circuit of Paris and still be back before Bianca was awake.

Bianca. Ah, there it was, the cause of her restlessness. Maggie grabbed a pillow and stuck it over her face, wrapping her arms around it and screaming. "Brilliant," she muttered into the soft cotton pillowcase. "Just brilliant, Stone." She threw the pillow aside and sat up, dropping her head into her hands. "You just had to make a point last night, didn't you? Plant one on her, then walk away like it was no big deal. Oh, yeah, _that_ worked."

Maggie threw herself back down on the bed. She hadn't slept at all the previous night, reliving the kiss she had laid on Bianca over and over again. It was just the look on Bianca's face, Maggie could tell she just wanted to kiss her goodnight but was still trying to stick to her "no pressure" policy, despite all they'd talked about in recent days. She just stood there, looking so adorable that Maggie couldn't take it any more. She marched right up to Bianca, took her face in her hands and caught her lips in a kiss that probably would have killed a weaker person. Then, despite her knees having turned to Jell-O, she turned and walked casually into her own bedroom, leaving Bianca standing stunned in the hallway.

Of course, her legs practically buckled underneath her once she entered her room and she was very grateful Bianca hadn't seen that. So she'd tossed and turned all night long, thinking about the kiss and how kissing Bianca affected her. And about how much she really enjoyed kissing Bianca.

Maggie grabbed the pillow again and screamed into it one more time.

After another hour of tossing and turning, and then finally dozing off for 15 minutes, Maggie got up, got dressed and got the hell out of the apartment. Because of the parade that would begin at 10:00 a.m. on the Champs Elysee, she took a different route on her run, heading down Avenue Raymond Poincare toward Place Victor Hugo. Looming in front of her, she could see the Palais de Chaillot at The Trocadero and beyond that the Eiffel Tower. The city seemed to be a little quieter this morning as people recovered from Bastille Day eve festivities and prepared themselves for the massive party the country would throw today. Some cafés were already open, hoping for early morning patrons before the next party began.

After stopping at a small bakery for breakfast pastries, Maggie made the jog back to Avenue Foch from Rue Spontini, then entered the building, tired from her run, but still as tense as before.

Once the coffee was going and Miranda was changed and dressed, Maggie headed into Bianca's bedroom. She came to a stop when she saw Bianca asleep in bed, her back to the door. _Cripes_, Maggie thought, _she's asleep! I couldn't sleep! How could she be asleep?! Damn, damn, damn! I'm over there going nuts and she's in here actually sleeping!_ She suddenly wished for a pillow to scream into.

Meanwhile, across the hall…

Bianca heard the front door open and knew that Maggie was heading out for her morning run. She rolled over and checked her bedside clock and saw that it was just before 6 o'clock. _Wow, Maggie headed out a little early today_, she thought to herself. _I'll bet she slept great after that little stunt she pulled last night, all smug and smartassed. Give me a kiss like that, then just walk away. Little brat..._

Unable to sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time all night long, Bianca threw her arms over her face and let loose a huge sigh. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Maggie. Maggie as she slipped out of Miranda's room so as not to wake the sleeping baby. Maggie as she rolled her eyes, Maggie as she took hold of Bianca's face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, Maggie pulling back and giving Bianca a devilish wink, Maggie wishing her a good night and disappearing so nonchalantly into her own room.

"Aarrgghh!" Bianca groaned, rolling over yet again to try to find a comfortable position to catch even a few minutes sleep. Left side? Nope. Right side? Huh-uh. On her stomach with a pillow over her head? Other than the lack of fresh air, that might work… She sat up and beat one pillow into submission, then flopped down again. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "Stop acting like a 13-year old with your first crush!"

Eventually, she did drop off to sleep, but snapped awake when she heard the front door open again. "Calm down, Bianca," she said to herself. "Relax, breathe." She heard Maggie in with Miranda and panicked just a little bit. Quickly, she straightened the sheets on her bed, flopped over onto her right side so her back was to the door and pretended to be asleep. Behind her, there was a long moment of silence.

"Okay, little one," Maggie said softly. "Let's go see if there are any really bad French cartoons on TV, it looks like your mommy is still asleep."

Bianca almost panicked, thinking she wouldn't be awakened by her daughter and- and what? Best friend? Love of her life? Soul mate? She rolled over quickly, pushing her thoughts aside, intending to fully re-visit them at another time.

"I'm awake," she said, sitting up to see the two of them standing in the doorway. "See? All awake. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." Maggie gave her a look. "What?"

"Nothing," Maggie replied, heading toward the bed. She kicked off her sneakers, sat Miranda down and climbed onto the bed next to Bianca. She saw dark circles under Bianca's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," Bianca replied, more than a little flustered. She chalked it up to a serious lack of sleep. Then she noticed how tired Maggie looked. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Sleep okay?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Oh, yeah, the same."

_Liar_, Bianca thought.

_Well, that's a load of crap_, thought Maggie.

Miranda crawled up into Bianca's lap and promptly started to chatter away. Halfway through her monologue, she looked up at Bianca.

"Momma," she said then went back to her baby monologue.

There was stunned silence as both Bianca and Maggie tried to assimilate what they just heard. Miranda, for her part, just smiled. "Momma," she said again.

"Okay," Maggie whispered. "I know you heard that."

"So, it wasn't just me."

"No, I think Miranda just said her first word."

Bianca laughed. "On Bastille Day. At least we'll always remember when it was."

Maggie picked Miranda up, holding her close. "Did you just say 'Momma'?" she asked, giving the baby a little hug. "I know you did. Yes, I know you did!"

Miranda sensed she's done something quite wonderful. "Momma!" she said again. Both Bianca and Maggie laughed, enjoying this new moment to treasure. "Momma!"

There were tears in Bianca's eyes as she watched Maggie and her daughter laughing and repeating Miranda's first word over and over again. _Well_, she thought suddenly. _At least it wasn't Merde._ That made Bianca laugh a little through her tears.

Maggie looked up and met Bianca's eyes. Tears were running down Maggie's cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Bianca replied, puzzled by the declaration.

"For letting me be here for this."

Bianca smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me, either."

After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and headed up to the Champs Elysee for the military parade. It was predicted to be a warm day with temperatures reaching into the 80's, so Maggie dressed Miranda in the new Bastille Day t-shirt and shorts she had found for her on one of the many shopping excursions the girls had made. Both Bianca and Maggie also opted for shorts, but Bianca chose a pale pink LaCoste polo while Maggie went with her traditional tank top over t-shirt look. After loading up the diaper bag with everything they would need for the day, including several bottles of Evian, they were off.

They decided to stay on the south side of the Champs Elysee for the parade, since there were a several street festivals they wanted to see before finding the big carnivals in nearby parks, and managed to find a spot relatively close to the barricades along the curb.

"I don't think we should stay for the whole thing," Maggie said as they settled down and waited. "The picnics start about noon."

"Picnics?" Bianca asked, a puzzled look on her face.

Maggie shook her head. "Good grief, Bianca, did you do _no_ research on France before you moved here?" she asked in amazement. "The Bastille Day picnic. It's one of the largest picnics in the world. All we need to bring is a bottle of wine and a couple baguettes and we're invited. Everyone shares their food and it's a big party."

"Where do you learn all this?"

"Uh, hello, the Internet." Maggie rolled her eyes in amazement. "And everyone thought you were so bright."

Miranda had fallen asleep as they waited for the parade to begin, but once the French Army and it's tanks began rolling from the Arc de Triomphe on their way down the Champs Elysee to the Place de la Concorde, she woke up to enjoy the colorful uniforms, sights and sounds. This year featured British soldiers for only the second time ever, plus cadets from West Point.

Jet fighters from England and France flew down the length of the parade route, releasing plumes of red, white and blue smoke from their tails. Military marching bands played La Marseillaise, causing Miranda to laugh and clap with glee. Several police departments from different areas of the city made their way down the Avenue between bands. A couple of handsome policemen walking close to the curb caught sight of Bianca and smiled at her. One went so far as to wink and make his way over to where they sat, using the pretense of shaking other parade-watchers hands. He took Bianca's hand in his and gave it a lingering kiss.

"Boy, are you barking up the wrong tree, pal," Maggie politely informed him.

Not understanding, he gave Bianca another wink and continued on. But both girls noticed that after he left them, he did not attempt to shake anyone else's hand.

"That was interesting," Bianca said to Maggie, as they rose to their feet. They decided they would leave the parade at this point and find some of the street festivals they'd heard so much about.

Maggie shook her head. "First Pine Valley, now France. Does every man in the free world hit on you?"

"Only the ones with taste," Bianca replied cheekily.

Instead of heading back down Avenue Foch toward their apartment, they started down one of the smaller streets that branched off from the Arc de Triomphe's infamous roundabout. Not a quarter of a mile from where they had been watching the parade, a small street had been blocked off from one end to the other. The street itself was crammed with people, tables, and vendors carts. Maggie bought a huge palmiere cookie for Miranda and two Croissant au Chocolat for Bianca and herself, and they munched on the sweets as they took in the sights. People sang and danced, drank and laughed, ate well and often.

They continued on to another street festival, and yet another, before the "official" time for the picnic began. Bianca had purchased a bottle of wine from a street vendor while Maggie found a bakery. They decided to add a wheel of Brie to their offering and found another street party in which to join in. Miranda was taking it all in with wide-eyed fascination as they found a table to sit at.

"Bon jour!" the older gentleman at the table called out as they sat. " Join us, join us! Oh, what a beautiful baby, " he said, smiling at Miranda. He looked up at Bianca. " Is she yours? "

"Oui," Bianca replied. "Merci."

He gave her a wink. " You have a beautiful family, " he said, his smile taking in both Miranda and Maggie. " Very beautiful! "

"Merci," Bianca said again, returning his smile with one of her own. " I think so, too. " She looked up and caught Maggie watching their exchange, a happy smile lighting her face. "Did you catch any of that?" she asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I caught it," Maggie replied. Her eyes danced. "I'm starting to understand this language a little bit more as time goes by." She reached for her wine glass and held it up. "Bonne Fête!" she exclaimed.

"Bonne Fête!" everyone at their table shouted.

Glasses clinked against glasses and everyone drank. Maggie touched her glass to Bianca's then winked at her as they sipped their wine. After a squeal of disagreement for leaving her out of the festivities from Miranda, both Bianca and Maggie touched their glasses to her sippee-cup then laughed as the little girl drank her juice and giggled.

After everyone had eaten, Maggie picked Miranda up out of her stroller then took Bianca's hand in hers. They made their way into the midst of the makeshift dance floor and joined the rest of the party-goers in dance after dance. Bianca lost track of how many times she was spun around, hugged or kissed on the cheek and she could see that Maggie and Miranda were experiencing the same fate. They laughed as they managed to meet back up in the middle of the crowd as a slow waltz began to play. Still holding Miranda on her hip, Maggie slipped her other arm around Bianca's waist as they began to sway to the music.

Bianca felt her heart swell as she watched Miranda lay her sleepy head on Maggie's shoulder, so sweet and trusting. "She loves you," she said softly, holding Maggie and her daughter in her arms.

"I love her, too," Maggie replied. "She's part of my heart." She smiled up at Bianca. "Just like her mom."

Unable to speak over the lump in her throat, Bianca simply pressed a kiss to Maggie's forehead as they continued to dance.

When the song ended, they put the sleeping Miranda back in her stroller and headed off in search of another street party or carnival or whatever they could find. Down every street there was some sort of party going on, or a café had set up tables in the street to entice customers to sit and sample their foods. Firecrackers went off continuously, but they never seemed to disturb the sleeping baby.

"I think that's what they call the sleep of the innocent," Bianca said as they sat on a bench in a nearby park, relaxing by themselves before starting up on the afternoon party circuit.

"Man, she's out," Maggie agreed, checking on the little girl. "Amazing. Actually, she sleeps just like her mother."

"What? How so?"

"Well, let's see. Arms flung out wide, mouth open and drooling, dead to the world. Oh, yeah, just like Mom."

Bianca gave Maggie a look. "The minute she starts to snore, we know she's starting to take after you."

"At least her pillow will be dry."

After taking some time to relax, the girls went in search of one of the many carnivals they'd heard of in various parks around the city. Miranda, well-rested from her nap, was wide awake for the rides, clowns and fireworks. As evening drew near, they decided to go home and change for the fireworks display that would take place around 10:30 that night near the Eiffel Tower. Since the temperature had a tendency to fluctuate dramatically in Paris, they swapped their shorts for jeans and grabbed some jackets, then made the walk from the apartment down to the Trocadero and across the River Seine to the Champ-de-Mars.

"Oh, good," Maggie said, finding them a small patch of grass. "We can sit here."

She laid out the blanket they'd brought along and they settled down to wait for the big show. Miranda played happily with some toys Bianca had grabbed, while she and Maggie enjoyed watching the people around them. As dusk fell, the lights that lit up the Eiffel Tower became more intense. For this day, the Tower was fully lit in bright white lights, standing out like a spire reaching majestically into the night sky.

Bianca sat Indian-style on the blanket and smiled as she watched her daughter play with a plush Elmo doll and talk animatedly to herself. Maggie leaned close to the little girl and joined in her play, matching her with more chatter and laughter. Miranda looked up at Maggie and laughed, reaching out to pat her on the cheek. Maggie caught the chubby little hand and kissed the palm, then blew a raspberry into it, causing Miranda to giggle wildly.

Tears sprang to Bianca's eyes as she took in the scene. No one was better with her daughter than Maggie. She was patient, attentive and loving, showing interest in everything the toddler did. Bianca was sure that when Miranda was coming home with finger-painted pictures from pre-school, Maggie would patiently listen to the story she told about the picture then hang it with pride on the refrigerator. She was as much a mother to Miranda as Bianca was.

Raising her face to the night's sky, Bianca felt her heart expand in her chest. If she wasn't already hopelessly in love with Maggie Stone, watching her take care of Miranda would have surely stolen her heart away.

"Hey," Maggie called, concerned by the look on Bianca's face. "Everything okay?"

"Yep," Bianca assured her, her eyes locking on Maggie's. "Couldn't be better."

Maggie's brow furrowed in doubt. "Are you sure? You had a really odd look on your face for a second there."

Bianca gave her a genuine smile. "I assure you, things have never been better than they are right at this moment in time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Positive-?"

"Maggie." Bianca rolled her eyes, then laughed.

Maggie looked like she wanted to say something more, but suddenly, the sky in front of them lit up with fireworks. Quickly moving closed to Bianca's side, Maggie pulled Miranda into the small space between them so they could watch the spectacular.

The wide night sky directly behind the Eiffel Tower became a giant canvas of colors as huge starbursts of fireworks exploded. The crowd roared its approval as brilliant greens, reds, golds and blues turned the night into the brightest of days. It was a non-stop display that had everyone holding their breath in anticipation for the next incredible volley. From low on the horizon to well above the antennas atop the Tower and from one side of the Trocadero to the other, the sky was completely filled with the colorful pyrotechnics in a non-stop fashion. Before one massive starburst faded, two more had blossomed in its place. The sheer spectacle took their breath away.

Between them, Miranda giggle and clapped her little hands, her eyes sparkling as she watched one explosion after another. Laughing and pointing, she looked up at Maggie and grinned. Maggie leaned down and kissed Miranda on the top of her head, giving her a little squeeze that delighted the little girl.

When Maggie looked up, she saw Bianca watching them, the same look on her face that she'd worn earlier. In that instant, Maggie recognized the look and realized there was nothing odd about it. She was sure she'd worn that very same look on many occasions, when watching Bianca with her daughter, or when she simply watched Bianca. Love. It was just that simple. It was love.

Still holding Miranda's hand in hers, Maggie leaned over and captured Bianca's lips with her own, kissing her with all the love and passion she'd been harboring for what seemed like far too long. Bianca didn't think, she just responded, returning the kiss with all she had, her heart soaring in the knowledge that this was truly happening. For both of them. Lips caressed, tongues danced and fireworks lit the sky above them.

By the time they returned to the apartment, it was well past midnight. Bastille Day was over but the city still partied. Fireworks could still be seen in the sky as celebrations continued. There was plenty of music filling the air and street festivals were still going strong.

Miranda had fallen asleep in her stroller on the walk back, finally worn out from the day. Bianca went to put her to bed while Maggie retired to the balcony with a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. Bianca joined her a little while later, reaching for her glass where it sat on the table. She reached out and touched Maggie's hair, running her hand down to the smaller girl's back before leaning against the railing next to her.

"You know something, Stone," she said, taking a sip of wine. "You are a pretty incredible date."

"You think so?" Maggie replied with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, thank you, you're pretty fantastic yourself. But surprisingly enough, you're low maintenance." Maggie shrugged. "I would have expected more from Erica Kane's daughter."

"What?!" Bianca replied, laughing.

"Seriously, I would have thought only the best champagne and caviar, but you're just as happy with a passable bottle of red wine, cheese and a baguette or two."

Bianca chuckled. "Actually, I prefer the passable red to champagne any day. And I'm not big on fish eggs. Too salty for my tastes." She shuddered delicately. "Actually, a couple of those Croissant au Chocolat and I'll do just about anything you want."

"Really?" Maggie responded. "Hmm, that's good to know…"

They both laughed, then fell silent, enjoying the simple presence of each other. Maggie looked up and saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance, still glowing brightly in the night. She closed her eyes and raised her face to the sky, gently pressing her shoulder to Bianca's.

"Maggie," Bianca murmured, looking over at Maggie's upturned face, "what was with that kiss? Right there in front the entire population of Paris on the Champ-de-Mars? You do realize that was a serious PDA, don't you?"

Maggie took a sudden interest in her wine glass. "Yeah, I know. But I hardly think it was the entire population of Paris. That park is kinda small, it would be hard for everyone to fit-"

"Quit stalling," Bianca cut off Maggie's rambling. "Spill."

"Okay," Maggie said. She set her wine glass on the table and shook her hands nervously. "Here's the thing. I really like kissing you, Bianca. _You_. I never would have even thought about this back in Pine Valley, I probably would have been terrified to admit such a thing. But here... well, here it's different."

"How?" Bianca asked.

"The French, they don't care," Maggie told the taller girl. "They don't look at us like we shouldn't be thinking that way. That we shouldn't enjoy holding hands, hugging… touching. Kissing. It's all natural to them, to be so affectionate with each other.'" She turned and paced across the balcony, then came back to Bianca's side. "Since we came back from Vaux le Vicomte and kissed each other, I can't even remember what it felt like to kiss anyone else. It's almost like I never _have_ kissed anyone else. Kissing you, I don't know, it just feels right. It feels natural, like that's the way it's supposed to be when you kiss the person you love. It's been so liberating to be able to be free with what I kept buried for so long." She gave Bianca a sideways glance. "Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," Bianca assured her, setting her wine beside Maggie's.

"Good, because I'm completely confused."

"Oh, no," Bianca replied with a shake of her head. She pinned Maggie against the balcony railing, one hand gripping the wrought iron on either side of the smaller woman. "You said no more confusion, remember?"

"What-?" Suddenly, Maggie grinned, remembering her confession on the balcony the very same night they kissed each other for the first time. "Oh, yeah... I did, didn't I?" Smiling in the moonlight, she slid her hands up to Bianca's shoulders. "Trust me, I'm not confused about _that_."

"Good."

"It is good, isn't it?" Maggie said, as she felt Bianca's lips brush against hers. "Yeah, it's very good."

"And it's about time," Bianca whispered.

Maggie cocked her head. "What's about time?"

"That the French finally repaid a debt and liberated an American for a change."

Before Maggie could respond, Bianca kissed her. They were immediately lost in each other, arms holding each other close, the embrace speaking of the love they felt. The kiss was deep and slow, building with passion as each second passed.

Overhead, more fireworks exploded.

* * *

TBC- 


	5. Chapter 6

Paris, France  
July 2005

Chapter 6

The front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bianca called out.

Maggie grinned from her seat on the sofa in the den. "In here," she called back. She heard the door close and looked back over her shoulder to see Bianca coming through the doorway. "Hey. You're home early."

"Hey," Bianca replied. She leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed Maggie on the cheek. "What's up?"

Maggie frowned a bit. "Just watching some soccer while Mini-Me takes a little nap," she replied, indicating Miranda sleeping on her blanket in front of the TV. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You _know_ what. What was with that incredibly poor hello kiss?" Bianca suddenly became very interested in a loose thread on the jacket of her business suit, causing Maggie a moment of unadulterated fear. "Bianca…" Maggie said warningly.

"Maggie…" Bianca began.

_Oh, God, here it is_, Maggie thought, steeling herself for some really bad news. She reached for her Fischer-La Belle, hoping a swallow of beer might help. Just as she tipped the bottle back, Bianca dropped the bomb.

"Mom, Uncle Jack, Kendall and Reggie will be here any minute."

Maggie choked. Beer spewed.

She sat forward quickly, coughing and wiping her face. "Shit, I think beer just came out my nose." She coughed again while Bianca patted her on the back. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she assured the brunette. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Um, yeah."

"Kind of sudden, isn't it?" Bianca just nodded. "Oh, my God, this is a test. This is a test by your mother. The Erica Kane emergency warning system." Maggie got up and stepped past Bianca, looking for something – anything – to wipe up the beer with. "I gotta hand it to her, she's a tricky one."

Bianca was enjoying watching Maggie in her flustered state. "What are you doing?" she asked with a grin. Then she got a good look at the blonde as she bent over a pile of Miranda's toys. "My Lord, what are you _wearing?_"

"Oh, yeah, I found it at the bottom of one of the boxes Reggie packed up for me." Finally grabbing one of Miranda's bibs, she came back to the coffee table to wipe up the mess. "He needs to learn how to fold things, by the way."

'Wow', Bianca mouthed to herself, staring unashamedly at Maggie's ass. She put her hand to her forehead. _Am I sweating?_ she thought._ Yeah, I think I'm sweating._

Maggie had on the sexiest pair of Levi's that Bianca thought she'd ever seen, so worn and faded from their original indigo, they were an almost white-blue color. They hugged her every curve so lovingly that Bianca was afraid she'd pass out from the sight of it. Over that, she had on a slightly over-sized New York Rangers hockey jersey, the number 35 and the name RICHTER on the back. She looked so adorable, so sexy and so tough all at the same time that Bianca couldn't take it anymore. She reached up and grabbed the front of the jersey and pulled Maggie onto the sofa next to her.

"What the-," Maggie blurted, cut off by Bianca's mouth covering hers. "Mmmm," she murmured, sinking into the kiss. She pushed Bianca back onto the sofa as their arms went around each other. After several long languid moments, she pulled back a hair's breadth. "You're trying to distract me," she whispered against Bianca's lips.

"Is it working?" Bianca replied, sliding her lips to Maggie's neck.

"You're trying to distract me," Maggie said again, causing Bianca to laugh. Her warm breath on Maggie's throat made her shiver. "Seriously, B, I think you're mother is testing us." She raised herself up onto her elbows and brushed the hair off Bianca's forehead. "She wants to see if we're living in sin."

Bianca chuckled again. "Well, it's not from lack of trying," she said, using both hands to brush back Maggie's hair. Maggie dropped her head onto Bianca's shoulder. "I'm kidding, sweetie. Moving at a comfortable pace, remember?"

"I know." She pulled back to look into Bianca's eyes. "She knows we're seeing each other, though, right?"

Bianca suddenly couldn't meet Maggie's gaze. "Well, of course," she tried to joke. "We live in the same apartment; it'd be hard for us _not_ to see each other."

"Bianca," Maggie warned.

"No," Bianca sighed, releasing Maggie and dropping her arms onto the sofa. "I mean, she knows we're getting closer, but she doesn't know we've gotten to this stage."

"And what stage is that?"

"The 'making out on the sofa' stage." She reached up her hand and traced Maggie's face with a fingertip. "The 'we love each other more than life itself' stage. The 'we have no trouble laying one on each other in front of her granddaughter' stage." Her eyes met Maggie's. "I wanted to tell her face to face. I _need_ to tell her face to face."

"And I need to be in another room when you do." That made Bianca laugh and Maggie leaned down to kiss her again. "I love you, B."

"I love you, too." Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. "Oh, God…"

"Okay, baby," Maggie said, sitting up and pulling Bianca up next to her. "Here's your chance." She leaned away when Bianca made a move to kiss her again. "Yeah, you go to the door after you've kissed me and you won't have to tell her anything. She'll just know. I wouldn't be surprised if she figures it out the minute she looks at you anyway."

"Okay, okay," Bianca replied, getting up. She smoothed her hair back as they both went to answer the door. Before she reached out for the doorknob, she turned and grabbed Maggie, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

Maggie gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I love you, too. Answer the door."

Plastering on a smile, Bianca pulled to door open. "Mom…"

"Bianca!" the great Erica Kane exclaimed, her arms open wide. She engulfed Bianca in a hug. "Oh, honey, it's so good to see you!"

"Hi, Mom," Bianca replied, returning her mothers embrace. "Hi, Uncle Jack."

Jackson Montgomery smiled at his niece. "Hello, sweetheart," he said, hugging her once she'd been release from Erica's arms. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's good to see you."

"You, too."

"Where's Lily?"

"Oh, B," Reggie interrupted, giving his step-sister/cousin a bear hug of his own. "Man, she's at this really cool camp for autistic kids. It's totally cool, she's doing all kinds of things she's never done before."

"She wanted to go to camp instead of coming with us," Jack explained. "I think she felt more comfortable there."

_At this point_, Bianca thought to herself, _I think I would, too._

Behind her, Erica was reaching out to Maggie. "Hello, Maggie," she said with that world famous Erica Kane smile. "It's good to see you." She embraced the blonde.

_You wouldn't be saying that if you'd seen me with your daughter 5 minutes ago_, she thought. "Thanks, Erica," Maggie replied instead, returning the hug. "Good to see you, too."

Maggie caught Bianca's eye from her position in Erica's embrace and they traded an anxious look, which Kendall noticed immediately. _Hmmm_, Kendall thought to herself. _What's going on here?_

"What brings you all to Paris?" Maggie asked, finding herself in Jack's warm hug.

"You mean what the hell are we doing here, don't you, Mags?" Reggie replied as he

hugged her next.

It was like a revolving door of arms, everyone passed to everyone else. Maggie was sure she'd hugged everyone twice, including Bianca. "Well…" she admitted sheepishly.

"We're here for a little vacation," Kendall told her, still with one arm around her sister's shoulders. "We're going to the Riviera next week."

Bianca looked at Kendall. "Next week?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, B," Reggie replied, rubbing his hands together. "The Tour de France ends Sunday right up the street from here, you know? We wanna see Lance take down his 7th in a row."

"Oh, okay." She searched out Maggie and their eyes locked again. Kendall cocked an eyebrow at the silent exchange. "Well, come on in. You're staying here."

"Oh, thank you, honey," Erica responded with a smile. "Jack, can you and Reggie get our bags?"

Jack grinned. "Of course, dear," he replied in a voice that was unique to Jackson Montgomery when he was humoring Erica Kane. He clapped Reggie on the shoulder. "Let's go"

"Right," Reggie said, turning to the hallway.

While the men took everyone save Kendall's bags up to the spare bedrooms, the women made their way into the living room. Erica seated herself regally on the formal sofa and smiled at Bianca.

"Honey, you don't mind sharing a room with Kendall for a few days, do you?" she asked sweetly.

Kendall caught another look that passed between Bianca and Maggie as the silence grew. She smiled to herself. _Well, well, well_, she thought_, I think my little sis and the Magster are an item. Interesting…_

Suddenly, there was a cry from the den.

"Oh, Miranda must be awake!" Maggie exclaimed, just a little too loudly for it to be a natural response. She jumped at the opportunity to vacate the area. "I'll just…" She pointed back over her shoulder, suddenly _very_ nervous. "I'll… Let me go… I'll get her." And she bolted from the room.

"Let me help," Kendall called after her. She gave Bianca a knowing wink, then followed after Maggie.

Bianca watched her sister go, a confused look on her face. She shook her head and sat down in the armchair adjacent to the sofa. Suddenly _very_ nervous, she looked at her mother and smiled.

"So, Bianca, honey," Erica said, taking her daughter's hands in hers. "You never answered me. You'll share your room with Kendall for a few days, won't you?"

Bianca gulped.

Maggie was picking Miranda up off her blanket when Kendall entered the den behind her.

"Okay, Maggie," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Spill it."

"Spill what?" Maggie replied innocently, turning her back to Kendall. She made a face to herself, then gave Miranda a reassuring kiss on the top of her head. The little girl giggled and looked up at her, urging Maggie to kiss her again.

"What's going on between you and my kid sister?" Kendall walked over to where Maggie stood with Miranda on her hip. "Come on, Mags, even a blind man can see something's up with you two."

Maggie spun around in shock. "Is it that obvious?!"

"Ha!" Kendall exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I knew it." She took Miranda from Maggie's arms. "Tell me."

"Well…" Maggie began.

"Well, Mom," Bianca began.

Erica looked at her expectantly. "What, honey?"

_Oh, what the hell_, Bianca thought "Kendall can stay in Maggie's room."

"Oh, okay-." Erica stopped suddenly. "Oh… Oh!"

"So, I guess you could say we're dating," Maggie said, wrapping up her story to Kendall, "but that sounds so stupid since we already live together."

"Are you sleeping together?"

"Kendall!" Maggie exclaimed, blushing bright red, from her neck to the tips of her ears.

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'." She looked at the blonde. "But you have kissed each other, right?"

Maggie couldn't hold back her grin. "You could say that, yeah."

"Don't you dare hurt my sister, Maggie Stone," Kendall said in warning, although her tone belied her happiness at these turn of events. "Or I _will_ hunt you down and kill you." Then she looked Maggie up and down. "Nice look, by the way."

"Bianca seemed to really like it," came the smooth reply.

"Bianca," Erica said softly. "Are you and Maggie…"

"Mom," Bianca replied in warning.

"Are you two-."

"Okay!" came Jack's slightly uncomfortable voice from the vicinity of the stairs. He clapped Reggie on the shoulder, something he seemed to be doing an awful lot of lately. "Come on, Reggie, let's go check out some sights."

Reggie gave him a look. "No way, J, I want to hear this."

"Reggie," Bianca and Jack said simultaneously.

The kid held up his hands. "Okay, okay, I'll go." Jack started pushing him towards the front door. "Just let me say," he shouted as he disappeared down the hallway. "Way to go, B! It's about time!"

Bianca smiled as she blushed bright red.

The door shut behind them and Erica turned back to her daughter. "Bianca," she began, "Are you sure about this?"

Maggie moved closer to the door so she could hear what Bianca was saying to Erica. She'd already heard Reggie's thoughts on the matter, as had half the building. _The minute Erica starts to get on Bianca about this,_ Maggie thought, _she won't know what hit her…_

"Mom," Bianca said softly. "Don't start."

"I just don't want you to be hurt."

Kendall snuck past Maggie to stand just in the living room, obviously listening intently, but completely unnoticed by either Bianca or Erica. She wasn't going to miss a minute of this.

"Mother," Bianca said in warning.

"Oh, Bianca, darling, you know what happens when you fall in love with your best friend. Do you really want to be hurt again?"

"Mom, would we really be having this conversation if Maggie's name was Mark and she was a 6'3", 250 pound linebacker for the Philadelphia Eagles?"

"Bianca," Erica replied. "You know this has nothing to do with your sexuality."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure."

"Then it's because it's Maggie. Am I right?"

_She shoots, she scores!_ Maggie thought from the den.

After a long moment of silence, Erica started to speak. "Honey, Maggie is a wonderful young woman, and I love her as if she were a daughter. She's been so very good to you, but I'm just afraid-."

_No way,_ Maggie thought, _you're not going to get started on this. You're not going to start in on Bianca._ And with that, she made her determined way out of the den.

Bianca looked up from her mother and caught sight of Maggie. The blonde was casually walking through the living room, like her only thought was to cross the apartment to the kitchen. _Oh, no_, Bianca thought. _I know that look._

"Oh, relax, Erica," Maggie said, not stopping on her stroll across the room. "We haven't even slept together yet."

"Maggie!" Bianca exclaimed, leaping to her feet as Erica's mouth dropped open.

_La Kane speechless_, Maggie thought. _Mission accomplished._ "What?" she answered Bianca sweetly.

"Boathouse," the brunette ground out through gritted teeth, pointing at the balcony. "_Now_."

Kendall, who was still holding Miranda and grinning from ear to ear over the whole scene, looked up from the baby, confusion wrinkling her brow. "Boathouse?" she asked, perplexed. "It's a balcony."

"Long story," Bianca replied, propelling Maggie through the French doors onto the balcony with a gentle shove.

"Ooo, I'll clear my schedule," she said, watching the door close behind her sister. Then she hurried over to watch them through the glass.

Outside, Bianca marched right up to Maggie, causing Maggie to retreat back against the railing. _Okay,_ the blonde thought to herself. _Maybe I went a little too far this time._

"Alright, Stone," Bianca said, stopping mere inches away from the smaller woman. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Okay," Maggie admitted. "Maybe I went a little too far-."

"You think?" Bianca interrupted.

"But I love you. Erica needs to understand that. _Everyone_ needs to understand that. I love you and I'm not going to hide it anymore. I'm going to make sure everyone knows it."

"Maggie," Bianca said softly, pointing into the apartment. "That's Erica Kane."

"Yeah, I know. We've been introduced."

Bianca struggled not to chuckle. Maggie had an amazing ability to ease the tension and make her laugh. "Stop it," she admonished, failing to fight back a grin. "You know what I mean, Mags. My mom only wants what she thinks is best for me."

"_I'm_ what's best for you," Maggie stated firmly, reaching up to touch Bianca's cheek. "Whether she thinks so or not."

"Honey," Bianca replied, leaning into Maggie's touch. "You don't need to convince _me_."

"You think _she'll_ ever be convinced?"

"Oh, I think she'll come around eventually." Bianca leaned down and gave Maggie a quick, sweet kiss. "Basically, she won't have any choice."

"She's going to be a typical mother-in-law-type, isn't she?"

Bianca laughed. "Probably, yeah."

"Okay, I promise not to bait her anymore."

"Thank you."

"But-," Maggie said quickly, "I'm not changing anything to suit the great Erica Kane's sensibilities."

"I wouldn't even think of asking you to."

"Good." Over Bianca's shoulder, Maggie caught sight of Kendall standing at the French doors with Miranda in her arms, shamelessly eavesdropping. "Kiss me," she said suddenly.

"What?" Bianca asked with a laugh. That was the last thing she expected to hear at that moment.

"Kendall's eavesdropping. Kiss me."

Bianca just grinned. "Man," she said, shaking her head. "You sure love to push buttons, don't you?"

Maggie waggled her eyebrows. "Oh, you betcha."

Still grinning, Bianca dipped her head and kissed Maggie full on the mouth. From inside the door, they heard a happy little shriek and when they finally parted and turned to look, the doorway was empty. At least Kendall had actually given them some privacy, but not before they had given her something to see.

"I'm going back in there," Bianca said softly. She kissed Maggie again. For luck. "You're staying right here until I come and get you. Okay?"

Maggie looked like she wanted to argue, but the look on Bianca's face made her think better of it. "Okay. But you yell if you need help."

"You'll be the first one I call."

"Okay. Go."

Taking a deep calming breath, Bianca re-entered the apartment, pulling the door shut behind her. She was _really_ tempted to lock it to insure that Maggie stayed outside, but thought better of it when she realized that doing so wouldn't deter Maggie at all if she thought Bianca needed her.

She smiled at her mother. "Where were we?"

"Well," Erica replied, smoothing down her unwrinkled skirt so as to avoid looking her daughter in the eye. "A lot has changed since my last visit."

"Mom, your last visit was 8 weeks ago."

"But Bianca-."

Bianca held up her hand. "No 'buts', Mom. Maggie and I have spent the last 5 months talking. A lot. We've both managed to heal. We've healed each other. We _love_ each other." Bianca sighed. "Mom, you know I've always been in love with Maggie."

"And I love Bianca!" Maggie shouted from the balcony.

Bianca lowered her head so Erica couldn't see the little smile she was fighting. _So protective_, she thought. _I think the whole building heard that_. "Mom, I know you love me and you only want what's best for me. Well, Maggie _is_ what's best for me." Now she smiled so Erica could see it, realizing she was repeating Maggie's exact words to her from out on the balcony. "She's what's best for me _and_ Miranda."

Erica looked her daughter in the eye. She could see the depth of conviction there, the love Bianca felt for Maggie. Oh, how she wanted her little girl to be happy. She'd been through so much in her 20+ years on earth, she so deserved some happiness. If Maggie made her daughter happy, then who was she to stand in their way? Slowly, Erica nodded.

Bianca took her mother's silence and slow nod to be a grudging acceptance of the situation. "Can Maggie come back inside now?" she asked.

Erica smiled. "I'll get her," she replied, rising from her seat and heading toward the balcony.

_Oh, crap_, Bianca thought.

_Oh, crap,_ Maggie thought, watching Erica making her way toward the balcony door. She backed up against the railing again. The one person in the world actually shorter than Maggie Stone scared the ever-loving shit right out of her.

Erica opened the door, stepped onto the balcony and shut the door behind her. "Maggie."

"Erica." _Oh, man, she closed the door_, Maggie thought in a panic. _I think she's going to kill me._

The indomitable Erica Kane moved to Maggie's side, enjoying the fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower. "Do you love my daughter?" she asked softly.

"More than I ever thought possible," Maggie honestly replied.

"_How_ do you love my daughter?"

The question took Maggie aback. "Excuse me?"

Erica looked directly at Maggie. "Is this the love someone feels for the best friend they've ever known or something more?"

Maggie met Erica's gaze steadily, not flinching and not ducking the question. "It's something more. It's so much more. And it always has been."

"You two have been through an awful lot together."

Maggie smiled. "How do you think this love got so strong?"

Erica finally returned Maggie's smile. The same look of conviction and love she'd seen in Bianca's eyes were reflected in Maggie's right now. "Just don't hurt her, Maggie."

"Honestly, Erica, I think she's got the power to hurt me more than I could ever hurt her."

"Let's not find out, shall we?"

Maggie grinned. "Deal."

"If you hurt her, I'll have you killed. And I'll get away with it."

"Erica, I have no doubt that you would."

"As long as we're clear on that."

"Very."

"Good." They started for the balcony door. "The jeans are a good look for you, by the way."

Maggie almost tripped trying to step over the threshold.

* * *

TBC- 


	6. Chapter 7

Brittney - Thank you.

I keep forgetting to add a disclaimer... Okay, um... objects in mirror are closer than they appear.

Also, be aware - There is more kissage in this chapter as things begin to move forward for Bianca and Maggie. As the story continues, this will occur more frequently. I have written this story to show a couple as they fall in love and how their relationship progresses, regardless of their sex. You have been advised, in case this isn't of interest to you.

Also, eventually, I'll start titling my chapters... I was so anxious when I first started writing this story that some things kinda fell by the wayside... And that was one of them...

* * *

Paris, France  
July 2005 

Chapter 7

Not long after coming back in from the balcony, Erica went to lie down, claiming jet lag. Maggie moved some things out of her room and into Bianca's so Kendall could do the same. Bianca took Miranda out onto the balcony to play and Maggie quickly changed into different clothes, promising herself to never wear those jeans in front of Erica or Kendall ever again.

Maggie joined Bianca on the balcony, kneeling down to play for a moment with Miranda before taking a seat. "Well, that sure was fun."

Bianca smiled at her. "What, the third degree?"

"You're her daughter, she would never hurt you. I could swear she was stalking me like a lioness readying for the kill."

"You think?"

"Huh," Maggie said with a wave of her hand. "Honey, anything you ever want, you got it, because I never want to have to face that again."

"Good to know," Bianca laughed.

Jack and Reggie returned to the apartment a few hours later after having walked up to Port Maillot and Palais de Congress to look around, then they went to catch a nap as well.

After they had recovered somewhat from their jet lag, they loaded Miranda up in her stroller and walked up to the Champs Elysee for a very late dinner. Everyone bowed to Erica and let her pick the restaurant, so she marched up to her favorite place at the corner of Avenue Georges Cinq and the Champs Elysee.

After being seated in the elegant dining room, Jack caught both Maggie and Bianca up on current events in Pine Valley. Despite weekly phone calls and daily e-mails, there was a lot they had missed out on or had not had time to completely follow along with. After ordering dinner, they talked more.

Aidan and Anita were still seeing each other, which Bianca knew through correspondence with Anita, but she was not aware that things were getting serious between them. Jamie and Babe were also still together, but that was still a very sore subject for both girls, so not much time was spent discussing them. Maggie did enjoy knowing, though, that Babe had to spend time picking up trash on the side of the highway while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit as part of her sentencing agreement.

_Unfortunately, if she's wearing safety orange she won't get mistaken for a deer and be shot by any nearby hunters, _she thought.

"What about the trial for Edmund's murder?" Bianca asked. "What's happening there? No one will tell us anything."

The table fell silent. Almost as if it were a reprieve of sorts, the waiter arrived with their meals and everyone took a moment to eat a few bites before the topic was picked up again.

"Okay," Maggie said. "What is it that no ones wanting to tell us?" There was more silence from everyone. The only sounds at the table were of silverware on china as the others seemed to be extremely interested in what was on their plates. "Come on, we're going to find out sooner or later."

"It was Jonathan," Kendall said finally. "Everything was Jonathan."

"What?!"

Bianca reached over and put a calming hand on Maggie's arm. "What do you mean, 'everything was Jonathan'?" she asked softly.

Jack set his fork aside. "Apparently," he began gently, knowing this would hit both his niece and her best friend, both of whom he thought of more as his own daughters, very hard, "Jonathan came to Pine Valley with more of an agenda than we originally thought. He's the one who poisoned Greenlee, he shot Ryan, tried on several occasions to _kill_ Ryan." Jack paused for a moment. "He killed Edmund."

Maggie was having trouble wrapping her mind around what Jack was saying. "Why?"

"Yo, Mags," Reggie said, leaning forward. "That Jonboy is one sick dude. When he found out you'd left town with Bianca, I thought he was going to stroke out. I mean, I was glad I got to be the one to inform him of that, but, man, after that…"

"After that he went nuts," Kendall continued.

"What do you mean, 'he went nuts'?" Maggie asked in a deliberate tone.

Kendall looked at the others at the table, then laid her fork down on the linen tablecloth to continue. She figured she'd need both hands on her napkin to twist it in anger over what had happened after Bianca and Maggie had left town. "He told Ryan that it was Braden. That Braden had contacted him and he was forcing Jonathan help Braden make Ryan pay for all he'd done to him."

"All _Ryan_ had done to _Braden_?" Bianca asked. "Like helping him get out of town before he was sent to jail for rape, like Ryan taking that rape charge _for_ Braden?"

"It wasn't Braden," Kendall continued. "It was Jonathan, pretending to be Braden. He shot Ryan again-."

"Luckily Ryan had on a bullet-proof vest," Jack cut in.

"And he stabbed himself to make everyone think Braden had attacked him."

Maggie sat bolt upright. "He _stabbed_ himself?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"He had everyone thinking that Braden was terrorizing Pine Valley. The fact is he had Braden in his head telling him everything was Ryan's fault."

"He's seriously mentally ill," Jack explained. "He was hearing a voice and he was sure it was Braden, telling him everything he was going to do. He was going to destroy Ryan and anyone else who got in his way."

"But why Edmund? Why kill Edmund?" Bianca asked.

Jack sighed. "Because Edmund was getting close to the truth," he told them. "Edmund was convinced that Zach had beaten up Bobby Warner and was the one that shot Ryan so he began to investigate. He found Bobby's cell phone and called the number he thought might be the shooter to set up a meeting. Unfortunately for Edmund, he had called Jonathan. Knowing he couldn't meet Edmund and fearing he was about to be discovered, Jonathan killed him."

"I don't understand. How did Bobby know Jonathan?"

"Jonathan was the one who hired Bobby in the first place, to help him destroy Ryan."

"My God," Maggie murmured. Despite knowing deep down that she wasn't to blame for all Jonathan had done to those she loved, she couldn't help but be ashamed. She had been with this man, thought she had loved him. She almost married him! Beside her, Bianca took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together in comfort.

"He fooled everyone, Maggie," Erica said softly, reassuringly. "Not just you, he fooled _everyone_."

"What happened?" she asked, taking some solace in Erica's words.

"Dude had a complete and total meltdown," Reggie cracked. "What?" he asked after taking a backhand to the arm from Kendall. "He _did_."

"He had a mental collapse," Jack explained, after tossing Reggie a warning look. "He admitted everything to Ryan and Greenlee, saying he just couldn't take it anymore. From the physical and mental abuse by his father, compounded with Braden reminding him daily that Ryan had deserted them, he started to believe that everything that had gone wrong in his life was Ryan's fault. And that Braden was the one who made him do it all. He's going to be in a hospital for the criminally insane for a very, very long time."

"So, basically what you're saying is Jonathan's a nut bar," Maggie said.

Bianca smiled. "There's my girl," she murmured softly. She knew Maggie was blaming herself for this, but she also knew Maggie was too strong to let it drag her down.

Even Jack had to chuckle. "Yeah," he answered. "I guess so."

Maggie took a deep breath and let it out. She was silent for a moment. "Anything else we should know about?" she finally asked. "Is J.R. running for Mayor? Opal singing on Broadway? Anything?"

"Well..." Reggie began.

"Reggie!" Jack, Kendall and Erica all exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, okay."

They lingered a little over coffee and dessert, then strolled along the Champs Elysee for a bit before returning to the apartment. Erica had already made plans for the girls to go shopping the next day, so the men decided they would go to a lower division soccer match in the afternoon. Since Miranda was already asleep, they all decided it had been a long day and would turn in.

"I'll put her down," Bianca told Maggie, feeling just a little nervous that they would be sharing a bed. She carried Miranda to her room and disappeared inside.

Maggie looked over and saw Kendall watching them from the door to what used to be Maggie's bedroom. "What?"

Kendall just grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she replied as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I imagine it's a pretty short list of what you wouldn't do," Maggie said to the closed door.

"You would imagine right," Kendall's voice carried out to her.

Laughing to herself, Maggie entered Bianca's room and got ready for bed. She crawled up onto the soft mattress and slid under the covers, waiting for Bianca to finish with Miranda. Suddenly, she was extremely nervous.

Yes, they had slept in the same bed before, but never in this dynamic, committed to each other in a romantic relationship. Maggie's heart started to thunder in her chest. This was extremely nerve-wracking and very exciting at the same time.

After a few minutes, Bianca slipped quietly into the room, pulling the door halfway closed behind her. "Hey," she called softly to Maggie.

"Hey yourself," Maggie whispered back. "She still out?"

"Like a light. She had a busy day."

"Yeah, a sudden visit from Grandma can do that to you."

Bianca ducked her head and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess so," she whispered, blushing a delicate shade of rose. She disappeared into the bathroom. "Sorry about that."

"Sure you are," Maggie called to her.

A few minutes later, Bianca returned. She turned the bathroom light out behind her, plunging the room into darkness, only a few shafts of silvery moonlight peeking in through the curtains. She slid into bed beside Maggie. "Mom called me from the plane," she told the blonde honestly. "Of course, she called me at about 9:00 this morning, but she surprised me, too."

That made Maggie roll onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at Bianca. "You knew at 9:00a.m.? _Eight hours _before you saw fit to tell me?" Bianca nodded sheepishly. "Oh, man..."

"Maggie, she freaked me out! That was so not the call I was expecting when I first got into the office this morning." Bianca pulled the sheets up to her nose, as if trying to hide and doing a poor job of it. "I'm sorry."

Maggie decided that Bianca looked so miserable that she'd let her off the hook. "Okay, since everything turned out alright, I'm going to let it slide." Bianca started to relax and lowered the sheet a bit. Maggie held up her index finger. "_This_ time."

"Thank you," Bianca whispered, giving her a grateful, yet still sheepish, smile.

"Oh, God, I can't take it when you look at me that way." She bent down and gave Bianca a hard kiss on the lips. "Relax, Binks, I was just kidding."

Bianca released the breath she'd been holding. "I am sorry, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Kiss me again."

"Ooo, bossy. I _like_ it." She kissed Bianca again, smiling into it when she felt Bianca's arm slide around her neck to hold her close and deepen the kiss.

Breathless moments later, Maggie pulled back. Bianca followed and kissed her again, then slid her lips to Maggie's neck, pressing a kiss to the pulse that beat there. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my mom calling," she said between kisses.

"Bianca," Maggie whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't mention your mother when you're kissing me."

Maggie woke up Friday morning at her usual time and lay quietly for a few moments before attempting to get out of bed. Bianca was curled up against Maggie's side with her head on Maggie's shoulder. One arm was tucked between them, the other thrown across Maggie's waist. Maggie was not at all surprised to find that her arm was around Bianca's shoulders, holding her close.

She kissed Bianca on the forehead and then gave her a gentle hip-check. That achieved the desired result and Bianca rolled over onto her other side, giving Maggie a chance to escape. She tried to crawl out of the bed quietly and not wake up Sleeping Beauty, but unfortunately forgot about the height of the bed. She tumbled unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her shin where it had made contact with the little step stool. "Okay, well, that was graceful."

"Maggie?" Bianca whispered sleepily. "You okay?"

"I think I broke my leg. This bed is a menace."

Bianca laughed then peered over the side of the mattress. "You can always come back up here, if you want," she said softly. "I'll try to change your mind."

"Uh, no, thanks. It's a tempting offer, but I'm sure Kendall will be in here momentarily. And she won't knock first, either." Just as Maggie got to her feet and limped over to the dresser where she'd stashed some of her clothes, the bedroom door was flung open and Kendall swept in. "See?"

"Good morning," Kendall chirped, far too cheerfully for someone who had taken a transatlantic flight just hours before.

Maggie peered at the older girl. "Good God, do you sleep in full make-up?"

"Oh, ha-ha." She moved to the bed and settled in next to her sister. "What's up this morning?"

Maggie started for the bathroom. "I'm going for a run," she muttered, shaking her head. An overly cheery Kendall first thing in the morning was more than she could handle, especially since Bianca had kept her awake most of the night talking, cuddling and... well, seriously making out. Not that Maggie minded, but now she had to get out and run off some tension before she did something really stupid.

"Mags," Bianca called out as she exited the bathroom a few minutes later.

Their eyes met and Maggie gave her a wink as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "I know, B. Me, too." And she started for the door.

"So," she heard Kendall's voice behind her, "tell me all about the balcony slash boathouse thing."

"Oh, God..." Maggie groaned softly.

"Kendall, I need your help," Maggie said later that afternoon.

They were deep in the heart of Saint-Germain-des-Pres, having just left Cartier and currently making a beeline for Armani. Bianca was trying to keep pace with Erica, but Maggie and Kendall, lugging most of the bags, had dropped back.

Kendall almost stumbled. "Were you talking to me?" she asked in shock.

"I know, I know, it seems highly unusual, but it's true." Maggie shifted a couple large bags from one hand to the other. "God, when did I become a pack mule?" she muttered.

"You've never been shopping with La Kane, have you?"

"No, but I have been shopping with Mini-Kane."

Kendall laughed. "Bianca has miles to go before she matches Mother in the retail consumption department."

"Goodie."

"So," Kendall began conversationally, "I distinctly heard you ask me for my help. What is it that you need to come to _me_ for assistance?"

"Well," Maggie said softly, "I want to-" she swallowed, "-take Bianca out on... a... date." She mumbled the last so softly that Kendall almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, you heard me. We haven't been out on real a date since we decided to... get involved-." _God_, Maggie thought, _that sounds so stupid_. She shook her head. "With you guys here to watch Miranda..." She paused. "Our last date- hell, our _only_ date was to her prom."

"Four years between dates is a long time," Kendall informed her.

"You are so not helping."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." Maggie sighed. "It's like I wasn't in control of my own life," she said softly, almost to herself. "Like someone else was telling me what to say and what to do. Bianca and I would start to get close, start to maybe understand our feelings for each other just a little bit, and then something would happen and we'd be yanked apart again." Finally, she looked up at Kendall. "I want to do something really special for her, Kendall. I want her to know how important this is, how important _we _are, to me."

Kendall just looked at her for so long without saying anything, Maggie started to understand what a bug under a microscope felt like. Then the curly haired beauty spoke. "God, you're really sad when you're in love." She laughed at the look on Maggie's face. "Okay, I'll take pity on you. Tell me what you have planned."

"Dinner," Maggie said. "Maybe some dancing."

"Sounds good. Where?"

"What?"

"Where are you taking her to dinner." Kendall enunciated each word, causing Maggie to give her a nasty look. "Well?"

"Um, well, I thought maybe Maxim's."

Kendall gave her an approving smile. "There's hope for you yet, Maggie Stone."

Grinning with pleasure that she had made a satisfactory choice, she hurried to catch up with the two shopping queens. She eventually cornered Bianca as they were leaving Armani and got an encouraging smile from Kendall as the taller girl followed after Erica.

"Hey, got a sec?" she asked Bianca, suddenly a little afraid. _Are my palms sweating? _she thought. _Man, I'm really nervous about this..._

"What's up?" Bianca asked. Then she noticed how many bags Maggie was hauling around. "Are you tired? I know how Mom can get when she's shopping."

"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

Bianca smiled. "Oh, okay."

"So, I was wondering..." her voice trailed off as her nerves got the better of her.

"Maggie?"

Maggie took a deep breath. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. Have dinner, maybe go dancing."

Now Bianca started to grin. "Maggie Stone, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, Bianca Montgomery, I am. Will you go out, _on a date_, with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," Bianca replied, slipping her arm through Maggie's. "It sounds like fun."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Perfect."

So, it was a date.

Saturday night at 7:30, Maggie was a basket case. She had never been so nervous in her life. Even Kendall had to admit that the blonde was a wreck.

After the four women had returned to the apartment from their Friday shopping spree, Kendall had hidden away in the den with Erica. Using the valuable connections of the great Erica Kane, they managed to procure dinner reservations at Maxim's Le Grill at 8:15. As an added gift, Erica scored them tickets to the Lido des Paris cabaret revue **Bonheur** at 11:30. Maggie thought that following the show, they'd hit Club 79 for some dancing. Bianca had no clue what the date would entail.

Now, though, as the time for the date drew nearer, Maggie began to panic.

"What was I thinking?" she asked herself, running around her bedroom in what Kendall would call a full-blown tizzy. "God, this was so stupid. I'm never going to be able to pull this off. Kill me. Kill me now."

Kendall chuckled. "Maggie, you need to calm down. It would do you no good to have a coronary before the 'big date'." She tossed off air quotes with her final words, still grinning at the blonde.

"Kendall, you are not helping. Really. Not helping!"

"What is the problem?"

Maggie stopped pacing and threw her head back. "I don't know," she admitted.

Kendall got up from her seat on the edge of the bed and went to Maggie, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Really, Mags, just relax. Nothing you do is going to be wrong. Bianca loves you and, really, all she wants to do is spend some time with you. Where you go and what you do isn't all that important."

The kind words and even kinder touch caused Maggie to look up at Kendall. "Why are you doing this?" she asked the taller woman.

"Because I want to see my sister happy and, apparently, _you_ make her happy."

"Thanks, Kendall."

"You're welcome, Maggie." She stepped back. "You look great, by the way."

"Do I? Oh, thank God." Maggie had chosen a black suit she'd gotten the previous day at Armani with a fitted French blue Façionnable blouse half-buttoned over a white silk tank. She had told Bianca dressy yet casual without knowing what she herself would decide to go with, and thought this might work. "I had no idea what to wear."

"Well, that's perfect."

Maggie turned to Bianca's sister. "Thanks for everything, Kendall. I mean it."

Kendall actually blushed. "No problem." She checked her watch. "It's time."

"Oh, shit..." She took a deep breath and started for the door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Maggie," Kendall said. She watched the young woman walk toward Bianca's bedroom door. "But I really don't think you'll need it," she whispered to herself, a smile in her eyes.

Maggie stood in front of Bianca's bedroom door and took several deep breaths, trying the marshal her thoughts. She raised her hand and knocked. The door swung open almost immediately, Bianca on the other side. She blushed suddenly, realizing it might appear that she was a little anxious for Maggie to arrive.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," Maggie replied. "You look- wow. You look great."

"Thanks. You look great, too."

Maggie didn't respond to the compliment, she was too busy concentrating on what Bianca was wearing. A short black skirt with a form-fitting white silk camisole. A waist-length collarless red leather jacket completed the outfit and Maggie felt a fine sheen of sweat pop out along her hairline.

_Cripes, she looks hot_, Maggie thought.

"Thank you," Bianca said, blushing again.

"Jeez, did I say that out loud?"

Now Bianca laughed. "Yes, you did."

Maggie cleared her throat. "Um, you ready?" she asked, deciding to totally ignore the fact that she could no longer control what she thought and said.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

They left the apartment with everyone standing at the front door, watching them as they walked to the elevator. Bianca had been giving more instructions to Kendall and her mother on Miranda's bedtime and not to allow her to stay up too late before Jack gave them a gentle shove out the door. They stood there waving goodbyes until the elevator doors closed and it began its descent to the lobby.

"Erica," Jackson said, looking down at the petite dynamo. "Are you crying?"

"Oh, I guess I am," she replied.

"Why?" Reggie asked in confusion. He thought this whole thing was the greatest.

Erica dabbed at her eyes regally. "I'm sending my baby girl out on a date," she told the others. "And it's with someone I actually approve of..."

The same Mercedes E500 they had driven before was waiting for Maggie and Bianca as they left the apartment building, and Maggie held the door until Bianca was settled into the leather passenger seat. As she watched Maggie round the car to the driver's side, Bianca tried to control her breathing, afraid she might hyperventilate from the adrenaline pinging around inside her.

It had only taken four years, but they were finally going out on a real date, just like she'd dreamt about so many times before. She guessed what they said was true, that good things really do come to those who wait.

Maggie slid behind the wheel and started the car, gently sliding the gear shift into drive. "I thought we'd start with dinner at Maxim's," she told Bianca. "Is that alright with you?"

"Maxim's? Are you kidding? That sounds great."

"Good."

Maggie drove to the famous restaurant that sat just beyond the Place de la Concorde and left the car with the valet. Inside, they made their way to the Maitre D', who looked at them and smiled.

"Bonsoir," he said, "May I help you?"

"Reservations for Stone," Maggie replied. "For two."

"Ah, oui." He checked his reservation book. "Très bien, this way, s'il vous plaît."

As he led them to their table in the more casual Grill Room, Maggie placed her hand on the small of Bianca's back. Bianca felt a little thrill run through her, realizing that this was a very big deal to Maggie, she intended for this to truly be a real date.

They were seated and presented with menus, then the Maitre D' bowed to them. "Please, enjoy your dinner."

When their waiter appeared, Maggie ordered a bottle of 1981 Chateau Margaux Pavillon Rouge. The sommelier served the wine and after he had poured two glasses, the waiter reappeared to take their order. They decided to share an appetizer of Escargot de Bourgogne and a baguette. For their meals, Maggie went with the Steak Frites with a Bordelaise sauce while Bianca chose the Skate wing in a lemon-caper butter sauce.

"Skate wing?" Maggie asked, a little confused.

"You know what a Skate is. It's like a sting ray or a manta ray."

"I didn't realize they were edible."

Bianca smiled. "They are very edible. Taste like chicken." They both laughed.

Shortly thereafter, the waiter returned with their appetizer, setting the plate of Escargot down between them. Maggie eyed the plate with a little trepidation.

"Your first experience with snails?" she asked the blonde.

Maggie smiled at her intuitiveness. "Yeah. I just keep thinking about that scene from 'The Jerk'."

"What?"

"You know, when they're eating in that French restaurant and Steve Martin says 'Now just stay calm. Don't look down! There are snails on the plate. You would think that in a fancy restaurant at these prices they could keep the snails off the food! There are so many snails there you can't even _see_ the food!"

Now Bianca was laughing as she recognized Maggie was not quite sure she really wanted to try the escargot. "Snails are actually very good, you know. They're like little pencil erasers in a garlicky butter sauce."

"Well," Maggie said with a grin. "With an endorsement like that, how can I resist?"

The snails - escargot - were actually quite good, probably due in a large part to the garlicky butter sauce and although they did have the consistency of pencil erasers Maggie did enjoy them. When their main course arrived, they decided to share with each other. Maggie had to admit that Skate wing was really very flavorful.

After dinner, they shared a dessert of Creme Brulee with some coffee, talking quietly about nothing in particular. The wait-staff at Maxim's was extremely attentive and before their coffee cups were empty, someone was there to immediately top them off. It had been like that all evening, so attentive yet so unobtrusive that neither Bianca nor Maggie was actually aware of their presence.

When they finally finished and Maggie paid the bill, they had spent almost 2 and a half hours over their meal. Bianca couldn't remember having so much fun in a five-star restaurant before. The two of them had talked and laughed and been completely wrapped up in each others company, time had truly flown by.

"Ready?" Maggie asked, finishing the last of her coffee. "It's time for Phase 2."

Bianca looked at her. "What's going on, Stone?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, we have tickets for the 11:30 show at the Lido."

"Are you kidding?"

Maggie shook her head. "A gift from your mother."

Bianca's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline they went up so high in surprise. "Are you kidding?" she repeated.

"Nope." Maggie held out her hand to Bianca, smiling as their fingers laces together. "I think she likes me."

That made Bianca laugh as they walked out of Maxim's holding hands. The valet brought up the car and Maggie made the short drive down the Champs Elysee to the Lido des Paris.

"Is it just me or is everything worth doing on the Champs Elysee?" she asked Bianca as they found a parking spot and made their way to the theater.

"It would seem so," Bianca agreed.

The show they were seeing, **Bonheur**, was fairly new. It was the 26th revue to be staged at the world famous cabaret, which opened in 1946. Many Americans would say the shows remind them of Las Vegas with beautiful showgirls, huge headdresses, incredible singing, entertaining dancing and not a lot of clothes. It was quite a spectacle.

At one point, Maggie leaned close to Bianca, poured her another glass of champagne that was included with their ticket price and whispered in her ear. "I don't think I've ever seen so many perfect breasts in one place in my life."

Bianca laughed. "I should really be enjoying this," she replied. "But all I can think about is my mother when she ran off to Vegas to be a showgirl."

"Now there's a visual I'll never be able to get rid of. Thanks for that."

As the curtain went down and everyone rose to their feet to applaud, Bianca leaned in and kissed Maggie. "We'll see what we can do to wipe the image from your mind."

"It's going to take a lot," Maggie replied. "I mean, an awful lot..."She took Bianca's hand and led her out of the theater. "Come on, one more stop."

"What? Maggie, it's one a.m."

Maggie stopped and turned to Bianca. Her sudden action had the brunette nearly running her over, so Maggie wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist. "Are you ready to go home?" she asked.

"Well," Bianca said shyly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe a little dancing."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"Then come on."

Pulling Bianca along behind her, Maggie strode down the Avenue to Club 79. The pounding beat of the music playing inside could be heard and felt as they neared the front doors. Maggie paid the cover charge and they hurried in, taking in the full blown discotheque complete with flashing lights, smoke and colorfully lighted dance floor.

"Let's dance!" Maggie yelled over the music. She grabbed Bianca's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

And they danced to nearly every song that played. Eventually, they found a table so each could remove their jackets and get a drink to cool down for a few moments, but it wasn't long before they were back out on the dance floor, enjoying the music and each other. It was almost 2 hours later before the DJ announced a slow song and the tempo changed.

"I know you're taller than I am," Maggie said, leaning close to Bianca so she could be heard. "But this is my date so I'm going to lead."

Bianca laughed. "Okay." She gave Maggie her hand, felt Maggie's free arm slip around her waist, slid her arm around Maggie's shoulders. Maggie pulled her close and they began to move to the music. "Thank you," Bianca whispered in Maggie's ear.

"What, for leading?"

"No, for tonight."

Maggie smiled into Bianca's eyes. "It's been my pleasure."

**We were in love before  
But now it's so much more**  
'**Cause when I kiss your lips I can't explain  
What I feel in my heart for you**

Somehow they moved closer, so that there was no space between their bodies. Their arms tightened and they held each other close.

**I don't know what I'd do  
Baby if I lost you**  
'**Cause I've been without you  
and I know how it feels  
And I can't be alone anymore**

They danced as if they'd been dancing together their whole lives, as if they knew instinctively how the other would move.

**I know it's more than love  
Baby, I can feel it  
When I'm close to you  
I know it's more than love  
Baby, do you**

Maggie pressed her lips to Bianca's throat, kissing her gently.

**Maybe my words don't explain  
Why I'm feeling this way**

The world seemed to disappear around them.

**Maybe my words don't explain  
Why I'm feeling this way**

Bianca pulled back a little, then rested her forehead against Maggie's. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Bianca's eyelids fluttered shut. Her heart soared.

**I don't know what I'd do  
Baby if I lost you**  
'**Cause I've been without you  
and I know how it feels  
And I can't be alone anymore**

Maggie gently kissed Bianca's cheek, lingering a moment.

**I know it's more than love  
Baby, I can feel it  
When I'm close to you**

Ever so slowly, Bianca turned her head and their lips met. Maggie deepened the kiss, wanting Bianca to know how she felt deep in her heart. Deep in her soul.

**I know it's more than love  
Baby, I can feel it  
When I'm close to you  
I know it's more than love  
Baby, do you**

Maggie pulled back as the final strains died away. "I love you, Bianca."

Bianca smiled. "I love you, too."

"Let's go home."

"Okay."

They grabbed their jackets, retrieved the car and drove back to the apartment, never losing contact with each other. Maggie held Bianca's hand tightly in the elevator ride up to the 6th floor, pleased that the evening had turned out pretty well.

"So," she said as they neared the door. "I hope you had a good time tonight."

Bianca grinned. She knew what Maggie was doing, playing this out as if they didn't share living space, let alone now a bed. "I had a wonderful time, thank you."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Oh, I think that could be arranged."

Maggie gave her a smile. "Good."

They stopped at the apartment door. "So," Bianca said softly. "Are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

"I think that can be arranged." The blonde leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips, holding the kiss for a moment. "Thank you for a wonderful time."

Bianca's eyes were still closed. Slowly, she opened them and smiled at Maggie, who returned her smile shyly. "Thank _you_. It was really very special."

"Oh, thank God." Maggie unlocked the front door and they entered quietly. Someone had left the small light by the staircase on for guidance. "You do not know how scared I was about this whole evening."

"Really? You were nervous?"

"Honey, I was lightheaded most of the afternoon."

That made Bianca laugh as they went upstairs. "No, it was very nice. You obviously gave it a lot of thought."

"I obsessed about it. Honestly, B, I began to question my own sanity several times today."

"Maggie, you need to relax. We could have gone to one of those ridiculous McDonald's up there and I would have thought it was fantastic. As long as I was with you, it wouldn't have mattered where we were."

"I wish I'd known that before I blew most of what I got when Aidan sold my car for me back in Pine Valley. Who knew you could be had for some McNuggets and a hot apple pie?"

Bianca gave Maggie a shove through the bedroom door. "Okay, Stone, now you're pushing it." But she was laughing as she said it.

"You know Erica Kane raised an incredible daughter." Maggie told her as they stared up at the ceiling not much later. They were lying in bed, talking quietly, both still a little too wired to sleep just yet.

"I spent my formative years with Travis Montgomery," Bianca reminded the blonde. "Be thankful he had me first. Who knows what I'd be like if he hadn't."

"Oh, yeah…" Maggie rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows beside Bianca. "You know, I think I should really be in fear for my life."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I've been threatened by both your mother and Kendall this week."

Bianca moved onto her side and rested her head in her hand. "When did this happen?" she asked in a whisper, almost like they were teenagers telling tales out of school.

"Thursday."

"Oh, when they found out-"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, when they found out about us. If I ever hurt you, I'm dead."

Bianca was curious. "What did they say?" she asked trying to remain just a little serious, and, judging by the grin on her face, failing miserably.

"Well, your mom promised to have me killed and no one would be able to connect it to her. Kendall was a little more straightforward and threatened to simply hunt me down and kill me herself."

"Yeah, that sounds like them." Bianca reached out with her left hand and gently rested it on Maggie's back, just wanting a connection with her. "Mom certainly wouldn't get her hands dirty with anything as trivial as murdering her daughter's girlfriend."

"Hey!" Maggie protested then quickly lowered her voice so as not to wake Miranda. Or, Heaven forbid, Kendall. "Trivial?!"

"And Kendall would probably love to participate," Bianca continued, ignoring Maggie's objection.

"Wait a minute, I'm still on that 'trivial' comment."

"Oh, come on, Maggie," Bianca said with a grin. "We're talking Erica Kane here. Her day-planner reads like a soap opera. You know, 8:30 a.m.: spa manicure, 10 a.m.: hostile take-over of small cosmetics firm, noon: lunch at the Valley Inn to antagonize Brooke English, 2:30 p.m.: conspiracy to commit murder, 2:35 p.m. massage and facial."

Maggie was laughing. "It would only take her 5 minutes to put out a hit on me?"

"If that long," Bianca assured her.

"Then I'd better be very careful."

Bianca leaned over and pressed a kiss to Maggie's shoulder, bared by the tank top she was wearing with her sleep pants. "Thank you so much for the wonderful evening. As first dates go, this one was pretty incredible."

Maggie grinned. "Unfortunately, I think I've really screwed myself with this one. I don't know if I can top it."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Just remember the consequences if you don't keep me happy."

"Oh, the pressure." They both laughed. She turned her head and caught Bianca's gaze. _Man, I could just fall into those eyes and drown_, she thought. "I love you, Bianca."

"I love you, too, Maggie."

Then, unable and completely unwilling to ignore the magnetic pull, they leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. It took only an instant for the kiss to change in intensity, from soft and gentle to deep and sensual.

Maggie pushed Bianca onto her back, framing Bianca's face with her hands. She sealed her lips to Bianca's, deepening the kiss as she felt Bianca's arms circle her waist and hold her close. The kiss suddenly ignited in passion when their tongues once again found each other, danced together without awkwardness, without restraint. Bianca moaned softly, the joy surging through her at this incredible moment. It was almost more than she could bear.

"Maggie," Bianca whispered as her fingers tangled gently in Maggie's hair.

"Yeah," came Maggie's muffled reply, seeing as how her face was buried in Bianca's neck.

Bianca caught her breath at the feel of Maggie's lips tracing kisses down her neck to her shoulder, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. "I hope you don't think," she managed to choke out, feeling the tip of Maggie's tongue touch the pulse beating in her throat. "I'm going to put out on the first date."

Maggie laughed and pulled back. She looked down into Bianca's eyes again and grinned. "Nah, I know you're not that easy." She kissed Bianca once more, slowly, softly... thoroughly. "Good night, B."

"Good night, Maggie. I love you."

"You know I love you, Bianca."

Smiling sweetly, Bianca pressed her lips to Maggie's one more time, then rolled over onto her side. Maggie slid up behind her, pressing herself to Bianca's back, wrapping her arms around her. Bianca took Maggie's hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. She smiled when she felt Maggie gently kissing her at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Closing her eyes, she knew she had never felt contentment such as this in her entire life.

* * *

TBC- 


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, et al are the property of ABC and All My Children. This story is intended solely for the pleasure of the readers, no harm is intended. Any actual persons living or dead are used purely for entertainment purposes. Again, no harm is intended. In other words, please don't sue me...

Brittney, again, thank you. And I don't mind the e-mails, I'm enjoying them. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm pleased this story has found readers who enjoy it away from the board I originally posted it on.

* * *

Paris, France  
Summer 2005

Chapter 8

"Well?"

"No, they're clothed."

"Oh, man. They didn't even-"

"Well, they did get home late."

"Or early, depending on your point of view."

"You were awake, too?"

"Oh, yeah, heard 'em giggling all the way from the other side of the place." Reggie tried to look around Kendall. "Are you sure you see clothes?"

Suddenly, Bianca rolled onto her back and looked at the open door, at her sister and cousin standing in the doorway. "I am awake, you know," she told them.

Kendall shrieked and yanked the door shut. Feet stumbled down the staircase. Bianca laughed softly.

Maggie rolled over, still half asleep, and snuggled up against Bianca's side. "What was that?" she mumbled, burrowing her face deep into Bianca's neck.

Bianca wrapped the blonde in her arms and kissed her on the top of her head. "I think Kendall and Reggie were trying to find out if our date ended in… well…"

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah."

"Perverts." Maggie pressed a kiss to Bianca's neck. "What time is it?"

Bianca checked the bedside clock. "Almost nine-thirty."

"Crap!" Maggie exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. "I missed my morning run." Suddenly, she wilted like a limp noodle and collapsed back on the bed. "Aw, what the hell," she muttered, curling up next to Bianca again and wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist. "I'm too tired to care. This is better, anyway…"

Bianca smiled into Maggie's hair. "Way better," she agreed.

In a matter of minutes, they had both drifted back to sleep.

Several hours later, showered and dressed, they joined the others in the dining room for the mid-day meal. For most Europeans, especially the French, this was the main meal of the day. Children came home from school, adults came home from work and the entire family convened for a big dinner at the table. They ate, talked and spent the meal enjoying being together. This was the time when the most heated discussions took place, gentle arguing and prodding, followed by laughing and joking. No subject was off limits and many a political argument was hashed out in the middle of the day. Through it all, no one ever left the table mad, let alone still hungry.

Erica had gotten the meal catered from a nearby brasserie and they gathered around the table to enjoy the day being together. Reggie told jokes that under normal circumstances would be considered a little too racy, but no one seemed to mind. Miranda laughed with everyone else, enjoying it when someone would turn to her and give her the attention she was searching for. Kendall sat across from Maggie, chatting with her and Jackson while Bianca talked with Erica about business at Cambias. The house was filled with chatter and laughter and Pine Valley, with its trouble and turmoil, seemed a million miles away.

"So, Maggie, I want to ask you something," Jack said, leaning an elbow on the arm of his chair. It wasn't voiced as a question at all, but a rather intimidating statement.

_Uh, oh_, Maggie thought, _no friendly conversation starts that way._ "Okay…" she replied warily.

"What are your plans?" he asked, his eyes boring into Maggie's. "Concerning my niece."

"Are you asking me what my intentions are?" Maggie asked back, a little perplexed at the line of questioning. She glanced across the table at Kendall to see Bianca's sister watching with unabashed curiosity, a small smile lighting her features.

Jack nodded. "Yes, I guess I am. I want to know what your intentions are toward Bianca."

"Well," Maggie said, choosing her words carefully. "I _intend_ to spend the rest of my life with her. I _intend_ to make her happy for the rest of our lives. I _intend_ to always be here for her, to make sure she knows she comes first in my life. She and Miranda will always come first."

There was silence as Jackson considered Maggie's response. He looked at her so intently that she started to get that 'bug under the microscope' feeling again. _Don't squirm_, she instructed herself, starting to feel quite uncomfortable under Jack's intensely piercing scrutiny, _don't squirm, you weenie!_

After several long minutes, Jack nodded again and sat back, reaching for his wine glass. "Good," was all he said.

Maggie's eyebrows shot upward in surprise. "What, that's _it_?!" she squeaked. "All that glaring at me and all you have to say is 'good'? Where's the warning? Huh? The threats! Aren't you going to threaten me with certain death if I ever hurt Bianca?"

At those words, Jack actually had the audacity to laugh. "Oh, no, Maggie, no threats," he assured her. "I'd be willing to bet that both Erica and Kendall have already taken care of that."

"Huh, in spades," Maggie muttered.

"She knows," Kendall added with a grin.

"Besides," he added with a wink. "I think I've come to know you pretty well. There's nothing any of us could do to you that you wouldn't do to yourself first if you ever did hurt Bianca."

Maggie gave a little shrug. "Well, that's true."

Jack smiled. "Maggie, I'm not like Erica-."

"There's the understatement of the year-."

"But I've always thought that you two were good for each other. It doesn't matter in what capacity, but I'm very happy for Bianca that it appears to be the way she's always dreamt it would be." He sipped his wine, contemplative for a moment. "She's not the only one who hoped you'd come around."

Maggie's lips twisted in an amused grimace. "I just have to wonder how much of Pine Valley will be relieved and not the least bit surprised at this news…"

Jack and Kendall laughed, because they pretty much new the answer to that.

"Hurry up, you guys," Reggie said later, trying to hustle everyone along. "I don't want to miss any of this."

"Reggie, they haven't even reached the outskirts of Paris yet," Jack reminded his impatient son. "It'll be awhile before we even see the first rider on the street."

"I know, but I want to see Lance come in. The whole team surrounding him as he rides up the road, wearing the yellow jersey. Man, that's cool."

Maggie had come down the stairs to hear Reggie's last words and patted him on the cheek as she went by. "Sounds like someone's got a bit of hero worship going on," she teased.

"What? No," Reggie denied, suddenly trying to act cool and unconcerned. "Come on, no way. It's just- I mean, it's just cool, you know?" He gave Maggie a dirty look. "Thanks a lot, Mags."

Maggie laughed and finished packing up Miranda's diaper bag. Once Bianca had settled the baby in her stroller, they set off for the Champs Elysee to witness the final stage of the Tour de France.

What Jack had said to Reggie was true, the pelleton had yet to reach the outskirts of Paris and the traditional 10 trips up and down the Champs Elysee before finally crowning the victor. In reality, Lance Armstrong had wrapped up his incredibly historic 7th Tour in a row two stages prior in the 164 kilometer hilly stage of Issoire to Le-Puy-en-Velay. After leaving the Pyrenees behind the weekend following Bastille Day, Lance increased his lead over the field, creating an insurmountable advantage.

Despite this fact, the crowd assembled on the Champs Elysee was massive. Bianca thought it might have been larger than the one that gathered for the Parade on July 14th. Flags from at least a dozen different countries were proudly being waved by fans awaiting the rider's arrival. People were already partying, enjoying the atmosphere of revelry. The American contingent was huge and growing larger by the moment. The number of celebrities that had gathered was impressive, as well. Sheryl Crow, Robin Williams, Will Smith and his wife Jada Pinkett-Smith were all there, and when the great Erica Kane arrived, things hit hyper-drive.

Maggie leaned close to Bianca as they watched La Kane seize the moment. "Um, B, your mom's stealing the spotlight from Sheryl Crow," she murmured in the brunette's ear.

"I noticed that," Bianca replied in amusement, watching as men and women tripped over themselves to worship at her mother's feet. "Wow…"

"Are we going to see a Kane-Crow smackdown?" Maggie asked in awe.

"Ha!" Reggie cracked. "If so, my money's on Erica.."

"Mine, too," Maggie agreed.

Bianca noticed that Kendall had been very quiet all day and she moved to her sister's side. "Hey," she said softly. "You okay?"

Kendall put on her game-face and smiled at Bianca. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little out of sorts. Is everything okay with you?"

There was a long moment before Kendall met Bianca's eyes. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Read people so well?"

Instead of answering the question, Bianca hugged her sister. "You want to talk about it?"

Kendall gave her a sad smile. "Not right now."

"Tonight, then. Just you and me." Bianca held Kendall's hands in hers, giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Okay." Before Bianca could pull away, Kendall gripped her hands tighter. "I want you to know," she said softly, "I'm very happy for you and Maggie. No one deserves this more than you do."

"Thank you, Kendall. That means a lot." She gave her sister a warm hug.

Maggie had disappeared for a while with Reggie, but they soon returned with souvenirs from the race. Le Tour t-shirts for everyone, a large Credit Lyonnaise teddy bear and a little Maillot Jaune for Miranda. Bianca laughed as Maggie changed the baby into her own yellow jersey, settling her on her hip so she could see the festivities around her. Jack slipped off and came back with bottled water, cold Orangina and a bag of pastries to munch on until the pelleton came into view.

At some point, Jack took Miranda from Maggie and set her in his shoulders. She grabbed his hair in both fists and held on tight, chortling with laughter and enjoying the view. Jack grimaced as he laughed when the little girl unwittingly tugged on his hair to keep her balance. Reggie was edging closer to the curb hoping to get a better view of the street for when the riders appeared, Kendall grabbing his shirt from behind to keep him from just heading out onto the cobblestone Avenue. Bianca stepped behind Maggie and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, enjoying her family's antics. Maggie put her hands on Bianca's arms, leaning back into the embrace. When Reggie almost stumbled off the curb, they both cracked up laughing.

Suddenly, a roar went up down the street. The lead vehicles had arrived, their flashing blue lights signaling the arrival of the riders. The cheer swept up Avenue as the pelleton came into view. Bicycles filled the wide street, their riders in jerseys of all colors creating a splash of vibrancy as they pedaled along. As the groups of riders neared, teams could be determined. Saeco, T-Mobile and Lotto-Domo led the way. CSC, Credit Agricole, Rabobank and Brioches La Boulangère came next. The loudest roar yet greeted the Discovery Channel team and Lance Armstrong in the yellow jersey. The team had him surrounded, protecting the winner and giving him an escort for the final laps of the race. As they pedaled by, Reggie and Kendall joined in the cheering, finding themselves standing between Robin Williams and Will Smith. Not that Kendall minded, seeing as Will Smith had his hands on her shoulders as he yelled at Lance and his team.

"I think I can take Jada," Kendall said to Bianca after Will had moved back to his wife's side.

Bianca laughed. "I have no doubt."

They watched all 10 laps of the finale, then enjoyed the final ceremony where Lance was given the very last Yellow Jersey, proclaiming him the winner of the 2005 Tour de France. A chant of "USA, USA, USA" filled the air as Americans cheered Armstrong's incredible feat. Those same Americans were hugging each other in celebration, including Reggie, Kendall, Maggie and Bianca in their joy.

"One more person grabs my ass..." Maggie warned as she found her way to Bianca's side once more.

"Tell me about it," Bianca agreed.

Maggie's head whipped around. "Who grabbed your ass?!" she demanded to know.

Bianca gave Maggie a look. "Actually, I think it was you."

"Oh, ha-ha, yeah... that..." Maggie blushed then quickly grabbed Reggie in a hug, leading him away in a victory celebration.

Bianca laughed then noticed that Jackson and Kendall were standing nearby, laughing right along with her. She smiled and shrugged and they laughed again.

Later that evening, after a light meal on the balcony, Bianca found Kendall in her room. The others were turning in for the night and Maggie was in putting Miranda to bed in the nursery.

Bianca knocked lightly on the door. "Kendall? Are you still up?" She peeked her head inside the room.

Kendall was sitting in bed, wide awake with the bedside lamp still on. "Hey, Binks, come on in." She patted the mattress beside her. "Have a seat."

Bianca moved to the bed, tucking a leg under her as she sat facing her sister. She touched the older woman on the leg. "You want to tell me what's going on with you?" she asked softly. "Is there a problem with you and Ethan?"

Kendall laughed sadly. "Other than the fact that there is no me and Ethan? No, no problem at all."

"What do you mean? What happened?" When Kendall wouldn't meet her eyes, Bianca reached out and grabbed hold of her sister's hands, holding them tightly. "Come on, Kendall, you know you can tell me anything."

Kendall's sadness hung in the air for a long moment, breaking Bianca's heart. Ethan may be her daughter's cousin, but if he had hurt Kendall, he would discover the wrath of a Montgomery woman was just as bad as that of a Kane.

"He lied to me, Binks," Kendall said softly, pain dripping from her words. "He looked me right in the eye and… he lied."

"Tell me."

Painfully, haltingly, Kendall related to her sister how Ethan had tried to railroad Zach Slater into prison, lying to her, the police, the court, even Maria. How he had destroyed physical evidence of Edmund walking in order to keep Zach behind bars. How he had looked at her time and time again and swore to her he was telling the truth when he claimed he had seen Zach kill Edmund.

Suddenly, the words were pouring out of her. She told Bianca of how he had halted construction of the Miranda Center and claimed it was only for a few days, but ended up being months. She related how it wasn't until Erica, Jack and Greenlee had joined with her to force him to return crews to the Center that construction had resumed.

Bianca felt her anger rising at the man's actions. Not just because of the Miranda Center, but because Ethan had so cavalierly broken Kendall's heart, with no thought or care of what he was doing. Kendall deserved so much more, so much better. She made a mental note to have a little chat with Ethan about his actions. She even thought she might contact Zach about this as well. He was a powerful ally and a very good friend to her.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked softly after Kendall had run out of words.

Kendall gave her a little grin, a look that gave Bianca hope that her sister was recovering from this betrayal. "You and Maggie were just too cute," the older girl replied. "The poor kid's a basket case when it comes to you, I had to have a little fun first."

Bianca cocked her head and grinned at her sister. "You knew right away, didn't you?"

"Well, good grief, Binks, it wasn't too hard to tell."

"What do you mean?"

Now Kendall laughed, a genuine, loving laugh. "If you could have seen the looks on your faces when we got here, honey, you would understand. Of course, looking like you'd just spent a couple hours necking made it easier to see."

"No!" Bianca blushed violently, hoping her mother hadn't noticed the same thing. She covered her face with her hands, feeling how her face was flaming. "Oh, Lord…"

"We really interrupted paradise, didn't we?" Kendall asked sincerely.

"Well…" Bianca lowered her hands and managed a grin.

"I think it's safe to assume that you two finally admitted it was time to give this relationship a go, huh?"

"Oh, Kendall, it's been incredible."

"Tell me."

So Bianca told Kendall how things had changed between her and Maggie. How they had, in Kendall's accurate words, finally admitted it was time for them to give their relationship a chance.

They spent most of the night talking about the things Bianca, Maggie and Miranda had been doing since Kendall was in Paris last. They giggled like schoolgirls, talked and laughed, and strengthened their friendship.

"So what happens now?" Bianca asked finally, after their laughter had died away. "Where do you go from here?"

Kendall sighed a bit. "I guess I feel this way until I don't feel this way anymore. Honestly, Binks, I don't know how long it will take, but I'll deal with it."

"If you need anything, you know you can call me, don't you?"

"I know, sweetie, I know." Kendall hugged her sister. "I have you and Mother and even Greenlee to help me out."

Bianca sat back. "Greenlee? Really?"

"She's actually been a very good friend to me, even when I didn't want one." Kendall smiled at the thought. "We worked together to bring down Jonathan, with Simone's help. Actually, it was kind of fun."

"Why do I have visions of Lucy and Ethel racing through my head?" Bianca laughed.

"Well…" She grinned to herself over the truth serum fiasco. Finally she looked at her sister. "I love you, Binks. Thanks."

"Oh, Kendall, I love you, too." Bianca reached out and brushed Kendall's hair back off her face, then pulled her into another hug. "Good night, sis."

Kendall kissed her younger sister on the cheek. "Good night, Binks."

After the others left for the Riviera on Monday, things returned a bit to their normal state. Morning jogs, breakfast on the balcony, trips out to the Periphery of the city to see more amazing sights became the norm again.

The closer they all became, the more Bianca thought about their lives together. She was committed to Maggie and Maggie had told her on more than one occasion that she was just as committed to Bianca. They were a couple, with Miranda they were a family. Everything was changing, growing, and Bianca was more than pleased with the direction things were heading.

Despite all that, it was time to make a few changes. With classes set to resume shortly, there would be times when Maggie would be in school while Bianca was at the Cambias offices and they decided they should hire a part-time nanny for those days when they were both gone, not wanting to put Miranda in a pre-school just yet. Whoever they hired would also have to be available for occasional evenings, so that Bianca and Maggie could be alone when they wanted.

Not that anything was happening in the bedroom department, much to Bianca's chagrin. Oh, Maggie hadn't moved back into her old room when the others left for the beach, they still slept wrapped in each others comforting arms. Most all of her clothes had found their way into the master suite as well. But other than some serious necking, it never really advanced beyond that stage. Bianca was more than willing to let Maggie set the timetable for the physical aspect of their relationship as she wanted her to be completely comfortable with herself before making that big step. And while Bianca was forced to take the occasional (huh, try frequent) cold shower because of this decision, she felt pretty confident that the reward would be well worth it.

She also wanted Maggie to know just how serious she was about them being a family, because in her mind, they were. A family in the truest sense of the word.

They were interviewing possible nanny candidates, having set down criteria for the person they chose. They would have to be fluent in English, capable and patient with Miranda, and have very good references. Already they had seen 5 women, 3 of whom scared the crap out of Maggie, the 4th terrifying Bianca.

"Prison matron," Maggie whispered as one woman closed the front door behind her.

"I didn't realize they had Hells Angels in France," Bianca muttered, her eyes going wide as another saw herself out.

"What the hell was _that_!" Maggie exclaimed, pointing after the mohawked, tattooed and pierced young girl in army boots and fatigues who had just left.

"Where the hell is Mary Poppins when you need her," mumbled Bianca, scratching another name off the list.

Miranda was down for an afternoon nap when the fifth young lady left. She had been a qualified candidate and Bianca thought she might be appropriate. She had come with references from 3 prominent families in Paris. She and Bianca had spoken for several minutes about her interactions with the children of those families and Maggie found her eyes narrowing as each successive minute passed. The girl, probably around Maggie's age, was tall and slender, with long raven black hair, eyes the color of sapphires and a porcelain complexion. She smiled as she talked with Bianca, laughing as she spoke of the antics of her charges.

After what amounted to the longest interview they'd had concluded, Bianca thanked the girl and told her they would be in touch about the position. The girl had smiled and shaken Maggie's hand, then Bianca's, holding on just a little too long to suit Maggie's taste. Then she made her way down the entry hall.

Maggie looked at Bianca skeptically as the front door closed. "She's awfully young to be a nanny," she muttered from her seat on the sofa.

Bianca tried to hide a small smile. "Is it because she's young or because she's beautiful?" she asked, just a little bit pleased that Maggie was obviously feeling some jealousy.

"No, it's not because she's… pretty." Maggie rolled her eyes. "I just think we can do better. Someone more grandmotherly, you know, a Mrs. Doubtfire-type."

"You want a man in drag as our daughter's nanny?"

_At least he'd know he didn't stand a chance with you_, Maggie thought. Suddenly, Bianca's words registered and her head snapped up. "What did you say?"

Bianca smiled. "I think you heard me."

There was a heartbeat of silence, then Maggie launched herself at Bianca from across the sofa, grabbing her in her arms and knocking them both onto the floor. She pinned the brunette to the thick rug with her body and grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together.

"Do you mean that?" Maggie asked, looking deep into Bianca's eyes.

Bianca returned the look with all the seriousness she could muster, considering their position on the floor. "Yes, Maggie, I do," she assured the blonde softly. "Honey, you've been with me since the beginning. You've loved Miranda since the moment you found out about her. You were with me all through my pregnancy, willing to give up your life in Pine Valley to help me raise her miles away from everyone you knew and loved. You were the first person to ever see her besides me and David. You grieved when we thought she was dead. You bonded with her like I did when she was returned to me. You've been her teacher, her protector, her mentor. She loves you just like she loves me, just like she loves her mother. I can see it when she laughs with you, when she reaches out to touch you, when she puts her head on your should to sleep. It's trust. She trusts you like she would trust her mother."

"I love her like she was my own, Bianca. I always have."

"I know, Maggie. If anything were to ever happen to me, I know Miranda would be safe with you."

Those words had Maggie shaking her head. "Don't talk like that, B. We're not far enough removed from crazy Pine Valley for me to feel comfortable with those kinds of comments."

"You know what I mean," Bianca whispered. "You would raise Miranda the way that I would want her to be raised. The way I would raise her."

Maggie nodded. "I know. I know that, Bianca, I just don't want to think about anything like that. Ever."

"Relax, Stone, you're never going to be able to get rid of me." She smiled up at Maggie, waiting for the return of that famous Stone grin. Yep, there it was… "I waited too long to be in this position with you to go anywhere."

Maggie chuckled. "What, you mean _this_ position?" she asked, leaning closer.

"Yeah." Bianca felt Maggie's warm breath on her cheek. "Both literally _and_ figuratively."

"Hey, Binks?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." And then she covered Bianca's mouth with her own.

Bianca moaned slightly and freed her hands from Maggie's to reach up and tangle them in Maggie's hair. Maggie worked her arms around Bianca's body to pull her even closer as their lips met in a rapidly escalating kiss. Bianca's lips parted, and Maggie quickly deepened the kiss, feeling Bianca respond in kind.

Eventually, a lack of oxygen was the only thing that could separate them. Maggie kept pressing warm, wet kisses to Bianca's throat until Bianca tightened her hands in silky blonde hair and pulled Maggie's head back to look in her eyes.

"Dear God, Maggie, where in the _hell_ did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked the blonde in awe.

Maggie just laughed. "Glad to see all those years of wasting my time kissing boys has finally paid off," she answered instead.

"Trust me, Mags, it wasn't wasted. Considering the skills you emerged with, I'd say it was time well spent." Then she gave Maggie a probing look. "What boys, by the way?"

"Oh, no," Maggie said, raising herself up onto her elbows. She brushed back a lock of Bianca's hair. "We are _not_ going there."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not telling you and I sure as hell don't want to hear how _you_ got to be such a great kisser." She kissed Bianca once more, then sat up. She leaned back against the sofa. "There are some things I just don't want to know."

"Maggie, are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Maggie scoffed, trying to act innocent. She could see that Bianca wasn't buying it. "Please," she muttered weakly and unconvincingly.

_No dice_, Bianca thought as she sat up and moved next to Maggie, pressed their shoulders together. "Maggie," she admonished. "Come on, talk to me."

Maggie sighed. "Of course I'm jealous," she finally answered. "Jeez, Bianca, I've been jealous of everyone you've ever looked at, let alone anyone you actually dated." She held up a hand. "And before you say anything, we're not even going to discuss how I felt about Lena."

Bianca smiled. "Okay." She reached up and tucked a stray lock of blonde-streaked hair behind Maggie's ear. "There's no reason for you to be jealous of anyone, you know."

"Oh, come on, B" Maggie said, rolling her eyes. "You can remind me of that from now till doomsday but jealousy isn't exactly a rational emotion."

"Oh, trust me, I know." She turned so she was facing Maggie, scooting close and reaching for her hand. "How do you think I felt about Tim? Henry? _Jamie_?"

Maggie looked at Bianca in shock. "Really?" she asked. "But you and Lena…" She ducked her head, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Jeez, Maggie, and you call me dense." Bianca bent low to look into Maggie's eyes. "It's always been you, don't you know that by now?" When Maggie didn't respond, Bianca gently placed a finger beneath Maggie's chin, tipping her head back so their eyes would meet. "Do you remember _when_ Lena came into my life?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "It's kind of hard to forget," she replied, a little more waspishly than she intended.

"No," Bianca said, giving Maggie a silly grin. Then she got serious. "I mean, at what point did I meet Lena? Where was I? Where were you?"

"I was dating Henry."

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, you were dating Henry. We weren't very far removed from the talk we had at Willow Lake. You remember that?"

"Oh, God," Maggie moaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Don't remind me."

"I distinctly remember 2 things about that talk."

"Bianca…" Maggie groaned, dropping her head back onto the sofa cushions. Man, she had been so stupid that day. Scared, but stupid. What she wouldn't give to take it all back. "Don't…" She looked at the brunette, saw the smile on her face that said she could laugh at the whole situation now, with the passage of time. "Aw, jeez…"

Bianca kept smiling, an angelic smile that made Maggie's heart skip a beat. "You said something along the lines of not being interested in me-," she joked.

"No! Oh, no!" Maggie argued, holding up a finger. She met the brunettes smile with one of her own, moving onto her knees to kneel in front of Bianca. "I never said I wasn't interested in you!" Now, she laughed. "I said 'I'm into guys', which - okay - was incredibly stupid of me, but I never said I wasn't interested in you. Because I was, I _really_ was."

"The other thing I remember was I said I always fall for the straight girl. And I did, it never failed. And you were the ultimate straight girl, you convinced me. Then Lena came along and she wasn't straight and she was worldly and beautiful… And she helped to take my mind off of you."

"Hmmph, well, I'm not sure I wanted to hear _that_."

Bianca took Maggie's hands in hers. "Well, she took my mind off you, but she certainly couldn't replace you." Bianca squeezed Maggie's hands, urging her to look up, meet her eyes. "Lena and I were never going to work because she wasn't you. No matter how hard she tried to love me, no matter how hard I tried to forget you, it wasn't going to happen." Bianca shrugged. "She just wasn't you," she said simply.

"God, Bianca…" Maggie whispered. "You really scared the shit out of me, you know that?"

They both laughed at that. "What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

Maggie waved a hand. "We've been through this so many times. I was so confused, so flat-out scared. You made me feel things I'd never felt before. For a man _or_ a woman. And I didn't know how to handle that, I didn't know what to do with the way you made me feel. And I certainly didn't want to have to answer any questions I had about myself. So I ran as far and as fast as I could." She shook her head and shrugged. "I guess I just got tired of running. Because, really, I was just running from you."

"Were you able to answer any of those questions?" Bianca asked softly, her heart beating a little harder.

"I'm starting to. I mean, in case you can't tell, I don't seem to have any problems with pinning you down and kissing you till I see stars."

"Oh, no, I can tell," Bianca whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear shyly. "I see stars, too."

Maggie grinned at those words. "So, I guess as far as _that_ goes, I've kinda come out of the closet…"

"Maggie, as far as that goes, you didn't just come out of the closet, you kicked the freakin' door down."

Even while laughing at Bianca's words, Maggie blushed bright red. "Yeah, well…" She sighed and scooted a little closer to the woman she loved more than she ever thought possible. "So some things I've learned in my life have come in handy."

"Extremely handy," Bianca agreed softly.

"Stop it, B," Maggie warned in a gentle tone, "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry." Bianca tried to look serious, failing miserably.

Maggie grinned at her, then took a breath and let it go slowly. "I told you this before but being with you, holding you, _kissing_ you, it feels right. It feels natural and _very_ normal. Does that mean I'm gay? Hell, I don't know, I really don't. But I do know that I don't care. And that it doesn't matter. Honestly, Bianca, it's simply because it's you and only you, no other reason. My heart doesn't know if you're a man or a woman. But my heart does know that it belongs to you. There's no one else I ever want to be with and spend my life with, male or female, gay or straight. Only you." Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "I love you, Bianca. I love you and… I'm totally and completely head over heels _in love_ with you. You mean everything to me. You're the better _part_ of me. You're everything I want to be. You-."

"I swear to God," Bianca interrupted, leaning back in mock-fear, "if you say 'you complete me' or any other cheesy line from _Jerry Maguire_, I'm gonna smack you."

Maggie laughed and held up her hands. "Okay, okay." She smiled and grabbed Bianca's hands again, resting them on her jeans-clad thighs. "It's true, though."

Bianca nodded. "I know. I feel the same way, you know that, don't you?" There was silence. "Jeez, Maggie, come on. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Was it at my prom, was it before, when I tried to kiss you- and I was trying to kiss _you_, not Frankie. I don't know exactly, but I fell in love with you so hard and so fast…" Suddenly, Bianca grinned sheepishly. "I can't even say you had me at hello because, technically, I don't think we even said hello to each other when we first met."

"No, you hit the floor like a sack of potatoes," Maggie reminded her.

"I was graceful, wasn't I?" They both started to giggle. "You know, I should have killed Kendall for setting that whole thing up. She set me up, she set _you_ up with that stunt." Bianca shook her head. "But how can I hurt her for basically introducing me to the love of my life? God, I'm so in love with you, Maggie Stone, sometimes it takes my breath away."

"Mine, too."

Bianca looked down at their clasped hands, then up at Maggie's shirt. "Have I told you," she said softly, freeing one hand to grab a hold of the mesh material, "how much this damn jersey drives me crazy?"

Maggie cocked an eyebrow at Bianca. "Really? Hmm, tell me more."

This time, Bianca pushed Maggie onto her back, settling herself over the smaller woman. "Who knew the New York Rangers could turn me on so much…" she murmured, just before she took Maggie's mouth with her own, feeling Maggie respond almost instantly.

Before things got too heated, though, there was a knock at the door. The 3:00 nanny prospect had arrived.

Maggie hoped she looked like Robin Williams in a dress…

TBC-


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - Not the Beatles

* * *

Paris, France

Summer, 2005

Chapter 9 

Maggie woke up disoriented, trying to hold onto the wisps of the really incredible dream she'd been enjoying, but it slipped through her fingers and was gone. Now she was lying on her stomach, her head half buried under the pillow. Despite the echoes of the wonderful dream, she was starting to become concerned about the weight pressing down on her back and inhibiting her breathing. She was beginning to wonder why it seemed so hard to pull in a deep breath. Then the weight shifted a bit and Maggie heard a moan. Even still half asleep and slightly oxygen-deprived, she had to grin.

Bianca. She was using Maggie as a pillow, lying half across her back, her cheek on Maggie's shoulder. As she shifted in her sleep, she attempted to burrow deeper into her 'pillow', rubbing her cheek against Maggie's tank top, her hand clutching at the rib-knit material.

Maggie sighed contentedly, enjoying the warmth of Bianca against her skin. Just as she started to drift off again, she felt Bianca's hand moving south, fingers splayed open. It slowed when it reached the small of her back and Maggie relaxed a moment. Bianca whimpered a little in her sleep trying to nuzzle closer into Maggie's skin, her hair tickling where it spilled over Maggie's shoulder. Then Bianca's hand continued its southern route, heading straight for Maggie's ass.

"And now I'm up," she exclaimed, leaping quickly out of bed mere seconds before the hand reached its intended destination.

Bianca's head bounced off the mattress. "What the-!" She pushed herself up and brushed the hair out of her eyes, jolted awake by the turn of events. "Maggie?" she called sleepily. "You okay?"

"Oh, hey," Maggie stammered, grabbing some running clothes out of the dresser. _Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!_ "'Morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning," Bianca replied to Maggie's back as the smaller woman bolted for the bathroom. "Damn, and that was a really good dream, too..." Bianca whispered, leaning back against the headboard. Then the fog in her brain cleared. "Oh, not so much a dream, Binks..."

In the bathroom, Maggie was changing into her running clothes and muttering to herself. "What am I doing?" she asked aloud, not expecting an answer. "Jeez, Stone, get a grip!" She sat down on the closed toilet lid to lace up her Nike's. "You freaked out because she almost had her hand on your ass? How many times has someone had their hand on your ass? Cripes, how many times have you had _your_ hand on _her_ ass!?" Maggie dropped her head in her hands. "Jeezus, Mary Margaret, what are you, 12?" She sat up and shook her head, smiling ruefully. "No," she sighed, "More like a horny 16-year old, a _very_ horny 16-year old..."

With another huge sigh, Maggie pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left the bathroom. With any luck, Bianca had fallen back to sleep and she could get out of the apartment without a confrontation. She glanced at the bed.

_If it weren't for bad luck..._ Maggie thought.

Bianca was wide awake, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles. Her arms were crossed over her chest and if she could have been tapping her foot anxiously, it would have completed the picture.

"I'll be back soon," Maggie said with false brightness, hoping to make a quick getaway. She headed quickly for the door. "Brioche for breakfast?"

"Maggie..." Bianca gave her a pout. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rolling her eyes, Maggie went to Bianca's side and leaned in, giving her a quick good morning kiss on the lips. "Love you."

Before Bianca had the chance to respond, Maggie had spun around and was headed for the door. She heard Bianca chuckle as she reached for the doorknob.

"It's a very _nice_ ass," the brunette called out, stopping Maggie dead in her tracks. "Really. _Very_ nice."

That spun Maggie around and she saw Bianca watching her with a devilish grin on her face. "Why, you little shit," Maggie muttered.

Suddenly, she took off running toward the bed. Bianca shrieked and jumped up, leaping off the far side, hoping to keep the huge mattress between them. Maggie just threw herself across the wide bed and reached for Bianca, managing to snag her wrist.

_Okay_, Bianca thought in a bit of a panic, _maybe this wasn't such a bright idea._ "Teasing!" she yelled, trying to break free of Maggie's hold. "I was teasing!" But she was giggling as she said it. "Maggie!"

Maggie held on tight, laughing just as hard as Bianca was, trying to pull her back toward the bed. Bianca managed to jerk her wrist free with a hard tug, yanking Maggie right off the side of the bed.

"Holy crap!" Maggie yelped in surprise, just before she hit the floor. She started giggling harder, seeing the look on Bianca's face.

Bianca thought it might be a good time to lock herself in the bathroom, but before she could take more than two steps, Maggie had caught her ankle, taking her down onto the floor next to her. Bianca cried out in surprise as she rolled onto her back, laughing hard while Maggie jumped on top of her, pinning her hands up over her head.

"Gotcha," Maggie said, breathing hard from the exertion. "Don't mess with Maggie Stone, Binks. I'll win every time."

"Sorry!" Bianca answered, still giggling and gasping for breath. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

"No, you're not."

"You're right. I'm not."

It fell silent for a moment as they both managed to get control of their breathing. Maggie's eyes locked on Bianca's, then lowered when Bianca's tongue darted out to quickly lick her lips. Slowly, Maggie dipped her head. Bianca's eyes fluttered shut. Maggie hesitated, her lips almost, but not quite, touching Bianca's. The air was thick with anticipation.

Maggie pressed a quick peck to Bianca's cheek, then jumped up. "Be home soon," she called, trotting to the door. "Love you!"

Bianca continued to lay there for a moment, still trying to catch her breath, her heart thundering in her chest. She rolled onto her side. "Love you, too," she called out, not sure if Maggie had even heard her. Then she propped her head in her hand and plucked at the carpet, working out various forms of torture in her mind for one Maggie Stone.

They were sitting at a table under a blue and red Cinzano umbrella at a sidewalk café in the Sceaux district on the outskirts of Paris. The umbrella shaded them from the intensity of the shining sun as they sat waiting for their lunch to arrive.

It was hard to believe they were only about 7 miles from the Eiffel Tower. The picturesque town of Sceaux had the feel of a quaint village with its 16th century church, narrow streets, and two chateaux in the vast gardens at the Parc de Sceaux. The gardens were created the same designer who designed the gardens at Versailles, the Chateau in Fontainbleau and Vaux le Vicomte. Downtown Paris was just a few miles away, but it felt more like centuries.

Maggie was filling Miranda's sippee cup with juice while Bianca fixed a plate of fruit for the little girl. The waitress brought their sandwiches moments later, then, after seeing if they needed anything more, left them to their meal.

Maggie picked up a French fry and checked the heat, blowing on it to cool it down. Once it was at an acceptable temperature, she held it out to Miranda, who giggled and snatched the treat from Maggie's fingers. Maggie glanced up and caught Bianca's gaze on the two of them.

"What?" she asked, returning Bianca's smile.

Bianca shook her head. "Nothing." She picked up a fry of her own. "So…" she began.

"I liked Martine," Maggie interrupted, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. Nannies. Which one they would hire. If Maggie had any say in the matter, they wouldn't go with the black-haired girl who kept her gaze on Bianca longer than was necessary. "She was gentle, caring and friendly. Miranda seemed to like her."

"Maggie…"

"She'd be perfect."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that she's 55 and widowed? With 3 grown children of her own?"

"No," Maggie replied, making a face. "Why would you think that?"

"Yeah, right. Well, lucky for you, I liked Martine as well. She seemed to have a way with Miranda and her references were impeccable. And she doesn't seem to make you nervous."

"Oh, ha-ha." Maggie sipped her diet Coke. "I didn't like the way she looked at you."

Bianca smiled, knowing full well Maggie wasn't referring to Martine but to the raven-haired Sophie. "Yeah, I kinda got that."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Just a little," Bianca admitted. She decided a change of subject was in order. "Of course, with Martine available to watch Miranda when we need her, we'll be able to plan a few evenings out."

Maggie gave Bianca a grin. "That'll be nice. Really nice." She thought about it for a moment. "But, honey, the next date's on you. I'm still trying to come up with something that measures up to last time."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

After lunch they continued their stroll down the narrow streets of Sceaux,. There were a lot of little shops to explore, more diverse boutiques than the haute couture shops in Saint-Germaine-des-Pres. Bakeries, toy stores, chocolatiers, dress shops, mens stores, there was an abundance of things to buy.

Miranda shrieked with joy as they passed another toy store, so of course they had to go inside. Much to Bianca's surprise, though, there wasn't a toy in the shop that interested Miranda quite as much as the black and white cat that paced back and forth on the counter above her. When Bianca glanced back at Maggie, the petit blonde actually had the nerve to cock an eyebrow at her, a smug little smile on her face.

"I told you, Binks," Maggie said as they exited to the sidewalk. "The munchkin needs a pet."

"Bite me, Mags," Bianca replied sweetly, quickly walking away down the street.

Maggie fought back a snicker. "See, Miranda?" she said to the baby. "We're wearing her down. You stick with me, kid, and you'll have a dog or cat by the end of summer. Trust me." The little girl laughed in reply. "Now, as for that 'bite me' comment… I've been giving that some serious consideration lately…"

The front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bianca called out.

Maggie grinned from her seat on the sofa in the den. "In here," she called back. She heard the door close and looked back over her shoulder to see Bianca coming through the doorway. "Hey. You're home early."

"Hey," Bianca replied. She leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed Maggie on the cheek. "What's up?"

Maggie frowned a bit. _Man, this is some serious deja vu... _ she thought. "What was that?" _How weird is this? I've lived this already..._

"What was what?"

"You _know_ what. What was with that incredibly poor hello kiss?" Bianca suddenly became very interested in a loose thread on the jacket of her business suit, causing Maggie a moment of unadulterated fear. A shiver of apprehension raced up her spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention. "Bianca…" Maggie said warningly.

"Maggie…" Bianca began.

_Oh, no, I remember this!_, Maggie thought. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet. "Oh, my God, your mother's coming, isn't she?"

Bianca just nodded. "Mom and Kendall will be here any minute."

"Shit!" Maggie exclaimed, pacing feverishly through the den. "She's bound and determined to catch us doing something, isn't she? Oh, she may _say_ she approves of us being together, but she _doesn't_ approve of us being together. You're her baby, _no one's_ going to be good enough for _you_!"

Bianca watched Maggie with a bemused expression on her face. "Honey, you need to relax before you blow a vein," she said, trying not to laugh.

Maggie didn't reply, instead she grabbed Bianca's hand. "Come on," she said, pulling the brunette toward the door.

"What? Maggie! What are you doing?!"

"We're going to go have sex, or maybe take a shower together," Maggie replied, her voice filled with determination. Fear? No, determination. "She'll catch us, it'll break the cycle and she won't show up unexpectedly anymore."

"You're crazy."

"Not yet, but Erica's working on it."

Bianca managed to slow Maggie's forward progress and pull her down to a seat on the stairs. "Maggie," she said in a voice than never failed to calm Maggie down. "Hey, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Take a deep breath and relax." She waited until the blonde did just that. "Mom and Kendall are just coming for two days before they fly back to Pine Valley," she explained. "My mother is not trying to catch us doing anything, okay?"

"Yeah, right."

Bianca laughed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, it's true. Here, I'll prove it to you."

Maggie caught Bianca's sly look and returned her smile. "Oh, yeah? How?"

"Well…" She reached up and kissed Maggie on the lips. "I was thinking something along these lines." And she kissed her again. "See? Everything's just fine…"

Maggie put her hand to Bianca's cheek and pulled her back for another kiss. "Not quite yet," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"You keep talking…"

The next time their lips met, passion ignited. Bianca leaned in to Maggie, slipping an arm around her waist and catching the blonde's free hand in hers. Maggie responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping her arm around Bianca's shoulders, holding her closer, wanting nothing more than to pull her girlfriend's body into hers.

The front door flew open. A bucket of ice water couldn't have succeeded in separating Maggie and Bianca any better or faster.

"Bianca, sweetheart!" Erica Kane's voice called out.

"You didn't even lock the door?!" Maggie croaked, falling back on the stairs.

Bianca grimaced. "I guess I forgot," she admitted sheepishly.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy," the blonde muttered to herself as Erica and Kendall appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Freakin' self-fulfilling prophecy!" Maggie glared at Bianca. "I _will_ get you back for this."

"Look at it this way," Bianca whispered. "She caught us. Cycle broken." She gave Maggie a quick peck on the cheek, then stood up and straightened her skirt. "Hi, Mom. How was the Riviera? Where are Uncle Jack and Reggie?"

As Bianca led her mother went into the living room, Maggie was left to face Kendall. The taller girl just smirked knowingly.

"That obvious?" Maggie asked, turning three shades of red.

Kendall laughed. "Oh, yeah." She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's nice to see Bianca finally getting some action, though."

Maggie stood up. "You're a real laugh riot, Kendall. Really, I can't contain myself…" She left Bianca's sister standing there laughing as she joined the two women in the living room.

The next day, the four of them decided to take a tour of the countryside. With Maggie at the wheel of a BMW X5 SUV and Miranda in her car seat, they decided to venture to Chartres to see the grand Cathedrale Notre-Dame de Chartres.

Before they had reached the Place Charles de Gaulle, though, Bianca was a nervous wreck, her foot jammed once more into the floorboards, her knuckles white where they gripped the armrest. Maggie grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Okay, Binks," she said as they ventured into the Arc de Triomphe's roundabout. "From now on, we're sedating you before we leave the apartment."

Bianca covered her eyes with her free hand to avoid watching the tiny Renault out her window nearly trade paint with the luxurious Beemer. "I'm never driving over here," she muttered. "Never, never, never."

In the backseat, Erica had a death grip on the door handle, her foot shoved hard into the floorboards. Kendall glanced over at her mother, did a double-take, then flat-out stared.

The great Erica Kane was absolutely terrified.

"Mother," Kendall asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Erica replied through gritted teeth. She attempted her patented hair-flip, but it was a stiff gesture. "See? I'm fine."

Kendall tried very hard not to laugh out loud. "Uh, Mags, can you get us out of here before we experience two nervous breakdowns?"

"As you wish..." Maggie replied, circling the roundabout, then turning back onto Avenue Foch.

Bianca noticed immediately. "Uh, Maggie..."

"Man," Maggie whispered, looking down at the BMW's navigation system. "What terrible directions. I didn't even need to _go_ that way." She glanced at Bianca, a devilish grin spreading across her face. "My bad."

"Oh, you are so dead," Bianca snapped. "_So_ dead."

Maggie just started laughing. When Bianca reached out and smacked her hard on the arm, Kendall couldn't help chuckling, which just made Maggie laugh harder. Bianca smacked her again. Maggie kept laughing. Kendall joined in. Miranda started giggling. Erica sat in terrified silence until they reached autoroute A10.

Chartres was approximately 90 kilometers, or 56 miles, southwest of Paris. They traveled through some beautiful country on their drive to the medieval city, passing forests, valleys and picturesque lakes. Well before they arrived in Chartres, they could see the spire of the great cathedral, seeming to be suspended in mid-air from a distance. The sight was truly impressive.

Once in the city, Maggie found her way to the church and pulled into a parking space nearby. They exited the car and while Bianca and Maggie settled Miranda into her stroller, Erica and Kendall stood in awe of what lay before them.

The cathedral itself was impressive, gothic in style, massive in stature. Building on it was begun in 1145, completed in 1260, in between it survived a huge fire in 1194 that destroyed all but the western front. Inside, they were amazed by the colors thrown off by the huge rose window and stained glass that dominated the cathedral.

Bianca read from a brochure she had gotten when they arrived. "Dating from the early 13th century, the glass largely escaped harm during the religious wars of the 16th century; it is said to constitute one of the most complete collections of medieval stained glass in the world, despite "modernization" in 1753 when some of it was removed by the clearly well-intentioned but misguided clergy. From the original 186 stained-glass windows, 152 have survived."

"Do you believe the colors?" Maggie whispered in reverence.

"That color of blue is called Chartres Blue," Bianca said, noticing a passage in the brochure. "It's almost ethereal..."

"It's gorgeous."

They spent many long minutes admiring the large labyrinth on the floor, set in blue and white stones into the nave of the church. During the middle-ages, when pilgrimages to Jerusalem could not be made, many people would make their pilgrimage to Chartres, where they could then crawl the length of the labyrinth on their knees all the way to the center, then retrace their steps before returning home. Maggie and Kendall walked it slowly, trying to determine the length it was meant to represent, then slowly made the trip out the same way.

"It was supposed to feel like a couple miles, at least," Maggie said softly.

"Wow," Bianca whispered. "On their knees?"

Kendall nodded. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Incredible."

After they had spent a considerable amount of time exploring the massive church, they went in search of a café for lunch. They talked as they ate, marveling again over all they had seen.

When they were done, they wandered the cobbled streets of the Old Quarters of Chartres, many of which were quite steep and very narrow. It was a fascinating trip back in time.

When they returned to Paris late that evening, they ate a small meal, and after Bianca put Miranda down for the night, they retired to the balcony with a bottle of wine.

"So Jack and Reggie went on home?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Erica replied. "Lily was coming back from camp this week and school will be starting soon so they went straight home from Nice."

Damn, Reggie always seemed to have her back. Maggie really missed him, especially now.

"Did Reggie enjoy his first trip to the French Riviera?" Bianca wanted to know.

"Oh, yes," Kendall laughed. "He especially enjoyed the topless beaches."

They all laughed at that thought.

Kendall talked hesitantly about the man she had met while there, but Erica seemed to be especially happy for her. She had made no secret of the fact that she did not like Ethan one bit. She had figured early on that he was lying to Kendall and she went after him like a mother bear protecting her young cub. Before they all turned in for the night, Bianca made Kendall promise to return soon so the taller girl could reconnect with her French gentleman.

"You think this guy is serious about Kendall?" Maggie asked later, sliding beneath the covers while Bianca changed for bed. "Or is he Transitional Man?"

Bianca shrugged. "I'm not sure it matters, as long as he takes her mind off Ethan."

"Good point." Maggie scooted close to Bianca after the brunette climbed into bed. "So..." she said softly, nuzzling Bianca's neck. "How you doin'?"

"What was that? Joey Tribiani?"

"What? No good?" Maggie waggled her eyebrows at Bianca.

Bianca laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You think you can do better?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, you bet." Maggie sat back and grinned. "Give it your best shot."

"Well, okay." Leaning in, Bianca captured Maggie's lips in a gentle kiss, pressing her back onto the bed.

"Pretty good so far," Maggie whispered, a hitch in her voice as Bianca slid her lips to Maggie's throat. She tilted her head back to allow Bianca better access. "Getting better..."

Bianca smiled against the soft skin of Maggie's neck, stringing a necklace of soft kisses along her throat. She dipped her tongue into the hollow behind Maggie's ear, hearing the swift intake of breath above her, feeling the goose bumps it raised on Maggie's arms. She nipped at Maggie's earlobe, then moved her lips to the spot beneath Maggie's jaw that she knew was ticklish. She placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the pulse that thudded hard in Maggie's neck, feeling Maggie's fingers tangle in her hair. She pulled back and looked into Maggie's eyes, seeing the love and desire reflected in her own eyes. Slowly, she lowered her head. Their lips were almost brushing against each other.

Bianca placed a quick kiss on the tip of Maggie's nose. "Good night, honey," she said, flopping over and turning her back to Maggie. She reached up and turned off the bedside lamp and settled into her pillow.

"What the hell-?" Maggie exclaimed, left breathless and… well, wanting.

"Don't mess with Bianca Montgomery, Mags," Bianca informed her, grinning to herself in the darkness. Check and mate. "I'll win every time."

Frustrated beyond belief, Maggie didn't sleep at all that night.

Bianca, on the other hand, slept like a baby.

TBC-


	9. 10 Return of the Levi's

See? I promised I'd start labeling my chapters.

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Return of the Levi's

Sunlight hit Bianca full in the face and she squinted her eyes from the glare, groggily coming awake. Instinctively, she reached for Maggie, but the sheets beside her were cold. Maggie must have already left for her morning run. As it was, the blonde was getting up earlier and earlier to vacate the premises, making sure she slipped out before Bianca was awake. One corner of Bianca's mouth tipped upwards in a ghost of a smile, unabashedly pleased that Maggie was getting more and more frustrated as the days passed. _Good,_ Bianca thought, _Because I am not about to suffer alone_.

Since the night after their trip to Chartres, and Bianca's little stunt to get back at Maggie, the tension in the house had increased ten-fold. Every time they touched, sparks flew and Maggie jumped about 3 feet in the air. One night while watching a movie, Bianca had gone to get a couple sodas from the kitchen. When she returned, she touched Maggie on the shoulder and popcorn went flying. They were still digging kernels out of the sofa.

One morning while Bianca was readying to brush her teeth, Maggie stepped into the bathroom and touched Bianca on the small of the back as she reached around her for a band-aid. The touch was so electrifying to Bianca that she involuntarily squeezed nearly all of the toothpaste out of the tube. That very same morning, Maggie had lost part of a croissant off the side of the balcony when Bianca brushed against her arm and the electric jolt made her jump in surprise.

To make matters worse, Bianca had suddenly found it nearly impossible to keep her hands to herself, and Maggie seemed to be suffering from the same affliction. The air around them always seemed to be supercharged with the intensity of their attraction, despite the fact they had yet to act on it. Or maybe it became more intense _because_ they had yet to act on it.

If it weren't for Miranda Bianca was absolutely certain that, "no pressure" promises be damned, they would have christened the living room, den, kitchen and probably the balcony by now, as well as three of the five bedrooms (of course they would never use Erica's room, what with the "Eww" factor being way too high, and the nursery was off-limits). The baby was actually quite a blessing, seeing as how she kept Bianca from doing something really stupid. Because, in spite of that promise to not pressure Maggie into anything she wasn't ready for, Bianca was positive Maggie was closer to ready than she would admit and that all she really needed was a gentle nudge in the right direction.

Bianca, for her part, was well past the nudging stage, she was ready to give Maggie a two-handed shove right off that cliff.

"Momma!" came a tiny call from the nursery, urging Bianca out of bed. Eighteen-month-old Miranda seemed to be the only voice of reason in the house anymore.

_Well, that run seemed to work_, Maggie thought testily to herself as she entered the apartment. She went into the kitchen to start the coffee and practically threw the pastries she'd bought across the room. _Good idea, Mags, let's run practically to the Bastille and back. Might as well run to Disneyland Paris for all the good it's doing you._ She shook her hands, trying to work out some of the tension still racing through her veins. _Man, I think I'm gonna explode…_

The urge to attack Bianca was becoming overwhelming. An all-consuming desire to lock her in the bedroom for a good four or five days and just… just… just…

No, that's not how she wanted things to go, not how she wanted this to happen. And it _would_ happen, it just had to be done right.

Maggie opened to freezer door and stuck her head inside.

Eventually getting the coffee brewing, she hurried up to the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. When she checked on Miranda and saw the crib was empty she figured the baby was already up and in bed with her momma. Maggie stepped into the bedroom, pulling off her windbreaker as she did so. Her eyes met Bianca's and for a moment and the air practically crackled with the intensity.

"Hey," Maggie called to Bianca and the baby as she headed for the bathroom.

"Hi," Bianca replied.

_Great_, Maggie thought. _Scintillating conversation, there, Stone. How about going for two syllables next time?_

_Wow_, Bianca thought holding Miranda in her arms. _We almost had a conversation. What'll we do for an encore?_

After contemplating the benefits of a cold shower, Maggie decided to just pull on a dry t-shirt and join her girls on the bed. She enjoyed- and needed- to be close to Bianca and the baby or she really would lose her mind. Kicking off her sneakers, she crawled onto the bed beside Bianca. Miranda immediately reached for Maggie so she took the little girl into her lap.

"Hey, there, Munchkin," Maggie cooed to the baby. "How are you today? Want to go to the park and play before lunch?" Miranda chortled in her now familiar way and patted Maggie on the cheek. "That looks like a yes." She smiled at Bianca. "What shall we do, huh, sweetie? Watch the horsies? Feed the ducks?" Miranda shrieked with joy. "Okay, feeding the ducks it is."

Bianca watched their interaction with a smile on her face. "I can't believe how good she is when she's with you," she said softly. "She's so calm when you're around."

"I'm a calming influence," Maggie informed her.

"Oh, yeah," Bianca laughed. "You're just like Xanax."

That made Maggie laugh and, for just a second, tensions eased. Maggie's eyes caught and held Bianca's for a long moment then she leaned over and captured the brunette's lips with hers.

After a long, wonderful kiss, Maggie pulled back then quickly kissed Bianca again. "I love you, B."

"I love you, too, Maggie."

Then Bianca reached over to touch a finger to Miranda's cheek and accidentally brushed her hand against Maggie's. The electrical jolt that raced through both women could have been measured in how many city blocks it would have lit up. This time, it was Bianca who leapt off the bed.

"I think I'll- I'm going to- I'll go get cleaned up…" she muttered. Completely forgetting about the extended height of the mattress, Bianca stumbled when the floor wasn't where she expected it to be. "Shit," she muttered, catching herself before she landed on her backside then scurrying off toward the bathroom. "Um, by the way," she said, turning back to Maggie but not meeting her eyes. "You stink."

"Thanks," Maggie laughed. She watched the brunette go, a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm," she whispered. She looked down at Miranda. "What do you think, Shorty? May I call you that?" The little girl laughed. "Good. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, what do you think, Shorty? Is your mom as frustrated as I am? She's cussing a lot more these day, have you noticed that?" Suddenly, the thought occurred to Maggie that maybe this was a two-way street and Bianca was just as nervous about the eventual consummation of their relationship as she was. "Yes, that's an interesting thought. What should I do about it?" Miranda, watching Maggie closely, just giggled. "What was that? A test, you say? Hmm, that's a good idea. I think I can come up with something." Miranda gurgled and patted Maggie's hand. "Yes, I know, sweetie, I just have to make sure it doesn't come back to bite _me_ in the butt, too."

After breakfast, they loaded Miranda into her stroller and headed down the street toward the Bois de Boulogne park that sprawled out at the point where Avenue Foch came to an end. The heavily wooded park contained two horse courses, several lakes, walking paths, hiking trails, waterfalls and meandering streams. It was a favorite destination of walkers, cyclists and horse lovers. Stade Roland Garros, where the French Open took place every May, sat at one end of the vast park, along with several other sports stadiums.

As they strolled along one of the many pathways toward a picturesque lake, Maggie seemed to bend over to check on Miranda frequently, cooing and laughing with the baby. She always seemed to do it when she knew Bianca had fallen a few paces behind and Bianca found her gaze wandering back to Maggie time and time again, certainly enjoying the view.

_Dammit_, Bianca thought, giving herself a mental headslap, _she wearing those freakin' Levi's again. She knows the way she looks in those jeans drive me crazy. See? I'm already starting to sweat._ Bianca couldn't take her eyes off Maggie's ass, so lovingly hugged by soft stonewashed denim. _Never have I wanted to be a pair of jeans so badly in my life... Mr. Strauss, where ever you are, I salute you._ And she threw a salute to the heavens.

Maggie sensed Bianca's gaze on her, or rather on her backside, and smiled to herself. _Okay_, she thought, _initial test complete, 100 success rate. _Her brow furrowed for a second_. Not sure what that salute thing was, though..._

They found a spot near a lake, spread out a blanket and settled Miranda down so she could watch the ducks nearby. Maggie sat down next to Bianca, hugging her arms around her knees and letting her head fall back, her eyes drifting shut as she lifted her face to the day. The air smelled of fresh-cut grass and wildflowers, the breeze was gentle and cool, the sounds were of people laughing and talking, ducks quacking and water lapping against the rocks. And Bianca couldn't take her eyes off Maggie.

"You're wearing those jeans on purpose, aren't you?" she finally asked, giving Maggie a sideways look.

Maggie smiled, never opening her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, my ass you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I think it's _my_ ass..." Grinning, Maggie got up, dusted off that denim clad rear-end and went to pick up Miranda. "Come on, Munchkin," she said, feeling Bianca's eyes on her. She bent over to pick up the baby. "Let's go see if the duckies need something to eat."

Bianca sat and watched the two best things in her life as they cavorted with the ducks, tossing them stale baguette crumbs. Miranda was giggling and chortling with joy, holding tight to Maggie's hand as the ducks got closer and quacked louder, her feet in constant motion as she sat in Maggie's lap. Maggie whispered in Miranda's ear, causing her to giggle more.

"Aflac," Maggie quacked to the baby. Even Bianca chuckled at that as Miranda shrieked with laughter.

_She's so good for our little girl_, Bianca thought with a smile. The smile became a smirk. _And she's in soo much trouble for wearing those jeans…_

"Hard to believe that beautiful place is the red-light district once the sun goes down," Maggie said later.

They had returned home not long ago and were fixing lunch after Bianca had put Miranda down for a short nap. Bianca sat at a stool at the counter and watched Maggie as she moved around the kitchen and fixed a salad. Those jeans, in combination with that form fitting little tank, were really doing a number on Bianca's self-control.

"Really?" she asked after wrestling her wayward thoughts back under restraint.

Maggie nodded. "Apparently, the prostitutes hang out there at night. Want to get hooked up? Try Bois de Boulogne after dark."

"How do you find out all this stuff?" Bianca asked in amazement. Maggie opened her mouth to speak, but Bianca held up a hand. "I realize the Internet, but exactly where on the Internet does one go to find out that Bois de Boulogne is a beautiful tree-filled park with gardens, walking trails, lakes, waterfalls and, oh, yeah, hookers after sunset?"

Maggie laughed. "I think it's actually in one of the tourist books I got after you first asked me to come with you to Paris. I wanted to find out about parks and stuff, places where we could take Miranda so she could have fun. She's going to grow up in this city, you know." A cherry tomato hit the floor and Maggie bent down to pick it up. She quickly ran it under water then threw it in the salad bowl. "Five second rule," she said sheepishly, giving Bianca a shrug.

Bianca didn't hear her. All she heard was a loud 'SNAP', which she knew was the breaking of the last shred of her current amount of control. She slid off the stool, went to Maggie's side and turned the blonde around, pinning her up against the counter.

"The next time you wear these jeans," she said in warning, "or that damn Rangers hockey jersey, I _will_ take them off of you. You got that?"

Maggie just grinned and slid her arms around Bianca's waist. "Why, Ms. Montgomery, is that a threat or a promise?"

Bianca covered Maggie's lips with hers, taking her sweet time with the kiss. She pressed her body into the blonde's and felt Maggie respond by a tightening of arms, a sliding of hands up Bianca's back, a mouth opening beneath her own. Her hands tightened on the edge of the counter on either side of Maggie until she was sure the Italian tile would snap right off in her fingers. If she put her hands on Maggie right now...

The world disappeared, reduced to two people, four lips, one heart, one soul.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched cry and they quickly pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Maggie put her forehead to Bianca's shoulder, then nuzzled her nose into Bianca's neck.

"Was that you or me?" she asked, breathless, her heart pounding in her chest.

A laugh burst out of Bianca. "Honey, I think it was Miranda," she replied, motioning to the baby monitor on the counter. They both chuckled. "She must be awake."

They hadn't moved a centimeter apart, each could feel the beating of the other's heart, the rise and fall of their chests as they tried to catch their breath. Finally, Bianca kissed Maggie on the forehead.

"I'm gonna-." Bianca whispered.

"Why don't you-." Maggie said at the same time.

"I'll get Miranda."

"Okay."

"Yeah..."

It took all her willpower, but Bianca turned to leave the kitchen. Maggie stopped her. "Hey, B, you never answered me," she reminded the brunette. "Threat or promise?"

Bianca gave Maggie a smile. "Wear them again and find out," she replied, then slipped out the door.

Once she was sure Bianca was gone, Maggie opened the freezer door and stuck her head inside. "Oh, yeah," she said to the carton of Dulce de Leche ice cream, "that's what's called getting bit on the butt."

Bianca's knees nearly gave out on her as she went up the stairs to check on Miranda. No one, **_no one_**, had ever affected her like this before. The thought ricocheted through her head, _No one else has ever had this affect on me in my life! _It was quite an exhilarating feeling. Before entering the baby's room, she brushed back her hair and took a deep breath, trying to regain just a fraction of her composure.

Miranda was laughing when Bianca entered the room and the young mother could have sworn that the baby knew exactly what was going on.

The following weekend, they decided to take a trip out to Fontainebleau, 60 kilometers southeast of Paris. The castle there, built from 1528 to 1550, was once the royal residence, a hunting lodge of massive proportions. It was on the famous horseshoe-shaped exterior staircase at the Chateau de Fontainebleau that Napoleon Bonaparte abdicated his throne before being exiled to the island of Elba. The city of Fontainebleau itself sat in the midst of the Foret de Fontainebleau, a 100 square-mile forest that featured hiking trails, horse-back riding trails, the Seine River and some of the best boulder-climbing in the world.

As opposed to the spectacular opulence of Versailles, Chateau de Fontainebleau actually looked like a place a king would live.

As they stood at the large carp pond so Miranda could watch the fish, swans and ducks, Bianca looked back at the Cour de la Fontaine and the people enjoying the sights around the large courtyard.

"I had a teacher," she told Maggie, "back in Seattle who had relatives here in France. They actually lived here in Fontainebleau- well, Avon."

"Really?"

Bianca smiled. "Yeah. She used to tell us stories about how she spent her summers here with her folks. She hated this place."

Maggie gave her a look. "What?!"

"Not France, she hated this castle. Every summer in France, for two full months, and this was the only place they ever visited. Here and the forest. She never saw Versailles, never went to the top of the Eiffel Tower. When she got older and she stopped coming with her parents, her mother always sent her postcards. They were always of that horseshoe staircase out front. She really hated that staircase." The thought made Bianca laugh a little. "We watched _The Count of Monte Cristo_ in English class and half the movie was shot here at this castle. She had to leave the room."

As they strolled the grounds, Miranda was fascinated by the peacocks that seemingly roamed freely. Occasionally a male would plume his tail feathers, trying to entice a hen, and Miranda would giggle and clap her hands at the beautiful colors the peacock displayed. When one particular male got a little too frisky with a hen, though, they decided it was time to go.

After a wonderful meal at a lively little restaurant in the city of Fontainebleau, they bundled Miranda into the car and drove back to Paris. Seeing the Eiffel Tower all lit up as they neared their apartment always filled them both with awe. Here they were, living in one of the most romantic and fascinating cities in the world. Both still found it a little hard to believe.

Later that evening, Miranda was in bed asleep, the TV was on and the DVD in the player was _Ocean's 11_.Bianca was sitting on the sofa, her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Maggie lay on her back next to Bianca, her head on a pillow in Bianca's lap. Their clasped hands lay on Maggie's stomach and, with her free hand, Bianca played with Maggie's hair. Other than the television, the only light in the den was thrown off by flickering candlelight.

"Okay," Bianca said softly, "Even _I_ have to admit that Brad Pitt is really pretty hot."

Maggie looked up at the brunette. "Oh, no, he's not turning you, is he?" That made Bianca laugh. "Because I'd hate to think that I finally got my shit together and you suddenly changed your mind."

"While I'll admit that I obviously have a thing for blondes, Brad is not, and never will be, my type."

"Whew, good to know." Maggie placed her free hand on Bianca's arm, her fingertips gently brushing back and forth, raising goose bumps in their wake. "Hey, B?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna make out?"

"Subtle, Stone. Real subtle."

"What, not romantic enough?"

Bianca laughed. "Uh, not romantic at all." She flexed her fingers on Maggie's stomach, grazing the skin exposed when her t-shirt had ridden up when Maggie had slid further down on the sofa.

Maggie's breath caught in her throat. "Hmm, I'll have to work on that," she managed to joke, feeling Bianca move her fingers along her belly again. "Um..."

"What?" Bianca asked, oblivious to Maggie's reaction. Her hand moved again and she suddenly felt the quiver beneath her touch. "Maggie, are you okay?"

"You touch me like that one more time, Bianca, and I swear I will spontaneously combust right here. I mean it."

Bianca pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned. "Oh, jeez, Mags, I'm sorry." She put her hands to her head, then brushed her hair back in frustration. "My fault, I'm sorry."

Maggie sat up and turned to face the brunette. "Stop apologizing" she admonished. Then she took a deep breath. She couldn't keep going on this way, she was really going to explode. "Maybe we should talk."

"About?"

"Okay, here's the thing," Maggie said, getting up and pacing around the den. _Okay, straight to the point, Stone_. "Jeez, Bianca, how frustrated are _you_? Because, let me tell you, I am sooo frustrated, I could freakin' chew nails." _Oh, yeah, that was good. Way to keep calm, Maggie_.

Bianca gave her a smile. "I've taken a few cold showers," she admitted. Was this talk the nudge that was so desperately needed? Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please...

"Oh, my God. How can you be so calm?! I'm about to jump out of my skin half the time!" Maggie looked at Bianca. "Don't give me that Mona Lisa smile thing that you do!" she exclaimed, shaking a finger at the brunette. "Be mad! Hit me! Yell! Ask me what the hell I'm doing!!"

"Maggie, what the hell are you doing?" Bianca deadpanned..

Maggie went back and sat down next to Bianca, leaning close. "Now, say it like you actually mean it."

"Okay, Stone, what is the problem?" Maggie gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Okay, other than that, what's the problem? Do you not want to make love?" Bianca held her breath for a moment, not really sure she wanted the answer to that question.

"No, Bianca, no, are you kidding? It's just the opposite. No, I have this feeling that once we cross that particular bridge it'll be like the floodgates have opened and I'll never want to stop."

"Well, I don't think you'll hear me complaining when that does happen," Bianca teased.

"B, I'm serious. If making love to you is anything near like making _out_ with you, I'll never get enough."

"And I say again, you won't hear me complaining." Bianca reached out and took Maggie's hand in both of hers. "What's got you so freaked, Mags?

Suddenly, Maggie pulled back and dropped her head into her hands. "Performance anxiety," she mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"What?" Bianca asked. "I think I got whiplash from the change of direction this conversation just took."

"Performance. Anxiety," Maggie reiterated, biting off each word into its own sentence.

"Are you kidding me?" Suddenly, Bianca was getting into the spirit of this, her frustration finally bubbling over. She'd been the calm, rational one for too long. "At least you've _had_ sex recently! Do you know how long it's been for me?"

"Exactly! I've had _sex_. _You_ haven't been with anyone in who knows _how_ long!"

"Hey!"

"Well, you said it yourself!"

"Trust me, I _know_ how long it's been! You don't need to say it like _that_!"

They were both on their feet now, barely inches apart as they argued over who had it worse. Bianca, for not having been intimate with anyone since before her pregnancy, or Maggie, who's last sexual encounter was with Jonathan.

"Aw, crap," Bianca growled, lowering her head and taking Maggie's mouth with her own. She felt Maggie grab hold of her waist and suddenly, they were kissing each other hungrily.

They stumbled backwards and fell onto the sofa, never breaking the kiss. Finally Bianca pulled away to look into Maggie's eyes.

"What is it, Maggie? Is it the whole girl-on-girl thing?"

Maggie actually laughed at that. "No, Bianca, that has nothing to do with it. As long as you shave your legs, I'm good to go." That made Bianca chuckle and Maggie enjoyed the sound.

"Then you're not feeling pressured about that part of it?" Bianca wanted to know.

"No, B, it's you and me and that's all that really matters there. I've thought about that a lot- I mean I've thought about it _constantly_- and, honestly, that part doesn't scare me at all."

"Good, because if I say 'I don't want to put any pressure on you' one more time, I swear, my head's going to pop off." They both laughed and Bianca gave Maggie a reassuring smile. "Come on, Maggie, talk to me."

"You said it earlier, Bianca. You haven't been with anyone in a long time. And I've had _sex_. I don't want our first time to be about sex. I want it to be about love. About _making_ love. And since I'm pretty positive I've never made love before, I don't want to mess it up. I want to make love. I want _us_ to make love."

Bianca swept a lock of hair behind her ear, then took Maggie's hand in hers. "I think that's probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." She watched as Maggie's eyes lit up at her words, then she dipped her head and gave the blonde a gentle kiss on the lips. "It's okay, you know. I'll be waiting whenever you're ready."

"I know. I'm getting there, B, I'm getting there."

Five long and still very frustrating days later:

Bianca unlocked the front door and entered the apartment, tossing her keys on the table and dropping her briefcase on the floor. Man, what a day. First the board meeting went straight to hell in a handbag, then the stock markets in both the US and France fell dramatically. _Damn that moron in the White House_, she thought to herself. She kicked off her heels and left them where they fell, which was completely uncharacteristic of Bianca Montgomery, but she was totally beyond caring.

There was no sound coming from the den, where Maggie and Miranda were usually at this time of day. As a matter of fact, nothing was stirring on the first floor of the apartment at all. That seemed unusual.

_I think I need a glass of wine_, Bianca thought to herself with a sigh. _After what that jackass Bertrand did in the meeting, I think I need a whole bottle._

"Maggie!" she called out, wondering what was going on. There was no noise in the place at all and it was starting to creep her out a bit. "Where are you?"

"Up here," Maggie's voice called back. "In the bedroom."

"What...?" Bianca headed upstairs, wondering just what in the hell was going on. "Maggie," she whined. "I'm really not in the mood-."

"Hey," Maggie said softly.

"-for games..." Bianca gulped.

"How was your day?"

Bianca's breath had jammed up in her lungs so fast that spots swam before her eyes. She was sure she had to be dreaming because things like this just didn't happen to her, no matter how much she wished for it. Dreamt of it. Prayed for it. Awestruck, dumbstruck, speechless, breathless... Bianca felt her knees go weak.

Standing before her, leaning against the doorjamb with an angelic/devilish smile stood Maggie Stone.

Wearing her New York Rangers jersey.

And nothing else...


	10. 11 The Day After kinda…

This chapter moves up a notch in ratings to PG-13/R for sexual situations.

Disclaimer - Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, Kendall, the citizens of Pine Valley, et al belong to Disney/ABC and All My Children. I'm just playing with them... Any original characters are my own.

A/N: I started this story in March of 2005, when Bianca and Maggie left Pine Valley for Paris. I was completely disappointed with their departure from All My Children and felt it could have been done better than the ambigous departure we saw. This story was how I figured it happened once they arrived in the City of Lights and their lives settled down after years of living at the edge of the Hellmouth...

* * *

Paris, France – Late Summer 2005

Chapter 11 – The Day After (kinda…)

The phone was ringing. Insistently.

Maggie threw the sheets off her head then brushed her hair back out of her face. "If that's your mother..." she growled.

"Gee, Mags, thanks for the mood-breaker," was Bianca's muffled reply.

The phone kept ringing. Maggie reached back behind her and smacked Bianca on the arm. Then again. "Stop it, Bianca, I can't think!"

"Well, I should hope not."

"Where's the phone?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Seventeen, 18, 19 rings. "They're not going away," Maggie informed her girlfriend. "Why didn't the answering machine pick up?"

Bianca stopped what she was doing, which, currently, was kissing her way slowly and deliberately up Maggie's spine. "Oops," she whispered.

Maggie turned and looked back over her shoulder at Bianca. "What did you say?"

"Oops?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" The phone kept ringing. "Never mind, we'll get back to that later. What did you do with the phone?"

Bianca didn't reply, she went back to kissing Maggie's shoulder, doing her best to block out the shrill ringing. "Come on, Mags, ignore it," she urged the blonde, trailing kisses across Maggie's back to the other shoulder.

"We _have_ been ignoring it for the last 5 minutes and it's still ringing. Good grief, if we haven't answered by now, maybe we're just not going to answer!" Maggie spotted the offending instrument hanging precariously off the side of the nightstand, where it must have been kicked at some point during the night. There had been some serious championship wrestling taking place over the course of the last who knows how many hours. She grabbed the handset and hit the 'talk' button. "Hello!?"

"Maggie?" Kendall's voice called out over the phone line. "What the hell took you so long?!"

"Kendall?" Maggie asked back. "What are you doing calling so early?"

"Early? It's eight a.m. here-." There was a momentary pause. "Why are you out of breath?" she suddenly asked, a wariness in her voice that said maybe she already knew the answer, but was compelled to ask anyway.

"Eight- that means it's two o'clock here-." Maggie started laughing. "Jeez, Bianca," she said over her shoulder. "We've been in bed almost all day! Since 8:30 last night! Is that a record for you? It is for me!"

Kendall screamed. "Oh, my God, Maggie! T.M.I.! T.M.I.!"

Maggie grinned. "How many times-!"

"Oh, God, now I'm going to have to kill myself!" The line went dead as Kendall hung up on her.

"Okay," Maggie replied, hitting the off button and sliding back down on the bed. "Bye, Kendall." She dropped the phone onto the floor and cuddled up next to Bianca again.

"Who was that?" Bianca asked, pulling the sheets up over them once more, cocooning them in their own little world.

"Kendall. I think she may have figured out what we've been doing."

"Yeah, maybe that's because you practically yelled it at her. I'm not sure you needed the phone."

Maggie managed a shrug, despite the fact that she was wrapped in Bianca's arms. "Apparently she can dish it out, but she can't take it. I guess the thought of her kid sister gettin' some must freak her out."

"'Getting' some'?" Bianca grinned. Then she nodded. "Gettin' some, I like that."

"You like the phrase?" Maggie asked, brushing Bianca's hair back off her forehead, "Or that you're gettin' some?"

"Yes," Bianca replied definitively and they both laughed. Then she kissed Maggie deeply, making her intentions known with her kiss, her touch. "Again, Maggie," she whispered.

"Again?"

"Again."

"Alrighty, then..."

Later, much later, Maggie pulled away from another passionate kiss and rolled onto her back, one arm thrown over her eyes. "See? Floodgates. I warned you, B, not only are they open, I think they've been obliterated." She pulled the sheet down from where it had hidden them from the world, trying to catch her breath momentarily. _Wow_, she thought. _That was… that was… nope, my mind's a blank. _

"Hello, not complaining," Bianca informed her. She was in the process of nibbling on Maggie's shoulder. Again. "_So_ not complaining."

Maggie just smiled and stroked Bianca's back. "So, tell me about the answering machine."

Finally, Bianca dug her way out from under the covers and gave Maggie a sheepish look. "The answering machine broke the other night," she informed the blonde. "I had them deliver another one to the office yesterday and I forgot to bring it home with me… Sorry."

Maggie smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips. "It's okay, honey, you had a bad day yesterday."

"Yeah, but it ended really well…"

The night before, 8:30 p.m.:

"Maggie!" Bianca called out, wondering what was going on. There was no noise in the place at all and it was starting to creep her out a bit. "Where are you?"

"Up here," Maggie's voice called back. "In the bedroom."

"What...?" Bianca headed upstairs, wondering just what in the hell was going on. "Maggie," she whined. "I'm really not in the mood-."

"Hey," Maggie said softly.

"-for games..." Bianca gulped.

"How was your day?"

Bianca's breath had jammed up in her lungs so fast that spots swam before her eyes. She was sure she had to be dreaming because things like this just didn't happen to her, no matter how much she wished for it. Dreamt of it. Prayed for it. Awestruck, dumbstruck, speechless, breathless... Bianca felt her knees go weak.

Standing before her, leaning against the doorjamb with an angelic/devilish smile stood Maggie Stone.

Wearing her New York Rangers jersey.

And nothing else...

"Maggie?" Bianca finally managed to wheez. Man, she was getting light-headed…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Maggie said, rushing to Bianca's side when she saw her start to sway a bit. She slid her arms around the brunette's waist and led her into the bedroom. "Breathe, honey, breathe. In and out, in and out. Come on, don't pass out on me."

Bianca took a couple of deep breaths. "Wow, didn't realize how the word breathless actually felt until just now..." She dropped onto the side of the bed. "Well," she said sheepishly, brushing her hair back with one hand, while other still gripped Maggie's jersey, "now that I've managed to take all the romance out of this little scene, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"You gonna stay conscious for me?" Maggie cracked.

"If this is heading where I think it is, I'll never be unconscious again," Bianca snapped back.

Maggie shook her head. "You know, I always thought _I'd_ be the one to pass out when we got to this point." She looked at Bianca. "I was planning a surprise for you."

"Oh, trust me," Bianca assured her, "it _was_ a surprise. I think I actually swooned…"

"Binks, you almost did a face-plant in the hallway." Maggie sat down next to Bianca, shaking her head slightly. "I guess I just thought it would be really romantic if I was waiting for you in this jersey and there wouldn't need to be anything said and we'd just end up in bed making love. Then I saw you standing there- rapidly losing oxygen- and I realized you had on a St. John suit, which has waaay too many buttons and it's dry clean only, so no leaving it crumpled in a pile on the floor, and you're wearing pantyhose, and gee, how sexy are pantyhose really-?"

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Maggie grinned. "Oh, baby, you have such a way with words…" Still smiling, she cupped Bianca's face in her hands and leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. "Why don't you go slip into something more comfortable?"

Bianca found herself lost in Maggie's eyes. "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"Not on your life." Maggie pressed a kiss to one corner of Bianca's mouth, then slid her lips to the other side. "Besides, I recall you saying something about this particular item of clothing I'm wearing. I'm still waiting for that answer."

The next time Maggie kissed Bianca, Bianca kissed her back, leaning in to press her back onto the comforter. Maggie's hands slipped into Bianca's hair and she held on tight, not wanting to let go for anything. The kiss exploded in desire and Maggie felt Bianca reach for the hem of the jersey. She quickly pulled away, causing the brunette to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Maggie," Bianca whispered, trying to recapture the blonde's lips.

"I'm not going to fight with an $1100.00 St. John Knit," Maggie replied. "Go. Change. I'll be right here, I promise."

With one more kiss, Bianca reluctantly went to change out of her business suit. Considering her shaky hands as she tried to remove her jacket, she decided it was probably a good idea that she change. She could well imagine a pile of torn clothing on the floor as she and Maggie both became more and more frantic in their actions.

Bianca returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, wearing a silk chemise that Maggie had thoughtfully left in the bathroom earlier. For the first time, she noticed what Maggie had done to the room. A silk scarf covered the lamp on the nightstand, diffusing the light to a muted glow. Soft music filled the room from the stereo. A few candles were lit, their flames flickering gently, throwing soft shadows off the walls.

"Wow," Bianca whispered. "It's beautiful..."

When Maggie saw Bianca leave the bathroom, she moved away from the bed and took a few steps closer to Bianca. Her eyes never left the brunette. "Yeah," she agreed. "It is."

The sight of Maggie in just that hockey jersey, the hem barely hitting mid-thigh, took Bianca's breath away. Again. The raw desire that flooded through her system threatened rational thought and Bianca wanted to imprint every memory in her mind so she could take them out later and re-live them whenever she wanted.

The intensity of Bianca's gaze halted Maggie where she was, just an arms-length away. "You keep looking at me like that and we may not make it to the bed," Maggie whispered, giving Bianca a sexy smile. The she reached out and took hold of Bianca's hand. "Make love with me, Bianca."

The smile that spread across Bianca's face could have lit up the Eiffel Tower. "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

Maggie gave Bianca a gentle kiss on the lips, then led her to the bed. They knelt on the mattress facing each other, both suddenly a little shy. Their eyes met and they both grinned sheepishly.

"Okay," Bianca whispered. "Now what?"

"Well, if you have to ask, then it really _has_ been a long time."

That made Bianca grin. "Ha-ha, Stone."

"Just come here," Maggie replied leaning toward Bianca.

They met in the middle in a passionate kiss, lips caressing and parting, tongues mating and dancing. Maggie reached up and took Bianca's face in her hands, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. Bianca's hands found Maggie's hips, slipped around her waist and pulled the slight body against her own. The kiss continued, racing headlong from passionate into mind-blowing.

There was something about the taste, the feel, the scent of Maggie that drove Bianca over the edge. She took the hem of the jersey in her hands and, breaking the kiss, hauled it over Maggie's head and sent it flying across the room in her haste. Maggie chuckled softly, leaning in and kissing Bianca and pushing her back onto the bed. It didn't escape Bianca's notice that Maggie truly had been wearing the jersey, **_and nothing else_**, when she had arrived home.

"Better than I ever could have imagined in my dreams," the brunette whispered, before reaching up to find Maggie's lips with hers again. Her hands slid up the soft, silken skin of Maggie's back before tangling in her hair. She put everything she felt for Maggie into the kiss, the love, the passion, the desire. Tonight, she would hold nothing back. Never again would she hold anything back.

Maggie let her hand slip to Bianca's shoulder, then glide its way down her arm, fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. She found the hem of the silky midnight blue chemise and slowly raised it up. Bianca lifted herself off the bed, allowing Maggie to pull the scrap of material over her head and toss it aside.

"Christ, Bianca," Maggie breathed, taking in the sight of the brunette before her. "You're perfect."

Taking her time, Maggie worshiped Bianca, touching, caressing, kissing, breathing every inch of her. She couldn't seem to get enough. She was addicted to the sensation of touching Bianca, of kissing her. The feel of her mouth, the taste of her lips. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

Maggie slid her hands into Bianca's, lacing their fingers together, holding tight. She didn't want this night to end. This was pleasure, pure and simple.

Conscious thought was erased. Time stopped, until there was nothing but these two bodies, the way they fit together, two hearts, one soul.

Sensations Bianca had not known were possible shimmied and jolted through her; a depth of need she had never expected made her want to take control and she reversed their positions, moving gently atop Maggie. The passion wasn't Bianca's or Maggie's, it was _theirs,_ and it was powerful.

She whispered Maggie's name as her body drifted down to cover the blonde's, and she cradled her in her arms. She trembled, her heart pounded, she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat... and she was wonderfully, deliriously happy.

"She shoots-," Maggie whispered, smiling up into Bianca's eyes.

"-she scores," Bianca finished. They both chuckled softly. She gently brushed Maggie's cheek with the backs of her fingers. "I have never felt anything like that before in my life," she said with pure honesty. "I didn't know I could feel that way. I love you, Maggie Stone. I'll love you forever."

"Forever and a day. I love you more than anything, Bianca."

Their first time was all about love. Their second was all about discovery. Their third was all about fun. They laughed, talked, tickled, joked and giggled. Boy, did they giggle...

1:45 a.m.:

A thought suddenly occurred to Bianca. "Maggie, where's our daughter?"

Maggie never stopped placing kisses on Bianca's throat, she barely broke contact with the soft skin beneath her lips as she replied, "Don't worry, honey, I dosed her with some codeine I found in the medicine cabinet. She should be out for hours."

"What?!" Bianca exclaimed, pulling Maggie's head back to look in her eyes.

Maggie laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You didn't get home until late, I put her to bed just before you arrived. We still have plenty of time."

3:09 a.m.:

"And this one time," Maggie said, "at band camp-."

Bianca cracked up laughing. "No! No quoting teen sex movies!"

"Oh, come one. I memorized _Porky's_ for this!"

They rolled around like two horny teenagers, falling off the bed once, cracking Bianca's head against the bed's headboard, knocking a vase off one of the nightstands. After the heavy crystal container hit the carpet with a loud crash, they lay in terrified silence for a moment, anxiously anticipating a cry from the nursery. Luckily, the cry never came.

5:57 a.m.:

Dawn began to creep into the room, a gentle lightening of the sky outside their private world.

"You know something, Montgomery?" Maggie said with a grin as she rolled gently onto her back next to Bianca, "I never would have figured you for the aggressive type. Especially in bed. I guess still waters really do run deep."

Bianca was busy kissing Maggie's neck, working her way downward. "Why do you say that?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Well, I think my jersey's in two pieces."

"I warned you about wearing it."

"You want to know something?"

Bianca pulled back to look into Maggie's eyes. "What?"

"I'm glad you keep your promises..."

"I promise to divest you of that jersey every time you wear it, you have my word on it." She grinned after a moment. "I will say this: If that's performance anxiety, my love, I can't wait to see what it's like once you get over it."

Martine arrived at 9:30 to collect Miranda and take her to the Parc Zoologique de Paris, the Paris zoo, and the girls got up to enjoy breakfast on the balcony. They spent approximately 8 minutes at the table before, after holding hands and staring dreamily into each others eyes, they left everything where it sat and ran back to the bedroom, laughing as they raced up the stairs.

At eleven, they tried to share a shower, but after Bianca slipped and sent Maggie stumbling, nearly cracking her head open on the tile enclosure, they decided that may have been pushing it just a little bit. Of course, they laughed themselves silly re-hashing the incident before Kendall had called.

By three in the afternoon, they had gotten up, showered (separately) and dressed so Bianca could call her sister back. Martine brought Miranda home, regaling them with the story of Miranda's trip to the zoo and her fascination with the large cats, before heading home. Bianca made arrangements for Martine to watch the baby one evening in the near future so that she could take Maggie out, as she had promised.

Maggie took Miranda into the den while Bianca called Kendall. After she hung up, she went to see what her two favorite girls were doing.

"What are you watching?" she asked, stopping in the doorway to watch Maggie and the baby as they sat on the sofa. "Maggie! That's _Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_!"

Maggie glanced back. "Yeah, so."

"For a kid, that's one of the freakiest movies ever! The boat ride?" She shuddered delicately. "Ew, creeped me out. The kid who gets shrunk? Veruca Salt turning into a giant blueberry?"

"Yeah, well, Veruca was a-," she covered Miranda's ears, "-bitch, and she got what she deserved."

Bianca thought about it. "Okay, good point. But, the Oompa Loompa's? They were just freaky." She joined them on the sofa, sitting close to Maggie's side. "All orange and singing constantly. What's up with that?"

"Oh, come on, B, this movie's a classic."

"So's _Bambi_. Show her that one."

"Which part? The part where the hunter shoots Bambi's mom? The forest fire?"

"Okay, another good point." Bianca put her head on Maggie's shoulder and reached out to gently stroke Miranda's hair. "Maggie, I'm tired."

Maggie had to chuckle. "Yeah, I wonder why."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Tired, yet strangely invigorated. With exercise like that, I may never have to run again. Of course, with exercise like that, I may never be _able_ to run again..."

"Maggie!"

Miranda, who was more interested in watching Bianca and Maggie than the movie, chortled in her now familiar way and patted Maggie on the cheek. "'Aggie!" she laughed.

Maggie sat back and looked at Miranda. "She just said my name," she said in a stunned whisper. "Bianca, she said my name!"

Bianca was grinning. "I heard her. She definitely said your name."

"Oh, my God," Maggie exclaimed. She started laughing and kissing the baby. "You said my name, Munchkin! Oh, I love you!" Then she leaned over and kissed Bianca on the lips. "I love you, too."

Maggie jumped up with Miranda in her arms and danced her around the room, making the little girl laugh even harder as she sang "You said my name" over and over again. Bianca watched them with a smile then frowned.

"Hey, _I_ said your name repeatedly last night," she reminded the blonde sweetly.

"Oh, Lord, you're going to be insatiable, aren't you?"

That made Bianca chuckle sexily. "Only if you're lucky..."

Bianca came home early from work every chance she got after that, and Maggie certainly didn't seem to mind. They were still working on the whole shower thing…

Kendall had interrupted their morning to inform them she would be coming for a visit sometime in September, so they used every spare minute they had alone to be with each other. Classes had just started and things were heating up at Cambias as the fiscal year was drawing to a close. And Maggie figured with another Kane in the house, privacy would be at an even higher premium until Kendall returned home. Of course, if this Frenchman she had met turned out to be a good guy, they may never get rid of Kendall.

But Bianca had plans of her own. She would be taking Maggie out on a date soon. And the two-month anniversary of the date Maggie told Bianca she wanted them to start a real relationship was approaching as well. They had a lot of celebrating to do. That was only if they didn't manage to kill each other first…

TBC-


	11. 12Kendall's Timing Sucks

Any dialogue inside arrows is French translated to English.

Disclaimer-All AMC characters are the property of ABC and the Disney Company. No harm is intended, this work of fiction is solely for reading enjoyment. Rating for this chapter drops back to PG-13 for some mild adult content and language.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Missy, you know I love you...

* * *

Paris, France

Summer, 2005

Chapter 12 - Kendall's Timing Sucks

"Maggie. Maggie! Wake up!"

Maggie stirred, digging her head deeper under her pillow. The hand on her shoulder shaking her insistently, while warm and soft and attached to the delectable body of one Bianca Montgomery, was starting to piss her off a bit. "Dammit, Bianca," she mumbled, finally emerging into the morning light, "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Ha, you wish," Bianca snapped. "Get up, we're supposed to pick Kendall up at the airport in an hour." She gave Maggie one more shake. "Besides, if I was trying to kill you with sex, you'd be dead by now."

"Mmm, but what a way to go," Maggie replied, watching as Bianca slid from the bed- clad only in Maggie's Rangers jersey- and headed for the bathroom. "Okay, now I get the whole jersey thing..."

"Stop staring at my ass," Bianca admonished, never turning to look at Maggie.

Maggie grinned, her eyes not once straying from their view until the door to the bathroom was shut. She sat for a moment, staring at the closed door, hoping Bianca would change her mind and return. Suddenly, Maggie smacked herself in the forehead. "Shit! I missed my morning run _again_!"

They made it to de Gaulle Airport just as Kendall's plane was landing at the private flights terminal. She had come on the Enchantment Jet because, even though they are business rivals, Erica would never keep her daughter from finding happiness. And if that happiness was away from Ethan and near where Kendall could report back on what was going on in Bianca's life, well, then, so much the better.

Kendall exited the jetway and saw Bianca, Maggie and Miranda waiting for her. Miranda was sitting happily in her stroller, clapping her hands and grinning at her Auntie Kendall. Bianca and Maggie were talking softly, heads close together, and they were holding hands and laughing. They looked extraordinarily happy.

_I guess being in love and having incredible sex has been good for Binks_, Kendall thought with a smile. Then she rolled her eyes. _Well, duh, Hart._ _Especially the incredible sex part..._ "Hi, guys," she called as she approached.

Maggie smiled. "Hi, Ken-."

"Kendall!" Bianca exclaimed, dropping Maggie's hand and rushing to give her big sister a hug.

"Huh," Maggie muttered, looking down at her hand, wondering when it became the approximation of a hot potato. Then she saw the porter who had followed Kendall up the jetway, pulling her bags on a trolley. "Holy crap!"

Kendall and Bianca pulled apart at Maggie's exclamation and followed the direction of Maggie's gaze, taking in the mountain of luggage on the trolley. Bianca's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, but Kendall seemed to be honestly confused by Maggie's reaction.

"What?" the curly haired beauty asked.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Only Maggie seemed to notice the porter who had pulled the trolley up to the door had then quickly disappeared.

"Why?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Never mind." Then she grinned mischievously. "Just be prepared for anything."

At the car, Bianca and Kendall were fussing over Miranda, holding and chattering to the little girl, so Maggie was left to deal with the bags on her own. She popped the trunk on the Mercedes then started hauling the designer luggage into the cavernous space.

"Damn," she muttered, nearly dropping one suitcase on her foot. "This one must have a year's supply of Fusion cosmetics in it." Somehow she managed to lift the bag and drop it into the trunk. The car shuddered under the weight. Two smaller, but still heavy, bags followed it. "No, that's okay," she said to the other two women who where still chatting and cooing over the baby, and paying absolutely no attention to her, "I got it. Don't worry about it. No, no, I'll take care of it." When she managed to finally get the last suitcase into the trunk, the weighted thing almost pulled her in on top of it. Maggie scrambled to her feet quickly then noticed neither Bianca nor Kendall had never once looked her way. "No, I'm fine," she informed them, despite their complete lack of attention. "Don't worry about me."

Hearing the trunk slam shut made Bianca look up. "Maggie? Do you need any help?"

"Get in the car," the blonde growled, sliding behind the wheel.

"What?" Bianca asked, bewildered. "What?!" She traded a look with Kendall, finally shrugging her shoulders at her sister. "Maggie," she whispered, as if that answered everything.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "You're like an old married couple already," she cracked, climbing into the back seat. "Who does the farting and scratching?"

"She does," Bianca and Maggie answered simultaneously.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Maggie parked the car, popped the trunk open, got Miranda out of the backseat and went upstairs, leaving Bianca and Kendall to deal with hauling in the luggage. Hey, it was only fair...

"Thanks for the help, Mags," Bianca snapped as they dragged the last bag into the entry hall.

"No sweat," Maggie retorted, moving for the den so she could put Miranda down on a blanket to play with some toys.

"Bite me," was Bianca's waspish reply as she and her sister followed after Maggie and the baby.

Finally, Maggie grinned. "No, because you seem to really like it when I do."

"Maggie!" Bianca turned three shades of red, motioning with her head to Kendall.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Please," she said with a wave of her hand, "I _am_ an adult, you know." She took a seat on the sofa and smiled smugly. "I think I know what's been going on here."

That made Maggie grin evilly. "I don't think you know what's been going on_ there_," she said, pointing at the place where Kendall had seated herself.

Kendall gave her a curious look then it dawned on her. "Oh, gawd!" Like a fire had just been lit under her, she leapt off the sofa and moved to the over-stuffed chair and a half.

"And there," Maggie informed her.

Kendall jumped to her feet and headed for the doorway. "I'm going to my room."

"Or there," Bianca said softly, blushing a soft shade of pink.

Kendall spun around. "Is there one piece of furniture in this house you _haven't_ had sex on?"

"You might want to stay in Erica's room," Maggie suggested.

Kendall screamed and headed upstairs. Miranda continued to nap on her blanket. Bianca smacked Maggie on the back of the head. Maggie just laughed.

Before Bianca could exit the room in search of her sister, though, Maggie caught her by the wrist, hauled her down on the sofa and kissed her. Bianca made a token effort to fight her off, but they both knew it wouldn't last long. That's where Kendall found them an hour later after she had unpacked some of her things. Still wrapped up in each other on the sofa, making out. They never even looked up when she entered the room.

"What are you, bunnies?" she groaned. "I'll tell Mother if you don't stop."

Invoking Erica's name was the equivalent of an ice bath and Bianca scrambled to her feet. The last thing she wanted was her mother on a plane to Paris, too…

They were all sitting on the balcony, enjoying a light snack and some wine as they talked. The afternoon was perfect, the sun shining and a gentle breeze blowing through the trees along the street below. Only a few cotton candy clouds floated across the brilliant blue sky above.

"So, Kendall," Maggie said, sipping her wine. "When do we get to meet your mystery man?"

"Well, first of all, his name's Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul Abrami," Kendall replied with a small smile. "He wants to take us all to dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

Bianca exchanged knowing glances with Maggie. "I think we can swing that," she said with a smile. She knew Kendall was nervous and excited about them meeting Jean-Paul. "Martine was coming to watch Miranda anyway."

"He'll be here around eight."

"We'll be ready," Maggie assured her with a little smirk.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kendall murmured. "There will be no necking, no goo-goo eyes and no innuendo, or you're both dead. You got that?"

"Got it."

"Sure."

Maggie glanced at Bianca and saw the brunette looking back at her. She smiled. Bianca smiled back. _Man, I want to kiss her right now_, Maggie thought, starting to lean in. Bianca was leaning in, as well.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kendall shouted, startling the other two apart. "NO NECKING! NO GOO-GOO EYES!"

There was a knock at the door a little after eight that evening and Kendall almost shrieked in surprise as her nerves got the better of her. She looked pleadingly at her sister.

"Okay, okay," Bianca said, taking pity on Kendall. "I'll get it."

With Maggie and Kendall right behind her, Bianca went to answer the door. When she swung it open, both she and Maggie were dumbstruck. Kendall grinned like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

There stood six feet two inches of devastatingly handsome Frenchman. Coal black hair, bright emerald green eyes beneath straight black eyebrows, olive complexion, shoulders a mile wide, a blindingly white smile and a set of dimples deeper than the ocean.

_Holy crap_, Bianca thought.

_Jeezy Creezy_, Maggie thought.

"Hi," Bianca said in greeting, reaching out a hand in introduction. "You must be Jean-Paul. I'm Kendall's sister, Bianca Montgomery, and this is my- this is Maggie Stone."

"Hi," Maggie said with a smile, holding out her hand to Jean-Paul, "I'm Bianca's partner, Maggie." Bianca's head snapped around at Maggie's words. "It's nice to meet you."

"Bianca, Maggie," Jean-Paul replied in a beautifully accented voice, accepting Maggie's hand and shaking it gently. "It's my pleasure."

"Please, come in."

"Merci." His eyes found Kendall. "Bon soire, Kendall."

Kendall blushed. "Bonne soire, Jean-Paul..."

While Kendall led Jean-Paul into the living room, Maggie looked at Bianca, who hadn't moved a muscle for well over a minute. The blonde gave her a 'what?' look, hoping she'd say something.

For Bianca's part, Maggie's words kept echoing in her head, introducing herself as her partner. "My 'partner'?" she managed to ask.

Maggie just grinned at her. "What? Too soon?"

"More like 'finally'."

"Well, I thought 'girlfriend' was too generic and 'lover' was probably a little more info than you wanted to give out." Maggie shrugged a shoulder. "Besides, we are, you know. Partners. We have been for a long time, though maybe not in that sense of the word."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

Maggie grinned. "A couple times, I think. But a girl never gets tired of hearing it."

Bianca moved closer and kissed Maggie tenderly. "I love you, Mags."

"I love you, too, Binks."

"Stop it," Kendall's voice gently floated out to them.

Holding back giggles, the girls joined Kendall and Jean-Paul in the living room. Bianca smiled when she saw her sister and friend sitting on the sofa, talking softly. He certainly seemed as taken with Kendall as she was with him.

"How about a glass of wine before we go?" she asked them.

Kendall smiled. "That would be nice, Binks, thanks."

"Help me, Maggie." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

"Well?" Maggie asked when they entered the kitchen. She hopped up to sit on the counter and watched Bianca find a bottle of wine.

"He seems very nice," the brunette replied, picking out a nice Burgundy and handing the bottle and corkscrew to Maggie. "He certainly is good-looking."

"Huh, he's hot," Maggie corrected, her attention focused on working the corkscrew in the wine bottle. "And what about that sexy accent?"

Bianca gave Maggie a look. "Excuse me?"

The tone of her girlfriend's voice made the blonde smile as she pulled the cork from the bottle. "Jeez, B, just because I think he's hot doesn't mean I'm going to jump him the minute you look away. He's a very good looking guy, Kendall has great taste." She set the wine bottle aside. "And you thought _I_ was insecure..."

"Do you regret it?" Bianca asked softly, suddenly feeling very unsure. She didn't know why she felt this way, Maggie had never given her any reason to doubt their love. Maybe it was a morbid curiosity, but she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Maggie?"

"Oh, God," Maggie groaned, dropping her head so her chin almost hit her chest. "Here we go."

"You don't miss anything? Honestly?"

Maggie looked up, her eyes finding Bianca's and holding her gaze. "Like what?" she asked. "Body odor? Facial hair? Having to act impressed and amused when they show off their ability to pee their name in the snow?" That made Bianca laugh a little and Maggie smiled. "No, honey, I don't miss it. Honestly. After our little chat at the front door, I'd hoped you'd realize that by now. I'm not missing a thing."

The love and desire shining in Maggie's eyes was really all Bianca needed to see. She knew exactly how Maggie felt because she'd shown her often enough. Now Bianca felt foolish.

She moved in front of Maggie, stepping between her knees and leaning close. "Good," she whispered, her face in Maggie's neck. She started stringing kisses down Maggie's throat. "I don't want you to regret anything that's happened between us."

"The only thing I regret," Maggie whispered as she hooked her feet at the small of Bianca's back and slid her hands into chocolate brown hair to hold those lips to her throat, "is the fact that your sister and her friend are sitting on the sofa we christened just a couple of days ago. Because I'd really like a repeat performance on that particular piece of furniture."

Bianca pulled back to grin into Maggie's eyes. "Oh, yeah?" she asked, though she remembered that day fondly. Maggie had just come racing in to the apartment after a particularly good day at school that had left her giddy and extremely affectionate. Okay, giggly and overly handsy._ Really_ handsy. _Incredibly_ handsy. It ended up being a pretty good day for Bianca, too...

"Oh, yeah." Maggie ran her fingers through Bianca's hair, cupping the brunette's face in her hands. "I think we could manage our time a little more efficiently. And possibly the use of space."

"It's not my fault we fell off the sofa twice."

Maggie laughed. "You, my love, are _exactly_ the reason we fell off the sofa twice." She kissed Bianca on the lips, then buried her face in Bianca's neck to kiss the tender skin there. "The third time was, I'll admit, my fault," she murmured.

Bianca leaned in, her hands resting on the Italian tile counter-top on either side of Maggie, pinning her in. "I think you're confused," she whispered, tilting her head to the side to allow Maggie better access. "We'll definitely have to try again so I can show you."

"Definitely." Then Maggie pulled back and smiled into Bianca's eyes. "Hey, I kinda like this. Sitting up here, I'm actually taller than you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is right now." And Maggie dipped her head, capturing Bianca's lips with her own. They took their time with the kiss, tasting and exploring each other like the young lovers they were. Maggie slipped her arms around Bianca's shoulders, pulling her closer, as she felt Bianca encircle her waist and hold her tight. "I love you, B," Maggie whispered as they came up for air momentarily.

"I love you, too, Mags."

They fell into each other again, kissing deeply, longingly. Time, as always, seemed to stop.

"Hey, guys," Kendall called, entering the kitchen. "Are you coming with the wine or- Aaaggh!! My eyes! My eyes!!"

After a long moment, Bianca and Maggie reluctantly pulled apart, Maggie never releasing Bianca from her arms. "Well," the little blonde said, her eyes still on Bianca's, "you had the first part right."

"Maggie!" Bianca exclaimed.

"What?" Maggie asked innocently. She quickly reached for the open wine and the glasses Bianca had gotten out, holding them out to Kendall. "Here. We'll be out soon."

"Yeah, right," Kendall replied. "We won't hold our breath."

"Well, you could stick around, you know. Maybe take a few notes. We're really getting very good at this making out stuff."

"Oh, God," Kendall groaned, blushing fire engine red. She grabbed the wine and the glasses, then beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen.

Bianca looked up at Maggie, seeing the smug grin on her face. "You did that on purpose."

"Well, hell yeah. She maybe ecstatic for you, B, but she still doesn't want to think about her kid sister making out or having sex. Do _you_ want to think about _Kendall_ having sex?" Bianca just shuddered. "Yeah, me, neither. There's not enough of her to hold onto."

"Maggie!"

Maggie laughed. "Ah, I love the way you say my name."

"What? In exasperation?"

"Yep." She kissed Bianca quickly, then kissed her again, taking her time in exploration. Several long, slow moments later she pulled back, resting her forehead against the brunette's. "I love the French," she said softly.

"What?" Bianca chuckled. "What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"Well, French_ toast_, French _fries_. French _kissing_. Especially the French kissing. Man, that's really good stuff. I don't think we give the French enough credit for their great inventions."

Bianca laughed. "God, you're weird." She kissed Maggie soundly. "But I love you anyway."

"Lucky me."

"And don't you forget it."

Maggie smiled. "Not that you'd let me."

"Well, you got that right."

With another little smile, Maggie kissed Bianca on the cheek then pulled her into her arms again.

They held each other for a long time, Bianca's face buried in Maggie's neck, Maggie's chin resting on Bianca's shoulder. There was a warm, comfortable silence and they held the other close, their arms wrapped around each other, breathing in each others scent, their hands caressing gentle circles on the other's back.

Then Maggie spoke. "_Man_, you've got a great ass," she said, her eyes glued to that particular body part.

Bianca burst out laughing. "You really know how to kill a very romantic moment, you know that, Stone?" she said, leaning back to give Maggie a look.

Maggie favored her with the trademark crooked Stone grin. "It's a gift."

"You think?"

"Hey, at least I didn't nearly pass out."

Bianca rolled her eyes as she extricated herself from Maggie's hold and went about putting a cheese plate together to serve. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Maggie laughed. "Nope."

"You'll get yours, Stone." Bianca grabbed the plate and headed for the door. "I promise you will get yours."

If possible, Maggie's grin stretched even wider. "And since I know how you are about promises, I can hardly wait."

As Bianca set the cheese plate on the coffee table, Kendall caught her eye. Her sister was discreetly brushing finger along her neck, near the juncture of her shoulder. Bianca slapped a hand over the spot on her own neck and smiled nervously.

"Excuse me," she managed to stutter. "I'll be right back." She shot Maggie a dirty look then headed for the stairs.

"So, Jean-Paul," Maggie said, starting to sit down.

"Maggie!" Bianca shouted from the upstairs hallway.

Poised in mid-sit, Maggie held up a finger. "I'll be right back," she said, then followed after Bianca. "Ooh, I think I'm in trouble…" she whispered to herself as she took the stairs two at a time. "Binks?"

"Get your ass in here," Bianca snarled from the bathroom.

"Now I _know_ I'm in trouble." She stepped into the bathroom to see Bianca at the counter, the neck of her shirt pulled down to her shoulder, glaring into the mirror. "Yes, dear?" she asked with false cheer.

"Do you see this?" Bianca looked at Maggie through the reflection of the mirror, indicating the very large, very red mark on her neck. She started covering the lovebite with make-up. "I swear, Maggie, one more hickey and I'm cutting you off."

"Oh, you wanna compare hickeys?" Maggie retorted. She unbuttoned her shirt and started to pull it off. "If anyone should be cut off-."

"Don't!" Bianca exclaimed in terror. After catching a glimpse of Maggie's bare midriff, she held up her hands. "If you take off one more article of clothing, we won't be going out to dinner."

Maggie grinned. "Why, Bianca Montgomery, you horn dog!" She started laughing. "I've created a monster!"

"You go without for as long as I did then start having great sex and see how you react."

"Great sex? Really?"

"Oh, God," Bianca groaned. She left the bathroom. "I'm not listening."

Maggie followed closely. "Come on, Binks, tell me. Is it really great?"

Bianca stuck her fingers in her ears. "La la la la la la, I can't hear you," she sang.

"Bianca!" Maggie shouted.

Bianca spun around and got in Maggie's face. "You say one more word and I'll have Reggie ship Portia over next-day air."

"Ooh, crap, you win."

After Martine arrived to watch Miranda for the evening, the two couples went out for dinner. It was a chance for Bianca and Maggie to learn more about Jean-Paul and he about them. Kendall seemed to like him very much and Bianca hoped, for her sister's sake, that he was as good as he appeared to be.

Jean-Paul took them to Au Pied de Cochon for dinner. The restaurant, one of Paris' more famous brasseries, was located near the Louvre, just off the Rue de Rivoli and across from the St. Eustache church. Au Pied de Cochon translated from French means The Foot of the Pig, and their speciality was pig's feet, or trotters as they were referred to. While they all decided against the pig's mode of transportation as their meal, they did enjoy the other wonderful foods and friendly conversation.

As they were served coffee and desert, which included a French favorite, Duo de Babas au Rhum, a rich moist rum cake, Jean-Paul told the horror story of a blind date he had set his American cousin up on a few years before.

His cousin, Michelle, had been 18 and Jean-Paul thought she might have more fun with him and his friends than her parents, little sister and aunt. So he fixed her up with his friend Henri Richard, who had been 23 at the time.

"Did you go with them?" Bianca asked.

"Oui. But apparently, I was not enough of a chaperone. Tata Liliane and Tonton Sandy came along with us." Jean-Paul couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Henri borrowed his brother's brand new Mercedes for the date. We went out for a wonderful dinner at Leon de Bruxelles on the Champs Elysee then Henri thought we might go to a nightclub."

The nightclub, called Le Balajo, was in the Marais. The club had been around since 1936, with different types of dancing on different days. Saturday was disco night, while Sunday afternoon featured actual tea dances. Henri decided this would be a good place, since the Marais was not far from the restaurant and they could avoid most of the major streets on their way.

"You've driven in Paris, no?" Jean-Paul asked Maggie.

"Yes," Maggie replied. She motioned to Bianca. "She refuses to."

He laughed. "She is probably very wise. Have you driven the back streets?"

"Only a couple of times, and that was really by accident."

"Well, we French, we are a very daring people when we drive-."

"Tell me about it," Bianca muttered, shuddering at memories in the Place Charles de Gaulle and that Volkswagon Beetle.

"Our backstreets are no bigger than alleys. Cars parked along both sides, barely enough room to squeeze a Renault through. Well, Henri had his brother's brand new Mercedes, but this did not stop him."

Many Parisians didn't drive with their headlights on at night when traveling these backstreets. They drove with their parking lights and when they approached an intersection they flashed their brights and raced right on through the stop sign. This was their warning to any on-coming or cross traffic that they weren't stopping. Many an accident occurred this way, and too many near-misses to count. Small cars bouncing over cobblestones or broken, uneven pavement, drivers unconcerned with other vehicles, rear view mirrors nearly scraping each other as the car raced by. Toss in a bicyclist or a brave, yet foolish, pedestrian every now and then and it was a video game waiting to happen.

"This is very frightening if you are not used to it," Jean-Paul explained. "Sometimes, it's frightening even if you _are_ used to it. It is very easy to get… disoriented. The car is bouncing, you are jumping in your seat and the parked cars are very close… My Tata.," Jean-Paul shook his head. "She did not do very well."

"Oh, no," Bianca whispered. Next to her, Maggie was trying not to laugh.

"I think I know where this is going," Kendall agreed.

Jean-Paul smiled. "Tata Liliane was sitting in the middle of the back seat, taking the worst of the bouncing. She suddenly did not feel so well. We were coming to another intersection and Henri flashed his lights, but some lights flashed just a moment before his did. There was someone else coming and they weren't going to stop, since they had signaled first. Tata Liliane was sweating, I can see this from the front seat. She is, I think, green?"

Maggie held back a chuckle. "Oh, man…"

"Henri decides he is going to beat the other car to the intersection. Michelle, I think, is no longer impressed with her date, Tonton Sandy is holding Tata Liliane's hand, trying to keep her calm. Henri is pressing harder on the gas." Jean-Paul shook his head. "Suddenly, Henri thinks he will not win the race, so he slams on the brakes. Then he decides he will win, so he hits the gas. My Tata is sitting in the backseat looking sicker by the minute, I can hear her saying she was going to be sick. She said it over and over. I tried to urge Henri to stop, but he seemed to want to win this race."

"Did he?" Kendall asked.

"Just," Jean-Paul assured her. "The other car missed us by a millimeter. Unfortunately, we hit a very hard bump at that moment." He laughed suddenly. "My poor Tata, that was too much for her. But, God bless her, she did not want to be sick in the brand new Mercedes. Now, she was in the middle of the back seat, remember, but there was no stopping what was about to happen."

"What?" Bianca asked. "What happened?"

Jean-Paul shrugged. "She did the only thing she could think of. Opened her purse, emptied it out onto the floor of the car and got sick in her Louis Vuitton."

Maggie and Bianca burst out laughing. Kendall looked horrified. "She ruined a Vuitton?" She shook her head. "Sorry, between a Mercedes and Vuitton, the Mercedes loses. Don't mess with accessories…"

"Needless to say, the date was now over," Jean-Paul told them. "Unfortunately, my Aunt and cousins live in Avon, which is not far from Fontainebleau. It was a very long drive back. All the windows were down and, I am ashamed to admit, I spent much of the drive with my head out the window." He grinned as he remembered the drive back to Avon, his head stuck out the car window while he occasionally would ask 'Ça va, Tata? Ça va?' He smiled at Kendall. "Despite what you say, Chérie, both the Mercedes and the Vuitton were ruined."

"Oh, no," Maggie murmured.

"Ah, oui," Jean-Paul replied. "Henri's brother sold it a month later. He was never the same again." He laughed again. "I'm not sure Michelle has ever gotten over the embarrassment, either."

They laughed and Bianca decided at that moment, she really liked Jean-Paul and thought he would be very good for Kendall. Maybe he could help her past the heartache Ethan had inflicted with his actions.

Over the next couple of days, Bianca and Maggie saw very little of Kendall as she spent a lot of her time with Jean-Paul. He took her all over Paris, showering her with affection, attention and gifts. Bianca reported back to Erica of Kendall's returning confidence, her laughter and her self-esteem, which made La Kane smile. Maybe Ethan hadn't destroyed her, after all.

Kendall reported back to Erica of Bianca and Maggie's ever-growing relationship and recent revelations (but not the having a lot of sex part) of togetherness and that made La Kane cry. Her girls were going to be okay.

Eventually Maggie finally got up in time to take a morning run, managing to slip out before Bianca could wake up, pin her down and change her mind. The woman really was insatiable, but Maggie didn't mind at all, since she seemed to feel the same way. She couldn't help but grin as she thought about the time they spent together, wrapped up in their own little world, late at night or early in the morning, when Miranda was napping or out with Martine. Man, what had she waited so long for?

Well, if she'd known then what she knew now, Bianca would have had to beat her off with a stick. Maggie laughed as she ran.

As she came jogging back down Avenue de Malakoff toward Avenue Foch, she saw a group of young children gathered around a bush, crouching down and peering inside. She slowed down as she neared them.

Deciding to give her rudimentary French a try, she stopped running and walked up to them. " What's going on here? " she asked as she approached.

" There are kittens, " one girl replied, pointing into the bush. " Three of them, I think. "

" Let me see. " Kneeling down by the bush, Maggie peered into the leaves. Sure enough, there were three small grey and white kittens huddling together near the base of the shrub. They mewed pitifully and Maggie felt her heart break at the sound. Then the light bulb popped on over her head. "Miranda needs a cat," she said to herself.

Gently reaching into the bush, Maggie extracted the three kittens one at a time. They were tiny little things, probably no more than eight or 10 weeks old, skittish and scared. The little girl who had spoken to Maggie took the first one, cradling the tiny thing close to her chest.

" I'm keeping it, " she said firmly. " This one is mine. " The kitten meowed and snuggled close, a done deal.

The next kitten went quickly to another little girl and she and her brother took off for home once the kitten was freed. The other kids scattered, too, leaving Maggie sitting on the sidewalk with the last crying kitten in her hands. Stroking the little thing on the head, she spoke in a soothing voice and cradled it against her chest, hoping her heartbeat would calm the animal down. Suddenly, the kitten yawned, nuzzled the top of its head against Maggie's shoulder and began to purr.

"Okay," she whispered. "We're keeping this one."

Climbing gingerly to her feet so as not to disturb the cat, Maggie hurried the rest of the way home, hoping to get the animal inside before Bianca found out. It was sneaky, she knew, but if the kitten and Miranda had a chance to bond before Bianca found out, there would be no way she could take the pet away from her daughter. Maggie grinned at her deviousness. She might have to put up with the cold shoulder for a time, but knowing Bianca, it wouldn't last long. A few puppy dog eyes, a few touches and that would fly right out the window...

It didn't turn out that way.

Taking the elevator instead of the stairs, Maggie hurried into the apartment, slipping quickly into the kitchen. She started the coffee, then searched the cabinets for a can of tuna. The kitten was asleep in her arms and just as she pulled the tuna from the shelf, the kitchen door swung open.

"Maggie." It was Bianca and it was a statement, not a question or a greeting.

Maggie made a face, but kept her back to Bianca. "Yes?"

"What do you have in your hands?"

"Um, nothing?"

"Maggie." There it was, that same tone of voice. "You have a cat, don't you?"

Maggie spun around. "How do you do that?! Cripes, you were _upstairs_! I'll bet you knew before I got in the front door! How the hell did you know?"

Bianca shrugged. "I'm a mother. It comes naturally." Slowly, she came forward, looking at the little ball of fur in Maggie's arms. "Oh, God." Gently, she reached out and stroked the kitten's head. "Damn it, Mary Margaret."

"Can we keep it, B? Please? Miranda will love it."

"Yeah, probably as much as you. You sound like a 6-year old."

Maggie smiled a little sheepishly. "Frankie and I never had a pet when we were kids. We always wanted one, but Mom would always say no." She grinned at the memory. "Frankie wanted a dog, a big dog. I wanted a cat. We could never agree."

Bianca couldn't help but smile. "I used to want a cat, too," she said softly. "We had two dogs

in Seattle, but no cats. Barbara is allergic. I think that made me want a cat more, because we just couldn't have one."

"We can have this one, Bianca. This little fur-ball can grow up with Miranda. What do you say?" Maggie gave Bianca her best puppy dog eyes, a little pout on her lips. "Please?"

"God, you're pathetic," Bianca whispered. She took the kitten from Maggie's hold, cuddling it close under her chin. "Okay."

Maggie almost squealed in delight. "Okay?"

Bianca nodded. "Okay."

"Yay!" Maggie grabbed Bianca's face in her hands and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. Their lips clung together for a moment, then Maggie pulled back. "Oh, hell," she whispered.

Quickly taking the kitten from Bianca's grasp, Maggie set it on the floor then straightened up and kissed Bianca again, pressing her back against the counter. Bianca returned the kiss, sliding her hands into Maggie's hair to hold her close. Maggie wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and leaned in to the kiss, feeling lips part beneath hers so she could deepen the kiss, which she quickly did. They were completely unaware of the world around them.

So they didn't hear Kendall when she entered the kitchen moments later, nor when she spun on her heel almost immediately and exited just as quickly as she'd entered.

"Oh. My. God!"

Well, if they heard that, they ignored it...

TBC-


	12. 13 The Date, Redux

Disclaimer - Not mine, just for fun, don't sue.

More BAM goodness inside, please enjoy. Thanks for all the kind words, everyone, I'm happy you all are enjoying this little adventure!

* * *

Paris, France - September 2005 

_**Oh, you're the best friend**_

_**That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you**_

-Queen _You're My Best Friend_

Chapter 13 - The Date, Redux

"Hey, Binks?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you ever wonder why you can't keep your hands off me?" Maggie asked softly, brushing her fingers slowly up and down Bianca's arm. It was early in the morning and they lay in bed together, wrapped in each others arms amid a tangle of sheets. The room was dark, cast in shadows from the overcast sky outside and raindrops gently beat against the windowpane. "I mean, really, Bianca, it's like you're sex crazy or something. I don't remember you ever being all over Lena like this."

Bianca hugged Maggie closer with an arm across her waist, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "First of all," she said, kissing Maggie's bare shoulder before pulling back to look in her eyes. "Please don't bring past… relationships into our bed, okay?"

Maggie grinned. "Okay."

"Thank you." She tucked some hair behind her ear then rested her chin on Maggie's shoulder. "Second, who can't keep whose hands off whom?"

"Huh?"

They both laughed. "Never mind," Bianca said softly. "Well, to answer your question, I think it might have something to do with getting one's hearts desire. You were all I ever wanted or needed. You were - you _are_- my hearts desire, Maggie." She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well, that and the fact that I have wanted to put my hands on you for so long that once I got the opportunity I knew I'd never want to stop."

That made Maggie grin. "Do tell, Ms. Montgomery," she said.

"Well..." Bianca's voice trailed off shyly. "Three and a half years of foreplay, Maggie…"

"So, you apparently had floodgate issues of your own."

Bianca shook her head a bit and rolled her eyes. "Honey, you have _no_ idea..."

Now Maggie chuckled. "Tell me more."

"Oh, no, I'm not feeding your over-blown ego any more."

"Come on, Binks, tell me." Maggie gave Bianca her best pout. "Please? Please, please, pretty please?" she whined.

"Maagggieee," Bianca whined back. Thinking about how long she had loved and wanted - and dreamt, um, _really_ _dreamt,_ of – her best friend made her blush deep red and she was suddenly unable to meet Maggie's gaze. "Come on," she murmured.

"Oh, man," Maggie said in wonder as it completely dawned on her, "you really wanted me, didn't you? I mean, you _really_ wanted me."

"Oh, God," Bianca groaned, rolling over onto her back, throwing one arm over her eyes. "I knew this was going to happen. I swear you are such a guy..."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who called it 'great sex', not me." She grinned wolfishly. "Although it really _is_ great sex. And I think I've got this whole performance anxiety thing licked, too." Bianca lowered her arm and gave Maggie a sideways look. "Okay, that came out _totally_ wrong..."

Now it was Bianca's turn to grin. "Oh, no, I think it came out very, _very_ right."

Maggie blushed fire engine red, causing Bianca to burst out laughing."So," Bianca said softly, pushing Maggie onto her back and gently leaning over her. "Are you going for a run this morning?"

"No, it's raining and I need to find a different work-out regimen for today. Why? Whatcha

got in mind?"

"I'm sure I can think of something..." Kissing Maggie deeply, Bianca pulled the sheets up over their heads, shutting them off from the outside world. She then proceeded to make long, slow, sweet love to her hearts desire.

Maggie's pillow was growling. She tried to ignore it, because, in spite of the growling, it was a warm, soft pillow and she was still weak from her morning 'work-out'. But the next growl actually lifted her head into the air.

"Whoa-!" She sat up quickly. Apparently, her pillow was Bianca's t-shirt clad belly and the growling was obviously hunger pangs. Maggie brushed her hair back out of her eyes and looked down at Bianca's beautiful face, peaceful in sleep. "Somebody worked up quite an appetite…"

"Mags?" Bianca asked sleepily, reaching up to pull Maggie back down again. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, honey," she replied, stretching out again at Bianca's side. She glanced at the clock on the night stand, it was only 7:45, still time to cuddle before the day truly began. She pulled Bianca into her embrace. "I'd stay here for the rest of my life if I could."

Bianca curled up in Maggie's arms, nuzzling as close as she could. "Now, that's an incredible bedside manner, Dr. Stone," she murmured.

"Only for you, Binks, only for you."

"Good." In seconds, Bianca was asleep again.

"Besides, I don't think I have any strength in my legs right now, so I couldn't get up even if I wanted to…" The memory made Maggie grin.

Still smiling, Maggie lay quietly for several moments, thinking about how this was, in her opinion, the best part of the day. Starting each morning by waking up by being held closely in Bianca's arms, or with Bianca wrapped gently in hers.

Of course, there had been several days when waking in each others arms would have required a level of contortionism that had yet to be seen, even by the finest circus performers. One day, Maggie woke up clinging to the edge of the mattress with Bianca's feet planted firmly in her back, the brunette's dark head hanging off the other side of the bed.

Another time, Maggie woke up to find Bianca curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed, her head on a pillow that covered Maggie's knees, arms wrapped around Maggie's legs. And, of course, the morning when Maggie had found herself with her head at the end of the bed, Bianca's feet in her face, only to discover Bianca in the same position at the head of the bed, Maggie's feet in Bianca's face. They rolled away from each other so quickly that Maggie fell off the bed, while Bianca cracked her funny bone on the night stand and knocked the lamp to the floor. They had laughed for a good 15 minutes while Bianca rubbed her elbow and Maggie picked up broken lamp shards from the carpet.

When Maggie awoke again, almost 2 hours later, Bianca was curled up on her side, the duvet cover and sheets wrapped snugly around her. Maggie lay on the edge of the bed, without a scrap of bed linens to cover her. She was lucky she still had a pillow beneath her head. From beneath the pile of covers beside her, she could hear a dainty little snore.

Maggie could only grin. _When did loving Bianca get so damned easy_, she thought. _And why did I make it so hard for so long?_

Crawling out of bed, Maggie quickly got cleaned up then went to check on Miranda. The baby was standing at the railing of her crib, grinning at Maggie. "'Aggie!" she shrieked, bouncing up and down. "Momma!"

"Okay, baby, let's get cleaned up and go see Mommy." After changing and dressing Miranda for the day, Maggie slipped back into the bedroom, but Bianca was still sound asleep. "Sorry, Munchkin, looks like Mommy's still sleepy. Let's go make breakfast, okay? Cheerios work for you?"

"Momma," Miranda chattered, reaching out to her mother.

"Okay, baby," Maggie whispered, moving closer to the bed. She leaned over Bianca so the baby could give her mother a kiss. "Give Mommy a kiss then we'll let her sleep a little longer."

Miranda placed a sloppy kiss on Bianca's cheek, giggling as Maggie hauled her up higher on her hip. On impulse, Maggie bent down and pressed a kiss to the sleeping brunette's lips, lingering for a moment. With Miranda giggling in her arms, Maggie headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Bianca slowly rolled onto her back, coming awake from the most wonderful dream. Sweet kisses from her sweet girls. Pulling the covers back over her head, she snuggled down for a

moment, the brightest of smiles lighting her face.

In the kitchen, Maggie deposited Miranda in her high chair, gave her a bowlful of Cheerios and a sippee cup of juice, then set about making breakfast.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs," Maggie said to the baby. "The Breakfast of Champions." Miranda giggled. "I knew you'd agree."

Before she'd finished scrambling the eggs, the kitchen door swung open. Bianca shuffled in, still looking half asleep. She pressed a kiss to Miranda's head, smiling and tickling her baby girl for a moment, then proceeded to Maggie. She wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist from behind and pressed her face to Maggie's neck.

Chuckling, Maggie put her hand over Bianca's where they were clasped at her waist. "When did you become the lazy ass and I became the morning person?" she asked, feeling Bianca's lips on her neck.

Bianca grinned against Maggie's skin. "I think it happened when we discovered how good making love could be. Messed our personalities all up…"

Maggie nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Turning around, she pulled Bianca into her arms and held her close for a long moment. "Time for breakfast, Binks, or nothing will get accomplished today."

"Sounds good to me," Bianca murmured against Maggie's neck, trying to pull the blonde in closer.

"Oh, no, no, no," Maggie admonished, wiggling out of Bianca's embrace. "You have a board meeting in 2 hours and I have a class this afternoon. Kendall's watching the Munchkin because I also have to pick up the cat at the vet."

"The cat." Bianca shook her head. "I can't believe I let you talk me into keeping that little furball."

Maggie laughed. "You fell in love with that 'little furball' as quickly as I did. And the thing really seems to love Miranda. She stands guard over her, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah, I've noticed." Bianca grinned at Maggie, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "You think maybe we could _name_ the cat someday?"

"Come on, B," Maggie replied, rolling her eyes. "You don't just look at a cat and say, hey, I think I'll call it Fluffy, or Mr. Whiskers. You need to wait and see what kind of personality the cat has _then_ you name it." Finally managing to free herself from Bianca's arms, reluctantly enough, she fixed the brunette a plate and set it on the table. "Eat. You need to regain your strength."

"Yeah, who knew you'd be insatiable, too."

Maggie grinned as she joined Bianca at the table, pouring syrup on her pancakes. "It's called compatibility, B. That whole made for each other stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're like a teenage boy with raging hormones 24/7."

"Right back at ya, Binks." She attacked her pancakes with fervor. "Mmm, man, that's good," she groaned, savoring each bite.

"Wow," Bianca murmured. "Where have I heard _that_ before?" She grinned at Maggie with a devilish sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, yeah, just last night, if I recall correctly. _Several_ times."

"Bianca!" Maggie turned 3 shades of red. "I have_ never _heard you talk like that before in my life!"

Bianca grinned down at her plate. "I've never been getting laid on a regular basis before, either," she informed the blonde.

Maggie just looked at Bianca, surprised at how candid and daring she was being. The brunette had never struck Maggie as the type to tease with innuendo and double entendre with regards to sex, especially when it concerned her own sex life. Before they had gotten serious, Bianca had weighed her comments to Maggie closely, becoming embarrassed when she said something even remotely suggestive. It was hard to imagine, yet quite exciting at the same time, to find out that Bianca Montgomery was a bit of a bad girl. Apparently, she had a dirty little mind...

Bianca was enjoying this new-found independence as well. Living her life in the shadow of the great Erica Kane had meant showing decorum and restraint. Her mother was flamboyant and out there enough for the both of them. While being the epitome of grace and elegance, Bianca longed to let loose a little bit, live life to the fullest, enjoy the rewards and spoils of loving and being loved. Now, away from the spotlight she had lived in back in the United States, she was able to do just that. And she found that she really liked it. She obviously had an untapped devilish streak that made her a little bad. And, man, she was really liking it...

Besides, teasing Maggie was just plain fun, because she knew that there would be wonderful teasing in return.

After eating in silence for a few moments, with little sounds of delight from Maggie that reminded Bianca too much of the previous night, Maggie spoke up.

"There aren't a lot of things I miss about Pine Valley," she began, "but sometimes I really do miss the food."

_Thank God she finally spoke_, Bianca thought, releasing a breath and snapping out of her memories._ Our child is in the room and it wouldn't do for her to see what I was just thinking about doing_. "Oh, yeah?" She cleared her throat and tried again. "Like what?"

Maggie grinned a little knowingly, but let it slide. "BJ's nachos for one. And barbeque, I _really_ miss barbeque. Food you can eat with your hands, ribs and stuff."

"It's been so long since we've had BJ's nachos," Bianca agreed. "I do miss the nachos with extra hot sauce."

"Fire up the jet, baby, we can fly back to PV and get an order to go."

Bianca laughed, but an idea formed in the back of her head. This might be fun. Especially the 'using your hands' part...

With only a few minor distractions (something to do with Maggie and a shower "It's called water conservation, B," she had said in all seriousness. "The French are _very_ big on water conservation."), Bianca managed to prepare for her board meeting and get out of the apartment on time. Maggie followed an hour later for class, leaving Kendall and Miranda in the den watching _The Little Mermaid _on the big screen. Kendall and Jean-Paul had been spending a lot of time together, but a business trip had taken him out of town for a few days, leaving Kendall plenty of time to spend with her niece, which she enjoyed greatly.

Luckily for Maggie, the trip on the Metro gave her enough time to catch her breath so she could get through her lecture without daydreaming or drooling. Okay, the drooling she was able to control. The daydreaming? Not so much...

Later that afternoon at Cambias Industries, Bianca threw herself into the leather chair behind her desk, grateful the board meeting was finally over. She was going to kill Bertrand one of these days. That is if _he_ didn't succeed in doing _her_ in first. Thinking of the blowhard Frenchman made her smile, though. It was after the board meeting when he first displayed his true colors that Bianca found Maggie waiting for her at home with nothing on but her Rangers jersey. Bianca had actually thought about framing that jersey, but then she wouldn't get the joy of seeing Maggie wearing it anymore. And that was totally unacceptable.

Smiling to herself at the vision now firmly planted in her mind, Bianca picked up the phone, quickly dialing Erica and Jack's penthouse. She knew her mother would help her out with her little plan.

Twenty minutes later:

"Thanks for everything, Mom. I really appreciate it... No, Maggie has no idea... Yes, I'll tell her you said hello... No, I won't tell her that you don't mind that we're sleeping together!... Mother! Oh, my God, you didn't just say that, did you?!... Well, yes, as a matter of fact..." Bianca blushed violently, put her hand to her forehead and choked when she tried to speak. "Mom, I have to go... Yes, I'll talk to you soon... Give Uncle Jack, Reggie and Lily my love... I love you, too. Bye." Face still flaming, Bianca hung up the phone, fanning herself with her hand. "When the hell did Erica Kane become so open-minded?" Bianca whispered in awe. "I hope that's not a sign that the apocalypse is upon us..."

Quickly logging onto the Internet, Bianca searched a couple of websites, made some purchases and logged off. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible to see Maggie. Unbelievably because of something her mother said.

After her lecture, Maggie joined several of her American and British classmates for coffee at a café in the Marais, across the Seine from the University. The district was a good distance away from her and Bianca's place, but she was enjoying meeting her new classmates, talking about the school, classes and the city. The weather had taken an upward turn and the now-shining sun had created a beautiful Parisian fall day.

The café they decided upon sat on the corner of Boulevard Henri IV where the Bastille had actually stood before it was stormed by angry citizens and torn down during the French Revolution in 1789. The site where one of its towers had stood was outlined in the street in front of the café by different colored paving stones. As traffic whizzed by, drivers oblivious to the history their cars passed over, the group discussed the lecture, their origins and what brought them to study at Pierre et Marie Curie University.

"What about you, Maggie?" Cody asked. He was a tall skinny kid from Oklahoma with straw colored hair and a mile-wide grin. "What brings y'all to Paris?"

Maggie gave him a look. "Did you just say 'y'all'?" Everyone chuckled. She paused for a moment, contemplating her coffee. "Well, honestly, my best friend was moving here and I just couldn't imagine being back home without her. I guess I couldn't let her go."

"You moved half way around the world just to be close to your best friend?" Kathleen, a slender redhead from Edinburgh, Scotland, asked. Her Scottish lilt was filled with fascination. "Left your home, family and friends behind? That's incredible."

"Actually," Maggie said, smiling a little ruefully, her minds-eye wandering back in time, "we'd both had a really bad year and needed to get away from there. Fresh start and all that, you know?" Now, her smile became genuine. "Besides, Bianca _is_ my home and my family. And now she's more than my best friend, it just took us getting out of town for me to figure that out." She glanced up to see the others all just looking at her, different levels of confusion on each of their faces. "She's my girlfriend," she explained. "My partner."

"You're gay?!" Cody blurted out.

Maggie thought about that for a minute, then gave Cody that trademark Stone grin. "Apparently I am where Bianca's concerned." She paused just a moment. "And she certainly hasn't been complaining."

A couple of the others laughed at that and the conversation moved on. After another cup of coffee and a little more talk, the group began to break up. Maggie glanced at her watch and she saw she had another hour or two before Bianca would be home, so she thought she might walk around the Marais before catching the Metro back.

She spent some time wandering down The Passages, narrow alleyways off the main streets where avant garde artists had incredible workshops. She visited the home of Victor Hugo where he was living when he wrote the majority of Les Miserables; and bought a couple of books at Albion, an English-language bookstore. She discovered some of the best bakeries in Paris throughout the district and ended up buying a large bag of treats to take home.

On her way back toward Place de la Bastille to catch the Metro, Maggie found herself in the Jewish Quarter. There she found an old fashioned Jewish deli, Jo Goldenberg, where they actually served chicken soup and potato latkes. Passing a jewelry store, she glanced in a display window and, spotting something, came to a stop. A sign in the front read "English Spoken Here". Throwing caution to the wind, Maggie pulled open the door and entered.

When Maggie got home after picking up the cat from the vet's office, it was later than she had expected. Of course, spending a large bit of your savings on a symbol of your undying love and devotion took time. Now she needed to find the right time to give it to Bianca. God, she hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake...

"Bianca? Kendall?" she called out. "Anybody home?"

Bianca looked pleadingly at her sister. "Come on, Kendall," she said. "When everything gets here I'm really going to need your help."

"Oh, yeah," Kendall replied, rolling her eyes. "Because the two of us in the kitchen is such a smart idea..."

"We're in here right now and everything's okay"

"We're just sitting at the table, Binks. Not a whole lot of danger involved here." Kendall shook her head. "Turn the gas on and – Kaboom!"

"Please? Maggie went to so much trouble when she took me out for our first date. I need to do something special for her."

Now Kendall gave her kid sister a look. "Have you thought about something in the bedroom?"

In spite of herself, Bianca blushed. She pushed some hair behind her ear and avoided Kendall's gaze. "Well," she mumbled, "that was going to be part of the dessert..."

Quickly, Kendall held up a hand. "Okay, more than I needed to know!"

"Well, you asked!"

"Bianca, if you're wanting to do something special for Maggie for your date, I don't think you and me cooking is what you're looking for. You and me in a kitchen? We could conceivably blow up this end of the building."

"At least think about it, Kendall. Please?"

Kendall rolled her eyes again, but couldn't resist giving Bianca a smile. "Okay. I'll think about it. I'll probably be thinking about it long after I've called the local fire department to come put out the blaze..."

They heard the front door open. "Bianca? Kendall?" Maggie's voice called out. "Anybody home?"

"We're in the kitchen!" Bianca yelled back.

"The kitchen," Maggie murmured. "Yeah, that's the first room I'd look for Bianca in..."

Kendall snuck out of the room and went upstairs before Maggie appeared, giving the girls some time alone. Maggie let the kitten out of the pet carrier, then hurried to the kitchen to find Bianca.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, finding the brunette at the kitchen table with a Diet Coke in front of her. She gave her a quick kiss before setting the bag of pastries on the counter. "How was your day?"

Bianca sighed. "Okay, I guess. I think Bertrand is trying to overthrow the board. And if he says one more thing about my age and my looks in a meeting, I'll be tempted to go postal on his ass."

Maggie tried and failed to suppress a grin. "Honey, I need to teach you how to talk tough and actually sound like you mean it." She got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and hopped up to sit on the counter. "That angelic voice isn't very intimidating."

"Trust me, Mags, I can be very intimidating when I want to." Oh, yeah, she could be _very_ intimidating when the situation called for it. She got up and sauntered over to where Maggie was sitting. "Want to see?"

"Please," Maggie replied with a sly wink. "Show me-." It was then she noticed Bianca had on her Rangers jersey- again- with a pair of tight-fitting black jeans. "Why are you wearing my jersey all of a sudden? Not that it doesn't look... _great_ on you, but you really don't strike me as the hockey jersey type."

Bianca shrugged. "It smells like you," she said, stepping between Maggie's knees and settling her hands on the blonde's hips.

Maggie gave Bianca a crooked grin. "Are you saying it needs to be washed?"

"Not at all," Bianca whispered, leaning closer. She brushed her lips, feather-soft, against Maggie's. "I _like_ that it smells like you. It's like I've got you with me all the time."

Brushing a lock of hair off Bianca's forehead, Maggie leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I think it's really romantic that you've got a jones for my jersey."

She barely got the words out of her mouth before Bianca kissed her again. Before Maggie was able to deepen the kiss, Bianca leaned back a hairs breadth. "How was your day?" she asked breathlessly.

"Who cares...," Maggie replied, pulling Bianca into her arms and kissing her for all she was worth.

The kiss quickly escalated from heated to mind-erasing in 1.2 seconds. Bianca tightened her arms around Maggie's waist, pulling her closer as they kissed. Maggie parted her lips in invitation and Bianca eagerly accepted, her tongue seeking and finding Maggie's. The room suddenly got very warm.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Dear GOD, get a room!" Kendall exclaimed, shaking her head. The girls quickly pulled apart, Bianca hiding her face in Maggie's neck. "What is it with you two and the _kitchen_?!" She got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and stalked out. "Five freakin' bedrooms and you're always making out in the kitchen."

Maggie looked in Bianca's eyes, the two of them fighting back laughter. "I'm gonna get a bell to put around her neck."

"I think I'd like to have a little talk with Jean-Paul," Bianca replied. "_What_ is that boy doing wrong?"

"Maybe he's not doing it _wrong_, maybe he's just not doing it _enough_."

"No! No!" Bianca exclaimed, screwing her eyes shut tight. "Not a visual I want in my head!" She pulled back and waved her arms. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Maggie giggled. "I love you, B," she said, catching Bianca's hands and pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you, too, Mary Margaret," Bianca replied, hugging Maggie tight.

"You're the only one who can get away with calling me that, you know."

Bianca smiled, pressing another kiss to Maggie's lips. "Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Hey, you busy this Saturday?"

Maggie gave her an odd look. "Not that I know of. Are you?"

"Only if you'll agree to go out with me."

"Like on a date?" Bianca nodded. "Well, hell, it's about time! I was beginning to wonder if you were _ever_ going to ask me out."

Bianca's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"Well, jeezy creezy, Binks, I took you out a long time ago. Don't you think you could have reciprocated by now?"

"I think you've gotten something a little bit better than a payback date over the last month or so, don't you?"

Maggie's brow knitted in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You keep acting like that and you really _won't_ know what I'm talking about."

"Ha. Like you could go without any longer than I could."

"You wanna find out?"

Maggie checked her watch. "I give you 15 minutes."

"Please," Bianca retorted. "The over/under on Maggie Stone is 5 minutes."

"'Over/under'," Maggie laughed. "That's good. Two of your favorite positions-."

Kendall had pushed open the kitchen door right then, but simply turned on her heel and left. "Shit," they could hear her muttering.

"Man, her timing really sucks."

On Thursday, Erica called Bianca to let her know that she had received everything that Bianca needed and requested for the date Saturday night. It would be sent out on the Cambias jet Friday so that Bianca would have it in time to set up and surprise Maggie. Bianca thanked her mother and promised to tell her how the date turned out when she had the time. Her fingers were crossed when she made the promise, because she certainly wasn't about to share any information if the date ended the way she hoped.

Saturday morning, while Maggie was out for her morning run, several packages were delivered direct from the airport. Bianca hurried them into the kitchen, putting things away before Maggie returned. She read each instruction sheet 4 times, not wanting to ruin anything about this surprise. Tomorrow she could burn the toast, but there would be no screw-ups tonight.

When Maggie ran out at lunchtime to run a few errands, Bianca got some smaller things prepared. She was rather pleased with herself that, as near as she could tell, things tasted right and she didn't appear to have food poisoning after taste-testing a couple dishes. After getting the smaller things done, she ran into the den and repositioned the furniture to leave them plenty of floor space. Then she laid down a large blanket with several pillows, set up candles around the room and filled the CD player's carousel with five discs.

Bianca told Maggie to dress casually for their date, which would start in the afternoon before winding up back in the apartment for the evening. While Maggie was getting ready, Bianca and Kendall were in the kitchen… arguing.

"Don't start this until after we leave," Bianca ordered, pointing at the large container.

"Binks, there is something so wrong with this. I mean, me in a kitchen, really!"

"Oh, come on, Kendall." She held out a sheet of paper. "Look, there are instructions right here. How hard is this? You're a grown woman, suck it up!"

Kendall gave her little sister a look. "'Suck it up'?"

"Yes, _suck it up_. You run an international cosmetics company, you can't heat up a few things in the oven?"

The curly-haired beauty held out a hand, palm up. "Businesswoman." She held out the other hand the same way. "Short-order cook." She weighed the two. "Hmm, do you see the discrepancy here?"

Bianca glared at her sister. "I've already done most of it, Kendall. Just do these last few things and I promise you won't catch us making out in here ever again."

Kendall jumped on that. "Oh, kiddo, you've got a deal."

The driver Bianca requested arrived at 4:30 as scheduled, so Bianca, dressed casually in jeans and top with a short jacket, went up to the bedroom. Swallowing hard, she knocked on the door.

When the door didn't swing open immediately, Bianca panicked. Then she heard Maggie rushing around inside, muttering to herself about her hair, her shoes, did she look fat? It made Bianca grin that cool, calm and collected Maggie was a little stressed over this date.

When Maggie finally opened the door, Bianca just smiled wider. The tiny girl who wore the funky clothes was back. Deranged Jonathan and his attempts to get Maggie to wear the clothes he deemed appropriate was gone. Maggie had always had her own style and Jonathan had tried hard to purge her of that style, putting her in clothes that weren't Maggie at all. Slowly, since she and Bianca arrived in Paris, the girl who loved putting together interesting outfits had re-emerged. Tonight was no exception. A deep v-necked white tank, bright yellow waist length jacket and black jeans. Only Maggie could get away with that jacket, Bianca thought.

"Hi," Maggie chirped, sounding a little nervous.

"Hi. You look great."

"Thanks. So do you."

Bianca smiled. "Thanks. Ready for a little jazz?"

"Jazz?" Maggie asked. Really?"

"Yes, down at Le Bilboquet. I thought we could go listen to some jazz then I have something planned for us here later."

"Sounds great."

Bianca held out her hand. "Let's go."

Maggie took Bianca's hand and they left. The driver was waiting for them at the door with another Mercedes E500, and they slid into the back seat. After a scenic drive by the Trocadero and along the Seine, past the Tuileries and the Louvre, their driver took them to St.-Germain-des-Pres.

He pulled to a stop outside the jazz club Le Bilboquet. The art-deco style club opened in 1947 and over the years had featured the greatest players in the history of jazz, including Miles Davis and the great Billie Holiday. They followed hostess to a reserved table just off the stage, Bianca still holding on to Maggie's hand. A bottle of red wine and some appetizers awaited them. A local trio played standards for two hours while club patrons watched, talked and listened. Maggie and Bianca sat close together, talking softly over the music, drinking wine and enjoying the incredible atmosphere.

Later they walked through St.-Germain-des Pres, arm in arm, looking in store windows, talking about the fashions they saw, the jewels that glittered in display cases, the people they passed. They got two coffees and sat for a while before continuing on their walk.

"Here," Bianca said, stopping in front of a store. "We need to go in here."

Maggie looked up at the sign. "Christian Constant. Ooh, I've heard of this place! This is supposed to be the best chocolatier in town!"

"Yeah. Let's get a few things for later."

"Later?"

Bianca gave Maggie a smoldering look. "Yeah. Later."

Maggie grinned. "After you," she said, opening the door

"Oh, thank you." Bianca giggled, as did Maggie.

"You're welcome."

After buying a selection of chocolate truffles, filled chocolates and ganache, they exited the shop and went back to find their car. The driver, Etienne, drove them back to the apartment, wishing them a good evening before returning the car to Cambias.

In the elevator, Bianca did something she'd never, ever done before in her life. She pinned her date into the corner, slid her arms around her waist and kissed her. Kissed her deeply, lovingly and a little seductively. Maggie's arms slipped around Bianca's neck as she returned the kiss and, once again, they were in full-on make-out mode. Neither heard the elevator doors open, nor the gentle clearing of a throat from the hallway.

"Ahem!" Kendall exclaimed, startling the girls apart.

"Hello, Kendall," Maggie said sheepishly, while Bianca buried her face in Maggie's hair. "Jean-Paul."

"Oh, God," Bianca murmured in Maggie's ear. "_That's_ embarrassing…"

"Good evening, ladies," Jean-Paul said with a smile. "Did you have fun at Le Bilboquet?"

Regaining her composure, Bianca turned around. "Oh, yes, it was wonderful." She smiled down at her daughter who was happily ensconced in the stroller Kendall pushed. "Hi, baby girl."

"Momma!" Miranda squealed. "Momma, 'aggie!"

"Well," Kendall said, "we're going out for some gateau and glace. See you two later."

"Not if I'm lucky," Maggie said under her breath as she and Bianca stepped out of the elevator.

"I heard that, Maggie Stone," Kendall replied as the elevator doors closed. When Maggie looked back, Kendall tossed her a wink.

Bianca pulled Maggie toward the apartment. "Come on, there's more."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Once in the door, they could both smell the wonderful aroma of good old American barbeque. And something else. Something familiar. "Oh, wow…"

"Bianca, what did you do?" That scent brought back memories, but Maggie couldn't quite put a finger on from where.

"Go change," Bianca said, instead of answering Maggie's question. "Put on a t-shirt or something. We're having a picnic."

"A what?"

"A picnic. Go on or everything will get cold."

While Maggie went upstairs to change, Bianca rushed into the den to see how things had turned out. To her immense relief, it didn't appear that Kendall had burned anything and she'd even gone to the trouble of lighting the candles Bianca had set up earlier. She quickly changed into the t-shirt she had left in the den earlier and hit the 'Play' button on the CD player. Etta James filled the room.

"What the-," came Maggie's amazed voice from the doorway. "Bianca." She walked into the room and turned around. Candles, music, a dozen white roses and a slab of ribs. In the middle of the blanket on the floor was a huge plate of BJ's nachos (made with the recipe Erica had procured for Bianca), with extra hot sauce. Everything she had been missing from back home, barbeque and nachos. Maggie was sure this had not been a simple task. "This is incredible. Are those BJ's nachos!?"

"You like it?"

Instead of answering, Maggie moved toward Bianca, intent on getting her in her arms and kissing her soundly. Unfortunately, her feet got tangled in the blanket and she tumbled unceremoniously to the floor with a hard thud, only to then flounder in the pillows. Bianca tried her best to hold in a laugh, but just couldn't do it. Suddenly, they were both laughing.

"Well, Binks," Maggie said, fighting her way out of the pillow nest. "It looks like I fell for you all over again."

"The Russian judge only gave you a 7.5 for that landing," Bianca laughed. "God, I love you, Maggie Stone."

Maggie fought off a couple of pillows. "I love you, too, Bianca. Get me the hell out of here."

Still laughing, Bianca helped Maggie into a sitting position then relaxed by her side. Maggie quickly pushed Bianca down and leaned over her, catching her lips in a gentle yet heated kiss. Before things got carried away, they ended the kiss and curled up on the pillows beside each other. They ate BJ's nachos with extra hot sauce and pork spare ribs and burnt ends from Jack Stack Barbeque in Kansas City, all washed down with Fischer LaBelle Amber Ale.

They talked and laughed while they ate their meal. Almost every sentence started with 'do you remember the time we' did this or 'how about the day you and I' did that. In between, they picked at the nachos, got messy with the ribs (but that's another story) and sipped their beer. Outside the apartment, framed in the window, the Eiffel Tower lit up the night sky. Inside, it was easy to imagine that they were in the park in Pine Valley on a warm summer day, just having a picnic.

"How did you pull this off, B?" Maggie asked later after they had cleaned up what was left of their meal. They were laying in each others arms on the blanket, music playing softly in the background, candlelight flickering throughout the room. "Those nachos didn't come straight from BJ's."

"No, I'll admit I had a little help from my mom. She got me the recipe and sent me over a bottle of their special hot sauce. I ordered the ribs and stuff on-line and had it shipped to Enchantment. Then Mom put it on the Cambias jet and it all got here this morning."

Maggie rolled onto her side, resting her head in her hand. "Are you telling me you actually cooked?" Maggie's free hand found its way to Bianca's belly, rubbing gently like she used to do when Miranda still resided there. "And didn't burn down the kitchen?"

"Oh, ha ha." Bianca paused, resting a hand over Maggie's. "Um, speaking of the kitchen…"

Later that night, well after Kendall and Miranda had returned and the baby was in bed, after making love and talking and making love some more, the girls lay quietly in the dark, wrapped in a tangle of arms, legs and sheets. The empty box of chocolates lay on the night stand beside the bed, along with an empty split of champagne.

Bianca nuzzled her face into Maggie's neck, her favorite place in the world, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Maggie. Maggie pulled Bianca closer and pressed a kiss to her temple, enjoying the feel of Bianca's hair on her skin. It was at that moment in time that Maggie knew the rings she'd found in the Jewish Quarter were not a mistake.

Maggie felt Bianca's lips on her neck. "Uh, B?"

Bianca grinned. "Yeah?"

"No hickeys."

"Oh, man, you're no fun." Bianca pulled back to smile into Maggie's eyes.

Maggie grinned back. "I doubt you were thinking that earlier."

"Ha," Bianca cracked, pushing Maggie onto her back and gently leaning over her. "I doubt I was capable of thinking _anything_ earlier."

There was silence for a moment, then Maggie gently brushed Bianca's cheek with her fingertips. "Tonight was wonderful," she said softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bianca murmured. "Next one's on you."

"Deal," Maggie replied, reaching up to press her lips to Bianca's.

"Hey, you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I said I don't put out on the first date," Bianca whispered, brushing Maggie's hair back off her forehead. "But I apparently do on the second..."

TBC-


	13. 14 Is That a Ring in Your Pocket?

Disclaimer - Not mine which is so unfair, I treat them with the utmost respect. Instead, they're ABC's and AMC's. I love Bianca and Maggie but have no money, don't sue, it wouldn't be worth your while...

For some reason, after the last chapter, I started giving my chapter headers lyrics to Classic Rock songs that I thought spoke of BAM and the tone of the chapter. I created a _How to Achieve Balance_ soundtrack, too, because I'm a dork...

Enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Paris, Fall 2005

_**Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you**_

_**Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do **_

-Van Morrison _Have I Told You Lately_

Chapter 14 - Is That a Ring in Your Pocket…?

Bianca's eyes fluttered open as she slowly came awake. It couldn't have been later than 5:30 a.m., as evidenced by room still enveloped in darkness and stillness throughout the house. Bianca shifted her head, then stopped suddenly. The kitten was sitting on her pillow, its nose practically touching hers. Maggie was spooned up behind her, arms wrapped snugly around her shoulders, face pressed into the crook of her neck. The feel of Maggie's warmth all around her was wonderful. Fishy kitty breath on her face was not.

"Shoo, kitty," Bianca whispered. Moving was not an option as Maggie's pajama-clad leg was tossed over Bianca's hip and when Bianca had shifted, Maggie's arms tightened reflexively around her. Bianca grimaced. The cat's whiskers were tickling her nose. "Shoo. Go. Jump down."

"Shoo, go," Maggie mumbled.

"Maggie?"

"Maggie... s'me..." Maggie mumbled. "Bianca..."

"What, honey?"

"Bianca...?" Maggie sing-songed. "Love you..."

"I love you, too, Mags."

Then Maggie chuckled. Very sexily. "C'mere..." Her arms tightened again and she nuzzled closer to Bianca's ear. "Good..." She gently bit Bianca's neck, nibbling her way down her shoulder. "Mmm... Sooo sexy..."

_Oh, God,_ Bianca thought, _she's dreaming. About us. Having sex._

"Mm-hmm," Maggie murmured, nibbling at Bianca's earlobe. "Binky... Binky..."

"Binky?" Bianca whispered curiously. "Hey, Maggie..."

"Sexy Binky... sexy... yeah..."

"There is something sooo not right here."

"Love my Binky..." Maggie nuzzled close to Bianca's neck, pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss on her neck. "Mmm..."

"Oh, good Lord." Bianca's eyes shot open as Maggie's hands started to roam. "Oh, no, you did not." When Maggie moaned softly in her ear, Bianca shot off the bed as though fired from a cannon, practically pulling Maggie out with her. The cat took off like a rocket, mewling in surprise as it raced back into the nursery and Miranda. "Eeewww!" Bianca exclaimed, shuddering from her head to her toes. "Gross!"

"Bianca?" Maggie muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes._ Why am I hanging half off the bed? _she thought. "What's going on?"

"You were copping a feel! In your sleep!"

That made Maggie grin, suddenly wide awake. "I was? Really?"

"Don't you laugh! Don't you dare laugh!"

Too late, Maggie was cracking up. "I was having the best dream!" Maggie told her, still laughing. "And you were certainly enjoying it!"

"In your dream, maybe. But what part of me leaping out of bed made you think I was enjoying it while awake?!" Bianca shuddered again, then took a step back when Maggie reached for her. "Not until you're fully awake," she warned, holding up a hand. She used both hands to brush her hair back off her face. "God, you shocked me. I don't think I've ever moved that fast before in my life."

"What the hell was that noise?"

Bianca gave her a look. "The cat. Didn't you hear her? She let out a frightening screech and raced into Miranda's room. I'm sure she's pretty traumatized now."

Maggie's eyes lit up. "Hey-."

"No, we're not naming the cat Screech."

Maggie shrugged. "Come on back to bed, honey," she finally said, holding out a hand to Bianca. "No more groping, I promise."

Bianca shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you."

"Fine," Maggie sighed, rolling over and presenting her back to the brunette. She nuzzled down into the warm, soft covers. "You go ahead and stand there for three more hours, I'm going back to sleep."

Bianca stood there for a moment longer, then scurried back into bed. She moved behind Maggie, pulling her back into her arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Mags."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too." Maggie clasped Bianca's hands in hers. "You know, if you weren't so damned sexy, you wouldn't have to worry about me groping you in my sleep."

"Yeah, well, you'd think with the amount of sex you were getting, you wouldn't need to _dream_ about groping me in your sleep."

"Ah, sweet dreams, Binks. Sweet dreams..." After a long moment, when they finally found the perfect positions, Maggie sighed. "This should have been a sign, you know."

"What? You groping me in your sleep?"

They both chuckled. "No. How perfectly we fit together. Like we were made for each other. I should have noticed this a long time ago."

"I _did_ notice this a long time ago. Why do you think I had so many crises that required you to hold me while I slept?" Maggie turned her head to say something, but Bianca kissed her quickly on the lips before she could speak. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Then she sighed softly, pressing her cheek to Maggie's, pulling her arms tighter around the blonde. "We do fit, though. And I do think we were made for each other. And I'd be willing to bet that anyone who knows us would agree. Even my mother."

Maggie grinned. "Your mother... yeah, you may be right, but I don't know how she'd take the whole groping thing."

Now Bianca grinned. "Oh, baby, you'd be surprised."

They were quiet for a long time, both walking the fine line between sleep and wakefulness. The calm of the house lulled them both back toward dreamland, resting comfortably, and completely, in each others arms. Bianca sighed deeply as Maggie shifted in her arms. Dreamily, Bianca pressed her lips to Maggie's shoulder, as Maggie had done in her sleep earlier.

"Bianca?" Maggie whispered sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Is that your hand?"

"Ssshhh, you're dreaming..."

Bianca was in the kitchen feeding Miranda when Maggie came bursting into the apartment. She did that a lot lately as classes became more focused and she got completely back into schoolwork, studying and the joy in knowing she was working toward a personal goal. Bianca loved listening to Maggie tell her about her classes, her labs, things Bianca had absolutely no clue about. Now, if they wanted to talk about the Cambias budget projections...

"Hey, B!" Maggie called out. "Where are my girls?"

"In the kitchen," Bianca replied. She smiled at Miranda. "Here comes Maggie!"

The kitchen door swung open and Maggie appeared, her face flush with excitement. "Hey!"

"'Aggie!" Miranda shrieked, clapping her hands and giggling. She immediately reached for Maggie, her arms outstretched. "Pick!"

"Hi there, Munchkin!" She quickly picked the child up out of her high-chair. "How's my precious girl?" Miranda just giggled more, patting Maggie on the cheek and planting a sloppy kiss on her nose. "I love you, little girl."

"'Aggie..." Miranda said again, nuzzling her head onto Maggie's shoulder. Her breathing slowed and became regular and in an instant, she was asleep.

Bianca sat there amazed. "I don't know how you do it, but you can get her to sleep when no one else can. She ate lunch two hours ago."

"What are you doing now?"

"Well, I was hoping a snack and some juice would make her sleepy and she'd take a nap. Apparently, all she needed was a Maggie pill."

"A 'Maggie pill', huh?" Maggie went to Bianca, slipped an arm around the brunette's waist and leaned in for a kiss. "Nice to know I'm good for something."

Before Maggie could back out of the embrace, Bianca tightened her arms around her and kissed her again. "Oh, you're good for a _lot_ of things," she whispered against Maggie's lips.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Grinning at Bianca, Maggie headed out of the kitchen to the den, gently placing Miranda on the blanket by the sofa. The cat appeared out of nowhere and settled down right beside the sleeping toddler. Maggie scratched grey and white ears for a moment, then turned to Bianca. "You're just using me for sex, I know."

"Well," Bianca agreed, dropping onto the sofa next to Maggie. "That has been a pretty good bonus..."

Maggie slid an arm around Bianca's shoulders, pulling her down into her embrace. Bianca settled in, resting her head on Maggie's shoulder, slipping an arm across her waist. They sat in silence for a long time, watching their baby girl sleeping so contentedly on her baby blanket, a small yet fierce kitten standing guard over her.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, wanna go out tonight?"

Bianca grinned into Maggie's shoulder. "Why? What have you got in mind?"

"Well, the kids from school, the kids from the US and England? They're having a party and Cody asked me if we wanted to come."

"Cody?"

"Yeah, he's from Oklahoma. You think _me_ in France is strange, you need to see this kid. Jeans, boots, he's 100 cowboy."

"Sounds like fun. When?"

"Eight-thirty I think. Now, Binks, this ain't no wine and cheese get-together."

Bianca laughed. "College kids having a party. No, I wouldn't think wine and cheese, either. I was thinking more like a kegger." She leaned back and smiled at Maggie. "Wow, a college party, just like back at good ol' PVU."

"Oh, God, that was so long ago. Why do I feel older than a normal college student?"

"Well, we've certainly lived through more than a normal college student."

"Huh, ya think?"

Bianca chuckled. "And I'll bet we're the only ones there with an 18-month-old daughter."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'll bet we're the only ones with an 18-month-old daughter who was stolen at birth, raised by someone claiming to be your best friend, returned after Momma almost died from a vault off the balcony and is worth more than you and me put together."

"Well, yeah..." Bianca rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Kendall and Jean-Paul were going out to dinner so Bianca called Martine to come watch Miranda that evening. The older woman, who was growing to love the out-going, laughing child, readily agreed and arrived at eight o'clock on the dot.

Maggie, dressed casually in a pair of jeans, white tank and a denim jacket, was playing with the baby until Bianca finished getting ready. They sat on the floor in the den, playing catch with Miranda's Elmo plush-toy. The kitten sat diligently by Miranda's side, attacking the toy when it got too close to the baby, causing Miranda to giggle with glee.

"Wow," Bianca said from the doorway. Maggie was on her hands and knees on Miranda's blanket, her dark blue jeans stretched snugly over her behind. _Thank God she's not wearing the Levi's_, Bianca thought, _or we'd never leave the house_. She cleared her throat. "Hey, you ready?"

Maggie glanced over her shoulder and saw where Bianca's gaze was directed. "Stop looking at my behind," she sang, turning back to Miranda to kiss the baby on the forehead.

"Please," Bianca replied, coming into the room to say good-night to their daughter. "You've _named_ mine." She picked Miranda up and gave her a squeeze, getting a giggle and a kiss from the little girl. "You be good for Martine, honey. Momma and 'Aggie will be home later."

"Binks?"

"Yeah?"

Taking in Bianca's red scoop neck T-shirt with dark jeans and black jacket, Maggie grinned. "'Wow' back at ya."

After kissing Miranda good-night, Maggie took Bianca's hand and led her to the door. They bid a good-night to Martine and were gone, taking the Cambias BMW X5 over to the Left Bank and the apartment building where the party was being held. Maggie found a parking spot on a tight little back street, causing Bianca no small amount of anxiety, and locked the car, coming around to take Bianca's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm just saying," she stated, leading the brunette up a flight of stairs to the second-floor apartment Cody had told her about. "If she can get the 'm' out for Momma, what's so hard about the 'm' in Maggie?"

Bianca laughed. "I think it's cute."

Maggie gave her a look. "I think I sound like a football school in Texas..."

The apartment door was wide open, people spilling in and out. Good old American hip-hop blared out of the stereo and there were some people dancing but mostly they were standing around talking over the music, beers in hand. Maggie kept hold of Bianca's hand, looking for someone, anyone, she recognized.

"Holy shit!"

Cody spun around at the exclamation. "What?"

Riordan McTigh had his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Two of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen in my life just walked in the door!"

Now Cody grinned. "That's Maggie from my Genetics class," he said, catching sight of Maggie looking around for a friendly face. She was holding tightly to the hand of an amazingly beautiful brunette.

"Which one? Which one is Maggie?"

"The blonde. That must be her girlfriend, Bianca."

"Girlfriend?" Riordan gave Cody a look. "Girlfriend as in, her friend who's a girl? Or girlfriend as in, maybe they'll let me watch?"

Cody shook his head. "McTigh, you're a pig." He headed over to the two women. "Maggie!"

Maggie heard her name being called and saw both Cody and Kathleen making their way over. She pulled Bianca closer to her, smiling at her classmates. "Hey, guys."

"Glad you could make it," Cody drawled, handing Maggie a bottle of beer.

She smiled at the tall blond kid from Oklahoma, accepting the bottle while maintaining her hold on Bianca. "This is my girlfriend, Bianca Montgomery. B, this is Cody Shepard and Kathleen, um..."

The Scottish redhead laughed. "Believe it or not, it's Montgomery."

"Really?" Bianca asked. She took the beer Kathleen held out to her.

"It's a pretty common name in Scotland. Do you have relatives there?" And with that, the two of them drifted off to talk about a possible family connection.

Maggie watched them go, then glanced up at Cody. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. "What?" she asked.

"You are my hero," the kid said. Maggie just rolled her eyes. "No, really, you are my hero. I can only _dream_ about a woman like that."

Rolling her eyes again, Maggie turned toward the kitchen and the snacks, Cody on her heels.

As the evening progressed, Maggie got to know her classmates a little bit better. She now knew that Riordan McTigh was from Wales and a complete hound. He kept asking about her and Bianca. Pretty personal questions, which got him nasty looks from the others. He was hoping for a career in the bio-chemistry field. Ian O'Connell was from England and seemed rather shy. He was the one who would elbow Riordan whenever he made an inappropriate comment. Kathleen was from Scotland, a genetics major, and a warm out-going girl who had things in common with Bianca, like family, style and a larger-than-life mother. Lisa Hernandez was from California, a Rhodes Scholar interested in genetic engineering. Cody was from Shawnee, Oklahoma, an out-cast in his family for going to Kansas University instead of the University of Oklahoma. He may have seemed like a good ol' boy, but he was bright and quick and well ahead of his classmates. His dream was clinical research and Maggie was sure he'd be the one to cure several diseases.

"So, Mary Margaret," Ian said jokingly. "How different is this from back home?"

Maggie gave Ian a look. "A, only one person gets away with calling me Mary Margaret, and you ain't her. And two, this looks like a lot of college parties I went to back home." Then she grinned mischievously, her eyes finding Bianca from across the room. "Actually, it's a lot calmer here in Paris than it was back home."

"Really?"

"You have no idea."

Bianca must have felt Maggie's gaze because she looked up and met her eyes. She smiled at her girlfriend, a soft blush washing along her cheeks before turning back to the two girls she was talking to. Maggie grinned again.

Just then, Riordan came over and handed Maggie a wad of bills. "Here," he smirked. "You win."

"Win?" Maggie asked. "Win what?" She looked at the money in her hand. "Jeez, there's almost 200 Euro here!"

"All the guys put some money into the kitty to see who'd arrive with the hottest date." Now, he shrugged, looking over to where Bianca stood with Jennifer and Kathleen. "It was no contest. _You_ did."

Maggie stuffed the money into her pocket. "Yeah, I did," she agreed, following his gaze with a smile.

They got home a little after 2 a.m., a little tipsy and a lot frisky. As they climbed into bed, already a tangle of arms and legs and lips and hands, Maggie realized that the combination of alcohol and Bianca made her giggly and ticklish, and ever-so aggressive. Bianca realized that the combination of alcohol and Maggie made her serious yet extremely handsy, and possibly a little emotional.

It also made her musical. She started by singing _I Will Always Love You_, which made Maggie giggle more, then she quickly slid into a complete Whitney Houston retrospective. By the third rendition of _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_, Maggie was in hysterics and Bianca was near tears.

They woke up the next morning wrapped in the duvet cover and each other, the kitten sitting on top of them, regarding them quizzically, wondering why they were on the floor between the bed and the wall.

The following Monday, Maggie had an early class while Bianca had to be in the office before noon. Kendall took Miranda to the park in the morning, but was home before Maggie returned.

It had been another fascinating day in class and Maggie rushed into the apartment. She wanted to share everything she'd seen and done today with Bianca, but she wouldn't be home until later. That deflated Maggie a little until she saw Kendall in the den, watching a poorly dubbed episode of 'Hunter' on TV while Miranda and the kitten slept on the blanket on the floor.

"Hey, K!" Maggie called, throwing herself onto the sofa next to Bianca's sister.

"Shit, Mags!" Kendall shrieked, holding her bottle of water up to keep from spilling it. "What did you call me?"

"'K'. You're the only one around here without a nickname."

Kendall gave her a look. "My name is _Kendall, _Maggie. That's nickname enough."

"Hey, you're talking to Mary Margaret here. I sound like a nun." Kendall choked on her water. "Okay, probably not a good comparison..." Maggie admitted, patting a coughing Kendall on the back. "You okay?"

"Sorry, it just popped into my head, Sister Mary Margaret and Les-Bianca."

Maggie looked at Kendall then slid a few feet away from her on the sofa. "I don't want to be too close when the lightening strikes," she explained at Kendall's questioning glance.

"Eh," Kendall scoffed with a wave of her hand. "Trust me, if I were going to be hit by lightening over something I said, I would have been fried a long time ago."

"Well, that's true." Suddenly, Maggie thought of something. "Hey, you know, I should be thanking you."

Kendall choked on her water again. "Dammit, Maggie, warn a gal, would ya?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, that sounded sincere." Kendall looked at Maggie. "So, why should you be thanking me?"

Maggie gave Kendall her trademark lopsided grin. "For setting us up."

"What?"

"When I first got to Pine Valley. You set me and Bianca up to meet at SOS."

Kendall flushed with embarrassment. "Not my finest hour."

"Maybe not at the time, but it turned out okay in the end."

"Thank God. I was so vindictive at the time, I just wanted to cause Binks a little more pain. Why shouldn't she suffer, too? Why did she get to be Erica's angel? Man, I was such a bitch." Kendall shook her head sadly. "She'd been through so much but I just had to pile on more."

Maggie smiled at Kendall. "You know, after the initial shock, I think she adjusted pretty well."

"Yeah. I think you'd be surprised how quickly she stopped thinking of Frankie when she looked at you. I think she fell for Maggie pretty quickly." Then Kendall smiled a little sheepishly. "Your friendship hasn't exactly been a stroll down the primrose path, has it?"

"We hit a few rough patches along the way."

"A few? Ha! That's like saying Erica Kane's been married a time or two."

Maggie chuckled. "For every hard time, there have been just as many good times."

Kendall seemed skeptical. "Maybe, maybe not. You've just been able to overcome the hard times. You two have been incredibly blessed."

"Yeah, I know. We've been the lucky ones."

Kendall shifted on the sofa so that she was facing Maggie. "Did I ever thank you?" she said softly.

Maggie's brow knitted in confusion. "For what?" she asked.

"For taking care of my sister. For always loving her and being there for her. You know, when I go back and think about it, you've been taking care of her, looking out for her, since the moment you met her. And I mean that literally."

"Can I tell you something honestly, Kendall?" Maggie sighed. "I've _wanted_ to take care of her from the moment I first met her. I've never met a more pure soul in my life."

"Yeah, that's our Binks. But I mean it, Maggie. Thank you. You've saved her life more than once and I can only say thank you."

Maggie waved it off, not feeling comfortable with an emotional Kendall. It picked at barely healed wounds that she didn't want to think about and while she appreciated what Bianca's sister was saying, she didn't want to dwell on the bad times. She wanted to focus on and enjoy the good times. "Had to," she finally replied. "Erica would have killed me if I hadn't."

"You know, I envy you two."

"Us? Why?"

Kendall gave Maggie a smile. "I can only imagine what it must be like to love someone, and be loved by someone, as completely as you two do. I've never seen anything like it before."

Maggie shrugged ashamedly. "God knows I didn't make it easy for her, especially after we thought she lost Miranda."

"Come on, Mags, you know the old saying. 'Nothing worth having comes easy'."

"If that's true, then this is the _only_ thing worth having."

Kendall laughed. "It is, Maggie. I only hope someday someone loves me like you love Bianca."

Now Maggie smiled. "I hope so, too, Kendall. And I hope they don't take near as long to figure it out as I did."

"Well, yeah..."

Suddenly, both women were extremely ill-at-ease. Had they ever had a conversation with each other that lasted more than a few minutes? Okay, maybe, but had they ever had a conversation with each other that didn't involve a loved one or family member in crisis? As they sat quietly, they both actually had to wonder if they'd ever had a conversation just to talk to each other.

Suddenly, Kendall grinned. "Thanks for hating Lena as much as I did, too," she said.

Maggie laughed. "Hey, that was my pleasure," she assured Kendall, holding up a hand. "You know, I realize she made Bianca happy, but I- I- well, I don't know if hate is a strong enough word for how I felt about Lena. How I still feel about Lena. God, I hate that accent!"

"And she was, what, in her mid to late 60's?"

They both laughed at that. "Well, she was too old for Bianca, that's for sure." Maggie considered Kendall for a moment. "I think we're more alike than we're willing to admit, Kendall."

One more time, Kendall choked on her water. "What? Are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

"Not intentionally." Maggie ducked as Kendall smacked her on the arm. "I just mean that we're both more than willing to do whatever is necessary for Bianca. We were both ready to kill for her. I think we're both willing to die for her. And I think we're both honest enough to admit she's the best thing in our lives." Then Maggie looked at the still sleeping Miranda. "Along with the Munchkin."

Kendall smiled. "Yes. To all of that. Maybe we are a lot alike."

Maggie shook her head as she held up a finger. "I never said _a lot alike_. Don't push your luck, Hart."

"Maggie? Always remember something for me, okay?"

"What?"

"_You're_ the best thing in _Bianca's_ life. Along with the Munchkin."

After a long moment, Maggie got up and headed for the door. "Hey," she said softly, waiting for Kendall to look up. "Thanks a lot... K."

Kendall shook her head, but grinned anyway. "Don't call me 'K'."

Maggie turned, walking backwards out the door. "Oh, hey, Kendall? You know that deal you made with Bianca about the kitchen? Not gonna happen, so maybe you could wear a bell or something?" She ducked out before the pillow hit her in the head.

"I am not a cat!" Kendall yelled.

Pine Valley, PA, USA

Enchantment International Headquarters

Erica's direct line was ringing. _That means only one of 2 things_, Erica thought. _Bianca's calling or something weird is happening again in this damn town. Or 3 things, maybe Kendall is calling. Okay, 4 things, it could be Jack, but Jack never calls, he just shows up. Maybe 5 things-_

"Crap, just answer the phone!" Erica said to herself, then reached for the handset. Pine Valley was really starting to get to her. "Erica Kane."

Paris, France

Montgomery-Stone Apartment

Maggie fingered the business card of Erica's that Bianca had given her years ago. She really needed to call the woman and tell her what she was planning. _Shouldn't you tell the mother of the woman you love you plan on giving her a ring? _Maggie thought. _Your giving the woman you love a ring, not the mother. She is all the way across the ocean, she can't come through the phone line and strangle me-_

"Shit, Maggie, just call already." She dialed the number on the card and waited for Erica to answer.

"Erica Kane."

_Hang up, hang up, hang up!!!! _"Um, Erica? Hi, it's Maggie."

_Okay, 5 things, maybe Maggie was calling her, on her direct line- oh, my God, something happened to Bianca! _"Maggie? What is it? What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong- oh, ha ha, you're probably wondering why I'm calling on your private line." _Gonna faint, I'm gonna faint. I need to lie down_.

"Oh, Maggie, you scared me." _If my daughter didn't love you so much, I'd bitch-slap you for scaring the life out of me. I know how it's done, I am the Queen of the bitch-slap..._

Maggie was lying on the bedroom floor, her feet up on the edge of the bed, trying to get the blood back into her brain. "I'm sorry, Erica. Bianca gave me your card a long time ago, she said if I ever needed to contact you immediately, your private line was the best way. Well, I kinda needed to talk to you-." _Rambling, I'm rambling. Ramble On by Led Zeppelin, great song- or is it Rambling Man by the Allman Brothers? No, they're both great songs..._

_She's rambling. She's nervous about something. If she's changed her mind again, I'll kill her with my bare- yet beautifully manicured- hands. How long before the jet can be ready?_ "Maggie?" _Note to self, schedule manicure and pedicure..._

"Yes? Oh, sorry." _Deep breath, Stone. Ooh, not too deep, you almost blacked out there_. "Um, Erica..." _Hyperventilating, I'm hyperventilating. Is the emergency number in France also 9-1-1? Or is it Neuf-Un-Un?_

"Yes, Maggie?" _This is torture. Spit it out, girl! And you want to be a doctor? You need to be able to communicate better than this._ "I'm here."

"Okay, well, the thing is..." Maggie closed her eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly, words gushed out of her mouth: "IboughtBiancaaringandIthoughtyoushouldknowsoIcalledtotellyoubutIreallygottagonowbye."

And she hung up. "Oh, my God! What did I just do?! I hung up on Erica Kane! Dead. I'm dead!" Maggie jumped to her feet. "If I start packing now, I can be in Tibet by tomorrow. She wouldn't look for me in Tibet. _No one _would look for me in Tibet. Tibet. Man, that's a weird word. Say it a bunch of times and it sounds even weirder. Tibet. Tibet. Tibet..." Maggie threw herself on the bed, covering her head with a pillow. "Oh, man, I've gone completely around the bend. I'm nuts. Certifiably insane." The phone rang. "And now I'm dead..." She picked up the phone. "Hello, Erica."

"Maggie Stone!" Erica exclaimed. "Did you say you bought my daughter a ring?"

"Um, yeah?" Maggie cringed, awaiting the eruption of Mount Kane.

There was a pause. "Tell me."

Maggie pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a full minute. Finally, she put the phone back to her ear. "It's nothing fancy, Erica," she began. "I'm still a humble, i.e. poor, med student."

In Pine Valley, Erica sat back in her chair, regally crossed her legs and grinned from ear to ear. "Tell me anyway."

Well, Maggie was still alive and Erica hadn't come flying across the Atlantic to strangle her. In all honesty, Maggie had been surprised at Erica's quick acceptance and apparent happiness at Maggie's declaration. Although she did seem a little too relieved that there were no diamonds of large carat-weight involved...

So Maggie made plans to eventually give Bianca the ring. She wanted the moment to be right. To be able to express what she was feeling at the time she bought the rings, how she's felt for Bianca for so long. And to hopefully bring some closure to the entire Jonathan Lavery fiasco. Because she had so much to apologize for where that asshole was concerned.

They had spent a mild October day at Place de la Madeleine, a square just north of the Tuileries filled with gourmet supermarkets and shops. They laughed and ate a baguette and cheese and sipped some wine while Miranda attacked a giant croissant aux chocolat with both hands. They strolled along the gardens at the Tuileries and the Place de la Concorde, watching the tourists hustling by, giving directions when English-speaking travelers heard them talk and decided to approach. They got into a friendly argument with each other over which was the Gare de Lyon and which was the Gare St. Lazare until the couple they'd been helping handed over a map. They had dinner at a sidewalk café just off the Champs Elysees, then took an exhausted Miranda home.

"I'll put her to bed," Bianca whispered as they entered the apartment.

Maggie nodded and kissed the baby on the forehead. "I'm going to change real quick. Meet me in the den when you're done."

"Okay."

While Bianca got Miranda settled down, Maggie changed clothes, deciding the faded, worn Levi's and the Rangers jersey were probably her best bet. They seemed to have the desired affect on Bianca and that's what Maggie was, in the end, looking for. She grabbed the jewelry box on her way out of the bedroom and hurried down to the den, tossing a blanket on the floor, lighting a few candles and turning on the CD player.

When the opening guitar riff of _Whole Lotta Love _filled the room, Maggie quickly ejected the Zeppelin disc and replaced it with Nat King Cole. Then she double-checked all the discs to make sure there wouldn't be any surprises later in the evening. They'd been on a classic rock kick lately, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be making out to _Teenage Wasteland _or _Sympathy for the Devil_.

Bianca arrived a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Oh, God," she whispered. "You're wearing your sexy clothes. You know, I won't be responsible for my actions when I tear those jeans off you later."

Maggie grinned. "Yeah, promises, promises." She held out her hand. "Come over here and join me."

Bianca settle down onto the blanket, pouring them each a glass of wine. "Miranda is still sound asleep and the cat is standing guard. All is well in the nursery."

"Good, good." Maggie sipped her wine, then leaned in to kiss Bianca, tasting the tart wine on her lips. "I love you, you know," she whispered when they finally came up for air.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Then she kissed Maggie again. "I love you, too."

"Binks, we need to talk."

Bianca gave Maggie a look. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

Maggie laughed. "Not a chance, Montgomery." She took their glasses and set them aside. "I'm staying."

"Whew..."

They sat on the blanket facing each other, hip to hip, pressing against each other, holding hands.

"I have some things I need to say to you, Bianca. Things I _have_ to say. I know we've talked about Jonathan before, I wouldn't have been able to heal without you listening to me talk about him and when we were together. But I have more I need to say, things I need you to hear. Okay?"

Bianca looked worriedly into Maggie's eyes. "Okay, sweetie. Are you going to be okay?"

Maggie smiled. "As long as I'm with you I will be."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Bianca brushed a gentle hand along Maggie's cheek. "Go ahead, honey, I'm listening."

Maggie took a deep breath. "When I think of the things I said to you when I was with Jonathan," she whispered, pain lacing her voice. "I am so ashamed. I can never say 'I'm sorry' enough for the things I said and the things I did. It doesn't seem like enough to say 'I'm sorry', it seems... weak. Superficial. Hell, it seems pretty sorry."

"Maggie..."

"No, let me talk."

"Okay."

Maggie scooted a little closer, she needed the contact with Bianca as she said what she had to say. She looked down at the slender hand in hers and smiled a bit, enjoying the feel of their fingers lacing together. "I am so in love with you, Bianca. I have _always_ been in love with you."

"I've always been in love with you, too-."

"Man, will you shut up for _one_ second?" There was no anger in the words and both Maggie and Bianca smiled. "Let's start with January."

"Wow, you want to deal with a whole month?"

"We could go all the way back to November or October, probably even September and work our way forward, but the month of January was... well, it was without a doubt the most strange, weird, confusing, screwed-up month of my life."

"Huh, you and me both."

"You know, I really don't have any excuse for what I did to you. For the mean, hurtful, terrible things I said. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that. I don't know how _you_ can ever forgive me."

"I can forgive you because I love you. And I know it was Jonathan, not you, who made you say those things. It was his influence."

Maggie sighed, unable to meet Bianca's eyes. "You know, when you came to me in January, I loved you then. I loved you so much, just seeing you broke my heart. Being close to you hurt so badly. I knew I was wrong and I stubbornly refused to do anything about it and that just about killed me. When you kissed me, I wanted to throw myself in your arms and kiss you again. And again and again." She paused and took a deep breath. "There was this war going on in my head and my heart, do I push you away or do I pull you back into my arms? But I had said and done so many stupid things up to that point that I just reacted in the same old patented Stone way. I pushed. And I pushed hard."

Bianca interrupted. "Maggie, I pushed, too."

"Not in the same way, Bianca, you know that." Bianca shrugged but didn't speak, so Maggie continued. "When I think about how I told you- how I screamed at you- to get out of my life, how it sounded so hateful and so angry... when I think that you might have actually done it and I would have never seen you again..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "The fact that you did vanish from my life for a time..."

"I had to, Maggie. It killed me to see you like that. I couldn't see you like that. And you couldn't see me, either." Bianca laughed sadly. "Man, I just wanted to shake some sense into you," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I wanted to hold you so tight. But I couldn't make you see things _my_ way. That would have been wrong. That would have been a barrier in our friendship, too... You needed to make those decisions on your own."

"When I think about it, I think I fought you so hard because I knew you were right. I needed to hear it, so I'd pick a fight with you so you'd have to yell it at me. Then I'd get mad because I knew what I was hearing was the truth and I'd get... nasty. Mean. Hateful. God, Bianca, when I think that we may never have had the chance to not only just be friends again, but to be together..." Maggie took a deep breath that ended in a sob. "You know, Jonathan had gotten control over me, made me think his way, do things his way, but he never had all of me. Deep down in my heart there was you. There was always you. I knew this. And I think even Jonathan knew this." Maggie looked into Bianca's eyes for a moment then her gaze skittered away again. "When I finally kicked him out, I needed to be with you so badly. But I was so afraid I'd destroyed our friendship completely and you'd never want to see me. I was going to let you go, Bianca. I couldn't face you. I thank God that Greenlee and Reggie came over and told me what had happened. I might have never seen you again if they hadn't."

There was silence, only the sound of shuddering breaths as both women tried to control their emotions.

"Are you done?" Bianca asked softly. "Is it my turn now?"

Maggie swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"You hated me, Maggie, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"No," Maggie argued. "I _never_ hated you."

"Okay, maybe not, maybe hate is too strong a word. Maybe it's better to say that Jonathan worked hard to turn you against me. But I didn't make it easy for you to make your own decisions. Getting in your face day after day and beating you over the head with what I thought was best for you didn't help. And if you want me to be totally honest, it was for selfish reasons. Totally and completely selfish reasons on my part." Bianca reached up with a hand and caressed Maggie's cheek. "Do you know how hard it was to stay away from you? To not see this beautiful face every day? To not hear your voice and your laugh? To not be able to touch you? I'll be honest with you, Maggie, I was jealous. I was jealous as hell. I hated Jonathan with a passion, and not just because he hit you. Although, I could have killed the bastard for that. But because he had succeeded in doing the one thing that no one else in that town had been able to accomplish. He took you away from me. Completely. In four years, no one had been able to come between us like that. Not even Babe."

Maggie smiled a little bit. "You know, that's a whole other story, because when all that was going down, I should have been there for you. So, let's not discuss Babe."

"Deal." Bianca wiped a tear off her cheek, then did the same for Maggie, kissing her quickly on the lips. "The thought of you not in my life, _ever_, was impossible to bear. God, Maggie, for the last four years, you _were_ my life. Even when I was pregnant with Miranda, you were always there. And even with all that crazy family of mine hanging around, you were my life. Even when Lena came back, _you were my life_."

"Okay, Lena goes into the same category with Babe."

Bianca chuckled. "Got it." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You know how you keep saying that your 'I'm into guys' line was the stupidest thing you've ever said?" Maggie nodded ashamedly. "Hey, it's okay. Maybe that was too soon for us, but you want to know something? Remember that day when you told me you still thought about the time you kissed me, how it never left you, how you thought about doing it again? That you thought you loved me?"

"Yeah..."

"What if _I _hadn't been the stupid one that day? What if _I _had told _you_ the truth, that I loved you, too? Instead of hiding behind some stupid excuse, 'oh, I'm committed to Lena'. Man, that was crap, that was _me_ being the scared one. You were brave enough to tell me the truth. I should have done the same. I should have told you that I loved you, too. Maybe if I had, we wouldn't have wasted all this time. Maybe we wouldn't have had to suffer all this pain."

Maggie actually laughed. "Jeez, I guess we were both pretty stupid, weren't we?"

"We could probably argue over who was more stupid, but I bet it would all come out pretty even in the end."

"About Jonathan-."

"No, Maggie, he falls into the Babe/Lena folder."

"Let me just say this, okay?" Maggie whispered. After a moment, Bianca nodded. "I'm sorry that I was the one who brought him into our lives and wasn't smart enough-."

Bianca held up a hand. "Okay, stop right there." She took Maggie's face gently in her hands, not allowing her to avoid eye contact. Maggie needed to hear this. "Jonathan was a sociopath. He was a _sociopath_, Maggie. It doesn't matter how smart you are, he knew what he was doing. It's what sociopath's do, it's why they get away with it for so long, because even the smartest people are taken in by them. Jonathan knew how to play the game."

"_You_ weren't taken in by him."

"That's only because I hated him. He had the one thing I wanted most in the world, so maybe I could see through him, I don't know..." Bianca leaned in and pressed a reassuring kiss to Maggie's lips. "None of this was your fault, Maggie. Someday you'll believe that."

"Oh, yeah? When?"

"I can't answer that, it's up to you." Bianca paused. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's all _my_ fault that Jonathan screwed us up?"

"What?! No!"

"Think about it, Maggie. If I had just told you what Babe and I were planning to do that night, you would have known. You wouldn't have walked in on us in bed together and thought the worst. In essence, I made you run right into Jonathan's arms. It's all my fault."

Maggie shook her head furiously. "No, no I don't believe that."

"Well, I don't believe that it's your fault, either. Things happen for a reason, Mags. As much as I wish we'd had these past four years together, everything happened for a reason. We were meant to be together _now_. Maybe all this was preparing us for our future together." Bianca shrugged a shoulder and smiled. "Maybe this is what's going to make you and me together so strong. And strong for a very long time."

"Well..." Maggie whispered. The moment had finally shown itself, the time was now. "I've got something that might help."

Bianca gave her a look. "Oh, yeah?" she asked, pushing some hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows knitted a little in confusion. "Like what?"

God, Maggie loved that unconscious move with the hair. That's when Bianca looked carefree again, almost the sweet innocent 17-year-old she'd first met. "Well, the other day when I was late getting home from my lecture, it's because I was over in the Marais, wandering around."

"Yeah, you told me, you had coffee with Cody and the others."

"Yeah. But when we were done, I walked around for a while, looking in some of the shops and stuff. I, well, I found something I wanted to get for you."

"Maggie. What did you get?"

Suddenly, Maggie's heart was thundering like a runaway freight train. Could she be this nervous and still survive? Her heart felt like it would beat its way out of her chest. Taking a few calming breaths, she reached up to the sofa and found the spot where she'd hidden the box right after they got home.

"I ended up outside this jewelry store and... well... I saw... there were... I found... these rings..."

"A jewelry store, huh?"

"Well, it wasn't your typical jewelry store."

Bianca grinned. "So, it wasn't Tiffany's?"

Maggie matched Bianca's grin with one of her own. "Tiffany _Goldberg's_ maybe."

"What?"

"While I was wandering around, I found myself in the Jewish Quarter. That's where all those great pastries came from." She waved that off, knowing she would start rambling if she didn't slow down. "Anyway, the store had all kinds of jewelry from Israel, beautiful stuff really, and, well, I saw these rings."

She opened the box, showing Bianca the two rings. They were two-toned white and yellow gold, very simple yet beautifully intricate bands with delicate engraving circling the entire ring. Bianca couldn't read what the rings said, recognizing it as a foreign language, but they both were the same. She looked up into Maggie's eyes.

"What do they say?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's Hebrew," Maggie told her. "It says, _Ani l'dodi v'dodi li._ It means _I am my beloved's; my beloved is mine._" Suddenly, she blushed, extremely embarrassed that she'd done something like this. "Oh, God, I'm a dork, aren't I? This was a very dorky thing to do." She tried to close the box.

"No, Maggie," Bianca exclaimed, stopping her with a hand over hers. "I think it's beautiful. The rings are absolutely gorgeous." She took one of the rings out of the box, turning it to read the engraving. "I love them."

"Not too sentimental? It's okay? I didn't go completely, ridiculously over the top?"

Bianca smiled. "You remember that infamous day at the boathouse? You asked me what Bianca wants?"

Maggie returned Bianca's smile with a sheepish one of her own. "Yeah. You said Bianca wants what every girl wants. Romance. A lover."

"_This_, Maggie. _This_ is what Bianca wants." With that, she handed one of the rings to Maggie. "This is all Bianca has ever wanted. You. And me. Together."

"I may have some really dumb things in my life," Maggie said softly, holding the ring in one hand, while taking Bianca's hand in the other, "and I will without a doubt do dumb things in the future, because, well, I'm Maggie Stone and apparently that's the way I've been written. And I'm going to have these days when I'm still insecure and I'll find it impossible to believe that someone like you can really love, and be in love with, someone like me. But I promise you, Bianca Montgomery, that I will _never_ willingly turn my back on you and walk away. _Never_." Maggie's voice broke and she felt a tear tracking down her cheek. "This is my promise to you. I will be by your side forever." She slipped the ring on Bianca's finger then pressed a kiss to it. "I love you, Bianca. I will love you until the end of time."

"Wow," Bianca whispered. "I'm actually speechless." She quickly gave Maggie a look. "Don't say a word." Maggie shut her mouth. "I don't know what to say, I don't have anything prepared."

"I'm sorry, are you accepting an Emmy here? You don't have to give me a speech, Bianca, just talk to me."

Quiet for a moment, Bianca felt a tear on her cheek. Wiping it away, she took the second ring out of the box and grasped Maggie's hand in hers. "You know, I think I've loved you my entire life," she finally said, her voice husky with emotion. "It feels like I've known you that long. Sometimes I can't seem to remember a time in my life when you weren't with me. When you weren't a part of me. You came into my life and moved right into my heart and you've owned it ever since. Heart, mind, body and soul, you own me, Maggie Stone. All that I am and all that I have are yours. No more of the 'someone like you' and 'someone like me'. Someday you're going to realize that loving 'someone like you' is the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me. And that will never, ever change." Then Bianca slid the ring onto Maggie's finger and, as Maggie had done to her, pressed a kiss to it. "I love you, Maggie. Just like you, until the end of time."

Their eyes met and they came together in a tender kiss. Bianca kissed Maggie again, deeper this time, imprinting the feel and taste of her in her memory. That kiss led to another and another, until they were lying in each others arms, one searing kiss blending into the next, tongues dancing back and forth, hearts pounding, lungs aching.

Maggie tugged the hem of Bianca's t-shirt free of her jeans and slid a hand up the silken skin of her back. She kissed her way to Bianca's throat, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck, breathing in Bianca's unique scent, sweet yet spicy, innocent yet not. _Enchantment_ perfume or _Angel_?

Bianca tangled one hand in Maggie's hair, holding her lips to her throat. The other hand slipped down Maggie's back, over the soft mesh of the jersey, the satiny feel of the numerals stitched there. She found the hem and, as Maggie pulled back to look in her eyes, slid both hands underneath.

They kissed again, longingly, deeply, hungrily. _Have I Told You Lately_ by Van Morrison filled the room. Bianca fingered the waistband of Maggie's Levi's. No matter how good they looked on her, they needed to be gone.

The door to the den swung open and Kendall entered, Jean-Paul on her heels, the two of them laughing. "Oh. My. **_GOD_**!" Kendall shrieked, coming to a dead stop. The girls leapt apart as though hit by an electronic cattle prod. "Is _nothing_ sacred in this house?!?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Maggie shouted back, pulling Bianca into her arms protectively. "This ain't the kitchen!!"

"That does it," Bianca said, her voice muffled against Maggie's neck. "She gets a bell."

TBC-


	14. 15 Champagne Hangovers

Disclaimer- Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, Kendall and any citizen of Pine Valley belong to ABC and All My Children. Jean Paul is based on my cousin.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone, I appreciate the kind words.

* * *

Paris, France

Fall 2005

_**And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.  
**_

Led Zeppelin – _Thank You_

Chapter 15 - Champagne Hangovers

Morning. It was morning. At least, Maggie thought it was morning. It may very well still be the middle of the night but she was not about to open her eyes and find out. The room was tilted off its axis, the edges still spinning a little hazily. After going through four Magnum's of champagne, opening her eyes would hurt too much. Just the thought of moving her eyelids made Maggie want to whimper. Even her hair hurt...

The only saving grace in this was the fact that Bianca was hurting just as bad. She was curled up against Maggie's side, holding on to her as if she was afraid she'd fall off the planet if she let go. She hadn't moved in several hours, other than to whine in pain, much like Maggie. At one point, she moaned that she couldn't feel her legs anymore and wondered aloud if she'd been paralyzed. Maggie had to reassure her that too much champagne did not induce paralysis, although it certainly felt like it at that moment. A couple times during the night, Maggie actually held herself as still as possible, just so she could make sure Bianca was still breathing, that's how little she had stirred. Well, that and the fact that not moving was about the only time Maggie didn't hurt.

Although, feeling Bianca's bare skin against her own, it appeared they were both naked beneath the sheets, so before the pain it's quite possible there had been a great deal of pleasure...

She so wished she could remember that pleasure right about now.

"Maggie?" Bianca croaked a moment later.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Maggie croaked back.

"Are we dead?"

Maggie chuckled, but stopped immediately when it felt as though jagged shards of glass were rattling around inside her skull, scraping against raw nerve endings and pressing against the backs of her eyeballs. She groaned. "If the pain is any indication... I would have to say unfortunately not."

"So, death would be preferable?"

Maggie smiled, her facial muscles screaming in protest. The movement made her head throb harder. "The answer to that would be a big, fat 'yes'."

Bianca tried to roll onto her back, moaned in pain and instead cuddled closer to Maggie's side. "I feel like I've been sucking on a sock..." She thought that maybe if her head exploded, it would relieve the pressure. "You'd think we'd have already learned our lesson when it comes to champagne."

"Different outcome completely, Binks. When you leaned in to kiss me this time, I think I jumped your bones."

Despite the pain, Bianca smiled against Maggie's shoulder. "Oh, Maggie, I love how you say the most romantic things..."

The previous night-

The door to the den swung open and Kendall entered, Jean-Paul on her heels, the two of them laughing. "Oh. My. **_GOD_**!" Kendall shrieked, coming to a dead stop. The girls leapt apart as though hit by an electronic cattle prod. "Is _nothing_ sacred in this house?!?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Maggie shouted back, pulling Bianca into her arms protectively. "This ain't the kitchen!!"

"That does it," Bianca said, her voice muffled against Maggie's neck. "She gets a bell."

Maggie grinned and pressed a kiss to Bianca's temple, feeling the brunette's arms slide around her waist. "We could always kick her out."

"No, she's family," Bianca replied, her lips against Maggie's throat. "I'd probably feel bad. At first, anyway..."

"You know, we are still in the room," Kendall reminded them.

"Trust me, we know-."

Suddenly, Kendall shrieked, startling both Maggie and Bianca. "Oh, my God, you're wearing a ring!" she shouted. "Are you wearing a ring?! You're wearing a ring!!" Kendall raced over to where the girls were sitting, completely ignoring the intimate setting and the fact that Bianca was still wrapped in Maggie's arms. She grabbed Bianca's left hand and yanked it into better light. "Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my _God_!" There was a pause as she turned Bianca's hand this way and that. "Where's the rock?"

"Kendall!" Bianca admonished.

"Sorry," was the sheepish reply. "Oh, wow... Maggie-?" Maggie held up her left hand so Kendall could see her ring, as well. "Oh, this is... this is so... oh..."

"Wow, Kendall speechless," Maggie murmured in Bianca's ear. "Maybe they'll leave now."

"I heard that, Stone."

"Good, will you be leaving now?" When there was no response, Maggie pulled back to look at Bianca. The tears flooding the brunette's eyes had Maggie quickly glancing over her shoulder to Kendall. "Hey..."

Kendall was crying. With the biggest grin on her face, Kendall was crying. Tears raced down her cheeks as she quickly grabbed both girls in her arms and squeezed them tightly to her heart.

"It's about friggin' time...," she whispered.

"Oh, God," Maggie groaned. "Approval from Kendall. We'll never hear the end of it now." She glanced at Bianca. "You know that she's going to take credit for this for the rest of our lives."

Kendall grabbed Maggie by the face and pressed a hard kiss to her cheek. "Yes, I will."

"I believe this calls for a celebration," Jean-Paul said from the doorway.

"Yes!" Kendall exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "We need champagne!" She ran to Jean-Paul and grabbed him by the arms. "Can you get us some, please?" Then she kissed him hard on the lips. "Thanks." She ran back to Bianca and Maggie, pulling Bianca onto the sofa to sit next to her.

"Tell me," Kendall urged, facing Bianca and holding onto her baby sister's hands. "Tell me everything."

Bianca gave Maggie a pleading 'get up here' look, so the blonde quickly moved to Bianca's side, scooting up close behind her and sliding her arms around Bianca's waist. "Fire away, K," she said with a grin.

Kendall gave her a dirty look then smiled. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier tonight."

There was a long pause. Kendall kept looking expectantly at her kid sister and Maggie. "That's it? Here's a ring? You've got a ring? I've got a ring? All Momma's children got rings?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Oh, come on, give me something here!" she shouted in exasperation. "I need details!"

Maggie pressed her forehead to Bianca's shoulder, hiding her grin from Kendall. Bianca lowered her head in order to do the same. Suddenly, they were both giggling like schoolgirls, which only made Kendall huff with indignation. If only she knew what had taken place before Maggie opened that jewelry box

"I'm telling Mother," she threatened.

"She already knows," Maggie assured her.

"I'll tell all of Pine Valley."

Bianca shrugged. "Like anybody back there cares."

"I'll tell- Erica already knows?!"

Maggie snorted. "You think I'd give Bianca a ring without telling La Kane about it first? She'd have my head on a stick!"

Kendall grinned. "How'd that go?"

"I don't know, I think I blocked most of it out."

"Smart girl," Kendall told her. She grabbed Bianca's hand again, admiring the ring. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe. "Simple but so meaningful." She held both girls' hands in hers, admiring the matching bands. "So, baby sis, you're getting your happy ending."

"Nope," Bianca replied with a little smile. "This is just the beginning."

Kendall grinned and leaned over, kissing Bianca happily on the cheek. Then, much to Maggie's dismay, repeated the process with the blonde.

"What do they say?" Kendall asked softly.

"'I am my beloved's'," Bianca whispered. "'My beloved is mine'."

Maggie recited the phrase in Hebrew. "'_Ani l'dodi v'dodi li'."_

Jean-Paul stood in the doorway, a bottle of Dom Perignon and four crystal champagne flutes in his hands. "It's a beautiful Hebrew verse, from Song of Songs," he said with a smile. "My sister and her husband have rings that say the same. There is another phrase I love just as much."

Maggie grinned. "I had a hard time deciding between the two," she said softly, knowing what verse he would quote.

Jean-Paul met her grin with one of his own. "_'V'arastech li l'olam'_," he said. His eyes met Kendall's for a long moment then he glanced back to Maggie and Bianca. "It means _I am betrothing myself to you forever_."

Bianca looked at Jean-Paul. "Are you Jewish?" she asked.

"On my mother's side, yes. She lost several family members during the War, cousins, aunts and uncles. While I do not practice Judaism, I consider myself a Jew by heritage." He gave them a smile. "I'll tell you stories someday. On a day when we are not having a joyous celebration. Shall we toast?" Jean-Paul asked, peeling back the foil on the neck of the champagne bottle.

"Yes!" Kendall exclaimed, running to him, then running back to the sofa to grab Bianca's hand again. She was a whirling dervish... "Oh, my baby sister!" she nearly sobbed. Then she stopped, suddenly serious once again. "So, what does this mean, exactly? Are you engaged? Going steady? Committed?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Speaking of being committed..." Bianca smacked her on the shoulder. "It means that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. That's the important thing. We've got a lifetime to decide the finer points."

Kendall snorted. "If you think Erica Kane is going to just let this go with a simple exchange of rings, you are sadly mistaken. Have you forgotten the 3-ring circus that was her wedding to Jackson?"

"Which one?" Bianca whispered, rolling her eyes.

"That's what I mean. Be prepared for a wedding or union or commitment ceremony at Versailles or something. She will not go down without a fight."

"Speaking of being committed," Maggie repeated under her breath.

"There is a saying," Jean-Paul said suddenly, quickly popping the cork and filling the glasses, "by the Baal Shem Tov." The women all gave him a look. He grinned. "My Jewish heritage again:

'_From every human being there rises a light _

_that reaches straight to heaven_

_And when two souls that are destined_

_to be together find each other_

_their streams of light flow together_

_And a single brighter light_

_goes forth from their united being'_"

He raised his glass. "To an incredibly bright light."

A simple, perfect toast. Crystal rang out as glasses touched and they drank.

Then they discussed when Maggie found the rings in the little jewelry shop in the Marais and how nervous she was to present Bianca the ring she meant for her. The heartfelt talk they had shared. Maggie's nerve-wracking talk with Erica…

Kendall eyed the rings again. So close was her scrutiny Maggie was surprised she didn't pull out a jewelers loop to get a better look. After the toast, they talked, drank and toasted more. And the more they drank, the more toasted they got. One bottle of Dom led to a second. After the second bottle, they switched to Möet et Chandon, still toasting and drinking.

Bianca noticed the room starting to spin, but the laughter and stories being told seemed to outweigh that small drawback. Suddenly, things degenerated into a giggle-fest. Jean-Paul was regaling them with hilarious family stories that had them howling with laughter, Maggie couldn't keep her hands off Bianca (alcohol + Bianca handsy), Kendall started to get weepy (alcohol + happiness emotional). Bianca was on the verge of tears, yet somehow felt the urge to belt out Broadway show tunes (alcohol + Maggie emotional and musical). Jean-Paul was beginning to feel quite amorous towards Kendall (alcohol + Kendall hots for Kendall).

As the night wore on Kendall found herself on Jean-Paul's lap, drinking straight from the fourth bottle of champagne, a hand-painted Perrier-Jouët Magnum. Across the room on the couch, Bianca was well into the second act of _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_, while Maggie just stared at her with a look of raw desire on her face.

Apparently, listening to Bianca warble her way through _Any Dream Will Do_ was the last straw for Maggie. She launched herself at the brunette, knocking her back on the sofa, planting kisses all over her face and neck. Kendall, witnessing this display, burst into tears while laughing at the same time. When she accidentally cracked Jean-Paul upside the head with the champagne bottle while in the throes of giggly sorrow, he decided the celebration was veering dangerously close to a possible hospital visit. He took away the nearly empty bottle, bade a non-responsive Bianca and Maggie good-night, and carried Kendall up to her room.

In the living room, Kendall could be heard crying softly, repeating over and over about rings, Bianca, Maggie, happiness and rings.

Back in the den, Bianca wrapped her hands in Maggie's hair and pulled her head back, looking deeply into the blonde's eyes. "I love you, Mags."

"Me, too," Maggie replied, trying, and failing, to dive back in and leave a hickey on Bianca's neck.

"You love you, too?" Bianca asked then giggled.

Instead of answering, Maggie got quickly to her feet. "Come on," she urged, grabbing Bianca's hands. When she tried to pull Bianca up, they both stumbled and almost fell over the coffee table, laughing as they caught their balance.

"Are you drunk?" Maggie asked.

Bianca bobbed her head once. "Yep, think so."

"Me, too."

"Me, too?"

"Yep, you, too." She turned Bianca toward the door and gave her a gentle shove. "Bedtime..."

"Don't wanna," Bianca whined.

Maggie waggled her eyebrows, or rather tried unsuccessfully to waggle her eyebrows, at the brunette. "Not talking sleep..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." Her one-eyed wink turned into a two-eyed blink.

Bianca stumbled again, feeling Maggie's hands on her rear. She reached back to give Maggie a gentle smack on the wrist. She missed and almost lost her balance. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Maggie asked innocently, despite the devilish grin on her face and her hands maintaining their position.

"I can't walk up the stairs with your hands on my ass." Then she stumbled again, listing off to the right.

"You can't walk at all..." But Maggie seemed to be following the exact same path.

"Maggie..." Bianca veered further off to the right, unable to maintain a straight line.

"Man, you even whine sexy..." Maggie reached out to pull Bianca back on track, but stubbed her toe on the carpet and plowed into Bianca from behind.

They tumbled to the floor in a heap, Maggie on top of Bianca, both of them giggling. The champagne had suddenly reached full effect as Maggie pushed herself up and then toppled over sideways. The blonde got to her feet, pulled Bianca upright, then attempted to pick her up in her arms.

"Maggie, if you pick me up and try to carry me, my feet will still be dragging the floor."

"Is that a comment on my height?"

"Um, yeah."

That was a challenge Maggie couldn't back down from. On her third attempt, she swung Bianca up into her arms and stumbled drunkenly up the stairs. She kicked the bedroom door open then kicked it shut behind them. Dumping Bianca onto the bed, Maggie climbed up behind her, grabbed her in her arms and kissed her.

Bianca returned the kiss wholeheartedly, clothes went flying and that's the last thing Maggie remembered...

"Maggie?" Bianca whispered later that morning, after some of the pain had dulled.

"Yeah?"

"Did we make love last night?"

Maggie glanced beneath the sheets at their state of undress. "I think we at least attempted it."

"Dammit."

The upset tone of Bianca's voice had Maggie rolling onto her side to look at her partner. "What's wrong, honey?" she whispered, seeing the regret on Bianca's face. She reached out a gentle hand, settling it on Bianca's flat belly in an effort to comfort her.

Bianca put a hand to her forehead. "Last night was absolutely beautiful, Maggie. The things you said to me, wearing my favorite outfit-," she gave a little smile for the Levi's and Rangers jersey that were currently in a pile on the bedroom floor "-and then giving me this incredible ring." She looked at the band on her finger, tears filling her eyes. "It should have ended with us making beautiful love to each other. Instead, four bottles of mind-eraser and I can't remember anything after you put your hands on my ass."

"Oh, baby," Maggie murmured, trying not to chuckle at Bianca's words. "Come here." She pulled Bianca into her arms, tucking the brunette's head under her chin. "I know. I know, sweetie. So the evening didn't end the way we really wanted it to. That's okay. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making love to you."

"Promise?"

"Are you kidding me? Making love to you is the most incredible feeling I've ever known. You think I'm going to give that up? Not a chance in hell." There was a pause. "How about you, Binks? Is it everything you could have ever hoped for?"

Bianca grinned, her head still tucked beneath Maggie's chin. "Fishing for compliments, Stone?"

"Well..." Maggie sighed, rolling her eyes even though Bianca couldn't see her. "You're the one with all the experience in this area. All the expertise."

"Expertise!" Bianca laughed outright. "A couple sexual encounters does not make me an expert!"

Maggie slapped Bianca on the butt and they laughed. "You know what I mean."

Bianca was quiet for a moment, wanting to express herself the best she could. "Maggie," she finally whispered, "when we make love, I get it."

"You get what?"

"Everything. The meaning of everything. Love, joy, tenderness, happiness, contentment, excitement, passion, desire... All my senses come alive. I've never felt that before."

"Oh, come on. I know you've had better lovers than me."

"More experienced? Yes. Better? No way." Bianca worked her arms around Maggie's waist, pulling her close. "I've had dreams...about us making love. And let me tell you, they were... pretty explicit..."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, wake up in a sweat, short of breath, still aching, 'dammit, why did I wake up right_ then_!' kind of dreams." She chuckled. "They pale in comparison to the real thing."

"Wait, wait," Maggie said. "Back up the truck. _How_ explicit?"

"Oh, no," Bianca replied. "We're not discussing my erotic dreams of Maggie Stone."

"Oh, come on. Tell me one of yours and I'll tell you one of mine."

"No."

Maggie gently cupped Bianca's face in her hands, meeting her eyes with a smile. "How about I show you, then?" she whispered, brushing her lips against Bianca's.

"Maggie Stone, are you planning something kinky?" Bianca wondered, allowing Maggie to press her back onto the bed.

Maggie hesitated, appeared to think about it for a minute. "No, we'll save that one for later," she replied with a grin, her hands beginning to wander and explore.

Suddenly, Bianca's eyes widened. "Maggie!" she exclaimed in amazement.

The front door opened and Maggie pushed Miranda's stroller inside, letting Bianca shut the door behind them. "I can't believe I let you talk me into going to Euro-Disney," the blonde muttered.

"Disneyland Paris," Bianca corrected, reaching out to kick Maggie gently in the butt. "Come on, it was fun."

"It was terrifying. Didn't you see our precious little girl?" Maggie smiled down at a still slumbering Miranda, Mickey Mouse ears perched precariously on the toddler's head, the name _Mimo_ embroidered on the front. "She cried all the way through the 'It's a Small World' ride."

"Oh, she did not," Bianca retorted, gently lifting her daughter from the stroller.

Maggie snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah, right. It was _me_ who cried all the way through the 'It's a Small World' ride."

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed. "You know, I saw you laughing when we were riding the 'Pirates of the Caribbean'."

"Yeah, that's because I was thinking maybe we'd run into Orlando Bloom."

"Really? I was kind of looking for Keira Knightley," Bianca replied, giving Maggie a cheeky little grin.

"Hey!"

With nothing more than a quirk of her eyebrow, Bianca scored the final point. She tucked Miranda against her chest and turned toward the stairs. "I'll put her to bed."

"No singing 'It's a Small World'!"

"Har-de-har-har."

In the nursery, Bianca changed Miranda, dressed her in a sleeper and settled her into her crib. The cat, who had been conspicuously absent moments ago, suddenly appeared at Bianca's feet, quickly jumping into the rocking chair next to the crib, curling up in a ball and falling asleep. Bianca marveled at the animal's devotion to Miranda. Always at her side, prepared to defend her from whatever came their way. The little thing kind of reminded her of Maggie and her tenacity. It also reminded her of Leo, who had been Bianca's protector in so many ways. Giving the kitten a tender scratch between the ears, Bianca turned out the lights and slipped quietly out of the room.

The kitten raised its head and watched Bianca leave, meowed once, then settled its chin back on its paws. Loud purring filled the room.

The living room was empty when Bianca returned, humming 'It's a Small World' to herself. She grinned sheepishly. "Mags?" she called out.

"In the kitchen!" Maggie replied. "You want a drink?"

"Sounds good." Bianca pushed open the kitchen door to see Maggie sitting on the kitchen counter. Her eyes grew wide. "Get down!" she exclaimed. "Maggie! Get off the counter!"

Maggie looked confused. "Why?"

"Because you on the counter leads to us making out leads to Kendall walking in on us." She gave Maggie a sheepish look. "And I made her a deal."

"Oh, yeah, the deal... Well, I told Kendall to forget all about that deal." She caught Bianca's hand and pulled her between her knees. "Because it wasn't going to happen."

Bianca went willingly into Maggie's arms and smiled. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Maggie leaned in and gave Bianca a quick kiss. "I like necking with you in the kitchen."

"You do, huh?" Bianca whispered, leaning in as they kissed again. Her arms slid around Maggie's waist.

"Well, I like necking with you anywhere, but for some reason, I really like this."

"Mmm," Bianca murmured as they kissed again. "I'm really enjoying necking in the kitchen, too."

Maggie captured Bianca's lips once more, kissing her deeply. There was no hesitation as their tongues tangled and danced and their bodies pressed tightly together. Maggie ran her hands through Bianca's silky dark hair, holding her close, taking complete control. Bianca returned the kiss eagerly, still amazed that this was Maggie Stone in her arms, holding her, loving her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. The kiss was slow and unhurried as they both enjoyed the feel and taste of each other.

Despite the lack of oxygen, Maggie kissed Bianca again and again, never losing contact with Bianca's mouth. Each kiss grew in intensity and passion, lips lingering longer than a moment before. The feel of those soft, warm lips, the taste of them made Maggie's heart thunder in her chest. The sensations she felt when kissing Bianca was something she would never tire of.

Bianca slid her hands under Maggie's sweatshirt, letting her fingers glide up a silken expanse of skin. She caught Maggie's mouth with her own, taking the lead in the kiss, seeking entrance and finding it granted. She lost herself in the kiss, taking Maggie right along with her. The velvet glide of Maggie's tongue against hers was almost more than Bianca could bear.

One kiss led to another, then another. Lips barely strayed from each other, hands roamed and caressed, hearts beat in time. Necking as an art-form...

And for once, Kendall was no where in sight.

"Stop it."

Bianca looked up, clearly bewildered. "Stop what?" she asked Maggie, her brows knitted in confusion.

They were in the den, Maggie at the desk with books and papers spread out before her, hard at studying; Bianca on the sofa, quietly flipping through the latest issue of Tempo Magazine. Despite the distance between them in the room, Maggie could practically feel Bianca's touch. And that was incredibly frustrating, considering she really needed to study.

"I can hear you breathing," she replied.

That made Bianca chuckle. "Well, I'd stop if I could, but breathing is kind of a necessity."

Maggie gave her a look. "Then try not to breathe so loud."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you don't _sound_ sorry."

The room fell silent. Maggie turned back to her text book, taking notes as she went. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bianca curled up in the corner of the couch, her legs stretched out in front of her, ankles crossed on the coffee table. The light hit her girlfriend in such a way that Maggie could see the curve of Bianca's cheek and the flutter of her eyelashes on her skin. The pencil fell from Maggie's fingers as her thoughts careened immediately away from the anatomy text in front of her to a decidedly less scientific study of the human form.

"Okay, quit it!" Maggie exclaimed, reaching for her pencil and glaring at Bianca.

"What?!" Bianca shouted back. "I'm just reading a freakin' magazine!"

"It's the _way_ you're reading it! All sexy... and stuff..." Oh, God, that was lame.

It made Bianca laugh. "I'm _reading_ it sexy? How does one _read_ sexily?"

"You're distracting me, Bianca! I'm trying to study here!"

"Well, I'm just trying to read a magazine _here_!"

"Okay, you need to get out of my line of vision."

Bianca gave Maggie a look. "I am out of your line of vision. I'm practically sitting _behind_ you." Maggie looked at her pleadingly. Bianca held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll move." She threw herself into the large chair and a half, turning so that they were back-to-back. "Better?"

Maggie sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was quiet for several minutes as Bianca went back to her magazine and Maggie went back to her studies. It took serious effort, but Maggie managed to focus on the book in front of her, resuming her note-taking in her notebook.

Despite herself, Bianca was having a hard time maintaining interest in the investigative article Brooke English had done on the rise and fall of Daniel Coulson back in Llanview. He was gay and Paul Cramer knew it so Coulson murdered Cramer? That didn't make any sense whatsoever. Hell, _everyone_ knew Bianca was gay, she didn't go on a statewide crime-spree after the story broke. Besides, Paul Cramer had other things to answer for and with his murder he never had to take responsibility for his actions.

Maggie slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her, causing Bianca to jump. "Dammit, Binks, I'm begging you!"

"What? What did I do _now_?!"

"You're thinking! I can _hear_ you thinking!"

Bianca snorted. "You're cracked."

"No, I'm not. You're sitting there hmphing and snorting. If you tsk one more time..." Maggie turned around in her chair. "What are you reading?"

Bianca held up the magazine. "The latest issue of Tempo."

"Oh, God, the Coulson-Cramer issue."

"How did you know?"

"Your mother called to warn me about, and I quote, 'the latest issue of that rag'."

Bianca gave Maggie a look. "Since when did you and my mother get to be so buddy-buddy?"

Maggie grinned. "I think somewhere around the time I stood up to her and told her I loved you and she accepted the fact by not killing me." She motioned to the magazine. "You okay reading that?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Stop thinking so loud."

Bianca laughed. "Okay."

They settled back into their seats, studying and reading. Maggie had managed to concentrate on the book in front of her, settling back into med student mode. She really enjoyed the learning process and was excited to be back on track to becoming a doctor. The classes were challenging, not only because they were taught in a combination of English and French, but because things were becoming much more focused. She was starting to develop an idea on what area of medicine she wanted to concentrate on. Before she made any decisions, though, she would discuss them thoroughly with Bianca.

Bianca. Beautiful, sexy Bianca. Who was sitting less than 2 feet behind her. Flipping through a magazine. Humming softly to herself.

Suddenly, Maggie's head snapped up. "Okay, that does it!"

"Oh, Lord, what _now_?" Bianca exclaimed in exasperation.

Maggie spun around in her chair and glared at Bianca. "I can smell you!"

Dear God, her girlfriend was a nutcase. "Hey, I showered!"

"Yeah, I know, I was there, remember? I can smell your perfume!" Maggie raised her nose and sniffed. "You're wearing _Angel_ again, aren't you? You know it drives me crazy!"

"Yeah, well, apparently, it's a very short trip."

"You're driving me crazy on purpose!"

"Oh, you caught me!" Bianca threw her hands up in the air in resignation. "That was on my agenda for today! Breakfast with Miranda and Kendall, shower fun with Maggie, phone call to office about some stupid company we're trying to acquire, beat head against wall over phone call, drive Maggie crazy while she tries to study. That's my day!"

There was silence, then Maggie grinned that lopsided Stone grin. Bianca's eyes widened as she saw the intent on Maggie's face.

"You done?" Maggie asked.

With a shriek, Bianca jumped up as the magazine went flying and she started running, Maggie hot on her heels. Leaping over the sofa, Maggie just missed catching Bianca by the arm, so she chased her out into the living room, around the sofa and towards the stairs.

"Maaaggggiiiieeee!" Bianca screamed, racing up the stairs. Behind her, Maggie just laughed, chasing her the entire way.

"Stop running, Binks!" Maggie shouted back. "You know I'm going to catch you!"

"Nooo!" Bianca replied, trying not to laugh and failing miserably. She ran into the bedroom, hurriedly attempting to slam the door shut behind her.

Maggie caught the door before it closed completely and pushed it open. Two more steps and she threw herself at Bianca, catching her around the waist and tumbling both of them to the floor. After a moment of wrestling for control, Maggie had Bianca pinned to the carpet, straddling her waist and holding Bianca's wrists in her hands above her head. They were both panting from the exertion, trying not to laugh.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Maggie said finally.

"Yeah, welcome to my world," Bianca replied. "You've been making me crazy for years."

Maggie stared intently at Bianca, her gaze finally settling on her lips. "When are Kendall and Miranda due home?" she asked huskily, closing the distance between them.

"We've got plenty of time," Bianca replied, reaching up to capture Maggie's lips in an explosive kiss.

Letting go of Bianca's hands, Maggie sat back, their lips still sealed together. Bianca followed, raising herself up into a sitting position to slide her arms around Maggie's waist. Maggie reached for Bianca's t-shirt, pulling it from the waistband of her jeans and slowly dragging it upward, her fingertips gliding over warm skin.

"No rug burns," Maggie whispered against Bianca's lips. "Come on." She helped the brunette up and they made their way to the bed. Just before they collapsed back onto the soft down comforter, Maggie kissed Bianca deeply. "I love you," she whispered urgently, needing Bianca to know exactly how she felt. "I love you so much."

"God, Maggie," Bianca replied, kissing her again and again, unable to get enough. "I love you, too."

Once more Maggie reached for the hem of Bianca's t-shirt, gently raising it upward. Bianca lifted her arms, allowing Maggie to pull the shirt over her head and toss it aside. As she undressed Bianca, Maggie slowly set about kissing every inch of alabaster flesh as it was newly exposed, raising goose bumps in her wake.

Then it was Bianca's turn. Slowly, deliberately, she pulled Maggie's shirt over her head, her eyes lighting up as she watched blonde streaked locks cascading back over Maggie's shoulders. With an attentiveness that was awe-inspiring, Bianca returned the favor of laying claim to each stretch of warm, tanned, smooth skin that appeared before her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in exploration and discovery.

Maggie lay on her back, as boneless as a jellyfish. And quivering like one as well. "My, my, my," she said shakily. "Bianca Christine Montgomery…"

Bianca dropped onto her back beside Maggie, sweeping her hair back off her forehead and breathing heavily. "What?" she finally asked, all sweetness and innocence.

"And to think I told your sister you had a pure soul." Maggie turned her head to grin at the brunette. "There was absolutely _nothing_ pure about that."

"I think I like being naughty," Bianca said with a giggle.

Maggie burst out laughing. "I think I like you being naughty, too," she assured the brunette. She quickly rolled over, pinning Bianca beneath her. The twinkle in her eye said this was far from over. "Now, _that's_ what I call a study break," she murmured before covering Bianca's lips with her own.

Bianca sat down heavily in her chair, the phone pressed to her ear. "No, Uncle Jack, thanks for calling... No, no, I'll tell her. I don't know _how_, but I will." Bianca sighed. "I love you, too. Say hello to everyone for me." She slowly placed the phone back in its cradle, her mind racing.

It was no secret that Bianca had wanted Jonathan dead for the pain he had caused Maggie, for what he tried to do to the two of them. She still got shivers down her spine when she thought of how he had very nearly succeeded in breaking Maggie's spirit completely and destroying the strong-willed, out-going woman she had been and finally was again. He'd hit her at least once, he was obviously capable of murder. When Bianca thought about the fact that he was quite capable of killing Maggie, she became sick to her stomach. The thought of the world without Maggie Stone in it was unfathomable. She had to stop what she was doing as her vision became blurred with tears, grateful that Maggie was alive and safe.

Now, Jonathan really was dead...

Maggie had called less than 20 minutes ago, having gotten out of class early. It was something she did when she could, call Bianca and come by the office, despite the Paris financial district being well out of her way, and they would go home together, riding the Metro or walking and talking about their respective days. She should be arriving any time.

Seeing Maggie all decked out in her college student gear always made Bianca smile. She looked youthful and carefree, breathtakingly beautiful. God, she didn't want to have to do this. She didn't want to dim that smile in any way.

There was a knock on her office door then Maggie's head poked around the corner. "Hey, B!" she called out, her patented Stone grin lighting her face. "Ready to go?"

Bianca plastered on a smile. "Hey, Mags, come on in. Let me clean up this mess and we'll head out."

"Oh, yeah," Maggie replied, looking over at Bianca's practically spotless desk. "Huge mess there, Binks." She came into the office, hitching her backpack higher on her shoulder. "Any corporate raider stuff happen today?"

Bianca genuinely grinned at her girlfriend. "Nope, not today," she answered, admiring Maggie's look. Baggy cargo pants, a Jones Soda hoody sweatshirt, Nike sneakers and her hair pulled back into a pony tail. _Oh, my_, Bianca thought suddenly, _she looks great! God! What the hell is wrong with me? Jonathan's dead, I have to find a way to tell her and all I can think of is how sexy she looks in her 'I'm a hot college student' clothes! I must be sick…_ She shook her head. "Um, Maggie, I need to tell you something."

Maggie's brow knitted in concern. "What is it, Bianca? What's wrong?"

"Come here," Bianca said softly, going to Maggie and taking her hands. She led her to the leather sofa that dominated one wall in the huge office. "Sit."

Maggie dropped her backpack on the floor and settled on the sofa, her knee bumping against Bianca's. She was starting to get more and more worried when her girlfriend refused to release her hands and couldn't- or wouldn't- meet her eyes. Her heart started to thunder in her chest, her mouth suddenly went dry. This was not going to be good.

"Okay, Binks, come on. You're starting to scare me now."

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Bianca…"

"Okay, okay." One more deep breath. "Maggie, I just got off the phone with Uncle Jack. He called to tell me- to tell me… God, I don't know any other way to do this." Bianca looked up at the ceiling, seeking some sort of guidance or assistance or at least reassurance. Not finding any, she met Maggie's worried eyes with her own. "Jonathan's dead, Maggie. He was killed in a fight at the institution he was in."

Maggie's face drained of color and her eyes widened in shock as Bianca's words sank in. "No…" she whispered. "No."

"Yeah, honey." She gave Maggie's hands a gentle squeeze. "Apparently, his abusive past made him a bit of a target for some of the other… patients. They don't look to kindly on men who beat up women, and when the others found out what he had done… well, it was kind of open season on Jonathan."

Bianca watched as Maggie's eyes slowly filled with tears. It twisted Bianca's heart to see Maggie in pain, and she surely was now in pain. Whatever else Jonathan was, Maggie had loved him for a time.

"God dammit!" Maggie exploded, leaping to her feet. "That son of a bitch!"

Bianca reared back in shock as she watched Maggie pace across her office and back. "Okay, not the reaction I expected...," she said to herself. She stood up, catching Maggie's eye. "What are you talking about, Maggie?"

Maggie stopped her pacing and stood in the middle of Bianca's office, her hands curled into white knuckled fists at her sides, her jaw clenched in anger. "You know, it's just like that bastard," she ground out. "How dare he die before I could get a chance to give him a piece of my mind!"

Bianca started toward Maggie's side. "Hey, Maggie-."

"Don't, Bianca. Don't try to change the way I feel. I'm really getting good and pissed here and I kind of like the way it feels." She looked at Bianca, her eyes burning with anger. "He gets away with it again," she snapped. "I don't get the chance to face him and he gets away with it again!" She resumed her pacing, fists still clenched at her sides. "That _bastard_! He never had to answer for his actions! Not for what he did to me! Or to you! To _us_!! How much other crap did he get away with because he talked his way out of it?! God dammit!"

Suddenly, she grabbed her backpack and was out the door before Bianca could react.

"Maggie!" she called out. Quickly shutting down her computer, Bianca grabbed her briefcase and coat before hurrying after Maggie. She caught her at the elevators, hands on the wall in front of her, head down, kicking at the Italian marble with the toe of her Nike sneaker. The blonde hadn't even pushed a button to summon one of the six lifts. Bianca pressed the down button and an elevator arrived almost immediately. "Come on," she said softly, stepping inside.

After a minute, Maggie followed, hands shoved deep into the pockets of her cargo pants. The ride to the ground floor was silent and Bianca could feel the frustration rolling off Maggie in waves. When the doors slid open, Maggie was out and through the lobby almost immediately.

"Maggie!" Bianca shouted, giving chase. "Dammit, Maggie! Stop!" _Great_, Bianca thought, _this should make a wonderful headline. Cambias Chairperson of the Board Breaks Ankle Chasing After Pissed Off Girlfriend._ "Stop! Right! Now!" Maggie actually heeded her words and came to a stop in the middle of the enormous pedestrian plaza outside the office building. Bianca rushed to her side. "Maggie, honey, I know how upsetting-."

"Upsetting?! You think this is _upsetting_?! Try _infuriating_! He smacked me! He went after you with a _hammer_! You _and_ Miranda! He walked away both times!! _Both times!!_" She was shouting and didn't care who heard or saw. Tears of frustration filled her eyes. "God damn him! God damn the son of a bitch! The bastard! The fuc-!"

"HEY!" Bianca shouted, louder than she ever had in her life. "Maggie, I know you're mad! Hell, I'm mad, too! I wanted him to suffer for everything he did to you and to me and to everyone else! So be mad! Scream! Yell! Throw yourself to the ground in a full-on Miranda special temper tantrum, I will understand! But don't you dare start dropping f-bombs now! You start that here and you could slip up at home where our daughter will hear you and I won't stand for that!"

That slammed the brakes on Maggie's fury, the thought of that precious child. Chest heaving in anger and frustration, she just stood there on the plaza, unable to meet Bianca's eyes. "I never got the chance to tell him," she finally said, her voice so soft Bianca had to strain to hear her.

Bianca gently cupped Maggie's cheek, turning her eyes up to meet her own. "Tell him what?"

The tears that had been welling up in Maggie's eyes spilled over, coursing down her cheeks. "That he didn't break me. That he didn't win. That of the two of us, _I_ was the stronger one. _Me_, not him. Because I got out. And my life is incredible." Then she smiled through her tears. "I wanted him to know about us. God," she laughed. "I wanted _so_ bad to be able to tell him about us."

"I know, sweetie," Bianca whispered. "I know. And I know you didn't get the chance to, but he knew. Reggie took great joy in telling him. Every single chance he got."

Maggie laughed in spite of her tears. "Good for Reggie." She shook her head. "You know, he always wanted us to be together, I'm sure he loved rubbing Jonathan's face in it…"

Bianca gave Maggie a tender look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Amazing how the mention of that little girl can stop me cold." She scrubbed at the tears on her face. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, don't be sorry. You have every right to be angry. Believe me, Maggie, I understand exactly how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I was never able to face Paul Cramer and ask him why he stole my daughter and let me believe she was dead."

Understanding dawned in Maggie's eyes. Yes, Paul Cramer got away with taking Miranda and Ace/Baby James/Adam III, nearly destroying dozens of people lives and was never made to answer for his sins. Hopefully he and Jonathan were meeting up somewhere in the deepest bowels of Hell...

"Aw, shit, B…"

Bianca held up a hand. "It's okay, Maggie," she assured the blonde. "We can be as mad as we want, but let's not allow it to take control. We won, Honey. _We won_."

Suddenly, Maggie grinned, knowing Bianca had it right. "Yeah, we did win, didn't we?"

Bianca matched Maggie's grin with one of her own. "Yeah, we did." She looked around for a moment then glanced back at Maggie. "Walk or Metro?"

Maggie thought about it for a second. "Walk."

"Okay."

They made their way through the plaza that covers La Defense, the business and financial district on the western edge of Paris where the tallest of the cities buildings filled the skyline. As they walked, Maggie leaned close and gently bumped Bianca's shoulder. Grinning, Bianca bumped Maggie back. Suddenly, Maggie stumbled against Bianca's side, her arm snaking around her waist. Bianca slipped her arm around Maggie's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze.

They walked across the Pont de Neuilly to Avenue Charles de Gaulle, heading toward the Arc de Triomphe. Directly behind them lay La Grande Arche, an incredible feat of architecture. A huge hollowed out cube of white granite and marble, the building housed the offices of major corporations, the French Human Rights Commision and other French Ministries. The gigantic cube was so large that the whole of the Notre Dame cathedral would fit into its hollowed out center.

They spent the four mile walk home discussing of Maggie's day at school and Bianca's day at the office. Along the way, they stopped at a small bakery to pick up a variety of pastries for dessert, and some croissant for breakfast in the morning. Once they passed by Port Maillot they were back in the inner environs of Paris, where the buildings were centuries old, the back streets were narrow and the atmosphere was once again Old World.

When they reached the apartment, Maggie unlocked the door, opening it to allow Bianca to enter first. She grinned as she watched Bianca dump her briefcase by the entry hall table with utter unconcern. The formerly ordered and neat Bianca Montgomery was slowly falling victim to the slightly sloppy, completely laid back Maggie Stone. The day Maggie finds a pair of socks on the den floor, she will know she had succeeded.

"I'm going to put these in the kitchen," she told the brunette, holding up the bag of pastries and dumping her backpack on her way across the apartment. "You want something to drink?"

"Wait for me," Bianca replied, hurrying to catch up.

Maggie pushed open the kitchen door and they both stopped dead in their tracks. Bianca screamed.

"Oh, my God!" Maggie exclaimed. "Aaauugghh!! I'm blind! I'm blind!!" She stumbled backwards, arms outstretched in front of her and her eyes clenched tightly shut. "Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God! Make it go away!!!"

For there on the kitchen counter sat Kendall Hart, Jean-Paul standing in front of her, the two of them in full-on make-out mode…

"See?!" Kendall shouted. "Not so funny now, is it?!?"

It was at least two days before Maggie would step foot in the kitchen again.

The phone was ringing. Insistently.

Maggie cracked open an eye, wondering how the hell Bianca could sleep through the noise considering the phone was on her side of the bed. Then she noticed it was because Bianca was practically laying across Maggie's chest with her arms wrapped around her. Bianca, who once was the lightest of sleepers, now couldn't be awakened by a herd of stampeding elephants.

Trying to blow some of Bianca's hair out of her face, Maggie made to reach for the phone, but Bianca growled and tightened her hold, nuzzling deeper under Maggie's chin.

"Binks," Maggie whispered, gently rubbing the brunette's arm. "Honey, I need to get the phone."

"Grrr…"

"Okay, _you_ get the phone." Bianca never moved. Gently pushing her back a bit, Maggie managed to snag the handset off the night stand. "Hello?" she managed, still trying to get Bianca's hair out of her face.

"Maggie?!" a voice shrieked in her ear. "Put Kendall on the phone! Now!!"

Maggie was rendered speechless for a moment. "Greenlee?!"

TBC-


	15. 16 Phone Calls From Hell

Disclaimer-Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, Kendall and Greenlee belong to ABC/AMC. I am just using them for entertainment purposes.

Thanks for all the kind words, everyone, it means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter:

* * *

Paris, Fall 2005 

_**I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with meDo you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame  
**_

The Bangles - _Eternal Flame_

Chapter 16 - Phone calls from hell

"Maggie! Kendall! Now!"

Maggie stared at the phone then put it back to her ear. "Greenlee! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Of course I do, it's nine o'clock. What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Time difference, Greenlee. There's a little thing called time difference! It's three a.m. over here. We're all in bed. _Asleep_. Call back tomorrow afternoon!"

There was a snort through the line. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that you and Bianca are... suhleeping." Maggie could almost see Greenlee using air quotes with her last drawn out word. "Hey, you know what? Put _her_ on the phone."

"Isn't there someone you can annoy on your own continent?"

"Oh, ha-ha. Nice to see time spent in Paris has made you so funny. Has it made you tall, too?"

Rolling her eyes, Maggie hung up on the little firebrand. "Like you're so tall," she muttered to herself.

The phone rang a moment later. "Gotta love that redial button," Greenlee said once Maggie answered. "Listen, Shorty, I want to talk to Kendall. Like now!"

"Greenlee," Maggie began in a deliberate tone. "First of all, I'm not going to walk all the way across the apartment to wake up Kendall and put her on the phone just so you can shriek at her. Second, I'm not going to walk all the way across the apartment because it's THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! Call back tomorrow!" She paused. "And who the hell are you calling Shorty?!"

Suddenly, Bianca sat up. Wide awake. Alert. Almost scarily alert. "Give me the phone," she snapped, holding out her hand to Maggie. She used the other hand to sweep back a dark curtain of hair.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now…" Maggie practically gloated before handing the phone over.

"Greenlee-."

"Hey, Binks-!"

"Be quiet and listen to me." There was startled silence on the other side of the Atlantic. "You are going to hang up the phone, do you hear me? You will hang up and not call back for 12 hours. Have a martini, have a snack, have _Ryan_, I don't care, but you will not call back for 12 hours. Do you understand?"

"Bianca-."

"_Do you understand_?" she repeated in a tone one reserves for explaining to a 5-year old why Spongebob Squarepants lives in a pineapple under the sea. It was... a mother's voice.

Greenlee's response was incredibly meek. "Yes."

"Good. Now, what are you going to do?"

"Hang up."

"And call back when?"

"In 12 hours."

"Good night, Greenlee."

Before she knew what had happened, Greenlee sheepishly followed Bianca's orders and hung up the phone. She would call back in 12 hours for sure, but the tone of Binky's voice had her mentally agreeing to not call a minute before then.

"Wow, Bianca," Maggie said in awe as she watched the brunette hang up the phone. "Now, _that_ was tough talk." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "Very sexy, too, I might add."

"Please," Bianca retorted, stretching out beside Maggie again. She put her head on Maggie's shoulder, threw an arm across her waist and yawned. "I'm too tired."

"No, really. How did you do that? You were all Obi Wan Kenobi or something." Maggie deepened her voice. "You will hang up and not call back for 12 hours." Then she switched to an airy falsetto. "I will hang up and not call back for 12 hours."

"Okay, you've been watching too much of the _Star Wars_ trilogy lately."

"Seriously, Binks, that was so Jedi mind-trick! Can you teach me how to do that? I can use it on Kendall sometime. Keep her out of our kitchen…"

Bianca pulled back to look Maggie in the eye. "You're going to _make_ me kiss you just to shut you up, aren't you?"

Maggie grinned again. "I have my own Jedi mind-tricks…" she said with a wink.

Try as she might, Bianca couldn't hold back a smile. She leaned down and gave Maggie a sweet lingering kiss, then kissed her again before settling down once more against Maggie's side. Maggie wrapped her arms around Bianca's shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, then relaxed back into the pillows. There was silence, but Maggie could tell Bianca wasn't sleeping. The hand playing restlessly with the hem of Maggie's t-shirt told her so.

"What's wrong, Binks?" she asked softly. "You wanna talk?

The hand stilled for a moment. "Mom called today."

"Oh, yeah? What did she want?"

"Just keeping me updated on what's going on back home." Bianca smiled to herself. "She likes to use that as an excuse to call me all the time."

Maggie smiled, too. Erica just misses her baby girl, as any mother would. "And what's going on back home?" she asked.

Bianca sighed softly. "I didn't know this, but I guess Tim's little sister, Amanda, showed up at the Chandler mansion."

"Tim has a sister?" Maggie was surprised.

"Well, it's complicated," Bianca replied, rolling her eyes a bit.

"And what in Pine Valley isn't?"

Bianca chuckled. "Apparently she's mixed up with J.R., Jamie and Babe."

Maggie felt Bianca tense up when she said Babe's name. "I'll bet that's interesting," she murmured. Maggie still had some pretty strong feelings about Babe, herself. Mostly anger and hate... "What else?"

"Um, Maria left town."

Maggie's head came up off her pillow. "What?!"

"Yeah, after Edmund died and she had kind of a melt-down, she decided she needed to get out of town. That's probably the best thing she could do." She grinned against Maggie's shoulder. "I know leaving worked out pretty well for me."

Maggie smiled and pressed another kiss against the top of Bianca's head. "What about the kids?" she asked.

"Well, Brooke sent Maddie off to boarding school, which, I understand is exactly what the girl needed. And Sam wanted to stay, so he's living with Tad because there's a family tie in there, too."

"Well, of course, everyone's related to everyone else in that town." Maggie paused. "_Brooke_ sent Maddie off to boarding school?"

"Edmund made Brooke executor of his will and the kids' trust fund. Apparently, the two of them were becoming all _Children of the Corn_, so Brooke took matters into her own hands."

Maggie chuckled at Bianca's description of the Grey children. "Good for Brooke." She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "So, who do they have left at the hospital, now? Dr. Joe can't do it all, can he?"

"Well, he has for this long, what's changed?"

"Good point..." There was silence and Maggie felt the hair on her arms stand up. "Don't do it, Binks."

Bianca raised her head to look in Maggie's eyes. "What?" she asked innocently. But Maggie knew her too well. Just as Bianca knew Maggie.

"Don't say his name. Don't you dare mention David to me."

"Maggie..."

"No! Don't, Bianca, please. What he did... I still can't deal with it. I won't deal with it. Not yet."

"Honey, you're going to have to eventually."

"Eventually. But not now. I'm still too angry to think about it right now."

"Okay, okay." Bianca put her head back down on Maggie's shoulder. "When you're ready to talk about it, I'll listen."

"I know," Maggie replied, giving Bianca a little squeeze. "And when I'm ready to talk, you'll be the one I talk to."

After a moment, Bianca went back to the news Erica had relayed. "Tad and Aidan are still in the PI business. They were following up on some possible clues about Dixie maybe being alive."

"What?! What is it with people in that town coming back from the dead? Maria came back from the dead. Anna... Didn't _Tad_ come back from the dead once? Cripes, who _hasn't _come back from the dead back there?"

Bianca grinned again, which Maggie could feel against her t-shirt. "But Maria and Tad came back with amnesia. Don't forget that."

"Oh, yeah, the old amnesia angle. Jeez, can't these people get original? Whatever happened to good old multiple personalities and stuff like that? It's like bad soap opera story lines…"

"Oh, Maggie, multiple personalities are so passé. I much prefer the long lost twin no one ever knew about until she shows up in town one day."

Maggie chuckled. "Now _that's_ original." She grinned as the kitten leapt onto the bed and curled up in a small space between her and Bianca, watching them closely. "Any other earth-shattering news from the Hellmouth?"

Bianca couldn't help laughing. "Maggie…"

"Well, the whole town is like a vortex, sucking in all kinds hellish catastrophes." They both laughed for a moment. "Okay, what else?"

"Well, you know Phoebe Wallingford died."

"Yeah. I know Jamie was pretty close to her, too. That must have hit both him and Brooke pretty hard."

Bianca paused, contemplating her next words. "Mags?" she said softly. "Did you know Jamie wanted to be a doctor?"

Maggie snorted. "I know Jamie liked to _play_ doctor." There was silence from Bianca. "Oh, my God, you're serious!"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, I guess he told Phoebe all about it."

"Jeez. I had no idea, he never mentioned it to me. We talked a lot about our futures, our lives..." Maggie thought about that revelation for a moment, still a little amazed. "Wow, Maria's gone and Jamie wants to be a doctor... Remind me never to get sick when we're visiting Pine Valley."

"Maggie!" But she laughed as she slipped her hand into Maggie's, lacing their fingers together. "I guess Maria's sister is in town, too. Julia Santos. Or rather, Julia Keefer."

"I've heard about her. I guess she and Kendall don't really like each other…"

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Bianca sighed, remembering things her mother had told her. "And Myrtle, thank God, is still Myrtle."

"Well, the town would fall apart without her." Maggie squeezed Bianca's hand. "Any idea from your mom as to why Greenlee might be calling?"

"Not a clue. Besides, since when does Greenlee need a reason to be a pain in the ass?"

Maggie chuckled. "Good point. What do you bet the phone rings at exactly three o'clock tomorrow?"

"She's probably sitting on the couch with the phone in her hand, staring at the clock." They chuckled at the vision of Greenlee sitting intently on her sofa, eyes glued to the clock, telephone clutched tightly in her hand, counting the minutes until she could dial the number again. In the comfortable silence, Bianca played with Maggie's hand in hers. Beneath her cheek, she could feel the strong, steady beat of Maggie's heart, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. "She misses Kendall."

"Whether they want to admit it or not," Maggie said sleepily, "they really are best friends."

"Yeah, just like Lucy and Ethel…" Bianca paused, smiling with contentment against Maggie's skin. "I love you, Maggie."

The only response she received was the soft sound of Maggie snoring lightly, having finally succumbed to sleep. Smiling again, Bianca nuzzled closer into Maggie's neck and closed her eyes, quickly following her into slumber.

She was awakened that morning by kisses being placed gently along her throat. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Maggie leaning over her, dressed in her running clothes and giving her those gentle kisses.

"Morning, beautiful," Maggie said softly.

"Good morning. Where's Miranda?"

"Still sleeping, believe it or not. I think you've got another hour before she wakes up. Go back to sleep. I'll be home soon." She pressed her lips to Bianca's, giving her a proper good morning kiss. "I love you."

Before she could rise, Bianca grabbed a fistful of Maggie's windbreaker and pulled her back down so that their noses practically touched. "I love you, too," she whispered before kissing her soundly.

When she finally released the blonde, Maggie stumbled back, hit the footstool by the bed and fell to the floor. "Damn, you can still knock me on my ass, Binks," she exclaimed, climbing back to her feet.

Bianca just laughed as Maggie tossed her a wink and left for her morning run. Then she took her beautiful girlfriend's advice and rolled over, burying her face in Maggie's pillow. She breathed deeply of Maggie's scent still clinging to the linen, closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Bianca threw the front door open, rushing inside and dropping her briefcase on the way, hoping she wasn't too late. She saw Maggie come hurrying out of the den, jumping onto and over the sofa and meeting her at the entry to the living room. Arms wrapped themselves around her waist as Maggie hugged her close. Bianca's arms slid around Maggie's shoulders of their own volition and she returned the embrace. _Man, every day should end like this_, she thought. _Oh, wait, it does_. That made her grin.

"Did I miss it?" she finally asked as Maggie pulled back to look up into her eyes.

"No, I figure the phone will ring in the next 10 minutes or so." Maggie reached up and gave her a heart-stopping kiss. "Enough time for us to do a little necking if you want..."

"Hmm, very tempting offer, Ms. Stone. But you know we'll lose all track of time and miss the whole thing. Rain check?"

Maggie put on her best Stone pout. "Oh, okay..."

"Oh, God, not 'the look', Maggie. Please."

She tossed in the sad puppy dog eyes for good measure. "Is it working?"

Bianca appeared to be struggling with herself. "A little," she finally said, pulling Maggie close and capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

Well, one kiss led to another, which led to yet another. Finally, they were standing between the entry hall and the living room necking. Maggie usually gets her way when it comes right down to it. Not that Bianca was fighting her off...

The phone rang. Maggie let her go so fast to run back into the den that Bianca nearly lost her balance.

"I got it!" the blonde shouted, racing to the phone on the desk.

Kendall, sitting on the couch watching TV and making no move to answer the phone, gave Maggie a look. "It's your house."

Oh-so tempted to stick her tongue out at Bianca's sister, Maggie restrained herself when she caught sight of Miranda on her blanket with the cat, watching the two of them curiously. A little out of breath, she grabbed the phone. "Hello!"

"Maggie," Greenlee snapped. "I want to talk to Kendall right now and I won't take no for an answer. Got it?"

"Oh, hey, Greens. Sure, no problem," Maggie replied sweetly. "Hang on, okay?" Lowering the phone, she could hear Greenlee growling in frustration. Hiding a grin, she turned to Kendall. "It's for you, K."

"Stop calling me 'K', you little brat." She snatched the phone from Maggie's hand. "Hello?"

"Kendall?"

"Greenlee?"

"It's me. Greenlee."

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that."

"Well, good."

There was long silence. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You called me, remember? What do you want?"

"How are you?"

"Are you kidding me? This is a social call?"

"Well, I thought I'd try being friendly first, but I can see that's not going to work."

"Oh, please. You? Friendly? Friendly like a shark trying to play nice with a surfer off the Great Barrier Reef."

"We've got a business to run, Kendall!"

"We do? You mean Simone hasn't bankrupted us yet? I would have thought that would happen before my plane hit the runway."

"You need to get back here and help me run Fusion, Kendall. I'm not doing it alone so you can run off to Paris just because tall, dark and stupid broke your heart!"

"I'm visiting my sister!" That was weak.

"Your sister?!"

"Yes, my sister needs me." And _that_ was unbelievable.

Greenlee actually snorted. "Please. Your sister is apparently having wild sex with the once-straight Maggie Stone on every horizontal surface of the massive apartment they're living in. You're probably cramping her style!"

"Trust me, my being here hasn't cramped anything..."

"Oh, my God, are you kidding?" Greenlee almost giggled like a schoolgirl. "Really?"

"I don't kid about stumbling across my baby sister and her girlfriend making out every time I see them. They have this sick fascination with the kitchen."

"The kitchen? They've done it in the _kitchen_?!"

"I said they _make out _in the kitchen!" Kendall threw up a hand in frustration. "Great, now I'll_ never_ be able to go in there!"

"Kendall, get your skinny ass back here and help me!"

"Don't threaten me, Greenlee. I don't respond well to threats!"

"Ha! You don't respond well to anything! Be a man and get back here, Kendall!"

"Isn't there some do-gooder Boy Scout waiting for you?"

"Come home, you stick!"

"Don't call me a stick, you midget!"

"Kendall! Come home!"

"No! You want to see me so bad, you come here!"

"Come home!"

"Come here!"

Maggie and Bianca watched Kendall's end of the conversation in total fascination. "My God," Maggie whispered. "They're 12-year olds."

"This is a train wreck. I find I can't look away..." Bianca replied with a shake of her head. "I'm just afraid Greenlee's going to give in and be on the next plane over here."

"Please, don't even joke about that." Maggie watched Kendall pace around the den, shouting into the phone at Greenlee. "Jeez. And she calls _us_ an old married couple…"

Bianca grinned. "I think it's love."

"Oh, God, _there's_ a visual I'll never get rid of..."

"Kendall," Greenlee said softly, all the fight finally having gone out of her. "Please come home. There are people here who need you."

"Oh, yeah? Name five."

"I'll name one. Me."

Kendall sighed. "I'm with my sister, Greenlee. I need to be near my sister."

"I'm your sister, too, you know." And with that, Greenlee ended the call.

Those words hit Kendall in the heart. With a deep, thudding pain in her chest, she replaced the phone in its cradle on the desk and turned to face Bianca and Maggie. The two eavesdroppers suddenly appeared interested in other things, Maggie checking out her cuticles and Bianca picking at a loose thread on her skirt.

"I'm going to go to my room," Kendall said softly, heading out of the den.

"Kendall?" Bianca called before she got too far. Her sister stopped in the doorway but never turned around. "If you need to talk..."

"Thanks, Binks. I appreciate that."

And then she was gone. Bianca's eyes stayed on the doorway, hoping Kendall would be okay. Maggie sensed Bianca's inner turmoil and slid her arm around the brunette's shoulders, pulling her against her side. Bianca put her head on Maggie's shoulder, resting a hand on her thigh. Maggie put her hand on top of Bianca's and laced their fingers together so their matching rings were side by side.

"You okay?" Maggie asked. "You want to go after her?"

"No, she needs the time to herself right now." Bianca sighed, turning on the sofa so she was lying down, her head in Maggie's lap. "But as much as I love my sister, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Greenlee's right. She needs to go home and take control of her life again."

Maggie looked around the room. "I can't believe_ I'm_ saying _this_, but I'm going to miss her when she's gone."

Bianca looked up at Maggie in surprise. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, who'll interrupt us then?"

That weekend, Bianca, Maggie and Miranda took Kendall out for a day of fun. They decided to spend the entire day exploring Ile de la Cité and Ile St-Louis, the two islands that sit in the Seine River, where the city of Paris was originally borne in 300 BC. Notre Dame sat on Ile de la Cité, along with Sainte-Chapelle, a Gothic cathedral built by Louis IX, who would later be known as St. Louis after being canonized, the Marché aux Fleurs which was a year round flower market and Crypte Archéologique, a Gallo-Roman archeological site dating back to the third Century, when the Parissi tribe settled there. The Pont Neuf connected this island to the Right and Left Banks.

They ended up spending more time on the less touristy Ile St-Louis, strolling along the island's main street, enjoying the many shops and galleries there. They ate lunch at Au Gourmet de I'lle, toured the St-Louis-en-I'lle church, bought some desserts at Calixte and traversed the Pont Neuf three times because Maggie insisted.

As they crossed the bridge for the 3rd time, Maggie regaled them with some history about the once-pedestrian only bridge that connected the two sides of the city. "Did you know that Pont Neuf means 'new bridge'? Which is kinda funny, because this is the oldest bridge in the city, it was built back in the 1500's-."

"Where do you learn all this stuff?" Kendall asked in awe.

As Maggie opened her mouth to reply, Bianca slapped a hand over it, muffling any response she could formulate. "Kendall, please," she warned her sister. "Don't get her started."

Too late. When Bianca removed her hand, surreptitiously wiping her palm on her jeans, Maggie began a running commentary on the bridge, the Pont des Arts bridge they could see off to their right, the homes of the wealthy on Ile St-Louis and the history of Henri IV. She also managed to toss in the fact that the St-Louis-en-I'lle church was designed by La Vau, the same man who designed Versailles and Maggie's favorite chateau, Vaux-le-Vicomte. Bianca stopped her before she mentioned the sexually active squirrels. Then she smacked her for licking her hand.

As they explored, Kendall appeared to be enjoying herself, which had been Bianca's intention from the start. She knew the decision of whether or not to return to Pine Valley was weighing on her sister, and she wanted to ease that weight if only for a day.

When they finally returned home, Bianca went to put Miranda to bed and Maggie opened a bottle of wine. She and Kendall went onto the balcony, where the night had not yet turned too cold, and they sat at the table, enjoying the view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey, Mags," Kendall said softly, "can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Maggie replied with a grin.

Kendall gave her a look. "Okay, how about another one?"

"That's two."

Kendall rolled her eyes in exasperation. "How did you know you were gay?" she blurted out.

Maggie gave her a look of mock-horror. "Kendall, you're not coming out to me are you?"

"What?! Dear God, no! Hello! Jean-Paul? Remember him? I guess- maybe I asked the wrong question. I don't care whether you're gay or not- well, I _do_ because I don't want you hurting my sister but, I was just wondering when your feelings her changed. How did you know you were in love with her?"

"My feelings for Bianca never changed. I've always loved her." Maggie smiled. "The way I feel about Bianca... this is going to sound really corny."

"Lay it on me, I can take it."

"I've never felt anything like this before in my life. It's like everything I've done in my life before now was just routine, leading me to this point when I could be with her. She's the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I breathe in and out each day. She and Miranda are the reason I _am_. We love each other, we're intimate, we're raising that beautiful child together. I can't imagine not being in her life and her not being in mine. I can't begin to comprehend what my life would be like had I never met her. I barely remember my life before her and I never want to know a life without her. I want to make her laugh, I never want to see her cry, I live to make her happy. She consumes my every waking thought, and an awful lot of my dreams. My heart doesn't beat for me anymore, it beats for her. We belong together, we were made for each other. I know this because I feel it in my heart. I'm silly, crazy, madly, head over heels in love with Bianca."

"She's your soulmate," Kendall said finally, as if that answered everything. "The one you can't live without."

Maggie smiled. "Yeah. She is."

"And, you're right, corny to the tenth power, kiddo. But thanks, it helped answer my question."

"You know, I read something on an Internet forum once. Somebody said, you don't just fall in love with a body, you fall in love with a soul. It was impossible for me not to fall in love with Bianca's soul."

Kendall contemplated that for a moment and found it to be true. The she gave Maggie a devilish grin. "Of course, the body didn't hurt, did it?"

Maggie choked on her wine. Hard.

"That's for reminding me that you're _intimate_ with my baby sister."

Later that week, Bianca opened the front door just as Cody, Kathleen and Ian were pulling on coats and gathering up backpacks.

"Hey, guys," she said with a smile. Apparently, the night's study group had been held in their apartment. "Are you finished?"

"Well, _we_ are," Kathleen replied, returning Bianca's grin with a cheeky one of her own. "But you might want to check on Maggie. The girl is ferocious when she's in study-mode."

"Yeah," Ian added. "I don't even think she noticed we left."

"That's Maggie," Bianca replied. "I'll see if I can get her attention later. Did you eat?"

"Yeah, we stopped on our way over for sandwiches," Cody informed her. "Hey, don't wait until later to stop her. She's got this information down cold, I don't even know why she's still studying. She passes every test easily and I'm afraid her head'll explode if she keeps this up."

Bianca laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

The others continued on to the door, piling out in a wave of good-byes. "Tell Maggie bye!"

"Good night, you guys," Bianca called as they exited. "See you later."

The door closed behind them and Bianca dumped her briefcase on the floor, her keys on the entry hall table. She wanted nothing more than to kick off her heels and leave them on the marble floor, but she wouldn't give Maggie the satisfaction of knowing she'd succeeded in turning Bianca into a total slob.

"Hey, sweetie," she called, entering the den and seeing her girlfriend hunched over her laptop, books opened all around her. There was no response. "Maggie?" Still nothing. "Hey, Mags!"

Maggie's head came up. "What!" she shouted in surprise, then caught sight of Bianca. "Oh, hey." She kissed Bianca on the cheek while never taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Um, honey, did you notice your study group has left?"

The blonde looked up from her laptop, a little shocked to notice that, other than Bianca, she was alone in the room. "Oh, wow, when did that happen?"

Bianca smiled. "A few minutes ago. Why are you still studying?"

"Huge test, Binks. Gigantic." Maggie turned back to her computer, once again completely engrossed up in her studies.

"Yeah, I was told by Cody that you have this stuff down. He's afraid your head is going to explode."

"Yeah, Cody. Cute kid."

"Maggie, have you eaten?" And yet again, there was no response. Bianca shook her head. She had to do something to distract Maggie from Genetics overload. "Hmm," she murmured to herself. "Hey, where's Miranda?"

Maggie's eyes were glued to her monitor. "Kendall said something about her, Jean-Paul and ice cream," she replied absentmindedly.

"Oh, okay." Now the plan was forming in her head. Bianca knew one sure-fire way to distract Maggie...

Operation Distraction had begun. Bianca hurried upstairs and changed, pulling on a pair of tight blue jeans and a t-shirt before returning to the den. She found Maggie in the same position, staring intently at her computer, glancing down at one text or another on occasion. It was quite possible she was even talking to herself.

Bianca moved over to the desk and put a gentle hand on Maggie's shoulder. She brushed back Maggie's hair, let her fingers linger a moment on the sensitive nape of her neck. Her fingertips grazed Maggie's earlobe, gently catching her earring to make it sway. She made an effort to put herself into Maggie's line of vision at every opportunity. She needed the phone. She needed paper. Is there a stamp in the top drawer? Have you checked your e-mail? Sitting in the chair next to the desk and watching Maggie intently. Propping her chin in her hand and making googly eyes at her. Any excuse to get close. A touch here, a brush there, a caress, a stroke. Sighing, breathing, smiling...

Nothing. Not a single response. Maggie may as well have been a statue in the Louvre for as much reaction Bianca was getting.

Time to raise the stakes. Up the ante. Pull out all the stops...

Huffing in indignation, Bianca stalked back up to the bedroom and changed clothes again. Something a little more revealing, a tad more distracting, a lot more sexy... A dab or two of _Angel_ on major pulse points...

She walked back into the den wearing Maggie's Rangers jersey. She'd ditched the t-shirt and jeans and wore just the jersey. Kind of like a nightshirt. Being taller than Maggie, the thing was a touch more revealing on Bianca. Surely this would work. Who in their right mind could resist it?

Apparently, Maggie could.

Bianca made every excuse to be in Maggie's way. Parading around the den with that jersey not even reaching mid-thigh, exposing a great deal of perfect skin. Reaching across her for the newspaper, leaning over her shoulder to grab a pencil, pressing against Maggie's back in the process. Taking the chair next to the desk again and making sure Maggie got a whiff of her perfume. Leaning forward to give Maggie an eyeful as she attempted to do the crossword puzzle in the International Herald Tribune. Nibbling sexily on her pencil as she tried to figure out an eight-letter word for illicit lover.

Nothing. Not a blessed thing...

Bianca shook her head. This was some of her best stuff. The subtle seduction, making Maggie crazy with a ghost of a touch or a smoldering look, letting her hair brush across her hand as she bent down, her fingers sliding up her arm, her breath on Maggie's cheek. Suddenly, Bianca was worried Maggie wasn't even alive anymore. "I don't believe this," she muttered to herself, getting up to move to the sofa. "The other day, I'm sitting here minding my own business and she's flipping out. Today I couldn't be any more in her face and she doesn't even notice me."

As she reached across Maggie one last time to put the pencil back, Maggie grabbed her quickly by the waist, spinning her around and pulling her onto her lap. Bianca squealed in surprise.

"Trust me," Maggie murmured, her lips brushing against Bianca's throat. "I noticed you. I noticed you in the jeans and I _certainly_ noticed you in this." She grabbed a handful of jersey, pulling Bianca down for a devastatingly passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air, Maggie leaned her forehead against Bianca's, trying to catch her breath. "Paramour," she whispered.

"What?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"The eight-letter word for illicit lover. Paramour." Maggie gave her a grin. "I have to say I love the way you work a crossword, my love. That little lean-in was... impressive. It was a very nice view..."

Bianca laughed just as their lips met in another kiss, then another. Maggie's arms tightened around Bianca, Bianca's hands slid into Maggie's hair. Genetics was finally forgotten. Bianca broke the kiss momentarily.

"I'm thinking of framing this jersey," she whispered.

"Like hell you are," Maggie replied, pulling her close again.

Study time was officially over.

Over the next few days, Bianca and Maggie didn't see nearly as much of Kendall as they normally did. She was spending time with Miranda at the park, at the Louvre, visiting shops and museums. Bianca told Maggie she thought Kendall was sorting out her feelings, trying to decide whether or not she was ready to return to Pine Valley. Jean-Paul had been by more often to accompany Kendall and Miranda on these outings, and it appeared he was coming to grips with Kendall's decision, as well.

And while Bianca knew it was time for Kendall to return home and take charge of her life again, the thought of her sister leaving was hard. It had been wonderful having her around, in spite of the fact that she seemed to walk in on her and Maggie every single time they found themselves making out. She'd even made mention to Bianca on more than one occasion about a certain pair of jeans and what they did to Bianca's sense of decorum and modesty.

After another day at Cambias, this one surprisingly stress-free, Bianca let herself into the apartment, calling out a greeting. Once again dumping her briefcase and keys, she gave in completely and lost the heels as well. The transformation was complete, Maggie had turned her into a bit of a slob…

"Where is everyone?" she hollered.

"I'm in here!" Maggie called back.

Bianca followed Maggie's voice to the kitchen and pushed open the door. The sight that greeted her nearly stopped her in her tracks. While she wasn't sitting on the counter the big blue and red 35 and the name 'Richter' on Maggie's back told her it was Maggie's turn to tease her with the jersey, making Bianca just as weak in the knees as if she had been seated on the Italian tile countertop... How could something that over-sized on Maggie's slight frame be so damned sexy? Drinking in the sight of Maggie making preparations for dinner, Bianca caught her breath. _Oh, God_, she thought, _the Levi's, too... she sooo knows which buttons to push..._ She grinned. _And Kendall is sooo right about what those jeans do to my sense of decency..._

"You're thinking you might get lucky tonight, aren't you?" Bianca murmured as she moved up behind Maggie, slipping her arms around her waist.

"Well, a girl can always hope. And it seems to work pretty well for you," Maggie replied. She settled her hands on top Bianca's where they clasped at her waist and leaned her head back on Bianca's shoulder. "And how was your day?"

"Getting better as we speak." She dipped her head to press a kiss against Maggie's neck.

"Bianca?"

"Yes?"

"Quit trying to cop a feel."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked innocently.

"I can feel your hand in my pocket."

Grinning, Bianca kissed Maggie on the cheek. "Kendall and Miranda out playing again?"

"Yeah, Kendall and Jean-Paul took the Munchkin to Parc de la Villette for a play date, then out to the French equivalent of Chuck E. Cheese or something."

"So the evening is ours?"

Maggie turned in Bianca's arms. "Yep. And I've got some ideas...," she said, accepting Bianca's kiss eagerly.

"Mmm, I'll go change."

They kissed again. "Dinner'll be ready soon," Maggie told her.

"Be right back."

Bianca quickly went to trade her business suit for jeans and a sweater, then returned to find Maggie had set the table and finished making dinner. She had the lit candles and poured the wine, then served the meal after Bianca had seated herself. They ate Maggie's excellent Boeuf Bourguignon while sharing the news of their day, laughing over Maggie's tale of Riordan's lab experiment gone terribly awry and Bianca's story of finally putting the blowhard Bertrand in his place, in front of the entire board.

They cleaned up the kitchen together, Maggie resisting the urge to leap up onto the counter, Bianca resisting the urge to put her there.

But watching her girlfriend bending over to load the dishwasher with those soft, faded Levi's stretched taut across her rear-end had Bianca sweating. _Oh, my God!_ Bianca thought to herself. _That does it, I'm going to check first thing tomorrow about acquiring Levi Strauss. A lifetime supply of 501's for Maggie if I have anything to say about it!_

"Bianca?" Maggie called out, waving a hand in front of Bianca's eyes. "Hello, are you in there?"

Bianca snapped out of her trance. "What? Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, you just zoned out for a minute. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I just had… a thought about business for a sec."

Maggie gave her a horrified look. "Really? Am I not enough to keep you occupied?"

"Oh, sweetie, you are more than enough," Bianca assured her. "If you only knew how much…"

"Good." Maggie took Bianca's hand and led her to the den. "I thought we'd watch a movie, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds like a wonderfully relaxing idea."

"Okay."

Maggie chose a DVD, set up the player and settled onto the sofa with Bianca. Before long, they had moved into a cozy position, Maggie with her back against the arm of the couch, Bianca between her legs, her head lying back on Maggie's shoulder, kind of a semi-spoon position. As the movie, _Closer_, progressed, Maggie slipped her arms around Bianca's waist, holding her close, her cheek pressed to Bianca's soft hair. Bianca had one hand resting on Maggie's bent knee, picking unconsciously at a frayed thread near the seam. The material at the knees, butt and hem of the jeans was so worn and frayed that it wouldn't be long before holes started appearing at major stress points. Bianca was looking forward to that. A good yank would probably take a pocket half off her ass. As it was, if she picked at this thread on Maggie's knee long enough, she could probably create a good knee-rip before the end of the movie.

"Oh, my God!" Bianca suddenly exclaimed, noticing Maggie's complete fascination with the movie they were watching. "You've got the hots for Natalie Portman!"

"What?! No, I don't!" Maggie rolled her eyes rather unconvincingly. "You're crazy..."

Bianca laughed and sat up, turning to face her girlfriend. "Yes, you do!"

"Bianca-."

"Let's look at the facts."

"Binks-." Maggie was quickly turning several shades of red.

"You're current favorite comedy is _Mars Attacks_, starring Natalie Portman-."

"Jack Nicholson's in it too," Maggie retorted, attempting to defend herself.

"We had to go to four different video stores one night to find _Where the Heart Is_, starring... Natalie Portman."

"It also had Ashley Judd in it, I recall you drooling through the entire movie."

Bianca got up and went to the entertainment center. "Let's take a look at our video library, shall we? Hmm, _Mars Attacks_... _Garden State_... _Closer_, which...-" She pointed at the TV, currently showing a scene featuring Ms. Portman. Then Bianca swept her arms open wide. "The entire _Star Wars _series..."

Maggie jumped up. "Wait a minute, those are all fantastic movies! _Mars Attacks_, starring Jack Nicholson and Annette Benning, excellent satire. Zach Braff wrote and directed _Garden State_, it was great. You loved it! _Closer_, well, Clive Owen. Need I say more?"

"And I suppose you loved Jar-Jar Binks in Episode 1?"

"Hey, with a name like Binks-!"

She never finished her thought as Bianca caught her right upside the head with the nearest soft object she could find. Miranda's large stuffed Winnie the Pooh. Maggie stumbled back a step, then launched herself at Bianca, knocking them both to the floor and wrestling Pooh out of her grasp. As she attempted to bonk Bianca with the stuffed bear, Bianca reached up and caught her wrists in an iron grip.

"Holy-! When did you get so strong?!" Maggie exclaimed as Bianca quickly reversed their position and now sat straddling Maggie's waist, pinning her arms, and poor Pooh, above her head

Bianca grinned in triumph. "I've been working out."

"I didn't realize getting laid was strength training." Maggie worked one hand free and caught Bianca's belt loop in her fingers. With a quick tug, she pulled Bianca off balance and reversed their positions again. "I'm still stronger."

"Ha! You think!"

The wrestling suddenly became tickling and Bianca was soon gasping for breath as she giggled and shrieked under Maggie's tickle assault. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't cover up all the ticklish spots that Maggie knew so well.

"Do you give up?" Maggie asked, her fingers dug into Bianca's sides, tickling unmercifully. "Bianca?"

"Never!" Bianca shrieked with another giggle. She tried to fight back and cracked her head on the coffee table leg. "Ooh, shit," she groaned, wincing.

Maggie immediately stopped her tickling and put a hand to Bianca's head. "Man, B, are you okay?" Before she knew it, she was on her back, Bianca looming over her, hands once again pinned to the carpet above her. "Aw, crap."

"You may be stronger," Bianca told her, still trying to catch her breath. "But I'm smarter."

"Please. How do you know this wasn't my plan all along?"

"What, to be pinned to the floor beneath me?" As she said it, the lightbulb went on over Bianca's head. "Aahh, very sneaky, Stone," she said in appreciation. "And very well done, I might add."

Maggie waggled her eyebrows at Bianca. "I know what I'm doing," she said, raising her head to catch Bianca's lips with her own.

As Bianca released Maggie's hands and returned the kiss, Kendall spoke from the doorway.

"You guys got a minute?" she asked.

"She's got your mother's radar," Maggie murmured against Bianca's lips.

"And yet she's not freaking out about catching us this time."

"Oh, please," Kendall retorted with a wave of her hand. "I've seen it so many times now it's seared permanently onto my retinas."

Bianca eyed her sister carefully. "What's wrong, Kendall?"

"I think," the curly haired beauty replied with a sigh, "that I'm going to go home."

"Wow, K," Maggie said as she and Bianca got to their feet. "Are you sure?"

Kendall smiled and nodded. "It's time."

TBC-


	16. 17 There's No Place Like Home

Paris, France

Fall 2005

_**When you look into my eyes  
And you see the crazy gypsy in my soul  
It always comes as a surprise  
When I feel my withered roots begin to grow  
Well, I never had a place that I could call my very own  
But that's alright my love,  
'Cause you're my home**  
_  
Billy Joel – _You're My Home_

Chapter 17 - There's No Place Like Home

"I'm going to go home."

"Wow, K," Maggie said as she and Bianca got to their feet. "Are you sure?"

Kendall smiled and nodded. "It's time."

The words hung in the air for a moment as all three women digested their meaning.

For Kendall, it meant a return to the land of the living, taking charge and not letting Ethan win after breaking her heart. Getting back to the business of running Fusion, building a cosmetics empire and, yes, being there for Greenlee and her never-fail-to-backfire schemes.

For Bianca, it meant losing her sister, friend and confidante to distance. Not seeing her beloved sibling every day, watching her play with Miranda, teaching the little girl how to be just like Auntie Kendall, no matter how frightening the prospect seemed. And it meant no longer seeing the friendship that had developed between her sister and her partner, something that meant the world to her.

For Maggie, it meant the kitchen would be completely safe again.

Bianca felt a lump forming in her throat. She loved Kendall dearly and her departure would leave a void in her life. "When do you want to leave?" she managed to choke out.

Kendall smiled at Bianca, seeing her baby sister's huge brown eyes shine with unshed tears. The only thing that accomplished, though, was to bring tears to Kendall's eyes. "Well, I'm not going tomorrow!" she exclaimed as a lone tear escaped and slipped down her cheek. "I'm not going to make it _that_ easy on you two." She swiped the tear away with a laugh. "God knows what you'll do the minute I'm gone."

"I've got a few ideas," Maggie replied with a grin.

"I'm sure you- you know what? I don't even want to think about it." She pulled Bianca into her arms. "I'll be back, Binks. You know I can't stay away too long."

Bianca returned the embrace, her eyes closing sadly as she thought about how empty the place would feel without Kendall around. "Well, poor Jean-Paul will be over here pining away for you, you know."

Kendall pulled back and grinned at her sister. "Hey, always leaving them wanting," she said with a toss of her curly locks. "That's my motto."

Maggie's brow knitted in confusion. "I thought your motto was-."

"Maggie!" Bianca interjected quickly before Maggie could finish her thought.

"What?" She looked at Kendall, who was standing with her arms crossed on her chest and an eyebrow cocked upward. "What?!"

"How about a toast?" Kendall said instead, letting Maggie off the hook. "To the future?" She spun around and took off toward the kitchen.

"No champagne!" Maggie and Bianca shouted in unison.

"Maggie, sweetie," Bianca gasped. "Wake up."

"Mrrow, mmpphh" Maggie mumbled unintelligibly, attempting to nuzzle even closer to Bianca's side. "Slee... Fi' more mints…"

"Okay, that last part I think I actually understood." Bianca tried to pry Maggie's arms free. "I understand that you're tired, honey, but you're squishing me."

Well, all that succeeded in doing was wrapping Maggie up tighter around Bianca. As it was, Bianca had awakened to find Maggie hugging her like a child gripping its favorite stuffed animal. To quote an old sit-com, she was 'hugging the stuffing' out of her. And as much as Bianca reveled in the simple joy of sleeping cuddled up against Maggie, the sensation of having her air supply cut off was a little more than she could handle.

_Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat_, she thought, then mentally apologized to the kitten lying in the doorway to the nursery. Maneuvering herself around, Bianca somehow managed to slide down in Maggie's grasp so that they were face-to-face. Gently brushing a lock of blonde hair off Maggie's cheek, Bianca gave her a soft kiss on the neck then took a deep breath.

And stuck her tongue in Maggie's ear.

Maggie jerked into an awake and upright position so quickly she nearly pulled a hamstring. "What the shit-!" she exclaimed, wiping at Bianca's wet willie with the palm of her hand. "What the hell was _that_ for?!"

"Well, I had to do _something_," Bianca replied, rolling over onto her other side and presenting her back to Maggie. "I thought you were going to break a couple of ribs. It was like sleeping with a Boa Constrictor."

Non-deterred, Maggie grinned and slid up behind Bianca. She propped her head in her hand, then gently rested her other hand in the dip of Bianca's waist, giving her a loving squeeze. "Now that I'm awake..." She pressed a kiss to Bianca's shoulder, working her way up her throat to nuzzle the spot behind her ear. "Now that we're _both_ awake..."

"How about if I pretend to be asleep?" Bianca gave her a couple fake snores.

"Then maybe I'll wake you up the same way you woke me up," she murmured as she nibbled on Bianca's earlobe. Then she stuck her tongue in Bianca's ear.

"Maggie!" Bianca exclaimed as she jolted from the sensation. She went to swat the blonde playfully, but managed to catch her solidly in the face with the back of her hand.

Maggie's head snapped back at the contact. "Oh, ouch," she muttered, flopping onto her back and flinging her arms out wide.

"Oh, Maggie!" Try as she might, Bianca couldn't keep from laughing as she quickly turned over to attend to her injured love. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Maggie made a couple faces, trying to move her nose around to make sure it wasn't broken. She gently touched the end of her nose a couple of times, checking her fingers for blood. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she assured Bianca. "Man, when you're not in the mood, you're not in the mood."

Bianca gave Maggie a sly grin as she leaned over her. "Who said I'm not in the mood?"

"Well, I just thought... with the shot to the face and all..."

"Oh, sweetie, I was only playing."

"So, you're saying that was a love tap?"

Bianca grimaced. "More like a love smack..."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Maggie gave her a pout. "Yes, please."

Smiling, Bianca pressed her lips to Maggie's forehead. "Better?"

"A little lower."

"Where?" She kissed the bridge of Maggie's nose. "Here?"

"Lower."

Bianca placed a kiss to the tip of Maggie's nose. "How's that?"

Maggie appeared to contemplate the gentle touch. "Nope, lower."

"You sure?"

Maggie grinned. "Very."

With another smile, Bianca captured Maggie's lips with her own. As the kiss deepened, Maggie slid her arms around Bianca's waist, her hands smoothing up her back and pulling her closer. After what could have been hours but was probably only minutes, Bianca pulled back then kissed Maggie again. In the comforting quiet of their room, they spent the morning kissing and talking, once again content to be in each others arms.

Bianca kissed Maggie once more then brushed a lock of hair off the blonde's forehead. Maggie could see the distraction on Bianca's face, despite the fact she continued to kiss Maggie in a most seductive manner.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered knowingly, even with her hands gliding through Bianca's hair.

Bianca sighed, her lips pressed to the pulse point on Maggie's neck. "Kendall."

"Okay, Bianca, here's a lesson in Mood-Killers 101," Maggie stated, taking Bianca's face in her hands to look her in the eye. "The mentioning of family members when, a) you're kissing me; b) I'm kissing you; c) we're kissing each other; and/or d) we're real close to getting naked and incoherent."

Bianca smiled and nodded sheepishly, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "No, I know. I just miss her already."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Binks, she's just on the other side of the apartment in her room. She doesn't leave until Saturday."

There was a moment of silence then they both burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. I'm being silly, I know."

"It's okay, honey, I understand. I mean, she's been here so long, it's almost like she moved here with us."

"It'll be strange without her here."

Maggie chuckled. "It'll be _safer_ without her here."

"Maggie…"

"Oh, come on, Bianca, you've got to admit, she's got some kind of sex radar. The minute you and I touch each other, she's busting into the room. The kitchen, the den... heck, even our own bedroom!" Maggie laughed at a memory. "Remember when she came flying in here one morning without knocking? A few seconds later and she would have been hit in the face by your t-shirt."  
Bianca smiled shyly. "Well, you have a tendency to remove it from me with extraordinary enthusiasm."

"I'm surprised she's not in therapy with as many times as she's caught us... otherwise engaged. I know that's where I'd be if I kept stumbling onto her and Jean-Paul in a clinch every time I turned around."

"Can we get back to the enthusiasm with which you remove my t-shirt? And Maggie? You and me? We're always... 'otherwise engaged'."

With a grin, Maggie quickly reversed their positions, laced their fingers together and pressed Bianca back onto the bed. They shared a laugh just as Maggie dipped her head and pressed her lips to Bianca's, fully intending on this kiss leading to naked and incoherent.

The kiss had moved passed merely hot and was well on its way to incendiary when the bedroom door was thrown open with such force that it was a wonder it didn't bounce off the wall and fly back to clock Kendall in the face, knocking her unconscious.

"Hey! Get up!" she exclaimed, sweeping into the room with the force of a class 5 tornado.  
Maggie slowly broke the kiss and looked down into Bianca's eyes. She gently touched her forehead to Bianca's and smiled at the amused look on the brunette's face. "I honestly don't think they could find 12 of my peers to convict me if I actually killed her."

"Hey!" Kendall exclaimed again. "Am I talking to myself here?!"

"Okay," Maggie muttered. "She says one more word..."

"Kendall..." Bianca said warningly. "Don't..."

"Get up, you little sex monkeys."

"That's it!" Maggie shouted, exploding out of bed.

After one stunned 'deer-in-the-headlights' split second, Kendall shrieked and bolted out of the room with Maggie giving chase. Bianca lay in bed and laughed as she listened to the scream echoing across the apartment, followed by a door slamming shut. She just grinned when Maggie reappeared a few moments later, still incredibly sexy in plaid sleep pants and little white tank top.

"I may be short," Maggie informed her, "but _no one _messes with the Magster."

Bianca chuckled at Maggie's Super-Hero pose. "You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Nah, she made it into her room before I could get my hands on her." Maggie gave Bianca a devilish grin. "I think she'll stay out of this room for a while."

"Oh, you think?"

"Shall we give it a try?" Maggie swung the door close behind her and unleashed her sexiest look on Bianca. "I'll even take the ultimate chance of not locking the door..."

"Ooh, living dangerously... how exciting." Bianca threw back the covers on the bed, beckoning Maggie to her side. "Come here, Maggie. Let's take a chance."

"Man, I love it when you're all take-charge, B. Gives me goose bumps..."

"Hmm, me, too..."

With that, Maggie threw herself back into bed and Bianca's arms. Then the two of them laughed in the face of danger by spending the morning making love and not locking the door.

When Maggie finally managed to slip out of bed and pull on a robe, it was after 10:00 a.m. Her only class on Thursday's was at 1:30, so she had plenty of time before she had to leave. Bianca was still crashed out in bed, tangled up in the sheets, sleeping deeply. Before Maggie could make herself leave the room, she found herself staring at Bianca's sleeping form.

She was gorgeous when she slept. Well, Maggie had to admit to herself, she's gorgeous all the time, but there was an innocence and purity to her in those times when she was deep in slumber. When Bianca slept, there was no hint on her flawless face of the trauma she had lived through over the years. She was the sweet, innocent young woman who touched everyone she came in contact with, the one with the pure soul and bottomless heart. Maggie's own heart filled with love for the woman who lay there, finally unencumbered by the nightmares wreaked upon her by Michael Cambias, Paul Cramer, and yes, Babe Carey.

"God," Maggie whispered, her eyes devouring the sight of Bianca in their bed. "How lucky am I? How freakin' lucky am I?"

Without a second thought, she immediately slipped back into bed and pulled Bianca into her arms. Instinctively, Bianca nuzzled closer, cuddling deeply into Maggie's arms, face pressed tightly to Maggie's throat. Maggie smiled and pressed her lips to Bianca's forehead. The only thing that she enjoyed more than watching Bianca sleep was holding her as she did so...

"Okay, sweetie," Kendall said softly, taking a seat on the sofa in the den. "It's just you and me now. What do you say to a little heart to heart talk?"

Miranda, seated beside her on the sofa. looked up and grinned a gap-toothed baby grin. "Aaaah," she sang, playing with her Elmo doll.

Kendall smiled and took the baby's hands in hers. "You're the sweetest child on this earth, do you know that?" Giving in to the urge, she picked up the toddler and cuddled her in her lap. Miranda just giggled and held tightly to Kendall's hand. "We have been so blessed to have you in our lives. Me especially. You're a blessing and a joy and how we ever survived before you is a complete and utter mystery." Again Miranda just giggled then handed over her prized Elmo to her Auntie Kendall. "Oh, thank you, honey." They played back and forth with the doll for a moment then Kendall turned Miranda to face her. "I want you to do something for me, okay, Mimo?"

"Kenah," Miranda gurgled, giving Kendall another beautiful baby grin.

"Yes, 'Kendall'," Kendall said with a grin. It was close enough for her. "That was very good, sweetie. Honey, I want you to watch your mommy and Maggie. I want you to see how much they really love each other. See their love for each other and know that you will have that same love of your own someday. I promise you that. I promise you with everything I have."

The baby giggled as the kitten jumped onto the sofa beside them, curling up beside Kendall to keep an eye on Miranda. It yawned and put its head on Kendall's thigh, watching them closely.

With a grin at the animal, Kendall pressed a kiss to the toddler's forehead. "You know they'll make sure of that, too. But, well, they're your parents and there are going to be those times when you just don't want to have to deal with them." She rolled her eyes, thinking of Erica. Then she smiled. "It doesn't mean they don't want what's best for you, but when those times come along, I want you to know you can count on your Auntie Kendall. Always."

"Momma?" Miranda asked suddenly.

"She's still asleep, sweetie, but I'm sure she'll be down soon. She loves you so much, my sweet little girl. You are such a blessing. Our very own angel." She pressed another kiss to the child's head. "You remember this, okay? Auntie Kendall loves Mimo. With all her heart. And she always will."

As she picked Miranda up to give her a gentle hug, the child put her chubby hands to Kendall's cheeks and planted a sloppy wet kiss right on the lips, then giggled with joy. Tears sprang into Kendall's eyes as she laughed with the little girl, knowing that this child had and would continue to heal them all.

"And a child shall lead them..." she whispered.

Unbeknownst to Kendall, Bianca stood in the doorway to the den, having witnessed the entire exchange. She had tears in her eyes as she listened to her sister speak so lovingly to Miranda, assuring her of the love in her heart for the little girl. Quietly, so as not to make her presence known, Bianca backed away from the den and returned to the bedroom where Maggie lay in bed still asleep. Watching her sister, knowing there was such boundless love in her heart made her hope for the future. Kendall's future.

And she could forgive her for all those... ill-advised entrances that Kendall continually made.

When Bianca got home from work on Monday, she found a simple note waiting for her on the entry hall table:

_B,_

_Boathouse._

_M_

Leaving her briefcase next to the table, Bianca made her way to the balcony. There were only two lights on in the apartment, both burning in the living room, as Bianca passed through. She could see the flicker of candlelight through the French doors, the Eiffel Tower lit up beyond their balcony railing. It had been a spectacularly warm October day, so it was quite comfortable when she stepped outside to see Maggie standing against the railing, a smile on her face.

"Okay, you," Bianca said softly, moving to Maggie's side and accepting her quick yet intense welcome home kiss. "What's this all about?"

"Well," Maggie replied, sliding her arms around Bianca's waist and pulling her close. "Kendall and Jean-Paul have Miranda for the evening and I wanted to do something special for you."

Bianca smiled and ran her hands through Maggie's hair. "Well, you in those Levi's and jersey would have been a pretty good start."

"Later, I promise." Maggie gave Bianca a wink. "Do you know what today is?"

Bianca appeared to think about it for a moment. "Five days before my sister finally leaves us the kitchen?"

That made Maggie grin. "Well, that, too. But I meant, what's the date?"

"Uh, it's the 24th."

"Yeah. October 24th. Do you know that eight months ago, we left Pine Valley and came here to Paris?"

Bianca looked astonished for a moment, her eyes going wide. "Eight months..."

Maggie nodded. "Eight months since we got on a plane and came here to start our lives fresh again. Eight months since you brought your daughter here to live a life free of intense public scrutiny just because of the nature of her conception. Eight months since I ditched everything I knew to jump on that plane and come along." Then Maggie gave her a crooked grin. "Eight months since I started getting my head on straight. Or, not quite so straight, depending on how you look at it." They both chuckled. "Anyway, I thought we should celebrate."

Bianca eyed the glasses and bottle sitting on the table. "Maggie, is that champagne?"

"Yeah," Maggie replied. "But we're going to get it right this time, I promise."

"Famous last words..."

"Why, B, I'm hurt. Do you think I'd get you drunk and have my way with you?"

That made Bianca laugh. "Not that that hasn't stopped you in the past," she replied, rolling her eyes. "But, honey, you don't need to get me drunk to have your way with me."

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually quite surprised at just how easy you are." She kissed Bianca once more then released her to open the champagne and pour two glasses.

"Maggie!"

"Well, come on, Bianca, think about it. We had one date and then you were all over me-."

"I recall you enjoying the whole necking aspect of our relationship-."

Maggie continued as if Bianca hadn't spoken. "My Lord, we slept together well before we even had a _second_ date!" She handed Bianca a crystal champagne flute. "I think your mother would be amazed at your insatiability."

"Please," Bianca replied, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear as she accepted the glass. She touched the rim of her glass to Maggie's then gave her a little salute with it. "She's been giving me pointers."

If there was anything worse than thinking about Erica Kane giving Bianca tips on the art of lovemaking, it was thinking that and snorting $125.00-a-bottle Möet et Chandon out your nose...

Later that evening, they sat on one of the chaise lounges on the balcony, Bianca leaning back against Maggie. Maggie had her arms wrapped around Bianca's waist and her chin resting on Bianca's shoulder. The breeze blew dark strands of Bianca's hair around and she tossed her head before pushing the fly-away locks behind her ear.

"Thank you," Maggie said softly.

Bianca turned her head a bit to gaze at Maggie. "What for?"

"For sticking with me all these years."

"Eh," Bianca whispered, waving a hand, "it was nothing."

Maggie snorted. "No, it wasn't."

"Maggie, you're the best friend I've ever known. No matter what has happened, even when we drifted apart, you were always my best friend." She shrugged a little ruefully. "No matter how I acted..."

"I didn't make it easy for you."

"Neither did I." Bianca leaned back into Maggie, pressing her forehead to Maggie's cheek. "Can we just agree that we both made mistakes and move on from there?"

Maggie gave Bianca a squeeze. "Okay, okay." Still holding Bianca with one arm, Maggie reached for her champagne glass. "But these last eight months have been the best time of my life."

Bianca smiled and raised her glass over her shoulder. "Mine, too," she replied, as Maggie delicately touched her glass to Bianca's. The crystal rang out in the night and they drank. "How's the nose, by the way?"

"Huh, effervescent wine through the sinus cavity is pretty painful..."

Bianca laughed. "I'll bet."

In front of them, the Eiffel Tower began to sparkle, its lights flashing and twinkling as they did at the top of every hour after dark. For the next ten minutes, Bianca and Maggie watched the display in silence, no words needing to be spoken. Though the temperature had fallen a little as the night wore on, as Bianca sat in Maggie's arms, the warmth they generated together was enough to sustain them where they sat. Bianca pulled Maggie's arms tighter around her and settled back into her embrace, feeling the reassuring beat of Maggie's heart against her back.

Maggie pulled Bianca close and relaxed back on the chaise, pressing her cheek to Bianca's temple. She took a deep breath, breathing in the unique scent that was Bianca's alone. _Okay_, she thought with a sigh. _This is pretty cool. I got the girl, I got a million dollar view. What can I do for an encore?_

_Well, this didn't take all that long_, Bianca thought, burrowing deeper into Maggie's embrace and filling her lungs with the perfume that was exclusively Maggie._ Four years and I finally got the girl of my dreams. I think this is what they call taking the long way..._

_So I wasn't always the sharpest crayon in the box_, Maggie thought as she pressed her lips to Bianca's cheek. _Okay, for almost four years, I wasn't even **in** the box. But I finally figured it out. Yes, I did._

_I mean, I beat my head against the wall so much I was getting brick marks on my forehead_, Bianca thought. _I swear, for as smart as this girl is, she can be sooo dense at times. You'd think she'd have figured it out with Henry, but noooooo..._

_At least I'm not Babe_, Maggie thought, giving herself a mental pat on the back. _I mean, come on... how dumb can one person be?_

_I mean, dumb, dumb, dumb..., _Bianca thought, shaking her head a little. _She was making Babe look like a nuclear physicist. Notice I said nuclear, not nucular..._

_Ooh, scary thought, Babe as a brain surgeon... Yikes!_

_Okay, I'll admit I wasn't exactly a rocket scientist when it came to Lena, either, so I guess we're even..._

_But I'll admit it, I've always loved Bianca. I've always known deep inside that this is where we'd end up. Okay, okay, maybe I didn't know we'd end up in **Paris**, but I mean together. And who would have thought the sex would be so good? I mean mind-blowingly, heart-stoppingly fantastic sex…_

_Oh, Lord, I'll bet she's thinking about sex again. I swear, I can read her mind sometimes._

_**Incredible** sex, really- Oh, man, I think I forgot to do the laundry this week. It was my turn, wasn't it? Yeah, I think it was._

_Sex, sex, sex, 24/7. I never knew Maggie would be quite so... athletic... seriously!_

_Last week I had kitchen duty. Right? Yes, I had to load and unload the dishwasher..._

_I mean, I always hoped she'd be this enthusiastic. She always was in my dreams, but this, this is... wow..._

_So this was my week for the laundry. Oh, man, I can't tell Bianca, she'll have a fit!_ Maggie squirmed a bit as she thought about how she would get out of this predicament. If the laundry wasn't done on a set schedule, it would throw their entire existence into turmoil... _Man, the girl's got a jones about having the laundry done... I think she gets that from her mother. Not the laundry thing. Ha! Can you imagine La Kane doing laundry?_

_See? Thinking about sex... I can read her mind..._

_No, I meant the whole schedule thing. Who would have thought the great Erica Kane was so damned organized? She's a freakin' Martha Stewart nazi...  
I swear, she's like a guy! The girl has the hormones of a 17-year old high school boy. She's got sex on the brain. Mother should be happy, I'm actually in a relationship with a guy..._

_Oh, Lord, did I just intone Erica Kane and Martha Stewart in the same sentence? Shouldn't lightening strike or something?_

_Okay, now she's got me thinking about sex. The girl is amazing…_ Bianca gave a little smile, just one side of her lips tipping upward. _Okay, so it may have taken four years- four long, hellish years- but, my, my, my, was it ever worth the wait…_

_You say to-may-to, I say to-mah-to…There's no 'e' on the end of potato... Is there?_

Suddenly, Bianca twisted at the waist and covered Maggie's lips with her own, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, pressing her back into the chaise lounge.

"Mmmph," was Maggie's startled, muffled response, the smooch catching her completely by surprise. Then she murmured an appreciative "Mmmm" and relaxed back on the chair to let Bianca take control. She had no idea what brought this on, but who was she to complain? She slipped an arm around Bianca's waist, the other sliding around her shoulders, and pulled her closer.

Bianca broke the kiss then tenderly kissed her again. "Stop it," she whispered.

"Stop what?"

"You were thinking about sex."

"No, I wasn-." _Avoid all laundry talk, Stone, go with me on this... _"Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Yeah, I thought so. I can read your mind, Maggie."

After another tender kiss, they relaxed again on the chaise and held each other, letting the darkening evening envelop them. Maggie's hand absently rubbed up and down Bianca's arm, creating friction to keeping her warm. Bianca could sense there was something on the blonde's mind.

"Okay," she said softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the evening by speaking loudly. "Spill it, Stone."

"Spill what?" Maggie's voice drifted down from above her head. Bianca could feel her smile.

"Well, something's on your mind. You want to talk about it?"

There was silence for so long that Bianca thought Maggie had decided it was something she wasn't ready to share. Then she felt, rather than heard, Maggie sigh. "I've been thinking a lot lately," the blonde whispered. "But I wanted to talk to you first before I made any decisions."

The cryptic tone made Bianca's heart skip a beat for a moment. "What decisions?" she managed to croak out.

Maggie smiled, tipping Bianca's face up to hers. She heard the hesitance in Bianca's voice. "It's nothing bad, honey," she assured her. "I promise."

"Okay."

"I've been giving some consideration to my specialty. What I want to specialize in as a doctor."

"And what are you thinking?" _Please don't say gynecology, please don't say gynecology, please don't say gynecology…_

"Well, I was thinking gynecology."

"What!" Bianca exclaimed, planting a hand in Maggie's stomach and pushing herself bolt upright.

"Oooof!!" Maggie exclaimed back as all of her breath was forced out of her body by Bianca's reaction. She grabbed her stomach and grinned at Bianca. "Yeah, I can read your mind, too, you know…"

"Oh! Oh, you!" Bianca snapped, smacking Maggie on the arm. "That was not funny! Not funny at all!"

Maggie was still laughing. "Oh, I don't know about that. The look on your face right about now is pretty comedic."

"Ha ha ha," Bianca retorted dryly. She crossed her arms on her chest petulantly. "You're a regular stand-up comedian."

"Come here," Maggie urged gently, taking Bianca's face in her hands. She kissed the brunette on the forehead. "Man, you are so easy sometimes."

"So you keep saying." But her tone wasn't angry anymore. If anything, she was trying not to laugh. She nuzzled into Maggie's neck, sliding her arms around the blonde's waist. "Okay, be serious now and tell me what you're really thinking about."

"Pediatrics."

Bianca smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well, actually, Pediatric Surgery."

"And why Pediatric Surgery?"

Maggie smiled and brushed a kiss on the top of Bianca's head. "Miranda. And Leora..." And while the answer was simple enough for Bianca, Maggie decided to explain. "When I see Miranda and I realize how lucky we are that we have her, that she's alive and well, I think about all the kids who aren't alive and well. I remember how much it hurt when we thought she was gone. How it nearly killed you, how it felt like it was killing me... What losing Leora did to David and Anna, what that felt like... I don't ever want to feel that way again and I don't want any parent to ever have to feel that way, either. Especially if I can prevent it."

Bianca sat up and faced Maggie, looking in her eyes for a long moment. Then she leaned forward and pressed and gentle, sweet kiss to her cheek. "Do you know what an incredible human being you are? And how much I love you for being that way?"

"Well, I've got an idea."

"Do you?"

Maggie gave her that lopsided grin. "I know that you keep getting me confused with God sometimes."

Bianca's brow knitted in confusion. "How so?"

"Well, you keep calling me 'God Maggie'."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Binks, just last night you kept saying, 'Oh, God, Maggie', 'Oh, God, Maggie', over and over again."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Oh, God..." But she was trying not to laugh, because she certainly did say those very words as Maggie claimed. Repeatedly…

"See?"

Shaking her head, Bianca got up and started to walk away. "Well, you've certainly got a doctor's ego..."

Maggie caught Bianca by the wrist and pulled her back down onto the chair, pulling her into her arms and holding her close. "I love you, too, B," she whispered into Bianca's ear. "You're the one who makes me the way I am. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." There was comforting silence as they held each other close. "Besides," Bianca whispered back. "You've confused me with God a couple of times, too..."

It was Friday afternoon and once again Maggie was having a hard time concentrating on her studies, feeling Bianca's presence in the room behind her. Then the scent of her perfume reached Maggie's nose. Crap, _Angel_ again! Whenever Bianca came within, oh, 100 yards of her, all rational thought flew right out the window. Huh, _rational_ thought? Hell, try _any_ thought! It was pretty much a given that this beautiful woman would be the death of one Maggie Stone...

Suddenly, everything jumbled up in her brain and the words on the page in front of her started looking like Egyptian hieroglyphics. Maggie slammed her text book shut. "Dammit! I hate this class! I hate Histology! I hate Pharmacology! And I _hate_ Orgasmic Chemistry!"

"_What_?" Bianca asked in bewilderment.

"What what?"

"You just said 'Orgasmic Chemistry'."

Maggie gave Bianca a look that said 'you're off your nut'. "No, I didn't."

Bianca nodded and patiently replied, "Yes, you did. You said you hate Histology, Pharmacology and Orgasmic Chemistry."

Maggie got up from her chair and stomped out of the den toward the kitchen. "Okay, you're really messing with my learning functions, Montgomery."

"I'd think you'd really _enjoy_ Orgasmic Chemistry!" Bianca shouted at Maggie's retreating form, which earned her a flipping of the bird from the blonde. That made Bianca fall into a fit of laughter. It was certainly nice to know that she had such an effect on her girlfriend...

As her laughter died down, the song on the stereo penetrated Bianca's mind. _Oh, dear Lord,_ she thought. _"Your Body is a Wonderland"... It might as well be "Afternoon Delight"... talk about suggesting a little romp... it wouldn't be so bad if the song didn't completely remind me of Maggie..._

**We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do   
Discover me  
Discovering you **

Maggie came strolling back into the den at that moment, a bottle of Evian water in one hand and a huge buttery palmier in the other. She took one look at Bianca, though, and nearly dropped the pastry. Maggie couldn't recall the last time Bianca had looked at her with such raw desire on her face. Actually, she was looking at Maggie like _she_ was a huge buttery palmier that Bianca wanted to devour on the spot.

"Binks?" she asked softly, even though a shiver of anticipation raced up her spine. The she heard the song. _Jeez, does this song remind me of Bianca... _she thought. _Oh, man, forget all about studying now!_

**One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue **

Bianca rose from the sofa and walked right up to Maggie, taking the water bottle out of her hand and setting it on the coffee table. Without a word, she took Maggie by the wrist and led her upstairs to the bedroom. She turned Maggie to face her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, slowly backing Maggie toward the bed.

Maggie felt the mattress behind her, blindly reaching out to drop her palmier onto the night table before Bianca pushed her back onto the bed. Their lips never parted as they fell back onto the down-filled comforter, Bianca wrapping her arms around Maggie's slight body. She felt Maggie's hands tangling in her hair, holding her where she was, deepening the kiss.

**And if you want love  
We'll make it   
Swim in a deep sea of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while**

How they made it under the covers is a mystery, but they did. Bianca, as she liked to do, pulled the sheets up over their heads, cocooning them into their own quiet, secluded world. They made love slowly, savoring every touch, every caress.

"I love you, Maggie," Bianca whispered, taking Maggie's hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

**Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland **

"You're so beautiful, B," Maggie replied, reversing their position so she could press Bianca back onto the bed. Reaching out a gentle hand, she brushed a lock of dark brown hair off Bianca's forehead. "God, I love you."

"There you go confusing me with God again. It's Bianca. Say it with me, Bee-an-ka..."

Maggie pinched her on the ass.

**Something 'bout the way  
your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take  
when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it **

Cradling Bianca's head in her hands, Maggie leaned down and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. Slowly, she slid her lips to Bianca's throat, nuzzling the warm skin, kissing the throbbing pulse beating there. Bianca slipped her fingers through Maggie's hair, brushing the warm golden locks behind her ears. She held Maggie in place, enjoying the warm, wet kisses being bestowed upon her neck.

**You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while **

When she finally pulled back and looked in Bianca's eyes, Maggie couldn't help but smile. This beautiful woman was hers. Heart and soul, Bianca was hers. Just as she was Bianca's. The smile quickly sliding into a grin, Maggie kissed Bianca again, taking total control. Beneath her lips, she felt Bianca's mouth turn up into a smile of its own. Suddenly, Bianca was laughing.

Maggie pulled back and looked at Bianca like she had lost her mind. "Hey! What's so funny? I _know_ I'm doing this right."

Bianca kept laughing and put a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, but we do this all the time. You try to study and we end up in bed."

"Yeah, I know, and I like it!" But Maggie started laughing, too. "Hey, it's love in the afternoon, baby!"

"Considering it doesn't seem like you get any studying done around here, I'm surprised at how easily you seem to be passing your classes..."

"Trust me, Binks, I'm the best student in my anatomy class."

Still laughing, Bianca pulled Maggie into her arms and they made love again. They were so completely in love and it showed in their touch and their laughter.

**Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland**

"Wow…" Maggie gasped later as she used both hands to brush her hair back off her forehead. "Okay, you were right. I really _do_ enjoy Orgasmic Chemistry…"

Bianca grinned and pulled Maggie close. "And we've got it, honey," she said, brushing her lips against Maggie's again and again. "In spades…"

TBC-


	17. 18 Houston, We Have Balance

Well, here it is, the final chapter of _How to Achieve Balance_. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I am working on the sequel at this moment, _Maintaining Balance_, continuing the story of our girls as they form a family and shape their future together. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments, it makes it all worthwhile.

And away we go...

Disclaimer - I own nothing, seriously, nothing at all... well, I own a couple things, but they're used...

* * *

Paris, France

Late October 2005

_**I needed the shelter of someone's arms,**_  
_**and there you were **_  
_**I needed someone to understand my ups and downs, **_  
_**and there you were **_  
_**With sweet love and devotion **_  
_**Deeply touching my emotion **_  
_**I want to stop and thank you baby **_  
_**I want to stop and thank you baby **_  
_**How sweet it is to be loved by you **_  
_**How sweet it is to be loved by you **_  
James Taylor - _How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)_

Chapter 18 - Houston, We Have Balance

"Wow…" Maggie gasped as she used both hands to brush her hair back off her forehead. "Okay, you were right. I really _do_ enjoy Orgasmic Chemistry…"

Bianca ginned and pulled Maggie close. "And we've got it, honey," she said, brushing her lips against Maggie's again and again. "In spades…"

Before the kiss could really take hold, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Hey, guys?" Kendall's voice called out. "You decent?"

Maggie broke the kiss. "Let's see," she called back. "Middle of the afternoon, in our bedroom, door closed. What do _you_ think?"

"Hey," Bianca whispered, giving Maggie a gentle smack on the arm. She got up and reached for a robe. "At least she knocked this time."

"Of course she did, she leaves tomorrow. _Now_ she gets it right…" Before Bianca got too far away, Maggie smacked her back, right on the butt.

Bianca smacked at Maggie's hand after being smacked by Maggie. "Get up and put some clothes on."

"No," Maggie replied defiantly, reaching out to try to grab the sash on Bianca's robe. "She's not staying in here, is she?"

"So, you're going to lay there in bed naked while I have a conversation with my sister?" She smacked at Maggie again after Maggie managed to get hold of the sash and started pulling Bianca back towards the bed.

Maggie grinned devilishly and tried to reel Bianca in with the sash. "Call it incentive to bring a quick end to the conversation."

Bianca tried halfheartedly to pull away, but Maggie kept tugging her closer. "Dear Lord, Maggie, what is _with_ you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Maggie responded, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, the level of your horniness. I mean, there's horny-," she held her hand palm down about chest high "-and then there's Maggie." And she raised her hand well above her head.

"Well, if you weren't so damned sexy, I wouldn't be so horny." Maggie yanked hard on the robe sash, pulling Bianca back onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her close.

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting it's _my_ fault you're horny all the time?"

"Hey, guys?" Kendall called out. "I may be on the other side of the door, but I'm not deaf!"

Maggie's head fell back against the pillows. "Damn, I was hoping she'd given up and left."

"I heard that, Stone!"

Bianca grinned and gave Maggie a quick, hard kiss on the lips. "Put on a robe, Maggs," she said softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Ooh, you and promises... Anything you want, Binks. Anything you want."

While Maggie pulled on a robe, Bianca went to the door. Swinging it open, she found Kendall on the other side, arms crossed on her chest, Manolo Blahnik-shod toe tapping an impatient beat on the carpet.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"You two are like rabbits, you know that?" As Maggie tied her robe shut and moved toward Bianca and the door, Kendall immediately took a wary step backwards. "Look, I want to take you two to dinner tonight. You know, it's my last night here for awhile and I want to spend it with you guys and Jean-Paul…"

"Oh, Kendall," Bianca said softly.

"Look, it's no big deal," Kendall replied, trying to act tough and nonchalant. "I thought it'd be nice to have dinner together. You two can come home and attack each other afterwards."

"It sounds like fun, Kendall. We'd love to."

There was silence as Kendall gave her sister a weird look.

"She means we'd love to go to dinner with you," Maggie said in clarification. "The attacking each other thing was going to happen anyway. What time?"

"I got us a table at Taillevent at 9:30."

Bianca grinned. "Nothing but the best for you, huh, sis?"

That made Kendall grin as well. "Of course."

At nine o'clock, Jean-Paul arrived at their door. He was dressed in an impeccable black Hugo Boss suit with a crisp white shirt and pale lavender silk tie, looking every inch the French gentleman. His eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of Kendall in her strapless bodice hugging hot pink dress, its ruffled skirt barely skimming her knees. With her glowing skin and hair in a halo of curls around her head, she managed to take his breath away.

Maggie, for her part, was having a hard time taking her eyes off Bianca. As the brunette came down the staircase, Maggie was completely captivated and totally speechless. Wearing a basic black silk slip dress with spaghetti straps, the neckline plunged just enough to make Maggie sweat. The skirt fell above the knee with a six-inch slit on one side, giving Maggie, and anyone else looking, an eyeful of well-toned Bianca thigh. Maggie gulped at each flash of Bianca's leg. This was a dress that caused fist-fights...

"You look great, Binks," Kendall whispered to her sister, noticing the look on Maggie's face. "I think you killed her."

Bianca grinned shyly and slipped a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Thanks. I think you did the same to Jean-Paul."

"That was my intent." With that they shared a sisterly giggle then Kendall led Jean-Paul into the living room.

Bianca turned to Maggie. The little blonde was wearing a silk scarf dress in brilliant oranges, pinks, golds and reds, something so totally Maggie that Bianca could only grin at her. The halter-style top left Maggie's back and shoulders bare, showing off the healthy glow of her skin, while her skirt also ended well above the knee. Her hair was pulled back into a messy knot so that blonde strands brushed the side of her face and Bianca fought with herself to keep from brushing that hair back almost immediately. Suddenly, dinner with her sister was the furthest thing from Bianca's mind...

Their eyes were locked on each other for a long moment, the air suddenly a little heated and super-charged.

"Do you have your lipstick with you?" Maggie asked hoarsely.

Bianca's eyebrows knitted curiously. "Yeah, why?"

Instead of answering, Maggie lunged at Bianca and pushed her up against the wall then kissed her passionately. Although stunned at first by Maggie's action, Bianca quickly recovered and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's bare shoulders.

Just as quickly as she acted, Maggie breathlessly pulled away. "No reason," she replied. Then she nonchalantly checked her hair, cleared her throat and turned toward the living room.

But Bianca noticed she was just a little unsteady on her heels. That made the brunette grin devilishly, until she herself tried to walk and almost fell off her own Blahniks… Putting a hand to her mouth, she took a deep breath then went to check her lipstick. Good thing, too, because it certainly wasn't on her lips anymore…

When she re-joined everyone in the living room, her eyes immediately found Maggie's. They traded an intense look and Bianca quickly glanced away. Maggie tried to look away but found she couldn't. Bianca was the hottest thing on two legs as far as Maggie was concerned and her mind started taking her places it shouldn't while she was in polite company (yes, Kendall included). One look at Bianca assured her the brunette's mind was taking the trip right along with hers.

"Shall we?" Jean-Paul asked, snapping them out of their trances and leading everyone toward the front door.

Kendall eyed Bianca and Maggie, noticing the incredibly smoldering looks passing between the two. They do that much longer and the apartment was going to catch fire... She rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly. "Can you two not be little sex bunnies for one night?" she muttered as she walked past them toward the entry. "My last night here?"

Maggie gave her a look that had _Bite me _written all over it as Jean-Paul held the door for them to exit. Kendall responded with a _Don't tempt me_ look back, then tossed her hair in a move eerily reminiscent of Erica Kane and exited the apartment. Despite that, Maggie certainly didn't refrain from holding Bianca's hand in the car or slipping an arm around her waist as they entered the restaurant. Lord only knows how badly she wanted to plant her lips on Bianca's neck, not only to antagonize Kendall but for her own intense satisfaction.

The restaurant, Taillevent, was considered by many to be one of the best restaurants in Paris. In business since 1946 it had served world leaders, actors and artists, Salvador Dali at one time being a frequent guest. Usually, one needed to book reservations well in advance in order to secure a table, but Kendall pulled some strings and called in a few favors. The restaurant was located in a townhouse built in 1852 off the Champs Elysees, featuring a two first floor intimate dining rooms, two second-floor private dining rooms, two lounges also on the first floor and more ambiance than one could possibly imagine.

The meal was incredible, from the pate de foie gras to the signature Roasted Langoustines, followed by a dessert of crispy crepes with wild strawberries and Baba au rhum cake. The wine was plentiful and flavorful, accompanying each course perfectly. Along with the elegant atmosphere, it was easy to see why this restaurant was so highly rated by the food critics worldwide. They lingered over dessert and coffee until almost midnight, talking about the events of the past months, the things Kendall and Jean-Paul had done, Maggie's classes and Bianca's work at Cambias.

After Jean-Paul settled the bill, they exited the restaurant and made the short walk to the car near the Champs Elysees. Bianca and Maggie fell back a few paces, watching the couple ahead of them. Jean-Paul had placed a comforting arm around Kendall's waist, Kendall's head resting lightly on Jean-Paul's broad shoulder. It made Bianca smile to see her sister being treated with reverence and respect. Kendall deserved nothing less.

"What do you think?" Bianca asked softly as they followed the other two, her arm wrapped around Maggie's shoulders.

"I think," Maggie replied, sliding her arm around Bianca's waist, "that I'm glad her room is on the other side of the apartment. I don't want to even think about what we might hear tonight..."

"Maggie!"

"Hey, you asked! And don't tell me you weren't thinking the exact same thing."

"Well..."

Once they arrived at the car, Jean-Paul took them across the Champs Elysees and down Avenue George V to the Crazy Horse Saloon, another historic Parisian cabaret. They were shown their seats which were actually two red velvet chairs with no armrests between for each couple and a small table rail in front for their glasses. Between the two pairs of seats was a metal ring that held an ice bucket and two splits of champagne. Once seated they enjoyed one of the best burlesque shows in Paris. The French truly enjoy the female form and this show was no exception. Much racier and provocative than the Lido's Las Vegas-style revue, the girls all sat mesmerized at what they were witnessing. Incredibly original painted on costumes that left little to the imagination, much more erotic dancing, strategic lighting, a laser show...

The show itself, **Taboo**, featured 20 bare-breasted and otherwise un-dressed women dancing a variety of musical styles. The Crazy Horse prided itself on the mantra "The Art of the Nude", and this show was certainly no exception. Maggie, was utterly fascinated, finding herself comparing one set of boobs to the next. The thoughts racing through her head varied from "Wow" to "Yikes!" to "How the hell did that one get in here?" A couple of times, she would exchange an amused glance with Bianca, the two still unable to believe some of what they were seeing. Once or twice Maggie had to admit she'd like to have seen Bianca in one of those provocative poses, possibly awaiting her in the bedroom someday following a tough day at school. At that point, after a gulp of champagne, she attempted to shut off her mind before it took a permanent detour into Sexual Exploits with Bianca-land.

Instead, she focused on Kendall and Jean-Paul. They were sitting side-by-side, heads close together, holding hands with fingers entwined. They both had incredibly intimate looks on their faces and before Maggie knew it, she had once again boarded the Bianca-land Express; first stop, Sexual Exploits...

"Ready to go?" Bianca asked suddenly.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea..." Slugging back the last of her champagne, Maggie stood and took Bianca's hand in hers, leading her quickly outside with Jean-Paul and Kendall closely behind. "Home, James," she said to Jean-Paul as they slid into his BMW 7-series for the drive home. "Like, now."

Bianca actually had to slap Maggie's hands away a couple of times in the dark back seat of the car, knowing her girlfriend was way past handsy and well on her way to raging ball of hormones. Finally unable to take it any longer, she discretely reached out one hand.

"Bianca!" Maggie shrieked in surprise, before falling against her in a fit of laughter.

The couple up front either didn't notice or didn't seem to care. Four minds, one singular thought...

Once back at the apartment, after bidding Martine a good evening and hustling her ass out the door, goodnights consisted of 'G'night', 'See ya' and a delayed 'Thanks for dinner' before both couples quickly went their separate ways. Jean-Paul so desperately wanted to sweep Kendall up in his arms a la Rhett Butler in _Gone With the Wind_, but since Kendall was leading the race up the stairs, he put that fantasy on hold for a while. Bianca, meanwhile, grabbed Maggie by the hand and practically dragged her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Wow, Binks," Maggie chuckled. "Slow down, will you? What's your hurry?"

There was a sound that drifted back to her and if Maggie didn't know better, it was Bianca growling. Okay, Maggie had to admit to herself, being in a room with 20 bare-breasted women for 90 minutes would mess with any sane person's head, but she couldn't recall Bianca ever being quite so... so... well, aggressive. Bad Bianca was making an appearance. Maggie liked it...

"Hey, Binks," she said with a grin, wanting to drag this out for as long as possible. "I'll go check on the Munchkin and meet you in the bedroom. Okay?"

Instead of answering, Bianca turned to Maggie and pulled her against her own body, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Maggie, of course, gave in completely, allowing Bianca to bend her back over her arm and make love to her mouth. It was payback, among other things, for the kiss

in the entry hall earlier. Bianca released Maggie as quickly as she'd grabbed her then turned regally for the bedroom. Unsteady yet again on her heels...

Maggie wisely kicked off her shoes before taking another step, then went into the nursery to check on Miranda. The child was curled up on her side, sleeping peacefully, the baby Piglet Maggie had gotten her at 'Euro-Disney' hugged to her side. With a smile to herself at this sleeping angel, Maggie bent down and pressed a kiss to the toddlers head.

Wanting to prolong Bianca's mood for a little longer, Maggie made her way down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She was tempted to linger a few moments more, but the sound of female giggling and male laughter directly over her head startled her. When she figured out what was going on, she shuddered and rushed quickly out of the kitchen.

A devilish little grin played across Maggie's face as she neared the bedroom, knowing Bianca was waiting impatiently inside for her to return. Acting as if she had not a care in the world, she swung open the bedroom door. And had to juggle the water bottle before it hit the floor.

Sitting on the bed, still wearing that silky slip dress with her legs crossed elegantly and her hands resting on the down-filled comforter, Bianca was waiting for Maggie with a look on her face that Maggie was sure she had never, _ever_ seen before. Combine desire, lust, hunger and raw sexual need and multiply it by, oh, a hundred. That was what she was seeing at this very moment. Oh, and toss in a little urgency over Maggie's delay...

"Binks?" she asked warily. "Are you okay?"

"You. Dress. Off. Now!"

"Bianca!" Maggie exclaimed, shocked at her brazenness. To avoid any mishaps, she quickly set the water bottle aside.

Slinking off the bed, Bianca slowly advanced on Maggie, giving her time to retreat, but knowing she had her rooted to the spot. She swooped in again and smothered Maggie's mouth with her own, a repeat of the kiss in the hallway. This time, though, she reached for the tie at the back of Maggie's neck, intending on ridding her of the dress just as she had requested. Maggie gripped Bianca's waist for balance as she felt Bianca's fingers attacking the tie of her dress, all the while lips still locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

Whatever Bianca was doing, she was only succeeding in turning the simple bow into a knot. There was something akin to a growl and she nearly spun Maggie around in order to use her teeth on the offending thing. "Did you tie this with a double knot or what?"

"I used a simple bow tie," Maggie replied, reaching up to try to help. Bianca slapped her hands away. "Okay, Bad Binks is getting a little agitated, here."

Suddenly, there was the sound of material ripping. And a lot of silence.

"Oops," Bianca murmured. "Um, sorry about that?"

Before Maggie could respond, the top of her dress slipped down to her hips. Bianca wasted no time in removing the rest of the dress and pulling Maggie into her arms, kissing her deeply once again. Maggie slid one hand around Bianca's waist, searching for the entry point to her sexy black dress.

Slowly, her hand slid down Bianca's side to the slit on the thigh. "This damn thing has been driving me crazy all night," she growled, pulling back to look in Bianca's eyes. "Do you know how many men were staring at this leg all night long?"

"Honestly, Maggie," Bianca laughed. "Do you think I care?"

"I was sure I was going to have to kick _someone's_ ass tonight."

"Surely, not on my account."

"No, strictly as a matter of principle."

Bianca laughed and kissed Maggie again, dipping her head to attack the slender throat and shoulder. Maggie, similarly, began attacking the zipper at the back of Bianca's dress, more than eager to get it undone and the scrap of material off Bianca's body. Unfortunately, the zipper wouldn't give. It was like the damn thing was welded shut. Maggie began to tug harder, her frustration level rising.

"Maggie, slow down," Bianca said suddenly. "You're going to rip my dress."

"Me?!" Maggie replied incredulously. "Are you _kidding_? _My _dress is now a dust rag and you're worried I might tear _yours_?" After attacking it for a few more minutes, the zipper finally released. Maggie had a feeling that the damn thing knew better and just gave up the fight. "Hah! I win!"

Despite her well earned, and extremely pleasing, victory, Maggie suddenly became serious, her eyes locking on Bianca's. Slowly sliding her fingers beneath the spaghetti straps of the dress, Maggie gently slipped them off Bianca's shoulders, watching them slide down her arms and the dress fall in a silken black puddle at her feet. Her hand then returned to cup Bianca's cheek and she leaned in, pulling Bianca closer. Their lips met, softness against softness, and the outside world once again disappeared.

They gravitated toward the bed, never breaking the kiss, never losing contact with each other in any fashion. They tumbled onto the mattress amidst a pile of sheets, blankets and downy soft comforter. Bianca held Maggie tightly in her arms, hands caressing the silken skin of Maggie's back. Maggie gently broke the kiss and pulled back to look in Bianca's eyes, her finger tips barely grazing the alabaster skin of her cheek. She buried her face in Bianca's neck, her lips staking claim to the pulse throbbing beneath the smooth warm flesh. Bianca's eyes fluttered shut as her hands wound their way into Maggie's hair, holding those lips to her skin, enjoying the brush of Maggie's tongue against the beating vein.

Bianca turned the tables and scattered kisses along Maggie's jaw and down her throat. Lightly brushing the tip of her nose against Maggie's skin, Bianca breathed in a lungful of Maggie's unique sent.

"I love you, Maggie..." Bianca whispered softly. There was no response. At all. Actually, there was no longer any movement, either. None. Whatsoever. "Maggie?"

Then she heard it. A snore. A snore! Maggie mumbled something under her breath, certainly nothing romantic, then released a startling snore.

"Oh, my God," Bianca muttered, pushing Maggie off her onto her side. The blonde was sound asleep. "Well, that was certainly earth-shattering..." She shook her head. "Un-freakin'-believable..."

Climbing out of bed in frustration, Bianca reached for a robe and slipped it on. Might as well get a bottle of water and try to calm down, because she certainly wouldn't be sleeping for a while. She glanced back at Maggie in bed, watching as the blonde rolled onto her side, muttering a sound that ended in another snore. Unable to keep from smiling, Bianca pulled the covers up to Maggie's shoulders then pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Good night, Tiger," she whispered, before slipping out of the room.

The apartment was dark as Bianca made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Evian out of the fridge. Quietly heading back to the master bedroom, she noticed a small light burning in the den. Edging closer, she saw Kendall curled up on the sofa, deep in thought.

"Kendall?" she called out softly, not wanting to startle her sister. "What are you still doing up?"

Kendall glanced up at Bianca, a soft smile lighting her face. "Just sitting here thinking," she replied. "Join me?"

Bianca's brow knitted slightly. "Shouldn't you be spending your last night here with Jean-Paul?" she asked, slipping onto the sofa at Kendall's side.

"He's unconscious," Kendall said with a wave of her hand.

"Him, too!?"

"It must be these Kane genes, you know."

Bianca sighed. "Yeah, the one night I have the urge to jump Maggie's bones, she freakin' falls asleep on me!"

Kendall's eyes popped open. "TMI! TMI!"

"Bad Binks was ready to play-!"

"I said STOP!" Kendall exclaimed, holding up a hand.

"Sorry," Bianca murmured sheepishly. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "So you were saying... you were thinking?"

"Well, it's more than thinking, I guess. I may be feeling a bit sentimental..."

"Aww, Kendall, I'm going to miss you." Bianca smiled. "Maggie will, too."

Kendall snorted delicately. "Yeah, sure, like she's going to miss me. Once I'm gone, it's open season on the kitchen again."

Now it was Bianca's turn to hold up a hand. "You need to learn to knock first, is all I gotta say."

"It's a KITCHEN!"

At that they both shared a sisterly laugh. "I'm being honest, though," Bianca continued. "Maggie's going to miss you."

"I'll miss her, too. I like the way she treats you."

Bianca's face suddenly took on a dreamy expression... "I like the way she treats me, too," she whispered, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers. "Especially..."

"What did I just say!" Kendall smacked Bianca's arm. "STOP IT!"

"Ouch!" Bianca exclaimed, rubbing the spot Kendall had hit her. "Sorry," she murmured again. "I like the way you two have become friends. That means so much to me."

"Well, I finally got the chance to know her. Without all that Pine Valley craziness, you know?" Kendall reached out a hand and rubbed the spot on Bianca's arm she'd teasingly smacked a moment before. "She's a good kid, Bianca, and it's easy to see how much she loves you and Miranda. How can I fault her for loving my baby sis?"

Bianca smiled happily. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Yeah, well, you're the best thing that's ever happened to her, you know." She reached for Bianca's left hand and admired the ring Maggie had given her. "And she knows it, too."

There was a moment of silence then Bianca took hold of Kendall's hands in hers. "Jean-Paul seems to have made you happy."

Kendall sighed a little dreamily herself. "He's been wonderful to me. He treats me the way I've always wanted to be treated. Like I'm special."

"You _are_ special, Kendall. You need to remember that."

"I know."

Bianca squeezed Kendall's hands, grabbing her attention. "You deserve a love, Kendall. And it's out there, just waiting for you. Maybe it's Jean-Paul, maybe it's someone back home, I don't know. But it is out there. And when you find it, it will be wonderful..."

Kendall met Bianca's eyes, her eyes swimming in unshed tears. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling her sister into a hug.

"You know, I heard you talking to Miranda the other morning," Bianca said softly as they pulled apart.

Kendall blushed. "What do you mean?"

Bianca smiled knowingly. "I heard you tell my daughter how much you love her and how you always will. I love how you love Miranda, Kendall. She needs that in her life."

"Well, I need her in my life, too, Binks. She's my angel, my salvation."

"So don't go home. I know Miranda would love it if Auntie Kendall stayed around." Bianca gave Kendall a knowing smile. "You could open a Fusion office here in Paris. Give the French a run for their money."

Bianca could see her words had created conflict by the look on Kendall's face. The desire to stay and start anew... Then Kendall shook her curly head. "As tempting as that sounds... No, before I can do that, I have to go back and face what I've left behind." She squeezed Bianca's hands again. "I'll be back, little sis, I promise you that."

"Kendall, I- I love you big, you know that?" Bianca managed to choke out around the lump in her throat.

Kendall smiled at Bianca's words, words she'd heard at Jack and Erica's wedding in May. "All the way to Pine Valley and back," she whispered, pulling her baby sister into her arms.

They held each other close for a long time, not knowing when they'd have the chance to do so again. Bianca smiled through her tears. Her family...

"So, what the hell happened to you last night?" Bianca asked Maggie as they made the bed before getting ready for the airport.

Maggie looked up in confusion. "What?"

"You fell asleep on me!"

"What do you mean I fell asleep on you? I was right next to you!"

Bianca gave her a look. "Uh, no, you fell asleep on TOP of me."

Maggie pushed some hair behind her ear. "Oh."

"Oh? That's all you can say? Oh?" Bianca crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Maggie. "And trust me, this time I didn't mistake you for God."

"Well... I mean...," Maggie started stammering. "After a show like that... uh...um..."

"Well, it shouldn't put you to sleep!" Bianca went back to making the bed. "Yeah, sure, excuses. I mean _really_. The one night Bad Bianca wanted to come out and play and you fall asleep on me. Literally."

_Oh, God_, Maggie thought, _I completely missed out on Bad Bianca! When the hell is that opportunity ever going to return!_ She turned away from Bianca. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she thought, smacking herself on the forehead with each word.

"Yeah, well, it seems I wasn't the only one who got lucky then became unlucky last night," Bianca continued. "It happened to Kendall, too."

Maggie face went blank. "Oh, God! Your sister... getting busy... images... get them out! Get them out!!!" She screwed her eyes shut tight, fighting the images invading her head.

"Serves you right for falling asleep on me," Bianca snapped, heading for the bathroom.

"Oh, my God, I _am_ a guy," Maggie muttered to herself. She chased after the brunette. "I'll make it up to you, B, I swear."

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass you will." And the bathroom door shut in Maggie's face.

_Crap, not even a little shower fun time..._ Maggie stood there pondering her predicament for several moments, listening as the shower was turned on. And she was, too... _Okay,_ she thought quickly,_ I think this calls for another appearance by 'the jersey'. Yeah, that's it. Get her with the jersey... and for added effect, I think I'll throw in the Levi's... Note to self, be sure to check eBay for new Rangers jersey. Knowing Bianca, this may be the one time she literally rips it to shreds in the process of removing it..._ Maggie went to the dresser and pulled out the incredibly, unbelievably, sexy garment and threw it on the bed. _And then, tomorrow, shopping. Lay in new supply of Levi's 501's..._

Bianca emerged from the steamy bathroom as Maggie was pulling the jeans out of the closet. She watched as Maggie inspected the pants. The inventory consisted of one ripped back pocket, one missing button on the fly and two torn belt loops... and, oh, my God, a horizontal tear just below the other back pocket! Maggie thigh will be visible!!!

"Don't think you're throwing those away," Bianca warned her.

"Never even crossed my mind," Maggie replied. In fact, she was simply going to wear them.

Bianca watched in awe as Maggie dressed in the jersey and jeans. "Maaggiiee..." she groaned. "Oh, God..."

"I told you I'd make it up to you," Maggie winked as she walked past her. "Now come on, we have to take Kendall to the airport. I'll go see if she's got Miranda ready."

Bianca's hand went immediately to her forehead, a sure sign she was beyond flustered. "Who's Kendall?" she whispered in confusion...

Two porters awaited them at the private flights terminal at Charles de Gaulle Airport, ready to haul Kendall's luggage from the back of the Cambias BMW SUV and transport it all to the Enchantment jet. Jean-Paul and Kendall led the way into the private terminal, holding hands and talking quietly, being all lovey-dovey. Bianca's eyes narrowed a bit, it appeared Kendall's night turned out better than her own...

She gave Maggie a sideways glance and noticed that Maggie was well aware of the situation. She got a sheepish smile in return then a sudden rush of blood to her face as Maggie bent over Miranda's stroller, showing off that burgeoning tear just below her rear. Bianca made a noise deep in her throat that threatened all kinds of things once they returned to the house, and she quickly started cataloging them in her mind.

An airport Steward approached them in the concourse. "Mademoiselle Hart," he said with a smile. "This way, please."

They followed him to the Enchantment lounge, stopping just outside while he unlocked the doors. They entered the lounge to await final preparations, each person lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. It was Bianca's and had a curious ring tone, _Foxy Lady_ by the sound of it. Bianca blushed bright red. She never even answered the phone, just handed it over to Kendall.

"Kendall!" Greenlee's voice could be heard throughout the lounge.

"Jeezus! I'm at the airport! I'm coming home for crying out loud!!"

"Oh, okay... Bye."

The Steward reappeared as Kendall handed Bianca back her phone. "Mademoiselle Hart, it won't be much longer."

"Merci," Kendall replied, her throat suddenly thick with emotion. She turned to the others, tears already sparkling in her eyes. "Not much longer," she repeated unnecessarily.

Maggie and Bianca backed off as Jean-Paul moved to Kendall's side. He took her hands in his and bent his head close, his words for her ears only. "Je t'adore, Kendall," he whispered. "Lanuit passée était incroyable. Plus que moi jamais pourrais avoir espéré pour. Vous êtes une femme fantastique et vous tenez un endroit spécial à mon coeur. Je compte les jours jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez à moi, ainsi nous pouvons le faire tout encore." And he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Kendall blushed such an incredible shade of red, the only logical thought was that she had, indeed, had a very successful end to her night. Maggie caught a glimpse of Bianca's face and thought she'd better break this up quick, because _sexually envious_ Binks was not attractive...

Quickly, she strode over to the two lovebirds. "All right, all right. Enough with the sweet nothings. What's a short girl gotta do to get a goodbye around here?" She interrupted the romantic exchange between Jean-Paul and Kendall. She turned to Kendall and smiled. "I'm... uh, well..."

Kendall eyed her. "You're what?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, okay? There. I said it."

"And no lightening strikes, imagine that." They traded a look, a deeper look than any they'd shared before. "Aww, come here short stack, I'm going to miss you, too." She pulled Maggie into a hug. A tight one, at that, tight enough to cut off oxygen and make Maggie fear for her blood supply. "Have fun with the kitchen," Kendall said in her ear.

"Gee, thanks," Maggie managed to croak, trying to wiggle out of Kendall's arms. She loved how Bianca's sister was being so affectionate, but still... "Okay, you can let go now."

"One more thing," Kendall said, her tone changing into something a little more menacing. "Just remember, you hurt my sister, my mother and I hurt you."

"I would say you and what army, but Erica _is_ an army."

Finally, Kendall released Maggie. There were actually tears in Kendall's eyes as she looked at Maggie, knowing that the love she shared with Bianca was real and would last. Maggie's own eyes filled with tears as it dawned on her what Kendall was thinking and suddenly, they both burst out laughing.

"Now, there's a Hallmark moment," Maggie muttered. With a smile, she stepped back. "Come back soon, K."

"I will."

Maggie went back to Miranda so Bianca could say her good-byes. It was hard to miss the tears threatening in those big brown eyes as she stepped up to her sister, quickly pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I think I've already told you how I feel," Bianca whispered, holding Kendall close. "I love you so much."

Kendall held her sister tightly. "I love you, too, Binks," she replied, trying desperately to hold back her own tears. "You're my inspiration, you know that?"

"That's funny, you're mine."

"Well, Miranda, too."

Bianca laughed, a watery chuckle. "Of course."

They pressed heartfelt kisses to each others cheeks then Kendall pulled herself away. She turned to the toddler's stroller and picked Miranda up into her arms. Unable to speak, she moved to the bank of windows in the lounge, watching planes on the runways, pointing to them as Miranda watched them in awe. Finally, Miranda looked at her Auntie Kendall and, in a purely innocent yet completely honest gesture, put her hand to Kendall's cheek, wiping away the tear tracing its way downward.

Holding the child close, Kendall took a deep breath of fresh, clean baby scent. "You remember what I told you, Munchkin," she said softly. "Auntie Kendall will always be here for you. You can always count on me." She hugged Miranda to her again. "Auntie Kendall loves Mimo with all her heart. And she always will."

"Kenah..." Miranda answers with a smile, pressing a kiss to Kendall's nose.

The Airport Steward opened the door to the jetway. "It is time, Mademoiselle," he said softly, almost embarrassed to interrupt this private moment.

"Tell Greenlee 'hi' for us," Maggie cracked. Bianca elbowed her in the ribs.

With another kiss to Miranda's cheek, Kendall returned the child to her mother. Maggie moved closer to Bianca, an arm around her waist for support as Jean-Paul took Kendall's hand and walked her to the door to the jetway. With one final, gentle, loving kiss, he backed away, holding onto her hand until the last possible moment. Kendall turned and looked at Bianca, Maggie and Miranda and smiled through her tears. Then she blew them a kiss and regally tossed her curly head, striding briskly down the jetway.

The Steward shut the jetway door and in short order, the Learjet was backing away from the terminal. They watched until the plane taxied onto the runway and finally lifted into the air.

"Shall we go home and make out in the kitchen now?" Maggie asked.

Bianca smacked her.

* * *

"Bianca."

"Hmm..."

"Bianca."

"Maggie…"

"Bianca!"

Bianca pulled back from where her face was literally planted in Maggie's neck. "What!"

"Have you ever heard of the word 'foreplay'?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'don't fall asleep while you're making love to me'?" Maggie just gave her a look. "Okay, so I just made that up, but keep it in mind, okay?"

"Keep it in mind! My God, Bianca, you literally shredded my jersey!"

Bianca, really in no mood whatsoever for small talk, pinned Maggie to the mattress, her hands gripping Maggie's wrists. She leaned close, her lips barely brushing against the sweetness of Maggie's mouth. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Maggie could only grin. "Ooh, Bad Bianca has come out again to play."

"She's here and she is soooo ready to play…" Bianca assured Maggie.

"Well then, shall we-?" Maggie tried to say.

But before Maggie could even finish her thought, Bianca lowered her head the rest of the way and ravaging her lips in a hungry kiss. It was all Maggie could do to keep up. And she thought _she_ was the aggressive one! Bianca let Maggie's wrists go and wrapped her arms tightly around Maggie's waist, pulling her body close. Maggie's hands slid into Bianca's silken tresses, tangling gently and holding her close. Maybe there was some sort of hypnosis she could check into to keep Bad Bianca around a lot more. A pill maybe? Something? Anything? Oh, dear Lord, ANYTHING?

Lungs aching for oxygen, Bianca finally pulled back, only to once again dive into Maggie's throat. She was completely and totally addicted to the soft, hot feel of Maggie's skin beneath her lips. Maggie, for her part, was anxious to get her own lips on Bianca, but was completely at the mercy of the brunette. Not that that was a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all…

"Hey, Binks," she said with a grin. "No mistaking me for God this time, okay?"

Bianca grinned against Maggie's neck. "Hey, I make no guarantees."

With a gentle tug, Maggie pulled Bianca's head up to look in her eyes. She cradled that beloved face in her hands. Their eyes met, locked. Love flowed deeply between them. Maggie grinned once more.

"At least it's open season on the kitchen again," she said.

In spite of herself, Bianca chuckled. Then she became very serious, her eyes filled with pure unadulterated desire. "Maggie? You think you could quit with the small talk and just make love to me?"

"Wow," Maggie practically giggled. "_Bossy_ Bad Bianca. I like it!"

"Hmmm, me, too…" Bianca said, her lips against Maggie's. "Me, too…"

And then Maggie quit with the small talk and made love to Bianca. Again and again and again.

"Again," Bianca whispered later.

And again…

Evening had fallen and Maggie held Bianca in her arms, listening to the steady regular breathing of her partner, her lover, her soul mate. It was during times like these that Maggie cherished what she had, when she could feel Bianca against her, their hearts beating together, the fall of silken hair on her skin. Against her throat, Maggie felt Bianca snort. _Okay, so much for the mushy romance stuff_, she thought with a chuckle.

"'Aggie!" Miranda's sweet voice called through the baby monitor. "Momma!"

Another snort from Bianca and Maggie knew there would be no rousing her anytime soon. Gently rearranging Bianca into a more comfortable position, Maggie slipped from the warm sheets, covered Bianca lovingly with the covers and grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a tank top from the dresser. She pulled out an extra set of PJ's and laid them on the bed for when, if, Bianca ever woke up.

On her way to the nursery door, Maggie saw the remains of what used to be her very own version of a "Power Suit" lying in a heap on the bedroom carpet. Her Levi's were wasted. The back pocket was completely gone, a huge hole in its stead where Bianca had yanked hard the minute they had entered the bedroom. Another button from the fly was missing. _Who knew she was that damn strong?_ Maggie thought, remembering Bianca's haste to rid her of those jeans. Fortunately, her jersey fared a little better. The shoestring tie at the neck was gone, two holes ripped open where Bianca had hauled it over Maggie's head. Of course, the fact that the "3" on the back was half hanging off the jersey attested to the fact that no matter how much Bianca claimed to love seeing Maggie in the thing, she liked it better in a pile on the floor.

Gently picking up the beloved Rangers jersey, Maggie laid it across the chair, lovingly pressing the "3" back into its proper place. _That thing will be fixed_, she swore to herself_. I'll buy a dozen more if I have to, but **that **one will survive._

Smiling to herself, Maggie slipped into the nursery. Miranda, standing at the railing of her crib, bounced up and down upon seeing Maggie's smiling face, chortling in joy herself.

"Hi, there, sweetie!" Maggie called, sweeping her hair behind her ears as she neared the precious child. "Are you all awake now? I know Mommy had you in your PJ's before we got out of the airport parking lot…" She lifted Miranda out of the crib and settled her on her hip. "You were such a good girl today. I know it was hard saying good-bye to Auntie Kendall, but I'm sure she'll be sending you the latest in Baby fashions before long…"

"Momma?" Miranda asked, pointing toward the bedroom door.

"Yes, let's go see Momma. Of course, she's a little sleepy herself right now…" She started toward the bedroom, Miranda in her arms. "Come on, cat," she said, feeling the kitten winnowing around her ankles. "You, too."

Back in the bedroom, Maggie settled Miranda onto the bed, watching the baby and kitten both play with the plush little Elmo toy. Maggie smiled as she watched the cat pounce on the doll, causing Miranda to giggle with glee. The baby looked up at Maggie and grinned a gap-toothed grin, her innocence causing tears to spring to Maggie's eyes. _This is my life_, Maggie thought to herself. _Right here in this room. Right here on this bed. This woman, this child, these two hearts…_ Gently, she reached out and brushed a lock of raven hair off Bianca's cheek, remembering how she had met Bianca pretty much the same way three-plus years ago, with Bianca out cold… She had lost her heart at that precise moment. And she never wanted it back.

Her touch caused Bianca to stir. "Oh, man…" the brunette muttered, rubbing a hand across her eyes. "Sorry about that, did I fall asleep on you?"

Maggie could only grin. "After about the umpteenth round, yes."

"Yeah, well, you owed me."

* * *

Bianca sat on the sofa in the den, gently twisting the white and yellow gold band on her finger, watching the two loves of her life playing with the kitten on the blanket. With a smile, she was taken back to a day in August when their daughter found her independence as she learned to walk.

She and Maggie had not yet become intimate at that time, but they knew they were deeply committed to each other and that aspect of their relationship would happen eventually. Slowly, they were becoming a family. And while maybe they weren't a family in the traditional sense, they _were_ a family in every way that counted. The day of Miranda's first taste of adventure was proof enough of that.

They were sitting on a blanket in a grassy spot in Bois de Bologne, enjoying a warm summer day with a picnic. Miranda had been all over the place, crawling hither and yon, attempting to pull herself up using Maggie's shoulder or Bianca's hair for leverage. Eventually, with a gentle hand from Maggie, the grinning little girl gained her feet. Maggie kept her hands on Miranda's little body, helping her stay upright. The baby reached out a hand to Bianca, which she quickly took.

"Wait, wait," Maggie said softly, maintaining her hold on Miranda. "Have you got her?"

Bianca grinned at the grasp the toddler had on her fingers. "Actually, I think _she's_ got _me_."

Maggie grinned. "Okay, I'm going to let go now. Ready?"

"Ready."

Gently, Maggie released her hold on the little girl. After a couple wobbly moments, Miranda gurgled and made a tentative step. One step became two, then three. Suddenly, she chortled in delight and stomped her feet a couple of times before attempting a jailbreak.

"Whoa, little girl," Bianca said with a laugh, trying to keep up. She watched the teetering baby regain control again.

Maggie laughed with her. "No, it's okay, Binks," she replied, watching the happy toddler on her trek. "She's got it. Don't you, Munchkin?" Maggie said to Miranda as the little girl looked back and gave them a grin. "You've got your balance."

Those words resonated deeply in Bianca's soul. Feeling her heart fill with so much emotion, Bianca sat back with a genuine smile. She met Maggie's eyes with her own, the love she felt warming her soul shimmering in their deep brown depths. "I think," she said softly, failing completely to keep the tears of happiness at bay, "that we all do."

Maggie favored her with that charming, lopsided Stone grin. "We all do what, B?" she asked, even though her loving smile said she knew.

Bianca felt the love shining in her own answering smile. "Finally have our balance."

_**-This is not the end. This is not even the beginning of the end. This is the end of the beginning.**_

"Last night was incredible, more than I ever could have hoped for. You're a fantastic woman and you hold a special place in my heart. I count the days until you return to me, so we can do it all again."


End file.
